Cielo Protector
by Kuromy RokuIchiKu
Summary: Despues del manga. Una nueva Famiglia se presenta contra Vongola y amenaza a Tsuna a alejarse de su famiglia, el no accede y por ello sus amigos son atacados. Por el bien de ellos y el mismo, se va. Pero este no es el fin, su familia es su todo y volvera por ella. -No emparejamientos-.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo de todo

**Ohayo! \owó/ soy kuromy619 y este es mi primer fanfic! (también en wattpad) así que por favor no sean malitos Q-Q si escribo mal o me equivoco en algo no me reten T-T solo quiero criticas constructivas ¿si? ;w;**

 **Bueno, antes de empezar.**

 **Titulo:** Cielo protector

 **Autora:** Kuromy619 / Kuromy RokuIchiKu

 **Anime/manga:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn 

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

Debía haber sabido que algo como esto pasaría. Después de todo, era SU vida. Y en ella todo puede pasar. Pero realmente no pensaba que vería algo como esto algún día.

Metido en estos pensamientos es que Tsuna, el heredero a decimo jefe Vongola veía con impotencia y shock a cada uno de sus guardianes y algunos de sus amigos siendo llevados y tratados en diferentes habitaciones en el hospital dependiendo de sus lesiones. Incluso los grandes y temibles Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro eran llevados en camillas ya inconscientes y casi desangrándose.

¿Cómo había ocurrido algo como esto?

La verdadera respuesta solo nuestro querido castaño lo sabía. Hace una semana le había llegado una carta de una nueva familia rival de Vongola diciéndole que debía alejarse de su famiglia y desaparecer para siempre si es que no deseaba ver a todos sus seres queridos y conocidos muertos y en pedazos. Usualmente Tsuna se hubiese hecho bolita o lloraría en posición fetal por el miedo, y luego de unos días haría caso a la carta, lo más importante para él es su familia y amigos, pero no estaba resignándose a dejarlos atrás y probablemente solos contra una famiglia de la cual no sabían ni siquiera su nombre. Decidió no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su tutor espartano, primero investigar por su cuenta si eran realmente peligrosos y luego decirle a los demás, no quería preocuparlos y por ende si lo hicieran no lo dejarían solo en ningún momento, habeses podían ser muy sobreprotectores, sobre todo Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Pero muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo dame-Tsuna podría conseguir información de una familia de la mafia desconocida sin la ayuda de su tutor espartano o guardianes? Bueno, hay alguien que si lo ayudaría y se quedaría en silencio por ello. Viper, o mayormente conocido por algunos como Mammon, ex niebla arcobaleno y actual miembro de la varia. ¿El costo? Sorprendente no pidió demasiado a Tsuna. Desde el enfrentamiento contra Vindice y que lograron romper la maldición del arcobaleno, los ex-arcobalenos tomaron un gran gusto por el futuro Capo de la mafia, ya sea para experimentar con él o simplemente porque fue quien lucho hasta el fin por ellos incluso contra la Vindice, uno de los grupos de la mafia más temidos. Y por ello es que la tarifa para Tsuna es la única que Mammon es capaz de bajar de buena gana, eh incluso le deja llamarle Viper!

Hoy le había dicho a Reborn que saldría a comprar algunas cosas para mama y gracias a ello logro salir sin que este le siguiera. Busco un lugar seguro, un baño de unan tienda de comida rápida y contacto por celular a Viper. Este le dijo todo lo que pudo reunir en poco tiempo sobre la famiglia enemiga. El nombre era desconocido aun pero gracias al cello que dejaron en la parte de abajo de la carta de tsuna pudo conectarlos con algunos delitos en Italia y otras partes del mundo, entre estos estaba el asesinato, robo, secuestro, violación, lavado de dinero, tráfico de menores, venta ilegal de drogas, etc. Lo que los conecto con el cello es que esta era un tatuaje que todos los acusados tenían en alguna parte de su cuerpo; el pecho, pierna, hombro, brazos, manos, cabeza y/o cuello. Era como la forma de un reptil, pero tsuna no lograba descifrar que especie.

Dando las gracias a Viper y prometiendo darle su pago cuando lo viese, salió de la tienda dando las gracias a la encargada por dejarle usar el baño aun cuando no había comprado nada y salió corriendo a su casa para darle la información a Reborn, sabía que este lo castigaría y posiblemente lo enviaría al hospital cuando se enterara de que le guardo tal carta y no le informo a nadie aun siendo amenazado. Pero eso ya no importaba. Está bien, si, estaba más que asustado de la reacción de su tutor. Pero debía ser fuerte, necesitaba que Reborn se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si no, si familia y amigos podrían estar en peligro!

Llegando a casa tsuna procedió a saludar a su madre, pero al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba y al parecer Bianchi, Reborn y los niños tampoco. Caminando hacia la cocina recogió una carta en la mesa del comedor.

 _Querido tsu-kun!_

 _Bianchi, Reborn, los niños y yo fuimos al parque de por aquí cerca, tu ya sabes cual, donde siempre llevamos a los niños a jugar!_

Tsuna no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la forma infantil de su madre incluso para escribir, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa cálida se presento en su rostro

 _Volveremos en unas cuantas horas para poder preparar la comida, a menos que quieras unírtenos!_

 _Con amor, mama_

Bueno... esa no era una muy mala idea, después de todo necesitaba hablar con Reborn. Con ese pensamiento salió de su casa dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia el parque ' _la paz antes de la tormenta~_ ' lastimosamente pensó Tsuna antes de comenzar a practicar en su mente como decirle los hechos a Reborn. Para su mala fortuna no logro encontrar nada cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar ' _aún hay tiempo para retractarse'_ una pequeña vocecita en su mente le susurraba como apoyo. No sabía realmente si era su híper intuición advirtiéndole del peligro, su conciencia que lo intentaba salvar de la muerte a manos de su tutor espartano o su lado dame-tsuna tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón y llevarlo a su cama a llorar a mares por su infortunio. Realmente quería apoyar a las 3 opciones.

Llegando al parque busco por todos lados pero no logro encontrar a nadie. Estaría yendo a casa ahora mismo a ver si regresaron por un camino contrario al que el tomo para llegar y poder comer la deliciosa cena preparada por su madre. Pero la escena que estaba frente a él lo tenía un poco más ocupado.

Sangre, escombros, signos de explosiones por el lugar, un árbol caído, cortes en algunos lugares, Balas incrustadas en otros árboles y lo que a Tsuna preocupo más, una bazooka morada de tamaño mediano dejada abandonada en un rincón. No había que ser un genio como Gokudera, Reborn o Verde para darse cuenta de lo que aquí ocurrió. Sus guardianes tuvieron una lucha, y por el olor a ajo en el aire I-pin también participo. Lambo jamás dejaría su bazooka de los 10 años abandonada como estaba ahora. Podía ser un mocoso como ningún otro pero hasta el sabe lo importante que este objeto era, así mismo los otros, ninguno sería tan descuidado como para dejarlo así, mucho menos Reborn teniendo en cuenta de que se encontrase allí en esos momentos.

Con su híper intuición dándole alerta máxima en su cabeza corrió donde esta le indicaba que debería y así termino llegando al hospital. Teniendo frente al espectáculo con el que nos encontramos al principio.

"¿Sawada-san?"

"Kusakabe-san?" Por fin se sintió un poco aliviado al ver a alguien conocido que no estuviera herido, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio la condición en la que el hombre se encontraba.

"Kusakabe-san! Que le ocurrió!?" el mayor miro a un lado un poco avergonzado ante la mirada de preocupación del chico. El no estaba tan mal o al menos eso pensaba, en comparación con los otros él estaba de maravilla. Aunque eso no era lo que Tsuna estaba viendo ahorita. Tetsuya tenía su uniforme de comisión disciplinaria manchado con sangre, lleno de cortadas por aquí y allá, un poco de polvo por allí y una gran quemadura en la espalda, sin mencionar las lesiones en su cara como por ejemplo los moretones que ya se estaban dejando ver.

"no se preocupe Sawada-san, no es nada de mayor importancia. De quienes debemos preocuparnos es de los demás" Tetsuya respondió en un tono tan serio al final de la oración que tsuna tuvo un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda.

"por favor, Kusakabe-san! Dígame lo que ocurrió a mis amigos!" Pero eso no lo detendría ni un poco. El quería saber que ocurrió y lo haría de una manera u otra. Viendo que no tenía alternativa Tetsuya comenzó a explicar

"la verdad es que no se mucho del asunto Sawada-san. Yo solo estaba haciendo mi patrullaje por Namimori como todas las tardes cuando de repente oí unos cuantos gritos cerca de un parque y decidí echar un vistazo. Cuando llegue quede muy sorprendido, todos los amigos de Sawada-san y unos niños estaban luchando contra unos hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes del mismo color, al parecer llegue un poco tarde porque luego de unos minutos de meterme en la pelea para poder ayudar a Kyo-san y a los demás, comenzaron a llegar más hombres. Por favor no pregunte que paso exactamente porque no tengo idea, en algún momento alguno de ellos debió golpearme en la cabeza y me dejo inconsciente porque cuando desperté luego de un rato ya todos sus amigos y Kyo-san estaban en el suelo inconscientes y sangrando. Realmente debieron de ser demasiado fuertes como para haber dejado a Kyo-san inconsciente y en un estado tan desfavorable como este..."

"¿Qué paso luego?"

"nada, lo único que atine a hacer a través del pánico fue llamar a emergencias por unas ambulancias. Luego de decir que era por parte del segundo al mando de la comisión disciplinaria de nami-chuu llegaron de inmediato y los trasladaron aquí"

"Así que no sabes que ocurrió con los hombres de negro"

"no, lo siento. Ellos ya se habían ido cuando desperté"

"ya veo..." pasaron agobiantes horas en la sala de espera en un silencio mortal. Luego de unas horas tsuna vio como otras ambulancias llegaban y camillas bajaban de ellas. Preguntándose que más habría pasado se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las puertas a ver. Era peor de lo pensado.

"Enma..." sorprendido hasta la muerte Tsuna vio como Enma junto con todos sus guardianes de Shimon entraban al hospital inconscientes y cubiertos de sangre al igual que sus amigos, si era de ellos o de otros tsuna ya no lo sabía. ' _Primero Vongola... ahora Shimon...'_

De verdad estaban hablando enserio cuando escribieron que le harían daño a todos sus 'seres queridos y conocidos' espera. ¿¡Eso significaba que las chicas, mama y los niños también estaban involucrados!? Esto estaba mal. Gravemente mal.


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

**Ohayo! owó7 eh vuelto! Primero que nada gracias a los comentarios de:**

 **~Setsuna-GW**

 **~Frank74**

 **~Brenda1810018**

 **Qué bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que los que vengan también.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia. Serie anime y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 2:** Reborn

Reborn no esperaba encontrarse en una situación como esta. Las únicas veces que había estado en un hospital había sido cuando todavía era un niño (uno de verdad) y el estar siendo tratado ahora en uno aun siendo el asesino a sueldo más grande del mundo y clasificado como uno de los 7 mas fuertes le hacía querer agujerar a alguien con leon, sobre todo al estúpido doctor que no dejaba de tratarlo como un bebe, mirarlo con lastima por sus heridas y reclamar a quien sabe quien por no cuidar a un niño de su edad. Estúpido hombre, mira que tratar a alguien como él de esta manera. Es denigrante.

Pero lo que más le enfurecía era el porqué se encontraba en esta situación. Nunca habría esperado que una Famiglia enemiga los atacara justo ese día. Es el mayor asesino a sueldo del mundo, por lo tanto toda clase de situación debería de esperarla, pero justo hoy bajo la guardia.

Desde que la Famiglia Shimon los ataco hace unos meses y pelearon contra Vindice ninguna otra Famiglia los había atacado o siquiera han hecho presencia alguna cerca de él, dame Tsuna o alguno de sus guardianes, de seguro fue por eso que se confió demasiado. Debería de haber sabido que la paz durante tanto tiempo es demasiado buena para ser verdad. No es que los hayan dejado en paz, es que se estaban preparando para el ataque.

No sabía si era por fortuna o por desgracia que precisamente en ese momento su Dame estudiante no se encontrara en el lugar cuando ocurrieron los hechos. Tal vez incluso eso lo había planeado la Famiglia enemiga, era demasiada coincidencia que todos estuvieran juntos en el momento a pesar de que dame Tsuna no se encontrara. Incluso las chicas, los niños y mama se encontraban allí!

Suerte que Bianchi pudo llevarse a las chicas, mama y a Fuuta antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Si tomaban a mama su estudiante estaría por los suelos y muchos de la familia también, además ella no sabe nada sobre la mafia. Lo mismo ocurria con las chicas, aun sabiendo ya de la mafia luego de ir al futuro ellas aun no sabian defenderse y tambien con ellas se encontraba Hana Kurokawa, amiga de kyoko y una civil. Y si tomaban a Fuuta podría ocurrir algo parecido a lo que paso con Mukuro, la otra Famiglia podría usarlo para encontrar los puntos débiles de la decima generación Vongola, su jefe e incluso de toda la Famiglia en general. Y eso si que Reborn jamás lo permitiría.

Ahora la cosa es ¿Dónde está su Dame estudiante?

Había salido en la mañana a comprar algunas cosas para la casa. O al menos eso le había dicho a él. Pero a esta hora ya debería de haber llegado a casa hace un rato y probablemente ya debió leer la carta que mama le había dejado.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~/flash back/~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **"Reborn-kun!" Nana Sawada entro a la sala de estar donde Reborn se encontraba bebiendo un expresso y viendo la TV.**_

 _ **"si, mama?" Nana sonrió en respuesta**_

 _ **"quieres ir al parque con los niños, Bianchi y yo?"**_

 _ **"y que pasa con dame Tsuna? Ya debe de llegar en un rato mas"**_

 _ **"no te preocupes Reborn-kun! Le dejare una nota" sonrió la mujer "si quiere se nos une o si no se queda aquí hasta que lleguemos para hacer la cena!"**_

 _ **"está bien" salir un poco no le haría nada de mal. El programa de TV estaba horriblemente aburrido.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~/ fin flash back/~~~~~~~~~~**_

Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba? No podría ser que a él también lo habían atacado ¿verdad? Quería salir lo más rápido posible del estúpido hospital pero su condición no se lo permitía. Al parecer los habían atacado con armas que poseían alguna clase de veneno que se infiltra por la piel llegando a la sangre. Por lo que pudo ver no era realmente peligrosa al punto de matarlos, simplemente los había dejado debilitados, pero aun así era muy potente. También eran muy fuertes y eran demasiados como para que una sola persona pelease contra todos ellos. Sabía que su estudiante es poderoso, pero aun así seguía siendo humano al igual que él y el veneno podría afectarlo de igual manera.

"¿Querido, te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Miro donde la enfermera se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su camilla. No podía enojarse de igual manera que con el doctor. Igualmente le molestaba que le trataran como a un débil niño herido, pero entendía también que así es como ella lo veía físicamente y además, todas las mujeres sin importar lo duras que se vean, todas tienen el tan llamado 'instinto maternal' y al verla a ella no podía de imaginarse a Nana.

"solo cansado" mintió a medias. Si, estaba malditamente cansado. Pero más que nada se encontraba preocupado por su Dame estudiante. Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta había llegado a encariñarse bastante con su alumno, casi como el amor de padre a un hijo. Estaba orgulloso de lo que el chico había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo y lo fuerte que se había vuelto sin dejar sus ideales atrás, también gracias a su carisma había logrado obtener varios aliados y grandes amigos. Sabia que con él la famiglia Vongola seria capaz de volver a sus inicios e incluso podría estar mucho mejor que eso "¿cómo están los otros?"

"¿los otros que venían contigo en las ambulancias?" asentimiento de Reborn "están un poco delicados de estado pero ya se encuentran estables, algunos perdieron mucha sangre, pero están bien" bueno, al menos no le respondía completamente como a un niño "me pregunto que habrá pasado... tu eres el único consiente, pero debido a ordenes del doctor Tamaka-san no puedo hacerte esa clase de preguntas, dice que podría afectarte emocionalmente..." de repente se tapo la boca con ambas manos pareciendo sorprendida "lo siento mucho! No debería estar diciéndote esto! De seguro debió ser horrible lo que viste!" ahora se tapo la cara completa "ah! Lo siento! De nuevo lo hice! Por favor olvida todo lo que dije!"

Realmente, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud y las acciones de la enfermera. Esta le recordaba demasiado a su dame estudiante.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al recordar al antes mencionado y la preocupación volvió

 _"dame Tsuna... ¿donde estas?"_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Lo sé, un poco corto. Pero quería poner un poco desde la vista de otro personaje. En este caso, Reborn.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy! Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Famiglia en peligro?

**OHAYO! owó7 Soy yo otra vez -w-**

 **Antes de empezar de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y los favs ^w^**

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Que bueno que te haya gustado!

 **Nightmare1810:** Qué bueno que te gustara! Intentare subir luego los siguientes capítulos a este pronto

 **Eclipse total:** Al menos no soy la única a la que no le gusto el final del manga, realmente odio los finales abiertos que bueno que te gustara el fanfic, subiré el resto de los capítulos pronto (si mi computador no se pusiera tan lento ya tendría los 16 capítulos subidos T-T)

 **Brenda1810018:** Ño, a mi no hay nada que agradecer, por otro lado agradezco mucho los comentarios porque significa que realmente les gusta mi trabajo (¿cuenta como trabajo?) y para que se tomen el tiempo de comentar… bueno, para mi es mucho. Qué bueno que te guste como va quedando todo. A mí también me gusta la relación tipo 'padre e hijo' entre Tsuna y Reborn, igual creo que Reborn es la figura paternal que Tsuna nunca logro tener de Iemitsu.

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir aquí está el capitulo**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Lamentablemente la serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero no importa, algún día tendré mi propia serie anime o al menos un manga**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 3:** ¿Famiglia en peligro?

"¿Por qué demonios se demoran tanto?" impaciente no es un palabra que definiría precisamente el estado en que se encontraba el futuro decimo Vongola. Era mucho peor que eso. Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que llego y 2 desde que Enma y sus guardianes llegaron en las ambulancias y aun no se le ha informado el estado de nadie! Ni siquiera le habían dicho si Reborn y los niños se encontraban aquí o no! para variar ni siquiera tenía su celular con él para llamar a casa y ver si mama se encontraba allí. Lo había dejado en casa. De todos los días!

Tetsuya ya no sabía si debía intentar tranquilizar o no al menor junto a él. Nunca había visto al chico maldecir y quejarse tanto, lo único que podía escuchar de sus murmullos era algo así como ' _estúpida recepcionista' 'maldita mafia' 'odio los hospitales' '¿dónde está Reborn?'_ Sinceramente no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace algún tiempo obtuvo algunos recuerdos de los que no podía identificar de quien o donde venían, pero en ellos podía identificar a todos los amigos de Sawada y a una versión un poco mayor de Hibari. Cuando intento preguntarle a este solo le dijo que no se metiera donde no le incumbe, intento pensar que tal vez solo estaba soñando cosas o algo por el estilo, pero como mas pasaba el tiempo, mas recordaba y no podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad era solo su imaginación, así que decidió investigar. Recordaba mucho que se mencionaban las palabras 'Vongola' y 'Famiglia' así que busco por sus medios y logro descubrir que era la Famiglia más influyente y poderosa de la mafia en Italia y gran parte del mundo. Pero además de eso no se pudo descifrar nada mas, aun necesitaba saber que roles cumplen las personas ahora heridas, Sawada y Kyoya.

Tsuna se levanto de su asiento y volvió donde la recepcionista "disculpe"

"¿sí?" respondió la recepcionista molesta ¿Qué este chico no se cansaba?

"perdone que pregunte de nuevo pero ¿ya se sabe la condición de alguno de los heridos que llegaron d horas aquí?"

"no"

"¿habían niños entre ellos?"

"no lo sé"

"¿una mujer de entre 30 y 40 años?"

"no lo sé"

"¿2 chicas de unos 14 y otra como de 20 años?"

"no lo sé"

"¿hay algún herido de gravedad?"

"no lo sé" bien, esto ya lo estaba cansando

"¿¡Acaso hay algo que si sepas!?" bien... tal vez era más que cansado. Más bien como cabreado. Y MUCHO

"¿disculpa?" bueno, también ella esta cabreada

"¡Sawada-san!" el aura amenazante del chico le decía que no intervenir. Pero vamos, es el segundo al mando del comité disciplinario! No puede dejar que un asunto que 'perturba la paz' siga en curso. Además... si Kyo-san se enteraba de que lo dejo ocurrir... bueno, no saldría de esa ileso.

"disculpe. Pero si no se mantiene tranquilo tendré que pedirle que salga del establecimiento" y la recepcionista no lo estaba haciendo más fácil. Obteniendo una mirada fría del moreno vio como este a regañadientes salió del hospital sin poder confiar en si mismo que no haría nada en contra de ella.

~~0~0~0~~

Reborn estaba a punto de salir de la habitación a buscar a su dame-estudiante fuera del hospital cuando sintió la presencia de una persona en el mismo lugar que se encontraba. Se extrañó ya que nadie había entrado por la puerta y siguiendo sus instintos volteo hacia la ventana para encontrar a un chico castaño de cuclillas en el borde de la ventana. Mirando detrás de él por si alguien lo vio subir

"Dame-Tsuna" estaba sorprendido pero por su orgullo no le permitiría demostrárselo a su estudiante

"¡Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Tsuna miro donde estaba agachado

"¿por la ventana?"

"estamos en el 6 piso"

"..." Tsuna ahora bajaba de la ventana. Recién gracias a su tutor se había dado cuenta de la altura a la que se encontraba. Nada más un golpecito de Reborn o uno de sus pasos 'Dame' y ya estaría cayendo 6 pisos de altura.

"Dame-Tsuna..." la voz de Reborn amenazo haciendo a Tsuna correr un escalofrió por la espalda "explícate"

"yo... podría haber activado mis llamas... un poquito..." su voz se hizo más pequeña al ver que la fedora ocultaba el rostro de Reborn haciéndolo más nervioso al no poder ver su expresión

"¿pastillas?"

"¿no?"

"¿Cómo?" Tsuna trago saliva antes de responder

"¿estaba cabreado?" al ver la mirada de 'prosigue' en la cara de su tutor continuo su explicación "me enoje con la recepcionista y salí del hospital a dar una vuelta para calmarme pero mientras pasaba por aquí afuera mi híper intuición me decía que había algo o alguien en esta habitación importante por lo que debía de subir. Pero como la recepcionista no me dejaría pasar por dentro... la verdad no se qué paso luego, cuando entre en si ya estaba aquí en la ventana"

"¿y porque te hecho la recepcionista?"

'¿¡ _de todo lo que le dije es lo único que le preocupa!?"_ pensó Tsuna antes de suspirar resignado. Nunca entendería a su tutor espartano "porque le grite"

"¿Tu? ¿Gritándole a alguien?" Tsuna hubiera creído que sonaba decepcionado. Claro, si no fuera por la gran sonrisa de diversión en su pequeño rostro

"No fue mi culpa!"

"oh, enserio?" ¿¡Porque lo decía de esa manera!?

"SI! Llevo más de 4 horas esperando en recepción y no quiso decirme en que condición se encontraban ni si estaban los niños, las chicas o mama! Ni siquiera sabía si estabas tú! Y para variar hace 2 horas llegaron los de la Shimon-!"

"¿Shimon?"

"si. Llegaron en ambulancia, inconscientes y sangrando"

"¿Qué les paso? ¿Cómo están?"

"no tengo idea Reborn! No me han querido decir nada!"

"ya veo..."

"¿y los demás? ¿Cómo están?"

"Tranquilo. Aun no me han dicho específicamente como se encuentran pero una enfermera me aseguro de que todos están estables" vio como el moreno suspiraba aliviado y se sentaba en la cama en la que antes él mismo estaba siendo tratado anteriormente

"¿y tú?" murmuro el moreno sorprendiendo al Hitman "¿tu estas bien?"

"Por supuesto Dame-Tsuna. No soy el mayor Hitman del mundo por nada"

"esos moretones y rasguños no me dicen eso" dijo serio el chico mirando las condiciones del menor "además tu ropa esta sucia. Tu nunca estas sucio" Reborn no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de calor en su pecho ante la preocupación del moreno "¿eran muy fuertes?"

"no voy a mentirte" Cerró los ojos el Hitman "son lo suficientemente fuertes y demasiados en cantidad como para poder bajar a toda la Famiglia y sus aliados juntos" Tsuna miro con temor en sus ojos

"estas bromeando ¿verdad?"

"yo nunca bromeo con estas cosas Dame-Tsuna" al no ver la mentira en sus ojos, Tsuna miro por la ventana absorbido en sus pensamientos. Si esta Famiglia era tan poderosa como para que Reborn dijese que pueden vencer a la Vongola y sus Famiglias aliadas, entonces la amenaza iba enserio, el solo hecho de que sus guardianes seguían vivos era un milagro mismo! O tal vez... tal vez solo los dejaron vivir como una advertencia para él…

Esto era peor de lo que creía.


	4. Chapter 4: Desición final

**Ohayo! 37 Este capítulo es muy corto (razón por la que lo subí minutos después del 3) pero aun asi espero que les guste, claro que solo es como un intermedio, o algo asi**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Lamentablemente la serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero algún día tendré mi propio anime o manga :3**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 4:** Decisión final

Cubriendo su cabello con la capucha negra de su chaqueta miro hacia la hamaca vacía en una orilla de su habitación

 _'no hay vuelta atrás'_

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Pasando por las habitaciones encontró una con la puerta entre-abierta

 _'no puedes dudar ahora'_

Echando un vistazo dentro vio 4 figuras metidas en una cama

 _'recuerda por quien lo haces'_

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de no despertarles y siguió su camino

' _no lo haces por ti mismo'_

Viendo la última habitación al lado de la escalera abrió la puerta y entró viendo una figura femenina recostada en una cama de matrimonio

'lo haces por ellos'

Se acerco a la mujer dormida susurrando un pequeño 'hasta luego' con voz temblorosa, dándole un beso en la frente y dejando un papel doblado sobre su mesita de noche

 _'por tu madre'_

Cerrando la puerta principal con suavidad, salió a la calle y miro a lo que por tanto tiempo llamo su casa. Su hogar

'por tus hermanitos'

Caminando por la calle paso por namimori middle school

'por tus conocidos'

Pasando frente al hospital dio un breve vistazo a este antes de continuar

'por tus amigos'

Llegando a la cima del santuario de Namimori dio la vuelta pudiendo apreciar toda la ciudad, sin duda desde aquí se podía tomar su mejor vista

'por tu hogar'

Con una sonrisa triste dio media vuelta y camino hacia el bosque desapareciendo en él

 _ **'pero sobre todo...**_

 _ **por tu familia'**_


	5. Chapter 5: Despertar de los guardianes

**Ohayo! owó7 Primero que nada, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios! ^w^ me encanta saber que les gusta mi fanfic y cómo va quedando. Espero que sigan dándome sus opiniones**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero no importa, algún día tendré mi propio anime o manga :3**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 5:** Despertar de los guardianes

"¿Cómo diablos terminaron así?" Shamal miro sobre las 8 camas de hospital los cuerpos lastimados de los adolescentes y niños.

"Batalla contra una Famiglia rival, ya te lo he dicho" Reborn escupió molesto

"Perdona" se disculpo el doctor no queriendo enfadar más de lo que estaba al Hitman, un Reborn molesto es más que peligroso y le gustaba grandemente su vida, muchas gracias "Pero aun no me explico cómo pudieron salir tan lastimados, sobre todo Mukuro Rokudo y Hibari Kyoya. Ni siquiera contra Shimon salieron tan mal"

Reborn quería darle un tiro en la cabeza al idiota. Pero por mucho que quisiera no podía, el tan llamado 'medico pervertido' estaba negándose a su propia política de 'solo se atienden chicas' sin siquiera quejarse o recordárselo al ex-arcobaleno, además no podía negarlo, era cierto, habían sido débiles en contra el enemigo. Y por culpa de esa misma debilidad es que la Famiglia Vongola ahora se encontraba sin heredero

Si. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Heredero de la Famiglia Vongola. Próximamente a ser Decimo Vongola/ Neo Vongola Decimo. El cielo de la decima generación

Desapareció

"¿Les dirás sobre la condición del Decimo Vongola?" Y esa era la peor parte ¿Cuáles serian sus reacciones? Probablemente Hayato estaría por los suelos maldiciendo y llorando por la mala mano derecha que era y los demás lo seguirían maldiciendo por su propia debilidad, y si no era por la desaparición de Tsuna simplemente seria por haber sido débiles contra un enemigo (mayormente en el caso de Mukuro y Hibari. Aunque sobre todo Hibari)

"cuando la Shimon llegue" Luego de que su Dame-estudiante le dijese sobre la condición de la otra Famiglia aliada a Vongola, Reborn fue a investigar sobre el estado de esta. Al parecer no fue tan grande el daño como lo fue con la decima generación Vongola ya que ellos si tenían a su jefe cerca y es muy cierto decir que el poder de Dame-Enma era muy grande cuando este lo quería. Pero si fue lo suficientemente malo como para dejarlos inconscientes y con grandes heridas, algunas más profundas que otras.

Luego de 3 semanas sin ninguna mejora no le quedo de otra que llamar a Shamal, Reborn le tenía la suficiente confianza como para saber que este no divulgaría con otros el estado de los guardianes de su Dame-estudiante, la condición de la Famiglia Shimon, ni lo ocurrido con el futuro Decimo Vongola.

"ya veo..." Shamal saco 8 de sus mosquitos de sus capsulas y estos fueron directamente a los cuellos de los heridos "esto los dejara salir de la inconsciencia. No los dejara levantarse de inmediato como con Shimon pero creo que es lo mejor por cómo serán sus reacciones cuando les des la noticia"

"Es lo mejor, gracias Shamal"

"Hará efecto en unos minutos. Simplemente hay que esperar un poco"

~~0~0~0~~

"... ¿Qué paso?..." todo era un borrón en su mente. Recordaba el ruido de disparos, gritos y veía mucha sangre, también sentía mucho dolor pero no recordaba como llego a eso ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que eso ocurriera? ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Podía sentir el olor a desinfectante en el aire y todo se ve blanco y... muy brillante. Apenas podía acostumbrarse a la luz antes de abrir sus ojos completamente.

Genial. Un hospital.

Simplemente genial, de todos los lugares este era el que más odiaba. Siempre que llegaba a un hospital era porque algo realmente malo había ocurrido. Y teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía moverse y viendo todas las maquinas a su alrededor, él era el herido. Bueno, al menos no era su querido-

"...Juudaime...!" ¿¡Dónde estaba él!? ¿¡Estaba con ellos cuando los atacaron!? ¿¡También salió lastimado!? Intento levantarse pero apenas podía, tenía mucha suerte con tan solo estar despierto y lo sabía.

"¿Hayato?"

"¿...medico pervertido...?" ¿Qué hacia aquí?

"veo que despertaste de los primeros" al parecer sonaba aliviado

"Ciaossu Hayato"

"¿Reborn-san...?" ¿Ahora él? ¿Qué ocurrió?

"Donde... donde esta Juudaime..." al no recibir respuesta alguna miro donde el Hitman ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda hacia otra cama

"Shamal ¿ya están por despertar los otros?" _'¿el solo me ignoro? ¿¡Donde esta Juudaime!?_

"pronto deberían de hacerlo" _'un momento, ¿Qué otros?'_ "mira, Sasagawa Ryohei ya está despertando y Yamamoto Takeshi también"

"¿cabeza de césped...? ¿Friki del beisbol...?"

~~0~0~0~~

"¿Gokudera?" Takeshi se sobo la cabeza tratando inútilmente de aliviar el dolor "¿Qué paso?"

"Ciaossu, Takeshi"

"¿pequeñín?"

"¿¡Cómo que cabeza de césped!?"

"¿Sempai?"

"Reborn, los demás también despiertan" Aturdido miro alrededor para ver a Reborn y Shamal frente a otras 4 camas en las que Mukuro, chrome, lambo e i-pin se encontraban ahora despertando tal y como decía el Médico. Buscando a Gokudera y su sempai con la mirada los vio a su lado en otras camas a su derecha, también se encontraba Hibari.

"¿Mukuro-sama...?"

"herbívoros..."

"Lambo-sama está cansado..."

"I-pin también..."

"Kufufu estoy bien Nagi..."

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn-san... ¿Qué nos paso?" todos miraron a Gokudera antes de pasar a Reborn que ocultaba la mirada bajo la fedora

"¿pequeñín...?"

"Reborn-san... ¿Dónde está Juudaime?"

"¿Eh? ¿Tsuna?" Yamamoto miro alrededor al encontrar la falta de su amigo en la habitación

"Reborn-san, ¿Dónde está?" siendo el chico listo que era, Hayato sabía que algo estaba mal con el Hitman y mas con la mirada nerviosa que les enviaba el Medico pervertido "¿paso algo malo con Juudaime?" _'¿acaso estaba con nosotros en la batalla? ¿Salió herido?'_

"¿Paso algo malo con Tsuna-kun?" El Jefe de Shimon entro por la puerta con unas muletas "¿Reborn-san-?"

"Dame-Enma" Saludo el Hitman "¿Y tus guardianes?"

"descansando, decidí venir yo e informarles luego lo ocurrido"

"Bien, toma asiento esto tomara un tiempo" viendo que el otro le hizo caso sentándose a los pies de la cama de I-pin continuo "Para empezar con tu primera pregunta Gokudera, lo que ocurrió es que fuimos atacados. Si se preguntan el porqué de que Dame-Enma se encuentra aquí también y en esa condición, es porque él y sus guardianes también fueron atacados y al parecer por la misma Famiglia. Ahora, para contestar sobre el estado y ubicación de Dame-Tsuna" se tomo un tiempo para registrar en su mente lo que diría a continuación "el no se encontraba con nosotros en el momento de la lucha" pudo ver como muchos de los heridos se soltaban el aire que ni ellos sabían que habían contenido "pero tengo una mala noticia" ahora toda la atención estaba en el "Dame-Tsuna se encuentra desaparecido"

Y el caos no tardo en llegar

~~0~0~0~~

Luego de intentar inútilmente de calmar a todo el mundo. Reborn, arto del alboroto y con su último grado de paciencia despareciendo disparo en el techo con león logro captar la atención de todos "¿Ya terminaron?" todos asintieron aunque algunos molestos

"Entonces ya podemos comenzar a discutir que hacer"

"¿Qué hacer? Reborn-san, Debemos buscar a Juudaime!"

"Eso ya lo sé-"

"¿¡Y cómo fue que desapareció!? ¿¡Hace cuanto!? ¿¡Y cuanto llevamos inconscientes!?" Gokudera fue interrumpido por una bala rosando su mejilla

"No vuelvas a interrumpirme" El aura amenazante de Reborn gritaba claramente 'PELIGRO' "Están aquí hace 3 semanas al igual que Shimon y fue al día siguiente del ataque que Dame-Tsuna desapareció, si no fuera por Shamal estarían inconscientes aun. Ya se han desplegado búsquedas por todo Japón, Italia y otros países vecinos de estos por si se le ha visto cerca, también nos están ayudando Varia, la Famiglia Cavallone, Famiglia Giglio Nero y Famiglia Millefiore, además de los Ex-arcobalenos e incluso Vindice"

"¿Como... porque... porque se fue?"

"Al parecer había sido amenazado" Shamal por primera vez se metió en la conversación

"¿Amenazaron a Tsuna-kun?"

"¿Esos malditos... como se atreven a amenazar a Juudaime!?"

"pequeñín..." la voz seria de Yamamoto llamo la atención de los demás, ese tono era inusual para el espadachín "¿Cómo saben que lo amenazaron...?"

"verás..."

 **~~/flash back /~~**

 **Reborn venia llegando a casa a la mañana siguiente luego de cuidar sobre la condición de los guardianes de Vongola y Shimon además del jefe de esta última. Había llevado a Tsuna a casa el día anterior luego de investigar la condición de Shimon, no había querido dejar al chico solo en casa luego de lo pasado pero debía ocuparse de los integrantes de ambas Famiglias y Tsuna quería ver a su madre y a los niños para asegurarse de que estos estaban bien, además Bianchi estaría con ellos y Tsuna aun tenía sus píldoras para defenderse activando sus llamas.**

 **"¡Ciaossu!" Grito esperando la bienvenida de mama y Bianchi o algún chillido de su estudiante pero lo único que recibió fue un llanto proveniente del segundo piso. Tomo a Leon que se convirtió en una pistola y subió silenciosamente "¿mama?" La habitación de donde provenía el llanto era nada más ni nada menos que de Nana Sawada. Tomando una vista del pasillo vio a Bianchi y Fuuta tratando de hablar con la mujer y preguntándole que estaba mal "Bianchi"**

 **"¡Reborn!" parecía muy preocupada. No era para más, nunca había escuchado, visto ni siquiera imaginado a la dulce y alegre mujer en un estado como este**

 **"¿Qué ocurre?"**

 **"No lo sabemos, nada mas despertamos y ya estaba llorando, hemos intentado abrir la puerta pero está cerrada y no nos quiere contestar"**

 **"lleva a Fuuta abajo y dale de comer" '** _ **y que realmente sea comestible'**_ __ **añadió en su mente "yo intentare hablar con ella"**

 **"bien" y sin más, confió en el Hitman y bajo al primer piso a hacer lo que se le pidió/ordeno**

 **"Mamá" llamo golpeando la puerta "soy yo, Reborn ¿puedo pasar?" espero varios minutos antes de que el llanto bajara de nivel, luego escucho pasos hasta que la puerta frente a él se abrió. Fue triste ver el estado de la mujer que siempre lo recibía a él y a los demás con una gran sonrisa y deliciosas comidas así, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello desordenado, aun en piyama y el dolor en su rostro, era uno que nunca quiso haber visto en ella.**

 **"Reborn-kun..." susurro entrecortadamente antes de caer de rodillas y abrasarse a él. Nadie, realmente nadie dejaba tocar así al asesino a sueldo. Pero por ser ella lo dejaría pasar, después de todo era Nana "se fue... él se fue..."**

 **"¿Quién? Mama ¿Quién se fue?" ¿Hablaba de Iemitsu? No, ella no se pone así por el ¿entonces por quien...?**

 **"Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun se fue..." Nana lloro otra vez**

 **"mama..." Reborn se separo un poco de ella, tomo su rostro entre las manos y la miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas "mama, mírame. Responde ¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?"**

 **"se fue. Él... Él me dejo esto" respondió mientras le mostraba una hoja arrugada y mojada que tenía entre sus manos, de seguro había llorado con ella en sus manos. Tomando la de sus manos la leyó**

 _ **~~0~0~0~~**_

 _"querida mamá"_

 _Sé que esto es muy repentino y lamento mucho no poder explicártelo mejor, ni haberme siquiera despedido correctamente de ti, pero no le veo de otra forma. Sé que es cruel irme de la noche de la mañana y solo dejarte una carta diciendo que quizás volveré algún día, es muy parecido a lo que Papá hace._

 _Siento no darte mayor explicaciones pero sé que sabes que lo ocurrido ayer con los demás no fue casualidad, hace rato que han pasado cosas muy extrañas en nuestra casa y se que lo sabes, puede que los demás no lo vean pero yo soy tu hijo y puedo ver hasta la más mínima mentira de ti. Sé que no eres tan densa y sabes que el trabajo de papá realmente es peligroso y por eso no ha estado con nosotros todos estos años, también se que eres más inteligente de lo que lo que todos creen. Es por eso que te diré la verdad_

 _Yo, mis amigos, Bianchi, Fuuta, i-pin, lambo, Dino, Enma, papá, el abuelo (Jefe de papá) e incluso Reborn, somos parte de la mafia, lo queramos algunos o no, lo somos. Reborn es un asesino a sueldo (en realidad es el numero 1 del mundo) que fue pedido por el abuelo para hacerme un buen jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, la Famiglia más poderosa e influyente de la mafia de la cual él es el noveno jefe actual. Papá es el jefe de CEDEF, el asesor externo de la Vongola. Según Reborn yo soy descendiente directo de Vongola primo, el creador de la Vongola y es por eso que debo ser el Decimo. Bianchi es una hitwoman también, su especialidad es el veneno. Fuuta tiene un poder de clasificación que es perseguido y querido por toda la mafia, pero en manos equivocadas puede ser muy peligroso, por eso debe estar en un lugar seguro como en nuestra casa. Lambo es el hijo del jefe de la Famiglia bovino, otra Famiglia de la mafia pero por lo que veo sus padres no son muy cuidadosos con él. I-pin también era una hitwoman al parecer y su tutor es un 'amigo' de Reborn. Dino es el actual jefe de la Famiglia Cavallone y es un antiguo estudiante de Reborn. Enma también es un Jefe, el Decimo de la Famiglia Shimon, tuvimos algunos problemas entre Famiglias pero es un muy buen amigo mío, por lo cual te pido que confíes tanto en él como en Dino si necesitas algo y por favor no los trates diferente de cómo lo haces ahora, en realidad sin importar su influencia en la mafia son muy buenas personas y se que te cuidaran con sus vidas. De mis amigos solo Gokudera-kun y Mukuro (¿cuenta como amigo?) eran antiguamente de la mafia, Gokudera también es hijo de un jefe mafioso (por lo que se) y Mukuro estuvo metido en el lado más oscuro de la mafia desde pequeño por lo que la odia. Yamamoto, Onii-san, kyoko-chan, Haru, Hibari-san y Chrome no tenían nada que ver hasta que todo esto comenzó. Reborn aparenta ser un niño a simple vista pero como debes haberte dado cuenta, mentalmente es mucho mayor que eso._

 _Ahora, para explicar lo ocurrido ayer. Una nueva Famiglia surgió hace un tiempo, ellos me amenazaron mediante una carta hace una semana. Creí que quizás solo sería una amenaza de poco nivel así que decidí investigar un poco sobre ellos y luego informarle a los otros. Cuando descubrí que eran peligrosos iba a decirle a Reborn sobre todo pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde. Lo de ayer fue solo una advertencia para mi, muchos de mis amigos salieron lastimados así como lambo e i-pin y también atacaron a la Famiglia de Enma. Me eh dado cuenta de que si hubiesen querido de verdad los hubieran matado, así que decidí hacer caso de la carta y alejarme de todos ustedes hasta que esto se calme_

 _Sé que probablemente esto es mucho para manejar ahorita, pero realmente no quería irme sin decirte lo que pasaba, me hubiera gustado poder explicártelo de frente pero veo que este no es el caso, se que no me hubieras dejado irme, ni tu ni Reborn así que tomare la oportunidad de que él no está cerca y tu estas dormida, lo siento mamá_

 _Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y no es que me voy para siempre, nos volveremos a ver algún día y será antes de lo que piensas, pero por ahora debo irme para que todos estén seguros. Dentro del mismo sobre donde está esta carta vienen otras 2, una es la que la Famiglia rival me mando hace una semana, por favor entrégasela a Reborn, la otra es una para él y mis guardianes para cuando despierten._

 _Volveré pronto_

 _ATTE: tu hijo, Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Bien! eso es todo! 3/ mi capitulo más largo hasta ahora ;w; me siento orgullosa**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Quizás mañana suba el próximo capitulo w**


	6. Chapter 6: Nos volveremos a ver

**Ohayo! owó Como prometí aquí el capitulo 6 :3**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Amano. (Pero algún día tendré mi propio manga o anime :3)**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 6:** No volveremos a ver

Luego de explicar lo ocurrido la habitación quedo en un silencio mortal. Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar

"¿O sea que... juudaime se fue? ¿No desapareció... sino que simplemente se fue?" su voz salió más baja de lo que cualquiera lo había escuchado alguna vez

"no lo digas de esa forma" Yamamoto intento animar el ambiente "el no dijo que se iba para siempre ¿verdad? El escribió 'vuelvo pronto' ¿cierto pequeñín?"

"En efecto, además aun no leemos la carta que nos dejo" les mostro la 2da carta de la que escribió Tsuna "no tengo ánimos de leer así que se las irán pasando de a uno dependiendo de a quien le toque" Ordeno Reborn antes de mirar a la carta "primero Shamal!" Anuncio antes de lanzársela a este

"¿¡que!? Pero si apuesto que ni me menciona!"

"Por supuesto que no. pero no quiero leer el comienzo" sonrió Reborn

"bien" Refunfuño el Doctor antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer.

 **"Querido Reborn, guardianes y amigos. Quisiera empezar diciendo"** Shamal paro un momento para luego proseguir **"(¿A quien engaño? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no se redactar una carta!)"**

"Oi Shamal!" Llamo Reborn "No añadas partes que no estén"

"lo siento Reborn pero eso es exactamente lo que aquí está escrito" Reclamo el doctor mientras le mostraba la carta al Hitman

"Bien, continua" Refunfuño Reborn

 **"Mejor iré directo al punto. Primero que nada ya dije a quienes va dirigida esta carta así que no te atrevas a leerla tu solo Reborn!"** Shamal espero un poco a que bajara el aura amenazante del Hitman antes de seguir leyendo **"Segundo, si están leyendo esto y Reborn no se lo dejo para sí mismo, quiero decirles lo feliz que me hace que todos estén despiertos ya, aun que no se cuanto tiempo les tomo para eso pero sé que cuando lean esto yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí. La explicación del porque ya debe de serles conocida, conociendo a mamá ya debió de acudir a Reborn por la carta que le deje (si no fuera así no estarían leyendo esto) y Reborn les informo a ustedes. Así que teniendo conocimiento de esto iré al grano. Esto es solo una pequeña y temporal despedida para todos ustedes: Primero que nada Gokudera-kun"** Shamal le paso la carta al aludido

Gokudera la tomo con nerviosismo y comenzó a leer **"Mi querida auto-proclamada mano derecha, guardián de la tormenta y amigo"** proceso la última palabra antes de seguir **"conociéndote bien, ahora estarás muy molesto contigo mismo por perder la pelea en contra de la otra Famiglia, al igual que los demás. Y sé que en este momento quieres nada más que salir de allí, fumar un cigarrillo y explotar algo"** no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto **"(por cierto, deja de fumar! Te hace mal!)"** Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el regaño de su Jefe, incluso escribiendo lo retaba por eso **"Pero en estos momentos te necesito para algo mas"** el peli plateado se animo ante esto, su juudaime nunca le había ordenado algo o pedido un favor como jefe **"Necesito que hagas tu trabajo como mano derecha y cuides de todos en lo que yo no me encuentro. Además quiero que estés atento a cualquier irregularidad, si hay un ataque quiero que cuides de los niños, Bianchi y mamá, por favor. Suerte Gokudera-kun! Confió en ti!"** Gokudera espero un momento antes de pasarle la carta a Yamamoto, no confiaba en sus propias palabras ahora mismo. La felicidad que sentía no tenia comparación, su jefe se había ido, si. Pero aquí prometía volver pronto y lo dejaba a cargo del cuidado de los niños y su madre, ¡su madre! La persona más importante para su jefe! Y se la confiaba a él! También por primera vez desde que se conocían lo había reconocido como su mano derecha! Más felicidad no le cabía dentro!

Yamamoto viendo que Gokudera le entregaba la carta entendió que era su turno de leer y la tomo antes de comenzar " **Yamamoto, mi tutor de la tormenta. Primero que nada gracias por siempre calmar los argumentos entre Onii-san y Gokudera-kun (también por tratar tu solo contra la furia de este ultimo) de verdad eres la lluvia de la familia!"** Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír en esta parte al ver las caras desconcertadas de ambos mencionados y las sonrisas de los demás **"al igual que con Gokudera te pido que ayudes con mi mamá y los demás. Estará muy preocupada y se sentirá deprimida al saber que su hijo tomo el mismo rumbo que su papá al irse sin decir nada, además de que le dije toda la verdad sobre la mafia y supongo que tus llamas podrán aliviarla un poco. Lo dejo en tus manos! Por cierto, espero que te vaya de maravilla en el club de beisbol y también en los campeonatos. Suerte!"** Yamamoto pasó la carta a Ryohei. '¡ _no te decepcionare Tsuna!"_ por supuesto que no, gracias a Tsuna es que no logro suicidarse aquel día y gracias a él supo lo que era tener verdaderos amigos. Tsuna había estado para él en el peor de sus momentos y no dejaría votado a su amigo cuando este lo necesitaba

Ryohei tomo la carta y comenzó a leer su parte con una voz más tranquila de lo usualmente 'extrema' que suele usar **"Onii-chan, mi EXTREMO guardián del sol"** Ryohei rio en esto **"lo siento verdaderamente por meter a Kyoko-chan en todo este asunto de la mafia (y también a ti, perdón) sabes que yo tampoco la quería involucrar"** la sonrisa de Ryohei se borro, Tsuna no debía de disculparse más por eso, el sabía que no quería involucrar a su hermanita en esto, y ella también terminaría sabiéndolo tarde o temprano. Era cierto que se enfado cuando Tsuna le conto, pero es lo que cualquier hermano mayor hubiera hecho **"espero que te vaya bien en el club de boxeo y reúnas mas miembros, también suerte en los torneos! Por favor cuida de los niños y Haru (queda de mas decirte que cuides de kyoko, eso lo harás de todos modos) por mí. Suerte con todo!"** "¡eso tampoco hacía falta decirlo Sawada!" Felizmente paso la carta al siguiente

Chrome tomo la carta y leyó **"escribiría algo para Lambo pero lo más probablemente es que aun sin ser inconsciente por el momento se encuentra durmiendo ¿verdad?"** todos rieron en esa parte (y por todos me refiero a todos menos Hibari) " **así que continuare con mis tutores niebla: Mukuro y Chrome"** Chrome miro a Mukuro por si él quería leer su parte pero este solo negó con la cabeza diciéndole que siguiera **"para Mukuro, seré breve. No mates a nadie ¿entendido? No sangre, no traumas y por favor! Por lo que más quieras! DEJA DE MOLESTAR A HIBARI! Sabes que es peligroso enfadarlo!"** Mukuro rio con diversión ante esto. De todo lo que se esperaba del Vongola esto no se lo había siquiera imaginado **"para Chrome. Felicidades! Las chicas me dijeron que has mejorado mucho en clases de la economía del hogar. Qué bueno que te haya ido bien!"** Chrome se sonrojo ante las palabras de su jefe y las miradas felices que recibió de los demás **"por favor cuida de que Mukuro no haga un gran desastre en lo que no estoy, tu eres la única que puede calmar el genio de nuestra querida cabeza de piña"** "¿¡CABEZA DE QUE!?" " **(sin ofender Chrome, a ti te queda de maravilla!)"** "no me ofende Boss" murmuro Chrome tranquila aun con el gritadero que Mukuro tenía al lado de ella **"suerte!"** "el siguiente es para el chico nube"

Vio como este simplemente desviaba la mirada sin querer leer ante ellos "sigue tu Chrome" Reborn mando viendo la poca disposición de la nube. Chrome asintió y siguió leyendo

" **para Hibari-san, solo tengo una breve petición ¡por favor no mates a Mukuro!"** "Kufufu ese pequeño Vongola..." Mukuro tenía un aura muy oscura rodeándolo mientras que Hibari simplemente sonrió con superioridad. " **sé que es muy irritante pero aun es parte de la Famiglia (lo quiera o no) y es alguien importante para Chrome" "** el siguiente es para el chico Shimon..." anuncio Chrome antes de pasarle la carta

Enma la tomo y tomando aire la leyó " **querido Enma-kun. Siento mucho que tú y tus guardianes hayan tenido que pasar por un mal momento contra esta Famiglia desconocida por mi culpa, debí de haberles mostrado la carta que me llego antes, perdón"** "¿mal momento?" 'e _sta suavizando demasiado las cosas'_ **"quisiera pedirte que estés al tanto de mi familia, se que tienes cosas que atender como el jefe de Shimon, pero si esto se toma para mayores tu Famiglia también podría estar expuesta contra el enemigo"** Enma proceso un poco la información antes de pasarle la carta a Reborn que era el siguiente

" **Para mi querido tutor espartano... ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!"** a todos les cayó una gota estilo anime ante el comunicado, de seguro estaba muerto de miedo cuando escribió esa parte " **se que así no es como un jefe mafioso debe actuar (aunque de nuevo repito que yo nunca quise ser uno para empezar) pero creo que esto es lo mejor para todos (y por primera vez mi híper intuición parece estar de acuerdo conmigo), tampoco planeo hacer de vago todo este tiempo que no este. Voy a entrenar ¡lo prometo!"** "más te vale Dame-Tsuna" **"por cierto, por favor no mandes a nadie a buscarme, eso solo puede llamar más la atención. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomara volver pero les juro que lo hare. Y cuando lo haga venceremos juntos a esa Famiglia!"** Reborn se sorprendió un poco, no creía que su Dame-estudiante sería capaz de llevar a sus guardianes a una batalla de buena gana

" **bueno supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, nos volveremos a ver algún día! Cuídense!"**

 **ATTE: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"Así que..." Yamamoto rompió el silencio "¿no hay que buscarle?"

Gokudera negó con la cabeza "no, solo hay que esperarlo. Juudaime volverá" sonrió "yo sé que lo hará"

Enma sonrió cerrando los ojos "Tsuna-kun nunca miente"

Chrome asintió "Boss siempre cumple su palabra"

"solo hay que confiar en él al EXTREMO!"

"Hn aun me debe una pelea"

"Kufufu cuando vuelva me las pagara por escribir todas esas idioteces de mi~"

Reborn sonrió ' _si que te hiciste una buena Famiglia Dame-Tsuna'_ leon se convirtió en un celular y con este marco a Vongola Nono _'más te vale que vuelvas sano y salvo o yo mismo seré el que se encargue de matarte'_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Mañana subiré el próximo capítulo (quizás hasta suba dos ewe)**

 **HASTA ENTONCES!**


	7. Chapter 7: Un año despues

**Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! n Se que dije que subiría ayer pero la verdad es que se me olvido Q-Q Pero como disculpas voy a publicar el capitul ¿sí? QwQ**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero algún día tendré mi propio manga o anime y será genial :3**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 7:** Un año después

Reborn se levantaba temprano como de costumbre para comenzar su día. Aun seguía viviendo en la casa Sawada así que aun tan temprano podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida de Nana. No importa si ya su estudiante no estaba aquí, de todos modos nana se levantaba de la primera y comenzaba sus quehaceres del hogar.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Dame-Tsuna se había ido. Nana lo encontró muy difícil al principio, después de todo había visto a su hijo cada día desde que este nació, el saber que está metido en el negocio del bajo mundo y ahora había desaparecido a quien sabe donde no es una noticia que una madre se toma de forma tan natural. Pero con el tiempo logro entender lo que su hijo realmente había querido hacer y gracias a Reborn supo que su hijo de verdad tenía planeado volver algún día.

Desde que leyó la carta que le dejo su hijo quiso saber más sobre la mafia y el rol que su hijo y marido cumplían en ella, Reborn le hablo sobre su trabajo, sobre el lugar que su hijo debía tomar en la Famiglia y el lugar que sus amigos ocupaban allí. También le hablo sobre las llamas y sus diversos significados. Con el tiempo lograron averiguar que nana era poseedora de la llama del sol y Reborn le enseño a controlar su llama gracias a un anillo como los del futuro y le dijo que solo en caso de emergencia podría encenderlo y ayudar si es que había algún herido de gravedad, sino la gente encontraría raro que pueda provocar llamas de la nada.

También habían cambiado otras cosas en la casa. Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta habían comenzado a ir al colegio. Al principio les fue difícil acostumbrarse a estar con otros niños, pero ya habían logrado socializar un poco y pasar desapercibidos, bueno, I-pin y Fuuta lo habían logrado al menos. Lambo seguía siendo el mismo mocoso maleducado de siempre, por lo que tenia algunos problemas con sus maestros y compañeros.

Bianchi seguía viviendo con ellos. Ella no había cambiado nada.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei y Hibari aun seguían en Namimori middle school (aun cuando Hibari había logrado graduarse hace años), cada uno de ellos había decidido entrenar y fortalecerse para cuando llegara su jefe y amigo poder ayudarlo y no ser tan débiles como la última vez.

Mukuro también entro a Namimori middle school ¿el por qué? No quería a esos babosos 'compañeritos de escuela' hormonales perturbaran la dulce e inocente mente de su querida Nagi y el molestar un poco a la alondra no sería nada aburrido tampoco.

Enma debió volver a Italia por un tiempo para tratar asuntos de la Famiglia Shimon pero prometió volver luego de un cierto tiempo. Según él, no quería fallar al pedido de su amigo de 'estar al tanto de su familia'

Gracias a la carta de Tsuna nono pudo aliviarse un poco, aunque aun había algo en su intuición que lo molestaba pero tenía bien entendido que Tsuna estaría bien por su cuenta, podía ser un poco torpe, pero al igual que Dino cuando sus subordinados y amigos están en peligro su personalidad podía dar un giro de 180 grados.

A pesar de lo dicho en la carta, las demás Famiglias aliadas a Tsuna (Cavallone, Millefiore y Giglio Nero), la Varia y los ex-arcobalenos siguieron buscándolo. Aunque aún no se ven indicios de que sus esfuerzos den frutos, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Iemitsu intento ayudar con CEDEF pero luego de la negación de Nono no pudo hacer nada más. Volvió a casa unas semanas luego de que los guardianes de su hijo despertaran para ver como se encontraba nana con todo el asunto. Sorprendentemente esta en vez de recibirlo con una gran sonrisa y un cálido abrazo como siempre, cambio la rutina y esta vez le recibió con una sartén en la cabeza. Al ver que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Reborn le explico todo; la carta de su Dame-estudiante, la explicación de este a Nana, la curiosidad de la morena por el futuro trabajo de su hijo y así todo lo que había estado sucediendo. De inmediato el rubio intento explicarle los hechos a su esposa pero otra vez lo recibió la sartén, esta vez en la cara.

Tuvo que pasar casi un mes para que ella le volviera a hablar. Y aun hasta ahora después de 1 año Iemitsu no había logrado volver a probar bocado de la deliciosa comida de su esposa, en lugar de eso, conseguía toneladas interminables de la especialidad de cocina veneno de Bianchi

Reborn solo pudo suspirar al ver a Iemitsu llorar en la cocina teniendo frente a él una torta casera de Bianchi mientras que esta le cortaba una rebanada y nana sonreía cual ángel que no había cometido pecado alguno en su vida

Realmente, esta casa era de locos

Y sin la tort-tutoria de su Dame estudiante se estaba aburriendo mucho mas de lo que imaginaba

 _'¿Donde se habrá ido a meter ese idiota?'_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Ya sé, Ya sé. Capitulo corto -3- pero en un rato más subo el siguiente**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**


	8. Chapter8:Famiglia rival vuelve al ataque

**Ohayo! owó7 aquí el capitulo 8!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime KHR no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero algun dia tendre mi propio manga o anime TwT**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 8:** Famiglia rival vuelve al ataque

Ya dos años habían pasado desde que Tsuna se había ido y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Sobre todo con sus guardianes. Habían decidido hacerse más fuertes, por lo que Reborn pidió la ayuda de los demás ex-arcobalenos para entrenarlos como la vez anterior. Había costado un poco, pero siendo que es Reborn, logro convencerlos a todos (incluso al asocial de Verde)

Esa vendría siendo la razón por la que tanto Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto y Ryohei se encontraban cabizbajos y tan cansados al caminar a nami-chuu (Si. Ryohei está 'caminando', por una vez en su vida no corre!) el día lunes por la mañana.

Con tal de que se dieran cuenta de su verdadero lugar en la Famiglia y como influirían en el bajo mundo. Los sádicos de Reborn y Lal Mirch luego de un duro entrenamiento espartano, decidieron mostrarle algunas imágenes... demasiado fuertes, incluso para Gokudera que había estado en este mundo desde pequeño. Vieron diversos tipos de muertes, explosiones, personas cortadas a la mitad, tripas saliendo de sus cuerpos, sangre por todos lados... Quedaría decir que finalmente Cráneo debió correr al baño a vomitar y cambiarse los pantalones con tan solo 6 minutos de película. Y esta duraba 1 hora.

Gracias a esas sangrientas imágenes es que no pudieron dormir toda la noche y ahora apenas caminar podían. Además de recordar las frías palabras de Reborn cuando se iban a sus casas esa noche ' _si deciden estar en esta Famiglia y ser los guardianes de Dame-Tsuna, deberán no solo ver estas cosas la mayoría del tiempo, sino que deberán ser quieres las hagan'_ realmente les daba escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo

 _~~0~0~0~~_

"Quiero dormir..." Chrome murmuro mientras subían en su hora de almuerzo a la azotea

"Tengo sueño... Al extremo...!"

"Maa maa... no se quejen..." Yamamoto sonrió adormilado "ya llegaremos arriba y podremos descansar un rato"

El estomago de Gokudera se quejo "también comer... tengo mucha hambre..."

"eso te pasa por no desayunar"

"¿¡Y a ti quien te pregunto. Cabeza de césped!?

"¿¡A quien llamas cabeza de césped!? ¡Cabeza de pulpo!"

"¿¡que estas-¡? Tch olvídalo, estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo" Gokudera hizo la lucha a un lado como Reborn y Fon tanto habían intentado enseñarle, al parecer solo funcionaba cuando estaba cansado. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio la puerta hacia la azotea "ya falta poco"

Llegaron arriba y saludaron a Hibari que estaba descansando allí como siempre antes de acomodarse en el suelo, estaban a punto de comer cuando-

"Vaya. Vaya~" un chico desconocido apareció de la nada sobre una de las orillas de la azotea parado con perfecto equilibrio "¿Así que esta es la tan mencionada Decima generación de la Famiglia Vongola?" al escuchar el nombre que se le daba a su amigo y sus títulos dentro de la Famiglia, todos los guardianes tomaron sus posiciones de batalla olvidando por un momento su antiguo cansancio.

El chico rio entre dientes "Tranquilos~ no vengo a luchar~" ellos no bajaron sus posiciones "Sera mejor que me presente ¿no creen?" hizo una pequeña reverencia "Mi nombre es Alonso di Rettile. Hijo del séptimo jefe de la Famiglia Rettile y próximo a ser Octavo jefe de la misma. Es un placer conocerlos, decima generación de guardianes Vongola" les sonrió

"Rettile... Rettile..." Gokudera murmuraba desconcertado

"Gokudera ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Yamamoto

"Rettile... no creo haber oído de una Famiglia con ese nombre" Miro oscuramente al chico pelinegro frente a todos ellos "Y eso es algo raro si nombras a ya 8 generaciones ¿no crees?" Pregunto con ironía antes de cambiar a un semblante serio "¿Quién eres en realidad?"

El chico que seguía sonriendo todo el tiempo soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes "Muy inteligente~ Hayato Gokudera" murmuro la ultima parte con tono divertido pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario "Decimo guardián de la tormenta Vongola"

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros?" Chrome saco un poco de valentía y miro a los ojos al chico

El la miro "mh~?" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba frente a ella, a centímetros de su cara "Chrome Dokuro, decima guardiana de la niebla de Vongola. Realmente mucho más linda de lo que me imaginaba"

Chrome sentía su rostro enrojecer aun mas cuando el chico se acercaba más a su rostro hasta que sintió unos grandes brazos rodear su delgada cintura y tirarla lejos del peligro. Mirando hacia arriba vio al responsable rodeado de un espeso humo morado "¡Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufu Te equivocas mocoso, ella es solo UNA de las nieblas del decimo Vongola~" El chico rio sin problemas aun con la mirada de muerte que el ex–convicto le enviaba

"Mukuro Rokudo. UNO de los décimos guardianes de la niebla de Vongola. ¿Cómo olvidarte?"

"Herbívoro, di tus asuntos aquí antes de que te muerta hasta la muerte" Hibari saco sus tonfas mostrando su seriedad en la amenaza, aunque al parecer al chico no le importaba

"Kyoya Hibari. Decimo guardián nube de Vongola" nombro Alonso antes de evadir una tonfa voladora "que agresivo"

"jajá lo siento si no entiendo aun, pero... ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros?" Yamamoto seguía sonriendo pero cualquier idiota podría oír la amenaza en sus palabras

"Takeshi Yamamoto. Decimo guardián lluvia de Vongola" saludo Alonso "al parecer solo está ausente el decimo guardián del Rayo" comento con aire ausente antes de desaparecer y reaparecer sobre el lugar arriba de la puerta "vaya. Vaya~ no creí que llegarían tan rápido" los guardianes voltearon para ver a qué se refería "Ex-arcobalenos~"

Y fiel a sus palabras 7 de los 8 ex-arcobalenos se encontraban allí en el techo listos con sus armas en caso de que un enfrentamiento ocurra "Alonso di Rettile ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos escuchado de ti o de tu Famiglia?" Reborn comenzó por los demás

"Ex-arcobaleno del sol Reborn, mayor asesino a sueldo del mundo y tutor del futuro decimo jefe de Vongola, es un honor el conocerte por fin~" hizo una pequeña reverencia burlona antes de pasar a los otros "También a ustedes: Colonello y Lal Mirch miembros del CEDEF, ex-arcobalenos de la lluvia. Mammon -también llamado Viper- miembro del Varia escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola, ex-arcobaleno de la niebla. Fon de las triadas chinas, ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta. Científico Verde, ex-arcobaleno del Rayo. Y Cráneo acróbata, ex-arcobaleno de la nube"

Los demás solo lo miraban con sospecha "¡Vamos! ¿Que son esas miradas?"

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros? Kora!"

"con ustedes nada" respondió simplemente Alonso cambiando su mirada a los guardianes "con ellos es que tengo asuntos pendientes"

"bueno, ellos son nuestros estúpidos alumnos" Lal respondió sin importar las miradas de los otros y los asentimientos de los ex-arcobalenos "lo que tengas que discutir con ellos también es asunto nuestro"

"Bien, supongo que no hay diferencia" suspiro resignado. Era como hablar con el Byakuran del futuro. Miro hacia los guardianes con maldad y diversión en sus ojos "¡vengo a acabar con los futuros guardianes de la Vongola!"

"¿Por qué intentarías harías algo tan estúpido?" Viper refunfuño con cansancio y molestia "aun si lo lograras hacer, solo terminarías siendo perseguido, torturado y muy probablemente asesinado por la Vongola o alguno de sus mayores aliados"

"Oh, eso no me importa. Mi Famiglia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer a todas las de la mafia juntas!" Respondió lanzando los brazos al aire

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Gokudera ahora "¿Por qué hacer algo como eso? ¿Y por que empezar con la Vongola?"

"el por qué en general no se los puedo decir, es un asunto familiar" respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "el por qué a ustedes" sonrió "además de que son entre otras la Famiglia más poderosa de la mafia, también son los mas vulnerables"

"¿¡más vulnerables!?" grito Gokudera indignado

"si ¿y quieres saber por qué?" sonrió oscuramente "porque son la única generación... sin un jefe"

La sonrisa de Yamamoto tembló "Eso es temporal, nuestro jefe volverá y más fuerte que nunca!"

"¡Yamamoto!" Advirtió Reborn. No debían darle ninguna información sobre su estudiante o este podría estar en peligro

"oh! Eso ya lo sabía!" sonrió felizmente Alonso "Es por eso que ya me hice cargo" Anuncio alegre

Un silencio mortal se expandió por el lugar. Reborn fue el que romperlo "¿Que quieres decir?" apunto al chico con leon

"Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije" el chico los miro con ojos azules llenos de diversión "creo que deberían de buscar a otro heredero" Una bala le roso la mejilla

"¿Qué hiciste?" Reborn oculto su expresión bajo la fedora

"¿haaa? Y yo que creí que los arcobalenos eran más listos" esquivo ágilmente otras 3 balas "lo que quise decir es que hace aproximadamente 1 año que ya no tienen ningún heredero sanguíneo Vongola" sonrió "déjenme anunciarles, que Tsunayoshi Sawada, herero a decimo Vongola. Esta muerto-" justo antes de que continuara hablando un chico desconocido lo ataco con cadenas "¿y tu quien eres?"

"lo lamento, pero él viene con nosotros" todos voltearon la mirada hacia un rincón de la azotea donde un portal negro se había abierto y delante del estaba Bermudas y 2 de sus subordinados

"Bermudas"

"un gusto volver a verte Reborn, ex-arcobalenos y guardianes del decimo Vongola" saludo el jefe de Vindice

"Bermudas ¿Qué quieres decir con que viene contigo? ¿Quién es?"

"es un nuevo aprendiz" respondió bermudas sonriendo bajo las vendas

"¿Desde cuándo es que tienes aprendices?" Fon pregunto

"No los suelo tener. Pero... él es especial"

"¿especial?" Lal miro curiosa

"ya lo verán" dijo con orgullo mirando al chico misterioso que mantenía inmovilizado a Alonso con cadenas de Vindice y este le enviaba una mirada asesina

"¿Quien coño eres? ¿¡Y que hace Vindice aquí!?" Grito molesto hacia Bermudas.

"Alonso di Rettile" Llamo Bermudas "Por el ataque y amenaza hacia Tsunayoshi Sawada, próximo a ser Decimo jefe de la Famiglia Vongola. Quedas arrestado por Vindice!" Grito Bermudas y sus acompañantes sacaron sus cadenas pero este les paro y negó con la cabeza "es trabajo para el nuevo" sonrió bajo el vendaje antes de mirar al chico quien asintió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alonso estaba siendo inmovilizado en el suelo por el chico misterioso y luego cubierto de cadenas fue lanzado hacia los 2 subordinados Vindice "llévenlo a Vendicare" Con la orden de Bermudas ambos se lanzaron al portal y este se cerró "bien hecho Yoshi" Felicito al chico de negro que asintió sonriendo

Ahora que podían ver al chico notaron mejor su vestuario. Estaba completamente de negro con unos sencillos y gastados pantalones sueltos; llevaba un chaleco con una flama blanca dibujada en la espalda y con una capucha que ocultaba su cabello y parte de su cara, también tenía una máscara negra con diseños blancos y unos guantes sin dedo igualmente negros. Realmente se notaba que pasaba tiempo con Vindice

Pero Reborn capto algo extraño "¿Yoshi?"

Bermudas sonrío viendo que el ex-arcobaleno del sol sería el primero en descubrirlo "Si, así es como le llamamos"

"¿Por qué?" Reborn sentía que había algo muy obvio que estaba perdiéndose pero no lograba encontrar el que

"¿Quieres mostrarles tu 'Yoshi'?" llamo divertido el Jefe Vindice al chico que lo veía con una mueca molesta antes de suspirar resignado

"supongo que no hay de otra..." su voz era más grave pero no importa cuánto cambiase, todos la reconocerían donde fuera que la oyeran. Las miradas de los agobiados guardianes que lloraban por dentro por su jefe supuestamente caído llegaron a él y vieron como este comenzó a quitarse la máscara y la capucha

Jadeos colectivos fueron oídos por el castaño que miraba fijamente la máscara que hace un momento había estado usando, una que lo había acompañado por tanto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quitaba frente a alguien. Moviendo sus ojos caramelo hacia ellos estos se suavizaron y les sonrió cálidamente

"Ohayo, minna-san"

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **TARAN! ¿Qué tal? :3**

 **Bueno, eso vendría siendo todo por hoy, mañana o pasado subiré el cap 9**

 **Hasta entonces!**

 **(PD: Gracias por los comentarios!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Eh vuelto

**Ohayo! o3ó7 Se que mis capitulo son muy cortos y es por eso mismo que subiré 2 por día (al menos hasta el 16, el 17 aun no lo tengo listo :c )**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Algun dia tendre mi propia :'3**

 **(Gracias por los comentarios!)**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 9:** Eh vuelto

El silencio se hizo cargo del lugar. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él abiertos como platos. (Estaban tan sorprendidos que incluso Mukuro dejo la ilusión que tenía en el techo para que otros no los vieran) Ahí estaba su cielo, su jefe, su amigo! Pero algo en el era diferente, bueno, mucho era diferente. Era más alto que la última vez que lo vieron y su cuerpo más formado físicamente. Su cabello también estaba diferente, era más corto y estaba aplastado sobre su cabeza, al parecer había logrado deshacerse del estilo 'desafiar la gravedad', tal vez por la capucha que tenía puesta. Su cara era un poco menos regordeta y más afinada. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los que más habían cambiado, eran una mezcla entre caramelo y anaranjado como cuando tiene activadas sus llamas, ya no eran tan grandes y redondos, mostraban una gran sabiduría que solo un hombre mucho mayor debería de tener y también en ellos se podía ver que había visto cosas que ellos no, pero aun así, estos ojos mostraban la misma calidez de hace 2 años hacia ellos.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera pronuncio sin poder creérselo el mismo "Juudaime... realmente... realmente volvió!"

Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol mismo "si" los miro a todos juntos "Se los prometí ¿no?" En menos de un segundo ya estaba siendo aplastado en el suelo dentro de un abraso en grupo de 3 de sus guardianes "agh!"

"Juudaime!" Lloro Gokudera "No vuelva a irse así nunca más!"

"Maa maa" sonrió Yamamoto también abrazando a Tsuna "No llores Gokudera!"

"¿¡Con qué cara me dices eso!?" Molesto vio al moreno que aun sonriendo también lloraba

"minna..." Tsuna les sonrió con tristeza "gomenasai"

"no te disculpes Sawada!" grito Ryohei aun abrasando a su hermanito y llorando a moco tendido "solo no lo vuelvas a hacer al EXTREMO!"

Aun quedando casi sordo por el grito de su guardián, Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta felizmente "lo prometo!" los otros se alejaron de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo. Estaba a punto de agradecerles cuando una bala paso rosando su mejilla derecha. Sintiendo un aura asesina muy bien conocida para él, dio la vuelta y miro a su tutor espartano con una pequeña sonrisa de lo siento "Reborn" saludo

"Dame-Tsuna" Reconoció al otro sin dejar de apuntarle con leon "¿El cuidado de explicarte?"

"Creí que me explicaba perfectamente en la carta-"

"¡eso no idiota!" Lal le grito molesta

"¿Por qué Bermudas dice que eres su estudiante? Kora!" Tsuna estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue parado por un abrazo por la espalda

"No solo su estudiante" Tsuna reconoció la voz de inmediato "¡También es mío!" Exclamo con una gran sonrisa

"Chekerface" Bermudas reconoció haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras que los demás ex-arcobalenos lo miraron con recelo al recién llegado

"Un gusto volver a verte Bermudas"

"ChekerFace..." comenzó Tsuna sin alejarse del otro hombre "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Qué no estás feliz de verme?" al ver la mirada en blanco del castaño miro indignado "¿Qué? ¿No creíste que iba a dejar a 'este'" resalto la última palabra apuntando hacia bermudas "se dejara todo el crédito de tu tutoría, verdad?"

"pero si al fin y al cabo yo fui quien lo entreno" Bermudas murmuro cansado

"¡Mentiroso!" Grito ChekerFace como un niño haciendo a los otros mirarlo con incredulidad ¿este es el mismo hombre con el que trataron hace 2 años? "¡Estuvo más tiempo siendo MI estudiante que tuyo!"

"Saben..." Murmuro Tsuna aunque ninguno de los 2 demostró escucharlo "Si de tiempo se trata... entonces Reborn fue mi tutor por más tiempo"

El silencio resurgió

Ambos miraron sorprendidos (Bermudas bajo las vendas) al chico antes de mirar al Hitman que aun confundido los miro con superioridad.

"Además de que él fue quien me enseño a usar mis llamas..." siguió hablando el moreno ignorando las miradas de los otros 2 "Y me ayudo a encontrar a mis guardianes... además de ayudarme con muchas más batallas..." sonrió al saber como los otros 2 estaban reaccionando aun sin mirarlos

"Como sea" declaro ChekerFace actuando serio como antes intentando no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba "Tsunayoshi" llamo al chico haciendo que este lo mirara "¿Estás seguro de que es momento de volver?"

"Vindice está en todo momento disponible para ti por si quieres quedarte con nosotros un tiempo más" agrego Bermudas sorprendiendo a los demás ¿le está ofreciendo hospedaje en Vendicare?

Tsuna los miro a ambos antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír "Lo siento, pero ya es momento" abrió los ojos naranja y los miro "Esa es la razón por la que me fui y me prometí a mi mismo que cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte volvería con los otros y destruiría a la Famiglia Rettile"

"Disculpa, Tsunayoshi" Fon interrumpió "pero ¿no acabas de derrotar al heredero de la Famiglia Rettile?"

"si el heredero era tan débil entonces su Famiglia debe serlo aun más!" Cráneo anuncio su descubrimiento en pose triunfal, aunque luego de ver las miradas de Reborn, Colonello y Lal, termino escondiéndose detrás de Fon que solo suspiro al comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros

"Ese no era el verdadero heredero" dijo Tsuna de forma casual

"¿Qué quieres decir Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ese realmente no era Alonso di Rettile" El anuncio de Tsuna los dejo a todos sorprendidos ¿Cómo que no era el heredero? Entendiendo su confusión Tsuna continuo "Ese era solo un señuelo, fuerte sí, pero solo un señuelo. El verdadero Alonso di Rettile es mucho más fuerte y es distinto físicamente. Sus ojos son verdes no azules y su cabello es negro"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Verde se intrigo

"Digamos que fui atacado por él hace algún tiempo..." ignoro la mirada de sorpresa en los otros "estuve en coma por casi 3 meses por su culpa..." murmuro molesto "como sea, el punto es que la amenaza es mucho más grande de lo que creen y creo que es necesario el que nos preparemos todos juntos" declaro con aura de jefe que Reborn se enorgulleció de ver en él "además... extraño mucho la comida de mamá...!" y tan pronto como vino se fue

"oye!" Reclamo Bermudas "lo dices como si no te diéramos comida!"

"Ustedes ni siquiera comen! Si eh sobrevivido es porque me escapaba para encontrar comida!" Tsuna lloro "Extraño la comida de mamá..."

"O sea que no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?" ChekerFace miro disgustado por la decisión del chico

"No" Negó con la cabeza "Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho para mí en estos meses, pero... extraño mucho a mis amigos y a mi mamá también, los extraño a todos" miro apenado "esta es mi decisión final"

"Bien" Bermudas se resigno mientras abría un portal oscuro y se dirigía dentro de él. Se volvió para mirar al castaño "Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos y recuerda todo lo que te eh enseñado" volvió al portal "Conserva las cadena, te servirán" y oyendo un pequeño gracias de Tsuna entro en el portal haciendo este desaparecer

"Bueno, entonces yo también me voy!" Anuncio ChekerFace antes de desordenar el cabello de Tsuna "Cuídate, Tsunayoshi" Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba en ningún lugar

"Nunca va a cambiar..." Tsuna sonrió antes de mirar a los demás

"Quiero más explicaciones que esa Dame-Tsuna"

"¡Juudaime! ¿Cómo es eso de 3 meses de coma?"

"Boss que bueno volver a verlo"

"¡Sawada lucho EXTREMO!"

"Jaja Tsuna ah cambiado mucho!"

De un momento a otro se vio atacado por 2 tonfas y un triente

"omnívoro. Me debes una pelea"

"Kufufu ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste de mi en esa carta?"

Si, realmente los había echado mucho de menos


	10. Chapter 10: Mamá, volví a casa

**Ohayo! owó7 Aquí el 2do capitulo de hoy!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, pero algún día tendré mi propia :3**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 10:** Mamá, volví a casa

"Juudaime ¿seguro que quiere hacer esto tan luego? Puede quedarse en mi departamento por hoy si así lo quiere"

"Gracias Hayato, pero eh esperado esto por 2 años y no creo que pueda seguir lejos de aquí"

"Como usted lo quiera, Juudaime"

Nana se encontraba felizmente haciendo la cena mientras Lambo e I-pin hacían algo de tarea junto con Fuuta que los ayudaba. Reborn le había llamado hace unas horas para decirle que llevaría a un invitado especial y que por favor cocinara mucho más de lo que haría normalmente porque eran muchos los que irían a comer. Por supuesto que a ella no le importaba mucho, cualquier amigo de Reborn era bienvenido a su casa. Pero si le intrigaba quien seria ese 'invitado especial', había algo en el interior que le decía que había algo importante con él pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que era.

 **~ Ding dong ~**

Bien, ya habían llegado. "¡Yo abro!" Yendo a la puerta puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y abrió la puerta por completo "bienveni-" quedo en shock ante quien tenía frente a ella. La sonrisa poco a poco se deslizo de su cara y debió tapar su boca para que los sollozos no fueran escuchados aunque las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

"Tadaima... Okaa-san" Su hijo... ¡SU HIJO HA VUELTO!

"Tsu... Tsu-kun!" Grito antes de abrazarse a él y llorar. Tsuna felizmente le devolvió el abrazo, ¿cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que sintió el calor de su madre? "¿De verdad eres tú?" El asintió

"si mamá, soy yo. Volví a casa" Escucho como su madre lloro aun mas y cayó de rodillas junto con él

Pasaron unos minutos así antes de que nana se recompusiera, limpiara sus lágrimas y se levantara seguida de su hijo "mejor vamos dentro, allí hablaremos mejor" Tsuna asintió antes de voltear donde los otros que esperaban calmadamente a que el momento madre e hijo terminara. Viendo donde miraba su hijo se dio cuenta de las demás personas frente a su casa, sonrojándose con un poco de vergüenza les sonrió y les invito a pasar a la casa también.

"Mama ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya llego Reborn-san?" Fuuta bajo por las escaleras al escuchar el escándalo de afuera, mirando a los recién llegados capto unos cálidos ojos que hace tiempo no lograba mirar, unos que hace mucho extrañaba

"¡Fuutaaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Debes ayudar a Lambo-sama a hacer su tarea!" Lambo corrió hasta estar frente a Fuuta y gritar a él

"¡Lambo!" I-pin corrió hasta llegar al lado del mencionado "¡No corras por las escaleras!"

Ambos al ver que su hermano mayor no reaccionaba, cambiaron sus miradas a donde se dirigía la de este. Claramente quedaron muy sorprendidos "Dame-Tsuna!" "Gē Gē!"

Tsuna sonrió "Ohayo I-pin, Lambo" Luego miro al mayor que aun no reaccionaba "Fuuta"

"¿Tsu-Tsuna-nii?" Sin poder creérselo camino hasta estar frente al otro chico "¿de verdad... de verdad volviste?"

Tsuna asintió "nunca dije que me iría para siempre ¿verdad?" Viendo que realmente era su hermano mayor quien estaba frente a él, Fuuta salto hacia adelante abrazando fuertemente a Tsuna

"El planeta de la clasificación dijo que habían pocas posibilidades de que volvieras!" Fuuta grito en el pecho de su hermano mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Viendo a su hermanito llorar le partió el corazón al joven Vongola "Ya... Fuuta no llores"

"T-tenia tanto miedo! El planeta... el planeta nunca se equivoca!" Los demás miraban con lastima al niño, hace tiempo que Fuuta había estado muy callado con ellos y se había encerrado en sí mismo, habían pensado que quizás extrañaba al castaño o tenía miedo de que si este no estaba las otras Famiglias podrían atraparlo.

Tsuna lo abrazo con más suavidad pero con todo el calor que Fuuta necesitaba, se aparto un poco e hizo que el menor lo viera a los ojos "Mírame Fuuta. Estoy bien ¿lo ves? No estoy herido, estoy vivo y aquí contigo" Fuuta redujo su llanto a solo un pequeño hipo "Lo lamento. No debí de haberme ido así nada mas, pero prometo no volver a hacerlo ¿me perdonas?" Fuuta asintió con fuerza para luego volver a abrazar a su hermano. Pasaron así unos minutos antes de que Fuuta se calmara y pudiera soltar a Tsuna.

Luego de dar un gran abrazo a I-pin y lambo (aunque este último estaba reacio a ello) Todos se acomodaron en el comedor y nana sirvió la comida. Estaba más que feliz de comer otra vez con su hijo, aunque no era la única, todos habían extrañado mucho al moreno. Y el más feliz de estar allí era Tsuna, nada mas con probar un bocado ya se le podían ver el brillo y estrellitas a su alrededor

"¡Esta exquisito!" Grito antes de comer más rápidamente "¡Mas por favor!" Extendió el plato a su madre que parecía sorprendida por un momento antes de sonreírle feliz y tomar el plato para volver a llenarlo y dárselo "¡Arigato!" Comenzó a comerlo igual que al anterior

"Vaya Tsu-kun! ¿Esta bueno?"

"¡Buenísimo!"

"Más lento Dame-Tsuna" Regaño Reborn al ver a su estudiante casi ni siquiera masticar "comes como animal"

"No es mi culpa" Respondió el moreno "No sabes cuánto extrañe la comida de mamá! Además... tengo mucha hambre..."

"¿Qué no comías bien dónde estabas Tsu-kun?"

"no sé si a eso se le podía llamar comida..." de un momento a otro un aura triste rodeaba el castaño que dejo caer la cabeza. No queriendo ver a su jefe abajo Gokudera intento cambiar de tema

"Juudaime ¿Fue Vindice que lo ayudo a que no lo encontráramos?" La pregunta intereso a todos los presentes

"No del todo" Respondió el castaño sorprendiéndolos ¿entonces como lo hizo? Viendo la pregunta en sus caras agrego "Solo llegue con ellos hace un año, aunque 3 meses estuve fuera"

"¿Fuera?" Pregunto Lal "¿Cómo es eso?"

"...bueno..." Tsuna aparto la mirada de ellos y susurro algo que ninguno consiguió

"¿Qué dijiste Tsuna?" Yamamoto pregunto esta vez. Tsuna volvió a susurrar pero de nuevo nadie escucho

"Dame-Tsuna. Déjate de jueguitos y dinos qué diablos paso" Viendo que ninguno de ellos dejaría el tema de lado Tsuna suspiro antes de mirarlos a todos y responder

"Estuve en coma"

"Tsu-kun... en coma?" Nana parecía en shock ¿Su hijo? ¿Su Tsu-kun...? ¿En coma? "¿Cómo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo...?"

"Fue hace un año... pude esconderme durante todo ese tiempo sin que percibieran mis llamas pero no sé como la Famiglia Rettile pudo encontrarme"

"¿Por eso... ese chico dijo que Boss estaba... muerto?" Tsuna asintió en Chrome

"Quede tan mal en contra de todos ellos que llegaron a creer que estaba muerto. La verdad es que perdí mucha sangre" Tsuna miro molesto "incluso yo creí que me iba a morir"

Reborn miro serio "¿Y qué paso?"

Tsuna se encogió de hombros "Todo se fue a negro, cuando despierte Bermudas estaba frente a mí en la clínica personal de Vindice, me informo que fui atacado y había estado en coma durante 3 meses" Tsuna los miro "Luego de eso estuve 3 meses más allí recuperándome físicamente, tratando de recuperar la movilidad perdida durante ese tiempo"

"¿Así que fueron 6 meses con Vindice?" Fon pregunto

"En realidad fueron 6 meses en 'recuperación' con Vindice. Luego de recuperarme completamente Bermudas me ofreció asilo en Vindice mientras entrenaba, dijo que era para pagar su deuda conmigo ¿Cuál deuda? No tengo idea. Según él era por lo de la maldición de los arcobalenos. La cosa es que acepte quedarme y de allí en adelante entrene con ellos"

"Dame-Tsuna ¿Cómo llegaste a ser 'aprendiz' de ChekerFace?"

"Eso... en realidad no lo sé" Al ver la cara de advertencia en cara de Reborn tuvo que explicarse mejor "Es la verdad, no tengo idea. Un día simplemente llego a Vindice a conversar con Bermudas sobre algún asunto y me vio entrenar con los subordinados de él, dijo algo así como 'aprendizaje rápido' y luego me aviso que sería su aprendiz" Tsuna sonrió "Le dije que Reborn se enfadaría si le quitaba a un estudiante pero me ignoro y desde entonces me ha llamado así. Aunque el tipo no me ha enseñado mucho que digamos..." Murmuro Tsuna antes de bostezar en su mano.

Viendo que su hijo estaba cansado les dijo a los demás que este necesitaba descansar. Los invito a todos a quedarse pero solo los ex-arcobalenos que habían estado quedándose en la habitación de invitados aceptaron mientras que los demás volvieron cada uno a su hogar.

~~0~0~0~~

Ya era media noche y Tsuna aun se encontraba despierto. La verdad es que se hizo el cansado para que los demás dejaran de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido cuando estuvo separado de todos ellos, no mucho de lo que paso había sido bueno, la verdad esperaba olvidar la mayoría de ello.

Mirando a su derecha sonrió al ver la cara pacifica de Fuuta durmiendo. Gracias a que los ex-arcobalenos habían estado quedándose aquí, los niños, Bianchi (quien llego cuando estaba a punto de acostarse y lo recibió felizmente con un abrazo de oso. Que Tsuna aun no tenía idea del porque) y Nana debieron ponerse de acuerdo para que pudieran desocupar la habitación de invitados y poder dormir todos cómodos.

Finalmente el acuerdo quedo en que Nana, Bianchi y Lal dormirían juntas en la cama matrimonial de la habitación de Nana. Fuuta, lambo e I-pin dormirían juntos en la habitación de Tsuna con Reborn en su hamaca. Y el resto de los ex-arcobalenos se acomodarían en la habitación de invitados.

Es por eso que ahora Tsuna se encontraba rodeado por un abrazo de Fuuta a su derecha, I-pin acurrucada a su izquierda y lambo... bueno, lambo se había caído de la cama hace algún rato, pero parecía cómodo en el suelo así que decidió dejarlo allí en vez de despertarlo

Había intentado dormir hace horas pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el volver había sido lo correcto. Extrañaba mucho a su madre y sus amigos, no es que el Vindice lo tratara mal ni nada, en realidad lo trataban muy bien, lo mejor que Vindice podría tratar con alguien. Pero era un poco solitario en realidad, Vindice lo había acogido como uno de ellos, pero ellos no tenían el calor que Tsuna necesitaba, esa sensación de hogar que su madre y amigos le daba... era algo que no cualquiera podría entregarle por completo. Pero aun tenía dudas si era lo más seguro para su familia el volver, aunque al menos ahora podría cuidarlos de cerca.

Mirando nuevamente hacia sus dos hermanitos dormir, saco el brazo de Fuuta de su alrededor y comenzó a levantarse lentamente intentando no despertar a ninguno de los dos. Pudiendo ponerse de pie fuera de la cama camino hacia donde cayó Lambo y luego de recogerlo lo puso sobre la cama en medio de los otros donde estaba acostado antes.

Después salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él y bajo a la cocina. Llegando allí fue que vio a su madre sentada frente a la mesa tomando un té

"¿mamá?" Su madre lo miro sorprendida

"Tsu-kun! Pensé que estabas dormido" susurro sin querer despertar a los otros

"No podía dormir" murmuro sentándose a su lado "¿Y tú? También creí que estarías dormida" Ella sonrió mirando a su taza de té

"no quiero dormir. En realidad no puedo" Tsuna la miro confundido

"¿Por qué?" Ella aun no le miraba

"supongo que... tengo miedo de hacerlo" su hijo la miro sorprendido "creo que... siento... siento que si voy a dormir... tengo miedo... tengo miedo de despertar mañana y que todo haya sido un sueño" una lagrima cayo por su mejilla "tengo miedo de ir a tu cuarto por la mañana y que no estés allí"

"mamá..."

"tengo miedo de que no vuelvas" Ahora las lagrimas corrían como rio por sus mejillas

"Mamá... mamá mírame" tomo su cara entre las manos y la hizo voltear suavemente hacia él "mírame, por favor" Ella levanto la mirada a los ojos ahora naranjas de su hijo, usualmente se hubiera sorprendido pero Reborn ya le había explicado un poco como funcionaban las llamas de él "mamá, estoy aquí ¿lo ves?" espero alguna señal de que lo escuchaba y continuo "¿sientes mis manos?" pregunto acariciando sus mejillas y sacando las lagrimas de ellas "¿el calor en ellas? Mamá estoy aquí y créeme cuando te digo que no me volveré a ir" La miro apenado "Lo siento. Sé que debí aunque sea despedirme correctamente de ti" murmuro un pequeño 'y de los otros también' "pero sabía que no me dejarías irme así nada más y también lo siento por no explicarte en persona sobre la mafia y dejártelo todo escrito en una carta. Sé que soy un pésimo hijo por actuar así y lo lamento mucho. Pero te prometo que te recompensare por todo el tiempo perdido y ya no te mentiré mas, seré sincero contigo y te contare todo lo que ocurra, incluso si tiene que ver con la mafia" Aparto las manos de sus mejillas y la abrazo con fuerza "Lo siento mucho, de verdad espero que algún día me perdones por ser tan egoísta"

Pudo sentir unos delgados brazos devolver el abrazo antes de escuchar la voz de su madre "Cuando te fuiste... sentí un gran vacío en mi" comenzó intentado no romperse al hablar "al leer tu carta... todo mi mundo se fue de cabeza. Sabía que tu padre estaba en algo peligroso y por eso se encontraba lejos, también cuando llego Reborn-kun supe que te estaban involucrando en él... en primer momento pensé en hacer algo para que no lo lograran, pero... pero luego, cuando paso el tiempo y... y llegaste con mas amigos a casa... cuando en vez de llegar a casa con moretones... llegabas con una gran sonrisa..." las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer "pensé que quizás... quizás todo estaba bien, aun cuando te quejabas tanto de Reborn-kun como tu tutor... yo sabía que en el fondo estabas feliz de que estuviera aquí con nosotros, estabas feliz que todo hubiera cambiado... fue por eso... fue por eso que deje todo como estaba, preferí dejar que Reborn-kun se encargara de tu enseñanza y cuidado en vez de hacerlo yo... porque creí que sería lo mejor. Pensé que tal vez el haría un mejor trabajo que el que yo hice todos estos años" soltó una pequeña risita vacía "y así fue... Pero..." lo abrazo con más fuerza "pero cuando leí tu carta... cuando supe que te habías ido... supe que me había equivocado" las lagrimas volvieron con más fuerza "fue en ese momento que falle como madre. No te ayude aun cuando eras pequeño y veía a los otros niños molestándote, yo quería creer que solo era un juego; pero tampoco hice nada cuando sus madres y las demás personas te llamaban cosas horribles como 'inútil' o 'idiota'" Tsuna pudo sentir como su madre casi lo aplastaba al dar más fuerza al abrazo "Aun cuando tus notas bajaban pensé que lo mejor sería no involucrarme. Creí que podrías hacer todo tu solo como siempre lo hacías... no sabes lo fuerte que realmente eres Tsu-kun. Siempre hiciste todo por tu cuenta y nunca te quejaste conmigo de nada. No te quejabas cuando no te defendía, no te enojabas cuando te retaba por tus calificaciones incluso si no te ayudaba, no te molestaste incluso cuando le daba la razón a ese estúpido maestro tuyo que siempre te a odiado!" a este punto ya no susurraba nada, pero él no iba a detenerla, ella se estaba desahogando y sabía que era algo que ella necesitaba

Ella continúo llorando en sus brazos intentando recomponerse para poder seguir "Cuando leí que te ibas..." Repitió "Cuando leí sobre la mafia... sobre tus amigos, Reborn-kun, Bianchi y los niños... incluso Dino-kun y Enma-kun... me sentí como una idiota. En ese momento todo tuvo tanto sentido como al mismo tiempo no tuvo ninguno. Todo este tiempo... todo estuvo frente a mí y no pude conectar los puntos..." Tsuna sobo su espalda tratando de hacerle consuelo y que supiera que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra "Reborn-kun me explico luego sobre todo, la mafia, las batallas que han tenido... incluso me hablo sobre su viaje hacia el futuro y su batalla contra la familia de Enma-kun, incluso me hablo de los arcobalenos y como luchaste por ellos" Se separo un poco de él y lo tomo por los hombros "Tsu-kun, no tienes nada que lamentar ni tengo nada que perdonarte" lo miro seriamente "Todos estos años... fui una pésima madre y no vi que realmente hace tiempo que estabas creciendo más allá de mi conocimiento, has enfrentado desafíos que ningún otro hubiera imaginado y pasaste de ser un solitario a tener una gran familia, una gran familia por la cual eres capaz de irte y poner en peligro tu vida misma por la seguridad de ella" puso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo "si hay alguien que debe pedir perdón soy yo, por no haber estado allí para ti cuando lo necesitaste y simplemente haberme hecho la tonta mientras tratabas con todo eso tu solo, de verdad que lo siento. Tú no eres un mal hijo, eres el mejor hijo que pude haber tenido. A diferencia de tu padre tú me dijiste la verdad y gracias a eso es que ahora puedo decirte todo esto y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo. No importa si llegas a ser el jefe de la Famiglia más poderosa e influyente de la mafia, se que lo harás bien y que todas las decisiones que tomes las harás por el bien de todos, eres una gran persona hijo y tienes un gran corazón, se que todo el poder que tengas lo usaras para cosas buenas y sé que nunca voy a avergonzarme de llamarme tu madre" Tsuna estaba conteniendo las lagrimas a este punto "simplemente no te vuelvas a ir así ¿ok? No quiero volver a sufrir el mismo vacio, sin saber si realmente volverás o no a casa, a tu hogar"

Asintiendo con la cabeza Tsuna se lanzo hacia adelante y abrazo fuertemente a su madre mientras las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como no lo habían hecho en casi un año. _'estoy orgullosa de ti'_ desde pequeño había querido escuchar esas palabras de su madre y ahora que se las decía apenas lo podía creer. Todo lo que había querido alguna vez es que alguien estuviera realmente orgulloso de él. Nunca tuvo un padre para que se lo dijese y su madre no tenía ni idea de los logros que había conseguido con la ayuda de Reborn hace 2 años. Al escuchar eso ahora hizo que el corazón de Tsuna saltara de la felicidad

"Gracias... Gracias mamá..." Nana escucho apenas el susurro de su hijo. Ella negó con la cabeza

"Gracias a ti, gracias por volver... gracias por cumplir con tu promesa" Tsuna lloro en el pecho de su madre por un largo rato, murmurando cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la quería, prometió nunca volver a irse de esa manera y nunca dejarla sola

Fuera de la habitación Reborn sonreía al ver la escena desde la puerta entreabierta. Miro hacia los otros ex-arcobalenos que al igual que él habían bajado cuando oyeron el ruido en la cocina y se quedaron a escuchar a escondidas lo que ambos tenían que decirse el uno al otro. Los demás asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones al entender que ya habían terminado su labor. Reborn miro nuevamente hacia la cocina antes de subir a la habitación de su Dame-estudiante con una verdadera sonrisa

 _'No es la única orgullosa de ti, Dame-Tsuna'_


	11. Chapter 11: Ya no soy el mismo

**Ohayo! owó7 Primero quiera dar las gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que les vaya gustando como va la historia :3**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la historia me pertenece a mi ewe**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 11:** Ya no soy el mismo

7:30, perfecta hora para ir a escoltar a su jefe

Era el pensamiento de Gokudera mientras terminaba de prepararse y comenzaba su recorrido a la casa de su querido 'Juudaime'

Hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a la casa de su jefe por la mañana, le daba tanta nostalgia recordar los viejos tiempos. Desde que su jefe se había ido, bueno, desde que ellos se enteraron de eso luego de despertar, había comenzado a ir a la escuela en compaña de Yamamoto y Ryohei, junto a la hermana menor de este último, Kyoko. Sin la presencia de su jefe no había querido seguir yendo a Namimori middle school, pero luego de una 'charla' con Yamamoto (y unos cuantos golpes entre ambos), este le hizo entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que eso no sería lo que su jefe querría.

Pero aun así, no era lo mismo sin su jefe entre ellos.

Ya que su jefe había llegado nada mas el día anterior era de suponerse que no asistiría a la escuela de inmediato, pero eso no significaba que no podría ir a saludarlo como se debe por la mañana, la única duda era si estaría despierto tan temprano.

"Haya-kun!" Gokudera sonrió al ver a la madre de su jefe barriendo fuera de su casa

"¡Buenos días! ¡Nana-san!" Saludo haciendo un pequeño arco

"Mou~ Haya-kun, ya te dije que me llamaras 'mama' como los demás!" Nana hizo un puchero mientras Gokudera sonrió con pesar

"Lo siento mucho Nana-san, pero como la madre de Juudaime sería demasiado familiarizado llamarla así, ya es demasiado falta de respeto el llamarla por su nombre de pila!" Nana aun negó con la cabeza al ver que no habría cambio en la supuesta 'mano derecha' de su hijo

"pero si ya prácticamente somos familia" Murmuro antes de darse cuenta de algo "Ah! Haya-kun! Si vienes por Tsu-kun el ya se fue hace algún rato" Vio como la mirada del otro se volvió sorprendida

"¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿A dónde?"

"Hace como media hora, dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender" Respondió la morena pensativa "creo que dijo algo sobre hablar con alguien importante... pero no logre escuchar bien quien..."

Con un suspiro hizo otro pequeño arco hacia Nana "Entonces creo que partiré a la escuela. Nos vemos más tarde Nana-san!" Y con un pequeño 'nos vemos' de parte de Nana, salió camino a la escuela encontrándose con Yamamoto y más adelante con los hermanos Sasagawa.

Llegando a la escuela se despidieron de Ryohei quien fue a su propia clase y se dirigieron a la suya. Nada más unos minutos después el timbre sonó indicando el inicio de las clases y con la llegada de Nezu-sensei todos se ubicaron en sus lugares

"Buenos días alumnos, quiero que abran sus libros en la pagina-" Nezu fue interrumpido por el director que abrió la puerta y entro en el salón

"Buenos días alumnos" luego de recibir un pequeño saludo de ellos se dirigió al lado del maestro y le susurro algo a este que al parecer lo dejo sorprendido.

"¿A estas alturas? Pero es mitad de semestre" El director solo se encogió de hombros y luego miro hacia fuera del salón

"Está bien alumnos, tengo noticias para ustedes" Anuncio, viendo que todos le ponían atención (incluso Gokudera y Yamamoto que se interesaron en la conversación) continuo "A pesar de estar a mitad de semestre..." envió una mirada de duda hacia fuera pero luego la devolvió nerviosa a los alumnos que lo miraban confusos "Tenemos un nuevo alumno para su clase!" Todos se mostraban sorprendidos "por favor pasa..."

Todos miraron hacia la puerta esperando al nuevo, luego de unos segundos un moreno estatura media alta, castaño con ojos caramelo entro en el salón con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Dio media vuelta y quedo mirando a la clase "ohayo!" saludo sonriendo ganando un rubor en la población femenina "creo que muchos ya me conocen pero de todos modos me presentare nuevamente" miro a todos con una sonrisa parecida a la de Byakuran "Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque entre ustedes mayormente fui conocido como Dame-Tsuna" Vio las caras sorprendidas de los demás "Es un gusto volver a verlos. Bueno, a la mayoría" Termino echando un vistazo a Hana, kyoko y sus 3 guardianes presentes (Yamamoto, Gokudera y Chrome)

"¿¡D-Dame-Tsuna!?" Tsuna asintió

"Un gusto volver a verlo sensei" Incluso un idiota podría ver a través de esa mentira

"P-por favor S-Sawada-kun, toma asiento" El director nervioso señalo al lugar vacio. Viendo que por suerte era uno al lado de la ventana como a él le gustaba, asintió feliz y se dirigió a su asiento

Yusuke, uno de sus antiguos matones vio que todas las chicas le estaban poniendo atención y claramente eso no le gusto, después de todo el era uno de los más populares y no dejaría que el Dame-Tsuna le quitara toda la atención. Sonrió al ver al moreno caminar al lado de su mesa y de forma sigilosa puso su pie para que este tropezara como siempre lo hacía antes. No importa el tiempo que estuvo fuera, un Dame siempre seria un Dame. Lástima que no sabe que este 'Dame' estuvo en entrenamiento con gente que le haría hacerse en los pantalones del miedo en tan solo 5 minutos con ellos.

Tsuna, viendo lo que su antiguo compañero hacia solo sonrió y pasó sobre su pie aplastándolo fuertemente. Yusuke se sorprendió ante el hecho y se guardo el gran grito que casi se le sale, de verdad que le dolía como el infierno pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo a nadie. Aunque los guardianes y amigos de Tsuna miraban sin creérselo (aunque algunos sonriendo) la actitud de su amigo y vieron como este se sentó calmadamente en su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nezu-sensei viendo que el Director se iba comenzó su clase. Nada más 10 minutos y vio a su antiguo Dame-estudiante dormido sobre su escritorio. Molesto tomo una tiza antes de sonreír y lanzarla en la cabeza al chico dormido. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar la mano del castaño se levanto disparada para arriba y atrapo la tiza sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

"¿Sabe? Si quiere que me levante nada mas debe de pedírmelo" murmuro el castaño antes de levantar la cabeza adormilado, estirarse y acomodarse antes de mirar a la pizarra "prosiga con la clase, sensei" sonrió inocentemente a la mirada incrédula de Nezu

"B-Bien! C-Como castigo por dormir en clase! Responde a los tres ejercicios de la pizarra!" Grito apuntando a esta

"28, 34 y 17" Respondió Tsuna aburrido "¿Eso es todo, Sensei?" Sin más que decir Nezu solo asintió con la cabeza y a regañadientes debió seguir con la clase. Llegando al final de la clase el timbre toco y la mayoría salió al receso.

"¡Juudaime! ¡Eso fue asombroso!"

"Jaja, Sensei quedo sin habla!" Yamamoto y Gokudera se acercaron felicitando a su amigo mientras que Kyoko y Hana venían detrás de ellos

"Mira nada mas, creí que ya no volverías Dame-Tsuna" Hana sonrió al moreno que le devolvió la sonrisa

"Bienvenido de vuelta Tsuna-kun" Sonrió Kyoko. Hana y los otros esperaban aunque sea un sonrojo del castaño o que se pusiera nervioso, pero para su sorpresa nada de eso ocurrió, Tsuna simplemente le sonrió al igual que a Hana.

"Gracias kyoko-chan, es bueno estar de vuelta. Y es un gusto volver a verlas a ambas"

"Interesante..." murmuro Hana al ver el cambio

"¿Y qué estuviste asiendo mientras estabas lejos, Tsuna-kun?"

"Entrenando" Respondió como si nada

"¿Conociste nuevas personas?"

"¡Sí! ¡Muchas!" Respondió feliz haciendo un poco inseguros a Yamamoto y Gokudera ¿Había hecho más amigos? ¿Eran más eficaces para ser sus guardianes que ellos?

"¿De verdad? ¿Podremos conocerlos?" pregunto Kyoko ansiosa pero luego de ver la mirada dolorosa de Tsuna su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato "¿Tsuna-kun...? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?"

Tsuna apresuradamente negó con la cabeza "No, no, no. No es nada por tu culpa Kyoko-chan! Es solo... que recordé algo que tal vez no debería..." Viendo que su amigo no quería hablar más del asunto cambiaron del tema y se pasaron el resto del receso hablando sobre lo que hicieron ellos mientras el moreno no estaba. Sonando el timbre nuevamente se levantaron y fueron a clase de educación física.

"¡Yo no quiero al Dame en mi equipo!" Para la mala suerte de Tsuna, tocaban los deportes. Futbol para ser más específicos

"¡Pues yo menos!" Y al parecer volvía a los viejos tiempos

"Malditos..." Gokudera estaba a punto de lanzarles dinamita cuando Tsuna lo detuvo

"No Gokudera, por mi está bien" le sonrió "estas cosas ya no me importan"

"¡Elijo a Yamamoto!" Uno de los capitanes de uno de los equipos grito

"Jaja voy solo si mis amigos van!" Anuncio el pelinegro señalando a Gokudera y Tsuna. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, El capitán asintió a regañadientes y los del otro equipo celebraron

"No te preocupes, Yukio-san" Sonrió Tsuna al chico que lo miraba con sospecha "Te prometo que no los hare perder" El capitán del equipo parpadeo a la confianza del castaño antes de que el Profesor hiciera sonar el silbato anunciando el inicio del partido.

"Es suya Juudaime!" Grito Gokudera al pasarle la pelota a Tsuna a casi 6 minutos de haber comenzado. Todos los demás miraron con distintas expresiones, el equipo rival con felicidad esperando la falla del conocido Dame-Tsuna mientras que el equipo de Yukio con tristeza esperando la inevitable derrota. Pero claro que Tsuna no dejaría que algo como eso pasara, había prometido a Yukio que no les haría perder el partido y también recordó las palabras susurradas por Bermudas antes de volver de Vindice.

' _demuéstrales quien eres realmente'_

Si, el había cambiado y no dejaría que los demás lo siguieran viendo como lo que era antes, como lo que dejo atrás cuando empezó su entrenamiento hace 2 años. Con esa resolución dio un salto hacia arriba y volteo atrás golpeando la pelota y metiéndola al arco al pasar por el arquero incrédulo. Todo quedo en silencio por unos minuto, todos quietos (incluso las chicas que se encontraban jugando voleibol en la otra parte del patio y habían parado un rato para mirar a los chicos) tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿acaso... Dame-Tsuna tan solo... tan solo había hecho una 'chilenita'!?

"Juudaime..." Gokudera pronuncio entre sorprendido, conmocionado y eufórico

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto estaba más sorprendido que nada ¿¡Desde cuando Tsuna era bueno en los deportes!? ¡Y a ese punto!

"¡Eso fue asombroso Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko grito desde donde se encontraba con las otras chicas aun incrédulas

Tsuna solo sonrió hacia ella haciendo a las otras chicas sonrojarse "¡Gracias. Kyoko-chan!"

~~0~0~0~~

Luego de que todos terminaran de comprender lo sucedido, el partido continúo y para la sorpresa de todos terminaron 15 a 0 gracias a las nuevas habilidades deportivas de cierto moreno y su buen trabajo en equipo con sus 2 amigos. Cuando ya todos iban a cambiarse Tsuna pasó por el lado de Yukio y le susurro algo antes de llamar a su tutor tormenta e ir con él

Yukio se quedo en su lugar un momento procesando las palabras del castaño antes de soltar una pequeña risita e ir a los vestidores para cambiarse

 _'Te dije que no perderían por mi culpa. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra'_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

El resto del día transcurrió normal, bueno lo más normal que podría ser. Tsuna demostró que ya no era el mismo tonto que fue antes respondiendo correctamente todas las preguntas de los maestros y sin tropezar ni una vez en todo el día. Pero no todo podía ser genial para él ¿cierto?

Cuando ya iba saliendo al final de la jornada con sus amigos directo para su casa, sintió una presencia que venía siguiéndolo desde su tercera clase, diciéndoles a sus amigos que algo se le había quedado en el salón les pidió que lo esperaran unos minutos y partió corriendo a la parte trasera de la escuela. Al llegar un grupo de estudiantes de un año superior lo arrinconaron, viendo quien era el jefe dejo todo claro para Tsuna, Mochida Kensuke.

Al enterarse de que Dame-Tsuna había vuelto Mochida había estado esperando el momento perfecto para atraparlo desprevenido y ordenarle una revancha por la lucha que perdió hace casi 3 años, es por esa razón que todo el día lo había seguido en los recesos para confrontarlo. Pero lastimosamente siempre estaba acompañado de esos tontos y su querida Kyoko. Ahora, por fin estaba solo! Y no se iría con un 'no' por respuesta.

"Vaya. Vaya. Vaya~ miren a quien tenemos aquí, creí que te habías largado como el miedoso que eres" Hablo Mochida con arrogancia

"Y... ¿De qué se supone que me habría largado como miedoso?" Sonrió Tsuna al ver la cara de confusión del pelinegro

"Pues... De que tengamos nuestra revancha, por supuesto!"

"Pero si nunca me llamaste para eso"

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo y desapareciste!"

"Entonces no hui ¿verdad? Ya que nunca me llamaste para la revancha entonces yo nunca hui del encuentro" A este punto los subordinados de Mochida miraban mareados desde su jefe al moreno, lo que este ultimo decía era correcto, si no fue retado antes entonces nunca huyo del desafío. Claro que eso no pensaban decirle eso a Mochida, este los mataría.

"Pues... Pues... NO ME IMPORTA! Denle una paliza! AHORA!" grito al ver que ninguno se movía. Oyendo el mandato de este dos sujetaron al moreno y los otros se preparaban para golpearlo mientras Mochida reía fuertemente "¡Vas a pagármelas por la humillación que pase hace 3 años!"

~~0~0~0~~

Mientras tanto los demás aun se encontraban afuera esperando a su amigo salir

"Hahi! Aquí están todos!" Todos voltearon para ver a una Haru jadeando "Me preocupé cuando no llegaban donde siempre nos juntamos luego de clases así que vine a ver qué sucedía"

"Jaja perdón, estábamos esperando a Tsuna" Yamamoto respondió sonriendo

"¿¡HAHI!? ¿Tsuna-san?" Haru miro a todos confundida

"Lo siento Haru-chan, olvide que tu aun no lo sabías" Se disculpo kyoko captando la atención de su amiga "Tsuna-kun volvió"

Haru quedo en silencio unos minutos y los demás esperaron a que procesara todo, cuando termino...

"¿¡QUE!?" El grito sobresalto a todos "¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA AHORA!?"

"Se supone que Boss estaría aquí hace unos minutos..." Explico Chrome "Volvió a buscar algo, pero aun no sale"

"Hahi! Pues Haru irá a buscarlo!" Anuncio antes de correr dentro de nami-chuu sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, aunque claro, debieron ir detrás de ella para evitar que Hibari la 'mordiera a la muerte' por hacer desorden en su amada escuela y posiblemente correr por los pasillos.

 _"¡Vas a pagármelas por la humillación que pase hace 3 años!"_ Escucharon la voz de Mochida por la parte trasera del edificio donde iban corriendo tras Haru. Oyendo esto todos (incluso Haru) se detuvieron y escucharon unos cuantos golpes y gritos desde el mismo lugar. Optando por ceder a la curiosidad, se acercaron al sector y lo que encontraron les sorprendió

Un Tsuna cruzado de brazos rodeado de un montón de chicos mayores inconscientes y un Mochida tembloroso y muerto de miedo en un rincón donde el moreno miraba.

"Tsuna..." Murmuro Yamamoto aunque al parecer el castaño no lo había escuchado.

Mirando al capitán del club de Kendo con sus ojos caramelo pasando a brillantes anaranjados Tsuna se le acerco poco a poco, lentamente haciendo más nervioso y asustado a Mochida, tanto que no podía alejarse ni aunque lo quisiera.

Arrodillándose frente a él, Tsuna lo miro a los ojos "Que te quede claro, Kensuke" Escupió su nombre al final de la oración "Dame-Tsuna se fue hace años y créeme que no volverá a aparecer nunca más" fue nada más que un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos también lo oyeran. Luego se levanto y lo volvió a mirar "Supongo que esto podría contar como una revancha para lo de hace años ¿verdad? Por lo que supongo que no me molestaras mas por eso ¿cierto?" La mirada del moreno le decía que no recibiría un no por respuesta, así que asintió rápidamente antes de desmayarse luego de todo lo ocurrido.

"Pensar que antes le tenía miedo" Murmuro Tsuna mientras se acercaba a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendido. Miro al nuevo integrante "Ah. Hola Haru!"

"O-Ohayo! Tsuna-san!" Haru saludo con brillo de admiración en sus ojos, todavía sorprendida pero sin duda emocionada.

"Dame-Tsuna" Llamo Reborn cayendo en el hombro de Yamamoto "¿El cuidado de decirme cuando te volviste tan inteligente, atlético y buen luchador?"

"Vaya, Reborn que halagador" Al ver la mirada de muerte en su tutor, Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa cansada "así que tú eras quien nos siguió todo el día..."

"Y al parecer tu híper intuición está trabajando mucho mejor. ¿Y bien? ¿No respondes a mi pregunta?"

"Conviví y entrene con Vindice y ChekerFace ¿Qué otra razón quieres?" Tsuna pregunto a Reborn. Viendo que este no seguiría con el asunto miro a sus amigos "Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue Kyoya y nos muerda a la muerte a todos por el desorden" Asintiendo todos lo siguieron

"Por cierto Dame-Tsuna ¿Desde cuándo llamas a la gente por su nombre de pila?" Pregunto intrigado Reborn, hace un rato había notado que su estudiante estaba llamando a sus amigos y otras personas por su nombre en vez de apellidos como antes lo hacia

"¿eh?" Realmente no había pensado en eso "No lo sé" miro a sus amigos apenado "Perdón, de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía. Es solo que con los que estuve en estos años todos se llamaban por sus nombres, supongo que me acostumbre demasiado" explico rascándose la nuca con vergüenza

Gokudera negó con la cabeza "¡No hay problema Juudaime! ¡Si Ud. lo quiere puede llamarme 'Hayato'! después de todo así es como se llama en Italia"

"Jaja pues conmigo tampoco hay problema! 'Yamamoto' es como llaman a oyaji mas que a mí, si te acomoda más me puedes llamar 'Takeshi'" Sonrió

"Mph, el mono no es tan mono como los otros. Además le agradas a Kyoko así que también me puedes llamar por mi nombre" Hana sonrió a Tsuna sorprendiendo a este.

"Entonces así será" Sonrió Tsuna mirando a sus amigos con nostalgia ' _no puedo creer que los perdí tanto'_

 _"_ Vamos Dame-Tsuna, Bianchi menciono algo sobre una nueva receta que quería que probaras al llegar a casa" Sonrió Reborn mientras hacia su salida del recinto. Su alumno podría haber mejorado en muchos sentidos, pero nadie, NADIE podría soportar la comida de Bianchi

"¿¡QUE!?" Si, la reacción esperada por el Hitman "¡E-Espera! ¡REBORN!" Gimió el castaño con pesar

"Vámonos Dame-Tsuna"

"¡NO!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'¡Me arrepentí! ¡Bermudas! ¡Quiero volver!'_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Para empezar algunas explicaciones (?):**

 **1.- en mi país se usa la educación básica, media y superior (universidad) por lo que no se 2 años después de la serie en que curso están (¿si alguien tiene el conocimiento de eso puede decírmelo?)**

 **2.- no me acuerdo si era nezu el que tiraba la tiza o Reborn cuando se disfrazaba de Reboyama-sensei (o algo así)**

 **3.- sobre la 'chilenita' no sé si la conocen, también se le llama 'chalaca'. Es una jugada que se utiliza en el futbol... bueno ya dije como Tsuna la realizo (aquí se le llama 'chilenita' –por lo que se- no sé si así es en otras partes) (si, por si alguien lo adivino, saque lo de 'chalaca' de Wikipedía -w-U sobre deporte no tengo conocimiento de** **nada** **)**

 **4.- Gracias por los comentarios y favs ^w^**


	12. Chapter 12: Entrenamiento!

**Ohayo! owó7**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el fanfic es mio uwu**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 12:** Entrenamiento!

Decir que la situación era rara seria un eufemismo. Esto estaba más allá de los límites de la rareza misma y cuando has pasado tantas cosas como él, bueno, ya nada puede parecer peor.

"Reborn... ¿Qué es todo esto?" Si, hablando de la rareza misma. El castaño miro al Hitman ahora vestido en un pequeño cosplay de... ÉL MISMO!?

"¿A qué te refieres Dame-Tsuna?"

"¿De verdad debo explicarme?"

"¡Juudaime! ¡Siento llegar tard-" Gokudera paro en su disculpa mirando a los dos en la habitación

"..."

"..."

"Juudaime..." Gokudera miro en shock "¡HAY DOS JUUDAIMES!"

' _¡Espera! ¿¡Que!?'_ Tsuna miro a su guardián con incredulidad _'¿¡Acaso no vez la diferencia!?'_

"Oh! Hola Haya-kun!" Nana entro al cuarto de su hijo "Tsu-kun, los demás están abajo esperando por ti y Reborn-kun" Anuncio a este antes de darse cuenta de la situación "Ara..? Tsu-kun..." Miro a ambos de uno al otro "¿Cuál es Tsu-kun...? ¿Por qué hay dos?" Murmuro a sí misma en conflicto sin notar la mirada incrédula de su hijo

 _'¿¡INCLUSO MAMÁ!?'_

"Está bien, ya vamos" Anuncio Reborn imitando su voz. Sin nada más que hacer siguió a los otros 3 abajo donde Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Kyoko, Haru y Ryohei esperaban ¿Por qué Hibari allí? Fácil, tenía el día libre y cuando oyó que Mukuro estaría allí, decidió vigilarlo para que no dañe la paz de su amada ciudad

Cuando llegaron abajo los demás estaban a punto de saludarlo cuando vieron a Reborn, nada más queda decir que Tsuna estaba llorando por dentro al ver las miradas de duda entre ambos

 _'¿¡ELLOS TAMBIEN!? ¿¡ACASO NO HAN CAMBIADO NADA!?'_

 _"_ Jaja que raro ¿no?" Yamamoto se rasco la nuca sonriendo confundido

"Boss... dos Boss..." Chrome miro confundida a Mukuro "¿Mukuro-sama...?"

"Kufufu acaso tenias un gemelo y no nos lo dijiste Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna le envió una mirada molesta

 _'le está siguiendo el juego...'_

"Dos Sawadas... Únanse a mi club de boxeo EXTREMO!" Ryohei grito dejando a los más cercanos a él sordos.

"No, gracias" Respondieron al mismo tiempo con distintas expresiones. Tsuna miro sospechoso a Reborn.

' _¿Qué estará planeando...?'_

 _"_ Juudaime, Reborn-san nos llamo a todos a juntarnos aquí. Dijo algo sobre unión en Famiglia"

"¿Que estas planeando?" Tsuna murmuro a Reborn que se encogió de hombros

"Eres el Jefe, debes saber que hacer"

"Pero si tu lo planeaste!"

"No se dé que hablas, Reborn lo planeo, no yo. Yo soy dame Tsuna"

"¡Mentiroso!"

"Etto..." Nana les llamo la atención "Tsu-kun..." miro a Tsuna y luego a Reborn "Y Tsu-kun..."

"¡Yo soy el verdadero!"

"Kufufu tengo mis dudas"

"¡MUKURO!"

"No sé cual es Boss..."

"Soy yo"

"¡No mientas Reborn!" Nana sonrió mientras entraba a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno a todos. Cualquiera diría que Reborn solo quería exasperar a su hijo por diversión sádica suya. Bueno, en su mayoría si lo era. Pero Nana sabía más que nadie que él lo hacía porque había extrañado mucho molestar a su hijo, incluso ella extrañaba escuchar sus discusiones y el oírlas ahora... le daba una gran felicidad "Reborn-kun..." Se asomo a la sala de estar "Por favor, deja de molestar a Tsu-kun. Todavía tienen que desayunar, luego podrán jugar juntos todo lo que quieran" Sonrió

"¡No estamos jugando!"

"Claro, mama"

 _'¿Le hizo caso?'_ Tsuna miro con incredulidad y secreta admiración a su madre.

"¡Pasen a comer!" Luego de que todos se sentaran y estuvieran comiendo Tsuna miro confundido entre su madre y su tutor (que ya había cambiado a su traje)

"¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna?"

"¿Por qué si mamá sabe que eres mayor mentalmente te sigue tratando como un niño?" Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos ante el descubrimiento, ni siquiera ellos se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora. Nana simplemente lo miro sorprendida antes de sonreír tímidamente

"Al principio fue un poco complicado, es difícil el terminar de comprender que Reborn-kun por dentro es casi un adulto aun cuando se ve como un niño" Luego miro a Tsuna "Supongo que al final no termine de acostumbrarle a hablarle como adulto, así que decidí seguir así. Le pregunte a Reborn-kun si le importaba, el dijo que no por lo que nada mas continúe de la misma forma"

"Ya veo... supongo que es mejor así" Tsuna sonrió bajando la mirada a su plato de comida "Se siente como si nada hubiera cambiado..."

Los demás lo miraron un poco extrañados por su cambio, sobre todo nana que apretaba la falda que llevaba puesta. Luego de unos segundos de duda, miro a su hijo antes de hablar

"Tsu-kun..." Llamo la atención del castaño exitosamente "¿Qué paso cuando estuviste... lejos?" Termino mirándole con preocupación

"¿Lejos...?" El moreno bajo la mirada al plato de comida que ahora ya no sentía tantas ganas de devorar "Yo... ¿es necesario el hablar de ello?" Intento zafarse de la pregunta incomoda de su madre

"Tsu-kun.../ Dame-Tsuna" Advirtieron los mayores

"está bien..." Bajo la mirada otra vez "aunque la verdad no fue la gran cosa... y no queremos aburrir a los demás ¿cierto?" Intento nuevamente mirando a sus amigos y los ex-arcobalenos que acababan de bajar a comer esperando que estos lo ayudaran. Lamentablemente no tuvo el resultado esperado

"Juudaime..." Gokudera desvió brevemente la mirada incomodo "La verdad es que... también tenemos curiosidad"

"Nosotros también" Informo Fon mirando a los demás arcobalenos que asintieron

Tsuna los miro con leve incredulidad antes de bajar la mirada a su plato otra vez "Lo siento" Murmuro con tristeza "Pero la verdad no es algo que me gustaría conversar con nadie, en realidad me encantaría olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el 1er año en que me fui!" Sin saber bien cuando había levantado la voz, desvió la mirada avergonzado "perdón"

"Dame-Tsuna ¿Que ocurrió en ese año?"

"Conocí el lado oscuro de la mafia" Murmuro apenas en un susurro "Lo siento mamá" Se disculpo de la morena tomando el plato aun con comida "Creo que se me fue el hambre, dejare esto en el microondas para comerlo más tarde" Avanzo hacia el artefacto y lo guardo "Estaré en mi habitación, me llaman cuando terminen" y fiel a sus palabras subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el sin siquiera dar una mirada en ellos

"¿Qué... que fue eso?" Yamamoto miro confundido

"Esos ojos..." Murmuro Mukuro

"¿Mukuro-sama...?"

"¿Qué pasa Mukuro?" Reborn pregunto

"Esos ojos... conozco esa mirada" Murmuro con pesar "Esa mirada... es de alguien que ha visto la muerte frente a sus ojos..."

"¿Frente... a sus ojos...?" Kyoko y Haru se miraron con temor

"¿Sawada... Sawada ha matado...?" Teniendo cuenta la voz relativamente baja de Ryohei, la situación era seria.

"Kufufu eso no podría asegurarlo, pero si se que vio la muerte y... al parecer muy de cerca"

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Juudaime..."

Viendo la pregunta mutua en la mente de los guardianes y amigos de su Dame-alumno, Reborn decidió intervenir "Si tanta duda tienen, deberían de preguntarle a Dame-Tsuna" Miro a Nana "Incluso tu, Mama"

"¿Yo?" Nana lo miro sorprendida

"Si quieren saber si Dame-Tsuna mato mientras estaba lejos de todos, nada mas deberían de preguntarle. Al parecer lo que ocurrió es algo de lo que no quiere decir palabra alguna, de seguro le trae malos recuerdos. Quizás si mama le pregunta sacara mayor información ya que tiene un mayor vinculo de madre e hijo"

Todos pensaron en eso por un momento hasta que escucharon la puerta delantera abrirse.

"Ara, ¿Venia algún amigo tuyo Reborn-kun?"

"No" Respondió el Hitman extrañado antes de ir a ver junto a algunos otros "¿Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna volteo hacia el Hitman "¿Ya terminaron?"

"¿A dónde ibas?"

"A ningún lado" Reborn volteo los ojos

"Acabamos de escuchar la puerta"

"Ah! Eso. No salía, venia llegando" Reborn lo miro algo sorprendido

"¿En qué momento saliste?"

"Hace mucho, por la ventana" Decidió ignorar la mirada sorprendida de los otros "Necesitaba aire así que salí a dar una vuelta" ¿Salió a dar una vuelta...? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo paso!?

"¿Por qué no salir por aquí?" El castaño solo se encogió de hombros

"Costumbre, supongo"

"Juudaime ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Pues..." Tsuna comenzó a encontrar interesante el piso

"Dame-Tsuna" Amenazo Reborn

"Hablemos de eso otro día" Miro a la puerta de la cocina donde los demás venían llegando "¿Por qué los querías a todos aquí?"

Decidiendo dejar en paz a su alumno por ahora, Reborn comenzó su explicación "Supongo que aun no lo sabes, pero mientras estabas en tus 'mini vacaciones'" El castaño le envió una mirada que él decidió ignorar "Tus guardianes han estado entrenando junto con los ex-arcobalenos"

"¿Todos juntos?"

"Si, cada uno con la llama que corresponde. Y ya que llegaste, creo que lo mejor sería que entrenaras con nosotros ¿no?" Reborn le envió una sonrisa que les envió escalofríos a todos

~~0~0~0~~

"Mamá, ¿segura que quieres ver esto?"

"Tsu-kun, por decima tercera vez, SI" Nana miro con una sonrisa cansada a su hijo mientras se ubicaba junto a Kyoko y Haru, a un lado de los ex-arcobalenos "Nunca los he visto luchar, mínimo quiero verlos entrenar, tengo algo de curiosidad"

"Bien... ¿Contra quién entreno yo?"

"Eso será lo divertido Dame-Tsuna" Reborn sonrió "Entrenaras luchando... contra todos ellos" Termino mirando hacia los guardianes que lo miraban sorprendidos

"¿¡C-Contra Juudaime!?"

"Kufufu te enseñare a no escribir mal sobre mi..."

"Boss intentare mi mejor"

"Jaja ¿Entrenaremos con Tsuna?"

"¡EXTREMO!"

"GYAJAJAJA LAMBO-SAMA TE DESTRUIRA DAME-TSUNA!"

"Hn, por fin"

"¿Todos contra uno? Eso es injusto! Kora!"

"Cállate idiota!" Lal mando a Colonello de una patada "Es solo entrenamiento, no es injusto, es aprendizaje"

"¿y debías golpearme?"

"es la costumbre"

"Reborn... ¿es necesario?" Tsuna miro con exasperación a su tutor

"No seas un miedoso Dame-Tsuna, todo estará bien" Luego llamo la atención de los demás "Quiero que luchen con todas sus fuerzas, enséñenle a este Dame todo lo que han aprendido"

"Lo dices como si realmente estuve haciendo nada en estos 2 años..." Murmuro Tsuna molesto

"¡Bien!" Reborn lo ignoro por completo "¡COMIENCEN!"

"QUE- ESPEREN!" De la nada 2 tonfas fueron a parar en su cara, suerte que fue rápido y se agacho.

"Lucha, herbívoro"

"¿¡No era omnívoro!?"

"Bajaste de grado"

"¡Kyoya!" Sintiendo la híper intuición actuar, se arrodillo rápidamente sintiendo la hoja de una katana pasar sobre su cabeza.

"Lo admito, si es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un ataque de Takeshi, es muy Rápido. Kora!" Lal decidió dejar pasar por esta vez la idiotez de su ex-alumno no queriendo dejar de mirar la escena

"Y ágil" Agrego Fon viendo a Tsuna esquivar las balas de Gokudera. Cuando fon comenzó su entrenamiento con Gokudera, noto que su arma no era buena para casos de pensamiento rápido, era rápido encendiendo la mecha de la dinamita sí, pero si se encontrara en un cuarto con un enemigo y su jefe, esta lograría explotarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Fue por eso que decidió que tal vez debería de aprender a usar una pistola como arma personal, así como muchos otros mafiosos lo hacían. Resulto que al final a este le gusto mucho el arma y término usándola casi tanto como la dinamita, aunque claro que para los entrenamientos con sus compañeros Fon debió pedir prestadas balas especiales a Reborn para que no dañaran realmente a los demás guardianes.

"¿De verdad tengo que pelear contra todos?" Tsuna pidió mirando a Reborn antes de esquivar nuevamente la katana sin ningún esfuerzo "¿Cuándo terminamos?"

"Si, contra todos. Se termina cuando los dejes sin poder seguir luchando a todos ellos o cuando todos ellos te dejen sin poder seguir luchando a ti" Reborn intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar su sorpresa por las nuevas habilidades de su estudiante, no esperaba al mismo dame pero tampoco a alguien tan ágil

"¿Quieres decir que debo atacarlos a todos si quiero terminar?"

"exacto" Reborn respondió sonriendo

"Bien..." Refunfuño con cansancio "¿seguros de esto?" Pregunto a sus guardianes que aun no dejaban de atacarlo, recibiendo un asentimiento y/o señal de afirmación de ellos tomo una bocanada de aire antes de suspirar "Bien, como ustedes lo quieran" Cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mostrándolos color caramelo, señal de que aun no activaba sus llamas. Intercepto un puño derecho de Ryohei con gran facilidad sorprendiendo tanto a Ryohei como a los otros y luego con la rodilla izquierda le dio un gran golpe en el estomago a este haciéndolo caer al suelo por el dolor. Dando un paso hacia atrás vio un tridente frente a él, agarrándolo rápidamente por el mango lo golpeo contra su dueño haciendo que el chico callera hacia atrás con un dolor en su pecho. Sin soltar el tridente hizo lo mismo con Yamamoto que se acercaba por detrás a atacarle. Tomando la espada que le se le cayó a este último, soltó el tridente y paso a atacar al prefecto que le atacaba con sus tonfas. Nada mas unos golpes después logro golpear a Hibari en la cara con su puño. Dejando aturdido al pelinegro recupero la espada y bloqueo 3 balas que venían en su dirección, dando vuelta hacia la tormenta bloqueo 2 balas mas antes de desaparecer, cuando Gokudera reacciono ya era tarde, con un limpio golpe en la nuca Tsuna lo dejo inconsciente.

Sabiendo que esto aun no terminaba Tsuna dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar con la mano una granada rosada proveniente del menor, viendo que su arma había sido bloqueada por el castaño Lambo entro en pánico y se escondió detrás de Chrome que tomo fuertemente su tridente y lo incrusto en el suelo.

Todo se había vuelto negro por unos segundos antes de que Tsuna volviera a ver todo como antes, solo que se encontraba solo en el bosque "Has mejorado bastante Chrome" el castaño sonrió ' _pero no eres la única'_ pensó antes de tomar una piedra del suelo y arrojarla hacia un árbol, pero antes de que esta lograra chocar golpeo algo invisible y todo volvió a lo que era, mostrando una Chrome sobándose la mano con la que dejo caer el tridente y un Lambo asombrado

"Vio a través de la ilusión de Chrome" Murmuro molesto Mammon "El chico se volvió bueno"

Los demás ex-arcobalenos asintieron mientras veían a Lambo huir hacia el bosque al ver a su 'escudo humano' inconsciente gracias a un movimiento parecido al usado con Gokudera.

"Reborn, no pienso perseguirlo por el bosque, además no puedo dañarle mientras mamá este mirando" Reclamo el castaño viendo la mirada de su tutor. Aunque Reborn debía admitir que tenía un punto "¿Ya terminamos-?" No fue capaz de terminar gracias a un puño que casi le da en la cara

"Esto aun no termina... Sawada!"

"Omnívoro, no me ganaras con un golpe tan débil"

"Kufufu ¿a eso le llamas un golpe?"

"Jaja apenas lo sentí" Tsuna miro a su espalda para ver a sus guardianes levantarse y ponerse en posición de ataque, incluso Gokudera que ya comenzaba a reaccionar. No le paso desapercibido la molestia que estos sentían. Leyendo los pensamientos de su alumno, Reborn decidió responder a su pregunta no dicha.

"Dame-Tsuna" Su tutor lo llamo ganando su atención "Tus guardianes han estado entrenando durante los 2 años que estuviste fuera, no les hagas sentir que crees que son débiles. Si realmente los quieres demuéstrales lo que su jefe es, haznos ver el 'porque' hemos estado poniendo tanto esfuerzo en estos últimos años. Déjanos ver que has aprendido"

Tsuna miro a sus guardianes, amigos y los ex-arcobalenos confundido "Eso... ¿eso es lo que quieren?" Al ver las miradas decididas de todos solo pudo suspirar antes de sonreír "Esta bien, si así lo quieren que así sea" Luego miro a los demás "Entonces empecemos"

"¡Kufufu Me las pagaras por esa tonta carta!"

"¡Sawada! Esto es por irte sin despedir!"

"Omnívoro, me debes esta pelea"

"¡Lo siento Juudaime!"

"¡Vamos Tsuna!"

Tsuna vio a sus amigos acercarse a atacarlo y sonrió. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego abrirlos sorprendiendo a todos, los antes color caramelo ahora eran un arcoíris, todos los colores eran reflejados. Activando llamas de niebla el castaño alzo la vista para luego impulsarse hacia adelante, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener paso por delante de todos sus guardianes como un flash y les toco la frente con su dedo índice para luego volver a su lugar en medio de todos. Los demás solo lo veían en confusión aun más cuando ningún guardián se movió de su lugar a atacar.

"¿Qué está pasando? Kora!"

"Reborn ¿Qué ocurre?" Pidió Lal al pelinegro que miraba la escena metido en sus pensamientos

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko y Haru miraron con preocupación "¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"Es una ilusión" Mammon admitió "No la puedo sentir pero sé que es una"

"¿Cómo es posible que no la sientas?" Fon miro sorprendido ¿Mammon, El mejor ilusionista no puede sentir una ilusión? ¿Acaso el mundo está llegando a su fin?

"No puedo sentir las llamas de niebla que crean la ilusión, pero si sé que es una. No es fácil de explicar pero si les puedo asegurar que es una ilusión"

"¿Así que... Tsunayoshi puede crear ilusiones?" Verde sonrió con interés

"¡Dame-Tsuna!¿¡Qué diablos pasa!?" Reborn grito intentando llamar su atención. Tsuna volvió la mirada hacia él y luego a los cuerpos de sus amigos

"Nada malo, solo están en una pequeña 'ilusión' en sus mentes. En este momento deben estar pensando que estamos luchando, probablemente ya me están venciendo y tú me estas gritando obscenidades por ser un idiota débil" Admitió con un poco de diversión, realmente no era algo difícil de imaginar

"¿¡Y como hiciste eso!? ¡Kora!"

"¿Cómo es posible que hagas algo así?" Reborn prosiguió

"OI! NO ME IGNOREN!"

"Ya te lo dije Reborn" Tsuna sonrió "No estuve de vacaciones descansando en estos 2 años"

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Eh de admitir que no tengo idea de como se llamaba lo de Mukuro y Chrome asi que le puse 'tridente' no se si asi se llamaba o era de otra forma, si alguien fuera tan amable de decírmelo en los comentario le estaría muy agradecida. Tampoco se si solo era uno y lo compartían entre ambos, en mi historia seran dos (imaginense que Mukuro hizo una ilucion de uno y luego lo hizo fisico como lo hacia con las iluciones en el manga gracias al artefacto de Verde)**


	13. Chapter 13: Shimon

**Ohayo! OwÓ7**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Serie anime y sus personajes no me perteneces. Son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo es mio el fanfic! Pero algun dia tendre mi propio anime o manga :3**

 **~~~0~~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 13:** Shimon

"¡Tsuna-kun!" Enma corrió lo más rápido posible al ver la cabellera marrón fuera de la propiedad Sawada. Nada mas habían llegado hace 1 hora a Namimori desde Italia, Adelheid le había negado el ir al hogar del castaño diciendo que mejor sería que lo viera al otro día en la escuela por el cansancio del viaje. Pero él no se sentía así, es más, incluso podría decirse que estaba ansioso por reunirse con su amigo luego de tantos años (y por eso escapo por la ventana de su cuarto)

"¿Enma?" El mencionado vio como el moreno daba la vuelta hacia el haciéndolo parar en seco y su sonrisa resbalar de su cara

"¿Tsuna-kun...?" ¿De verdad era él? ¿Enserio este chico que tenía en frente de él era el mismo que se fue hace 2 años? ¿Era el mismo chico que había logrado convertirse en su 'mejor amigo'? ¿El mismo que aun luego de amenazar y dañar a su Famiglia había logrado salvarlo del mal que abarcaba a su Famiglia durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era el mismo que lo había perdonado y ayudado? ¿De verdad era él...?

"¡Enma!" El moreno sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre él tirándole en un fuerte y cálido abrazo "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿No estabas en Italia?" Al ver que luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo no contestaba ni respondía al abrazo se alejo de él manteniendo sus manos en sus hombros "¿Enma?"

"Tsuna-kun..." No habían dudas, sin importar cuánto cambiase por fuera siempre seguiría siendo el mismo cálido cielo por dentro "D-De verdad... de verdad eres tú..." Podía sentir como las lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos pero no le importaba, al diablo con eso de que 'los jefes no deben mostrar debilidad'! Había extrañado mucho a su amigo!

Sin dudarlo repitió la acción anterior del otro y se lanzo a abrasarle "T-Te extrañe tanto!" Sintió como el otro correspondía al abrazo

"Yo también"

"¡Creí... Creí que ya no volverías!" Enma lloro sobre su hombro "A-Alonso di Rettile me visito hace unas semanas!" Sintió al castaño tensarse "E-El... El dijo que habías muerto!" Enma lo abrazo con más fuerza "T-Tenia tanto miedo! Y-Y tanta rabia!"

Tsuna sobo la espalda del otro intentando calmar su llanto "¿Y qué paso?"

"Nada" El pelirrojo murmuro molesto "No pude hacer nada, lo siento. Cuando dijo eso... intente atacarle de inmediato, no creí que fuera cierto. Pero aun así la rabia pudo más que yo y..."

"¿Y?"

"El me derroto" De inmediato el castaño lo separo de si pero sostuvo sus hombros como antes mirándole seriamente

"¿¡Te hizo daño!? ¿¡Como esta tu familia!? ¿¡Algún herido!?" Enma negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada.

"No, están todos bien. Ningún herido de gravedad, solo fueron algunos rasguños y moretones" Respondió mientras él otros suspiro aliviado al oírlo

"Me alegro" Enma solo pudo volver a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente si era su amigo, era tan Tsuna el preocuparse primero por la seguridad de los otros antes de cualquier otra cosa. Pensando en eso no pudo evitar soltar una risita que gano una mirada confundida del moreno

"¿Qué pasa?" El pelirrojo nada más lo miro con nostalgia y felicidad en sus ojos

"De verdad te extrañe..." Murmuro sin desviar la mirada de los cálidos ojos caramelo. Había perdido tanto a su amigo, sus días de escuela, sus castigos por llegar tarde o 'alterar el orden' como Hibari y Adelheid les decían, también todos sus momentos dame y el reír juntos. Ser un jefe de la mafia no era cosa sencilla y habían muchas veces en las que deseaba poder renunciar al puesto, era demasiado para un solo chico. Pero cuando estaba con Tsuna... cuando estaba con Tsuna no importaba que tan jefe fuera, ambos eran iguales, podía ser el mismo con su amigo. No tenía que hacerse el fuerte o serio, tampoco actuar en 'modo jefe'. Cuando estaba con su amigo es como si nada de eso existiera, como si nunca hubiera estado en el bajo mundo, como si fuera un civil nada mas, como si no estuviera al mando de toda una Famiglia. Con el castaño cerca de él era como si todo el peso que cargaba en estos años hubiera desaparecido

' _El cielo que todo lo abarca'_

Definitivamente era la descripción perfecta para el Decimo Vongola

~~0~0~0~~

"Veo que ya llegaste 'Dame-Enma'"

"¡Reborn-san!"

"Pensé que volverías en unas semanas" El pelirrojo se vio avergonzado

"Así iba a ser..." miro a su amigo castaño con preocupación "Pero me entere de que Tsuna-kun había vuelto, si que decidí volver antes"

"Podría haber sido una trampa" Lal miro molesta por la idiotez

"Sabía que no lo era"

"¿Cómo?" Fon se integro a la charla

Enma sonrió antes de mirarles "Tengo fuentes confiables"

"Fue Cráneo ¿verdad?" Tsuna sonrió a su amigo que le devolvió el gesto asintiendo mientras los demás miraban al mencionado que se estaba escapando por la puerta principal

"¡YO NO HICE NA-!" Los 2 chicos miraron con lastima al pobre acróbata ser golpeado por Reborn, Colonello y Lal

"Se supone que no decirle a nadie, idiota"

"¿¡Y si hubiera sido intervenida la llamada!? ¡Kora!"

"¡Realmente eres un idiota!"

"¡No fue mi culpa!" Lloro el peli morado corriendo a los brazos del castaño sabiendo que allí no lo golpearían

"Lo siento" Enma miro apenado "La verdad es que fue mi culpa. Yo le dije a Cráneo que me llamara si algo importante ocurría" Desvió la mirada sonrojado "Supongo que no pensé en lo de las líneas intervenidas..."

"Idiota" Dijeron los demás ex-arcobalenos ganando una mirada molesta de Tsuna

"De todos modos" El moreno intento cambiar de tema viendo que su amigo estaba llorando mentalmente por su incompetencia ¡Es un jefe de la mafia maldita sea! ¿¡Como no se le ocurrió algo así!? ¡Si Adelheid se enteraba lo mataría! "¿Dónde está Viper?" No lo vio cuando entraron a casa "¿Y donde están mamá y los demás?"

"Mammon volvió con la varia para una misión que el Nono les encomendó" Tsuna miro incrédulo

"¿Varia, haciendo misiones para Nono? ¿Qué tanto me perdí?" Miro a los presentes confundido

"Mucho" Lal le contesto "No sabemos muy bien que paso pero casi medio año luego de que te fueras Xanxus y Nono comenzaron a llevarse sorprendentemente bien. Nadie más que ellos sabe desde cuando y como pero su relación familiar mejoro bastante desde entonces"

"Vaya... ¿algo más que debiera enterarme?" Reborn sonrió. Definitivamente un mal presagio

"Tu queridísimo autoproclamado hermano mayor Baka-Dino..." Tsuna miro expectante "Se va a casar"

"¿¡CASARSE!?"

"Con Bianchi"

"¿¡QUEEE!?"

~~0~0~0~~

"Desde cuándo que... ya sabes" Tsuna miro confundido a su tutor

"Llevan saliendo casi un año y medio. Cuando te fuiste Baka-Dino comenzó a venir regularmente a la casa para acompañar a Mamá y entrenar con tus guardianes. Además seguía pensando que probablemente seguías en el país por lo que continuo su búsqueda por varios meses por aquí"

"Les dije que no me buscaran..."

"es Dino ¿Por qué crees que le digo Baka?"

"Buen punto"

"Como sea, con el tiempo comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien ya que ambos eran los únicos más o menos de la misma edad y pasando los meses Baka-Dino tomo valor y le pidió noviazgo. Hace ya 5 meses que le pidió matrimonio. Cualquiera diría que es demasiado pronto pero ya sabes cómo es Bianchi" Tsuna asintió. Cuando de amor se trataba, Bianchi podía ser un poquito... demasiado sentimental

"¿Cuándo se casan?"

"Aun no hay fecha. Creo que se lo pidió antes nada más para calmarla un poco, dijo que no se casaría hasta que estuvieras aquí, que sin su 'hermanito menor' no sería lo mismo" Tsuna sonrió divertido

"¡Entonces no se si Dino sea muy feliz de tenerme de vuelta! Le preguntare si no quiere que me vaya otro par de meses" Se rio "¿Es por eso que no la eh visto en casa desde que llegue?"

Reborn asintió "Solo viene unos días de visita y luego se va a Italia. Lo más probable es que estaba tan feliz que fue a avisarle a Dino"

"Me alegro por ellos... pero no estás molesto por esto ¿vedad?" Reborn resoplo

"Claro que no. Soy el numero 1 asesino a sueldo del mundo, no me echare a llorar porque mi Baka-ex-estudiante se casara con mi Ex-amante, no me importa"

 _'incluso si lo hiciera es demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo'_ Tsuna sudor cayo

"¿Entonces... donde están mamá y los demás?"

"Takesushi"

"¿Qué hacen allí?"

"Tenían hambre y no queríamos molestar a mama para que cocinara. Será mejor que vayamos nosotros también, los demás ya se fueron hace un rato. Incluso Dame-Enma fue con ellos" El moreno solo suspiro antes de tomar a su tutor en brazos ya que creció lo suficiente como para ya no caber en su hombro y no pensaba llevarlo en su cabeza

"Bien, vamos"

~~0~0~0~~

"¿Está cerrado?" Tsuna miro desconcertado el local. Y tal como decía todas las luces estaban apagadas y el letrero colgado afuera indicando que ya no se encontraba abierto

"De seguro cerraron para que nadie más los molestara, vamos a entrar"

"Si tu lo dices..." El moreno camino hasta llegar a la puerta, podía sentir la presencia de personas dentro pero no había ninguna sensación hostil que su híper intuición pudiera sentir por lo que estaba bien entrar ¿verdad?

Tomando la decisión de que era seguro abrió y entro junto a Reborn que había bajado de sus brazos solo para ser recibido por las luces encenderse y segar su vista por unos segundos

"¡BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA!"

"¿Qué...?" Miro a su alrededor solo para ver a sus guardianes, su madre, los ex-arcobalenos, las chicas e incluso a Enma y todos sus guardianes juntos en medio del local rodeados de globos y decoraciones llamativas, incluso una mesa larga llena de comida deliciosa tan solo a la vista "¿Reborn?" Miro a su tutor que sonreía confidencialmente "¿Qué pasa... Tu sabias de esto ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

Su madre se acerco a él "Bienvenido a tu fiesta de bienvenida!"

"¿Fiesta de bienvenida?" murmuro confundido

"Si" Respondió Chrome mientras iba hasta él junto a Kyoko y Haru

"Tsuna-kun nada mas volvió ayer y no tuvimos tiempo ni para celebrarlo" murmuro Kyoko con un pequeño puchero

"Así que entre todos decidimos celebrarlo hoy!" Haru anuncio elevando los brazos para darle mayor importancia

Tsuna miro con sorpresa e incredulidad para luego mudar su mirada a los demás presentes que le sonreían. Decidiendo que replicar no le llevaría a nada, les miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Minna... Arigato!"

~~0~0~0~~

Decir que le fiesta fue divertida seria un eufemismo, fue grandiosa! O al menos así fue para el castaño que miraba divertido a sus amigos ahora borrachos llorar los unos en los otros. Luego de unas horas de comenzar, Julie había comentado que los decima generación Vongola eran solo unos niños y no podían manejar el alcohol como un adulto como el (aun siendo casi de la misma edad). Claro que los tutores del Decimo Vongola no lo tomaron muy bien, sobre todo al ser unos cabezotas como ellos mismos. Y así fue que luego de que fueran a una licorería cercana terminaron emborrachándose todos ellos.

Suerte que Tsuna ya había probado beber antes (larga historia que no quisiera recordar por su propio bien mental) y sabía que no le haría nada bien por lo que opto por no participar junto con Enma ya que Adelheid se lo prohibió. Tsuna comenzaba a creer que tenía un complejo de madre o algo así, quizás el ver a Enma como un hermano menor sacaba lo mejor de su instinto maternal.

Bueno, al final resulto que tal y como su híper intuición se lo decía, Julie era un completo mentiroso. Incluso lambo que bebió por error duro más tiempo sobrio que él.

"Realmente no sé como terminamos así" Su amigo pelirrojo murmuro a su lado avergonzado por el actuar de sus guardianes "Lo siento, todo es culpa de Julie"

"No te preocupes" Tranquilizo el moreno "Mira, incluso se podría decir que se están divirtiendo" Enma volteo la vista para ver a ambas generaciones de guardianes cantando con incomprensibles gritos y una extraña letra que incluso él sabía que no era japonés... ni italiano, de eso estaba más que seguro.

"¿Qué están cantando?"

"No tengo idea" Tsuna parecía igual o hasta mas confundido que él

"¿No es ingles verdad?"

"No lo creo"

"¿Crees que debamos detenerlos?" Miro preocupado a Koyo que se habia desmayado en el suelo

"Tal vez si... no quiero que destruyan Takesushi, Yamamoto-san jamás nos dejara volver si eso ocurre"

"Si..."

"¿Y bien?"

"Yo te sigo a ti"

"Enma..."

"Está bien, yo a mis guardianes y tu a los tuyos..." Suspiro derrotado.

Luego de una ardua batalla intentando calmarlos, Tsuyoshi decidió que no había manera de llevarlos a cada uno a sus casas sin que despertaran a los vecinos (sobre todo a Ryohei que tenía unos buenos pulmones) así que les dejo usar el Dojo de su casa. Claro que solo los chicos se quedaron ya que las chicas se habían ido antes junto a Nana y los niños para que no peligraran al volver tan tarde a sus casas. Adelheid se hubiera quedado a cuidar de Enma pero Tsuna le aseguro con su vida misma que lo cuidaría y le había agradado tanto la madre del castaño que decidió acompañarla a su casa para que nada le pasara, además Nana le había preguntado si quería quedarse en su casa y esta le enseñaría algunas de sus recetas (Adelheid podría ser muy dura en cuanto a disciplina, pero al ser la única chica de su Famiglia había una que otra cosa que debió aprender sobre el hogar y sorprendentemente la cocina fue la única que le encanto)

Los ex-arcobalenos también habían asistido a la fiesta, claro todos menos Viper que ya no se encontraba con ellos. Cráneo termino tirado en el suelo borracho luego de que Reborn y Colonello lo retaran a beber. Luego Lal, Reborn, Colonello y Fon se quedaron a ver el espectáculo de borrachos pero cuando Tsuna y Enma terminaron de tranquilizarlos y se fueron a la casa Sawada al ver su diversión terminada.

Luego de dejar a los borrachos adolescentes dormidos en Dojo, Tsuna salió del local a tomar aire. Era una costumbre que tomo luego de estar con Vindice, Vendicare es un lugar frio y el estar tanto tiempo allí se acostumbro a la temperatura por lo que el estar en un lugar cálido, encerrado y con un montón de gente, había tomado mucho de sí.

Cuando salió de inmediato pudo sentir como su piel era tocada por el aire frio del exterior, era tan relajante. No queriendo volver al interior del local se apoyo contra la pared de este y cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana después del 'entrenamiento' con sus guardianes.

Después de que estos despertaran de la ilusión Reborn declaro que habían terminado por hoy y que debían regresar a casa a descansar, el resto los ex-arcobalenos intentaron que les explicara lo que había pasado y como lo había logrado pero Reborn los hizo callar _'de seguro me lo quiere preguntar a solas...'_ Sus guardianes tampoco habían dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera comentaron que había pasado en la ilusión de cada quien.

' _Quizás no debí hacer eso...'_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir otra presencia cerca de él, no era hostil o peligrosa pero aun así decidió no confiarse demasiado. Preparándose para cualquier ataque vio como un flash paso por la esquina de la calle y una nota cayo. Sintiendo que la presencia se alejaba a paso rápido se acerco con sospecha y muy cuidadosamente tomo la nota antes de leerla.

Dejando escapar una maldición tomo su celular y marco un número que muy bien conocía. Sonó la línea hasta que el propietario contesto

"¿Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tenemos problemas"

 **~~~0~~0~~0~~~**

 **Ta-ran! Shimon volvio! la verdad es que queria meter a Enma en la historia mas adelante pero bueno, aqui esta (Es uno de mis personajes favoritos *-*) No se como agregar muy bien a sus guardianes pero hare lo que pueda (no me se todos sus nombres, mas que nada se de julie y Adelheid)**


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Italia?

**Ohayo! owó7 Kuromy RokuIchuKu reportándose al servicio! jeje**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el Fanfic es mio owó**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 14:** ¿Italia?

"Esto es serio" Reborn escaneo con la mirada nuevamente la nota "¿Cómo la obtuviste?"

"Alguien paso corriendo por la esquina de Takesushi y la dejo botada. Quien haya sido era bastante rápido, apenas sentí cuando su presencia se acercaba y cuando se fue, simplemente vi un flash por la calle y ya no había nadie!"

"¿Alguien más sabe sobre su existencia?"

El castaño negó con la cabeza "No, solo tú. Apenas la obtuve te llame de inmediato"

Reborn miro satisfecho "Habrá que esperar a mañana para decirles a los demás" Declaro mientras salía del local para luego voltearse hacia su alumno "¿Qué piensas hacer luego?"

"Aun no lo sé" Miro hacia la nota que yacía sobre la mesa "Primero consultare con Dino si algo malo a ocurrido por allá y después pienso preguntarles a los demás"

"Ya veo, iré a casa para cuidar que todo esté bien" Reborn se dio la vuelta "Y dame Tsuna"

"¿Dime?"

Reborn guardo silencio por unos segundos "Ten Cuidado" Pronuncio antes de salir

Tsuna quedo en silencio por unos minutos antes de sentir unos pasos a su espalda. Pudiendo sentir las llamas provenientes del intruso relajo su postura "¿Tsuna-kun?"

"Hola Enma" Saludo a su amigo dándose vuelta hacia él "Creí que estarías dormido como los demás ¿Qué haces aquí?" El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una silla de la misma mesa

"¿No podría hacer yo la misma pregunta?" Lo miro intrigado "Desperté y no te encontré en el Dojo así que decidí buscarte"

"Ya veo" Quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Enma tomo el valor de hacer la pregunta que tanto tiempo espero "Tsuna-kun... se que ya deben de habértelo preguntado mucho pero... ¿Qué paso cuando te fuiste?"

Tsuna suspiro "¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?"

"Te ves diferente" Viendo la mirada confundida y sorprendida del castaño prosiguió "No es solo físicamente, eso es entendible luego de que estuvieras entrenando y ya han sido 2 años así que... supongo que era de esperarse que volvieras diferente en ese sentido" Miro a sus manos "Pero... desde el día en que te fuiste... me preocupo que volvieras diferente en otros sentidos"

"¿En qué sentidos?"

"La mafia puede cambiar a cualquiera, sobre todo si eres un jefe. Eso es algo que sabes muy bien ¿verdad?" Tsuna desvió la mirada asintiendo. Por supuesto que él lo sabía "Eso es lo que más me preocupa" El castaño lo miro sorprendido "Hace 2 años... hace 2 años me hubieras dicho que no quieres ser un mafioso y mucho menos un jefe" Lo miro preocupado "¿Por qué ahora lo aceptas tan fácilmente? ¿Porque tienes esa... aura de jefe que tiene solo un mafioso experimentado? ¿Por qué tus ojos aun tan cálidos parecen tan sabios y fríos al mismo tiempo? Miras como..."

"¿Cómo...?" Tsuna impulso

"Miras... como yo miraba cuando mataron a mi familia" El castaño lo miro triste y sorprendido "Esos ojos... han visto cosas que hace 2 años no. Cosas... que te hicieron cambiar en más de un sentido, incluso al punto de aceptar lo inevitable, aceptaste que eres un mafioso ¿Verdad? Aceptaste que eres el próximo jefe Vongola ¿Cierto?" El pelirrojo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos que no quería que cayesen haciendo encoger el corazón del otro joven Capo. Sin siquiera dudarlo Tsuna trajo a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo pensar en recuerdos tan dolorosos para él, perder a su familia... sobre todo frente a sus ojos... debió de ser algo traumante y es uno de las razones por las que el castaño tiene tanto orgullo y respeto por su amigo, no cualquiera pasa por algo como eso y sigue sonriendo incluso años después. Claro que tuvieron sus diferencias en su principio -Si se le puede llamar 'diferencia' a que trate de matar a toda tu familia- pero con el tiempo lo superaron y Enma volvió a sonreír verdaderamente luego de tantos años junto con su Famiglia

"Lo siento" Murmuro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza "No quise que recordaras malos momentos" El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza aun enterrada en su cuello mientras lloraba

"Y-Yo lo s-siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"P-Por no ha-haber e-estado allí p-para t-ti" El otro lo miro confundido

"¿De qué hablas?"

"T-Tuviste que i-irte tu solo... Q-Quien sabe cuánto p-pasaste!"

"Enma... Tu no tuviste que ver con nada de eso, fue mi decisión de nadie más"

"A-Aun así" Tsuna miro conmovido a su amigo, pero algo no le parecía bien en todo esto. Enma nunca había sido alguien que lloraba frente a los demás así de fácil y lo que decía aunque tierno no tenía mucho sentido ¿Culpa? ¿De qué? A menos que...

"Enma" El mencionado asintió dando a entender que ponía atención "¿Bebiste alcohol?" El otro pasó unos momentos de silencio antes de asentir nuevamente

"Solo un poco" murmuro escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del castaño

"Enma..." Se quejo "¿Sabes lo que Adelheid te hará si lo descubre? No ¿Sabes lo que me ara a MI si descubre que te deje beber?" Enma miro avergonzado cuando se separo de él

"Lo siento... T-Tenia curiosidad..." Tsuna suspiro

"Está bien, tranquilo. No estoy molesto contigo" Aclaro al verlo a punto de volver a llorar _'Nota mental: No dejar a Enma beber. Se vuelve inestablemente emocional'_ "¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir con los otros?"

"Pero no tengo sueño" Se quejo al ser llevado por el castaño

"No dirás lo mismo mañana por la mañana. Mucho menos con la jaqueca que tendrás"

"¿Jaqueca?"

"si, viene acompañando a la resaca"

"¿Ya has estado borracho antes?"

"si, unas cuantas veces. Nunca más pienso hacerlo ¿es tu primera vez?"

"si... Adelheid nunca me deja probar ni una gota... es algo aburrido cuando ves a todos beber... ¿Por qué me trata siempre como un niño?"

"Porque eres como su hermanito pequeño. Ella te quiere mucho" Sonrió al ver a su amigo hacer un puchero molesto

"Aun así. Ya no soy un niño... incluso soy un jefe mafioso!"

"Más bajo señor jefe mafioso o despertaras a todos" Rio Tsuna llevando a su amigo junto a los otros

"Oye hace dos años que no nos vemos... DOS años! Deberíamos salir a divertirnos!" Grito el pelirrojo tropezando con la nada

"Kozato Enma ¿Saliendo a divertirse? Ya veo porque Adelheid no te deja beber" Tsuna rio

"Tsunaaaaaa...!" Enma se quejo haciendo a Tsuna reír aun más. Finalmente logro dormir a Enma y quitárselo de encima después de 10 minutos de intentos en vano y varios murmullos de 'te extrañe', 'no vuelvas a irte' y 'eres mi mejor amigo' Realmente el Decimo Shimon era algo cuando se emborrachaba. Repasando en sus palabras anteriores miro a su amigo dormir como tronco y luego a los demás

' _yo también los extrañe... y prometo no volver a irme nunca más'_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

Reborn llego a Takesushi a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, hubiera esperado unas cuantas horas mas pero la nota que su alumno recibió la noche anterior era algo serio y no podía estar esperando que a sus amigos y guardianes se les pasara la estúpida resaca

Luego de saludar a Tsuyoshi y entrar al Dojo pudo observar como todos se encontraban durmiendo uno sobre otro, realmente la vista le haría gracia si no fuera por el asunto que se encontraba aquí.(aunque eso no le impidió tomar una fotografía para algún posible futuro chantaje)

Transformando a Leon en un megáfono lo puso sobre su boca "¡CIAOSSU!" Sonrió cuando todos despertaron gritando y la mayoría sacando sus armas

"¡Reborn-san!" Gokudera bajo las dinamitas "¿Q-Que ocurre?"

"¿Dónde estamos?" Ryohei miro a todos lados confundido

"¿Este es el Dojo...?" Yamamoto sobo su cabeza en un inútil intento de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza "¿Qué nos paso?"

"Mi cabeza..." Enma lucho con abrir los ojos "¿Qué paso anoche?"

"lo mismo me gustaría saber" Miro el Hitman a los guardianes masculinos del pelirrojo que volvieron a dormir como si nada "¿Alguien ha visto a Dame-Tsuna?" Busco con la mirada al castaño

"¿Juudaime...?" Gokudera proceso la información por unos segundos antes de saltar preocupado "JUUDAIME!" y... de vuelta al suelo agarrando su cabeza. La resaca era una mierda

Enma miro preocupado "¿Tsuna-kun...? El... el estaba aquí con nosotros anoche"

"Lo sé, vine a verle" Respondió sin problemas "¿Ocurrió algo después de eso?"

"Después..." Enma proceso los hechos, había ido a dormir con los otros al Dojo... luego despertó por culpa de Julie que se había levantado, este lo comenzó a molestar con que era un miedoso... después recordaba beber algo caliente y picante... espera ¿¡beber!? Después de eso... Después de eso... fue a la sala de estar y vio a Tsuna en una mesa...

Enma se sonrojo avergonzado "Yo... creo que yo lo vi..."

"¿A si?" Reborn levanto una ceja "¿Y qué paso?"

"Pues yo...-" El pelirrojo fue cortado por la puerta trasera del dojo que se abría dejando ver a un moreno entrar

"Nunca más vuelvo a actuar así para conseguir cosas más baratas..." Murmuro molesto sin percatarse de las miradas puestas en el, eso hasta que levanto la mirada encontrándose con la del Hitman "AH! Reborn!" Se agarro el pecho "¡No me des esos sustos! ¿¡Cuando llegaste!?"

"¿'¡ah!'?" Reborn levanto una ceja "¿Qué paso con tu habitual 'Hiiie'?"

Tsuna desvió la mirada molesto "Para tu información deje gritar asi desde hace un año!"

"Jaja Tsuna... ¿podrían bajar un poco la voz?" Yamamoto miro incomodo

"Mi maldita cabeza..." Gokudera enterró la cabeza en la almohada que le facilitaron por la noche

"Oh! Eso me recuerda..." Tsuna busco en la bolsa de compras "tengan, son un par de aspirinas que conseguí para ustedes. Es para la resaca"

"Gracias Tsuna/Sawada"

"Muchísimas gracias Juudaime"

"Tú también Enma" Miro a su amigo que miro avergonzado

"G-Gracias..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Enma miro abajo "S-Siento lo de anoche..."

"¿A qué te refieres? No paso nada malo"

"M-Mi condición..."

Tsuna miro comprendiendo, Enma no quiso que lo viera en un estado como ese, borracho _'Según lo que dijo fue su primera bebida... de seguro ni siquiera recuerda bien lo que ocurrió'_ Tsuna sonrió "No te preocupes, no dijiste o hiciste nada malo" Lo tranquilizo

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido "¿De verdad?"

Tsuna asintió "De verdad"

Enma cerró los ojos aliviado "menos mal..."

"Bueno Dame-Tsuna" Reborn llamo su atención "Volviendo al tema que nos concierne, vine por el asunto de anoche ¿Vas a decirles?"

"Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran mas consientes pero creo que con que Enma lo sepa estará bien, luego se los explicaremos a los otros en el avión"

"¿Avión? ¿Qué avión?"

"Ya te explico" Tsuna miro a su amigo "Anoche me llego esta nota" Rebusco en su chaqueta hasta que la encontró y se la dio a su amigo para leerla. Cuando este término quedo mirando al castaño

"Es una broma ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no" Tsuna miro serio "Estuve pensando anoche en esto y... creo que sea una trampa o no, no podemos dejar solo a Dino y su Famiglia"

"Quieres decir..." El otro asintió

"Debemos ir a Italia lo más pronto posible"

"Sabía que dirías algo como eso..." Enma suspiro "¿Pero que querrán con Dino Cavallone?"

"Lo más seguro es que busquen a Baka-Dino por estar asociado con Dame-Tsuna, además su Famiglia también es una de las más grandes de la mafia y aliada a Vongola" Tsuna asintió a su tutor

"Esas son las razones más probables, si existen otras entonces las desconocemos"

Enma asintió "Entiendo..." Volvió la mirada a su amigo "¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo partimos?"

"Cuando todos terminen por despertar. Claro, si es que deseas venir con tu Famiglia. Ya sabes que no estás obligado a hacerlo" Enma sonrió a su amigo

"Por supuesto que vamos, no pienso dejarte solo en esto" Tsuna devolvió la sonrisa

"Bien, entonces vamos todos. Ya hable con un amigo y estamos partiendo en unas horas"

Reborn miro intrigado a su alumno "¿Un amigo?"

"Tengo mis contactos" Tsuna sonrió "Llamare a Adelheid, mamá y las chicas para que se preparen" Se alejo de ellos y marco en su celular

"Tsuna-kun... ah cambiado bastante... se ve mucho más seguro... me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo"

Reborn afilo la mirada _'Definitivamente algo ocurrió... y sea lo que sea, voy a descubrirlo. Sea por las buenas o por las malas. Pero primero..._ _Tenemos otro asunto que resolver'_ pensó al mirar la nota en manos del pelirrojo

 _~~~~0~0~0~~~~_

 _Vongola es el enemigo_

 _Shimon su aliado_

 _Ambos salieron lastimados. Deberían de tener cuidado~_

 _¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Cavallone acaso?_

 _ Di Rettile _

_~~~~0~0~0~~~~_

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡YA DIJIMOS QUE NO VACA ESTUPIDA!"

"D-Debo.. C-Calmarme... MAMÁ! BAKADERA ME GRITO!"

"Mou... Haya-kun~ no deberías gritarle a los niños"

"Lo siento! Nana-san!"

"¡Oi! ¡No es justo! ¿Porque a mamá si la llamas por su nombre y a mí no?" Tsuna miro con un puchero a su mano derecha que desvió la mirada al suelo murmurando una y mil escusas que nadie lograba entender. Sabiendo que no lograría nada volvió la mirada por la ventana.

Realmente se encontraba aburrido a más no poder, hace más de 3 horas que llevaban volando y ya no aguantaba más sentado escuchando las peleas entre sus guardianes y amigos. Desde que llego a Takesushi para encontrar a sus amigos despiertos con Reborn ya habían pasado 5 horas, tuvieron que pasar 2 horas más para que los demás llegaran y los otros pudieran controlar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Luego de eso Tsuna y Reborn les conto todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas y el plan que llevarían a cabo para ayudar en Italia. Después de explicar y ponerse todos de acuerdo fue cada quien para su casa y ordenaron todo para el viaje.

Ya siendo las 12:30 Hrs por fin todos estaban instalados en el avión, que para su sorpresa era uno privado. Reborn intento sacarle a Tsuna el cómo había conseguido este pero el castaño se negó completamente diciendo algo sobre 'Tengo mis contactos' y 'Un amigo mío me ayudo'. Y por supuesto esto solo ayudo a cabrear al Hitman aun más que antes.

 _'Y pensar que con Vindice y sus portales viajaba de una parte del mundo a otra en un segundo...'_ Pensó Tsuna antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y una sonrisa cómplice apareciera su rostro. Levantándose se dirigió a su madre "Voy al baño, vengo enseguida" Ella asintió y el partió a la parte de atrás donde el baño se encontraba

Viendo que su estudiante se iba fuera de su audición Reborn se dirigió a los demás captando su atención "Escúchenme bien, como habremos explicado antes esta es una misión importante ya que una de nuestras Famiglias aliadas esta en posible riesgo al igual que su jefe. Quiero a todos concentrados y ninguna pelea cuando lleguemos allí, sobre todo contigo Hayato y tu vaca estúpida"

"¡Si Reborn-san!"

"¡No soy una vaca estúpida!"

Ignorando al niño continuo "Hay que demostrar que todos son capaces de ejercer su lugar y puesto, sobre todo los guardianes de Dame-Tsuna, los de Dame-Enma y el este ultimo también recuerden que recién están siendo conocidos en la mafia y aun luego del espectáculo de la herencia hace 2 años deben mostrarse como una Famiglia poderosa aliada de la Vongola" Espero un asentimiento de ellos antes de seguir "También espere a que mi Dame-estudiante no estuviera para decirles que mantener un ojo en él, puedo sentir que hay algo que nos está ocultando y tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió durante estos 2 años que no estuvo con nosotros. Así que a la mas mínima oportunidad que tengan intenten descubrir qué diablos ocurrió ¿Entendido?" Luego de un asentimiento de todos espero en su asiento a su estudiante que saliera del baño para discutir algunos asuntos del viaje.

Después de media hora de esperar, comenzó a cabrearse "¿Qué. . ?"

"Ara, ¿Tal vez se quedo sin confort?" Comento Nana inocentemente haciendo caer sudor a Reborn

"Yo iré a ver!" Gokudera salto de su asiento dispuesto a ayudar a su jefe cuando frente a él apareció un portal negro y de este camino Tsuna refunfuñando hasta que subió la vista y quedo todo en el silencio

"...lugar equivocado..." Comento a si mismo cerrando el portal tras de él "necesito mas practica o Bermudas me matara"

"Dame-Tsuna ¿El cuidado de explicarte?" Reborn miro molesto

Él lo miro tímidamente "Yo... ¿estaba aburrido?" sintiendo el aura amenazante de Reborn comenzó a agregar "Perdón, es que desde que estaba con Vindice nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar... con los portales es mucho más rápido viajar... y me aburrí así que fui a inspeccionar que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegáramos"

"¡Hahi! ¿¡O sea que Tsuna-san estaba en Italia!?" El castaño asintió feliz

"Ya tengo un Hotel listo, descansaremos allí esta noche para mañana ir a la mansión de la Famiglia Cavallone"

"Tsu-kun ¿Cómo conseguiste dinero para las habitaciones?"

"El dueño era un conocido y me debía un favor"

"¿Un favor?"

"Si, por cierto ¿donde están Lal, Colonello y Fon?" Cambio rápidamente el tema buscando a los ex-arcobalenos

"Juudaime, ellos están más atrás. Dijeron algo sobre no aguantar niñerías y luego se fueron"

 _'Realmente les comprendo...'_ Tsuna sudor cayo "Bueno, faltan cas horas para llegar así que aprovechare para dormir un poco" Anuncio antes de volver a su asiento y acomodarse

"Te avisare cuando lleguemos"

"Gracias Mamá"

 _~~0~0~0~~_

 _ **Todo estaba oscuro ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Recordaba salir del escondite de Alberto a trabajar y después... una explosión...**_

 _ **Recordaba también el pánico en el rostro de 'Hime' y las ordenes de 'Shadow' (Sombra)... Habían muchos gritos... ¿Por qué el pánico? ¿Qué ocurría?**_

 _ **También recordaba el fuerte abrazo de alguien... ¿Acaso... era Shadow? No, no era posible. Shadow odia el contacto físico... aunque sin duda era su olor... chocolates y pólvora... extraña combinación**_

 _ **El ruido de neumáticos y un movimiento de la persona que le rodeaba con sus brazos le indico que posiblemente se encontraba en un automóvil ¿Dónde se dirigían?**_

 _ **Otra borrosa visión le dejo ver que estaba en un bosque y alguien está frente a él**_

 _ **"Aquí se termina tu corto legado... Decimo Vongola..." Entonces... una pistola fue puesta en su frente y...**_

 _ **"¡NATSU!"**_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

"¡Tsuna!" Reborn llamo por 5 vez y por fin pudiendo despertar al castaño que le miro somnoliento

"¿Q-Que paso?" Vio que los otros asientos estaban desocupados "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Llegamos hace unos minutos, los demás ya bajaron del avión. Mamá me pidió que te despertara ya que no lo lograba ella"

"Ya veo..."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Reborn miro serio "Estas pálido y te veías incomodo al dormir"

"No es nada... solo un mal sueño" Reborn no miro satisfecho con la respuesta pero haría una nota para seguir con esto luego, por ahora debían bajar del avión "Vamos, los demás deben estar esperándonos" Con un asentimiento del moreno se dirigieron afuera

"Tsu-kun! Veo que Reborn-kun pudo despertarte" Su madre sonrió "Realmente tienes el sueño pesado"

"Mamá!" Los demás rieron

"Tsuna-kun ¿Cómo llegamos al hotel?"

Tsuna sonrió a Enma "Nada mas espérenme un momento" Tomo su celular y marco " _Hola, si soy yo_ _"_ sorprendió a todos que pudiese hablar Italiano y tan fluido! " _Si, ya llegamos hace unos minutos. No te preocupes no es nada ¿Vienes por nosotros? Genial! Gracias, nos vemos luego!_ " Colgo y los miro "Ya pronto llegara nuestro transporte" Y fiel a su palabra luego de 5 minutos una gran limosina se estaciono frente al aeropuerto que se encontraban.

Bajando del vehículo el chofer se acerco a Tsuna y estrecho su mano _"Un gusto el volver a verle Decimo"_

 _"Que aun no soy el Decimo"_

El chofer rio ante el puchero del castaño _"Al menos aun no oficialmente"_ Recordó haciéndolo gemir _"De todos modos, ya estoy aquí y como le dije traje mi más grande vehículo para usted"_ Miro severamente _"Y reitero que no pienso recibir ningún pago de su parte"_

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros Decimo. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que hizo por mí y mi familia, por favor acepte" Miro suplicante haciendo al chico suspirar antes de asentir sin remedio

 _"Bien... pero la próxima me la cobras"_ Sonrió antes de mirar a los otros que miraban confundidos _"Te los presento" _ Señalo hacia sus guardianes _"Estos son mis guardianes, ya sabes sobre ellos" _ El chofer asintió y Tsuna paso a los otros respectivamente _"El decimo jefe de la Famiglia Shimon y sus guardianes" _ Ellos asintieron como saludo _"Nuestras amigas Haru y Kyoko"_ Las 2 le sonrieron haciéndole sonrojar un poco de la vergüenza _"Estos 4 son Fon, Lal Mirch, Colonello y Reborn, parte de los 7 Ex-arcobalenos y este ultimo mi tutor espartano"_ Finalizando la oración esquivo una bala que iba directo a su cabeza _"Y por ultimo mi madre Nana Sawada"_ Al igual que las chicas, Nana le sonrió cálidamente como saludo haciéndole sonrojar duro _"Por cierto, sigue casada. El tipo es un completo idiota pero si la miras con otros ojos te matara. Claro, si no te encuentro antes yo"_ Susurro de manera casual al hombre haciéndole pálido y un estremecimiento paso por su cuerpo al igual que a algunos otros que sabían el idioma, los otros simplemente miraron confundidos. Reborn les intento enseñar un poco de Italiano a los que eran de nacionalidad Japonesa, pero solo conocían algunas palabras como en este caso, saludos y presentaciones.

 _"N-No se preocupe señor, nunca intentaría algo como eso"_ Explico nervioso recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de Tsuna. Claramente un mal presagio

 _"Por supuesto, no te creó un suicida"_ Volvió la mirada a sus amigos "Chicos, este es Alfredo. Un amigo mío que conocí hace algún tiempo. Nada más le dije que vendríamos y él de inmediato se ofreció a llevarnos"

"E-Es un gusto el conocerles" Se inclino un poco, según lo que había leído así era la forma japonesa de saludo y respeto. Su japonés era algo roto pero era entendible siendo que era Italiano y posiblemente no tenía mucha practica en este país "Decimo me ha hablado maravillas de todos ustedes!" El castaño se sonrojo "T-También siempre quise conocer a los tan poderosos Arcobalenos" Miro con estrellas en sus ojos llenos de admiración

 _"Ex-arcobalenos"_ Susurro Tsuna a su lado. Recibiendo una mirada desconcertada del otro

 _"¿Eh?"_

"Nada, larga historia para otro momento. Luego te lo explico" El otro asintió antes de mirar a Enma

 _"Y este es... ¿el jefe de la Famiglia Shimon?"_ El castaño asintió junto al pelirrojo "Pero si se ven tan amigos... ¿Qué no Shimon fue la Famiglia que les intento matar hace 2 años en la ceremonia de sucesión de Vongola? Supe que muchos salieron heridos en esa ocasión"

"Es... un tema delicado..." Murmuro viendo a su amigo triste en un rincón con Adelheid intentando animarle _"Pero ya está todo solucionado. Solo fue un mal entendido entre Famiglias. Incluso podría decir que Shimon es la Famiglia aliada más cercana a la decima generación Vongola"_

 _"Ya veo..._ _"_ Sonrió _"Entonces ¿Partimos ya al hotel, Decimo?"_

~~0~0~0~~

"Juudaime... ¿De verdad este es nuestro hotel?"

"Jajá esto es...-"

"EXTREMADAMENTE ENORME!"

"Cállense" Reborn les llamo la atención a los 3 muchachos "Son los próximos guardianes de la decima generación Vongola, esta no será la última vez que se alojaran en un hotel de 5 estrellas"

"¡Pero tal vez para nosotras si!" Haru miro ansiosa "¡No puedo creer que dormiremos aquí!"

"¡Yo tampoco!" Kyoko estuvo de acuerdo

Tsuna vio a sus amigos asombrados antes de sonreír y dirigirse a Alfredo " _Gracias por traernos_ "

El otro negó con la cabeza " _El gusto fue todo mío, Decimo. Cualquier necesidad o petición que tenga no dude en pedir mi ayuda"_

 _"Muchas gracias Alfredo. Nos vemos otro día_ " Se despidió con un apretón de manos antes de que el hombre subiera en la limosina y se fuera

"Despabila Dame-Tsuna" Reborn llamo "Vamos a dormir, mañana sera un largo dia" El castaño rio al escuchar un murmullo de 'Necesito un expresso' de parte de su tutor

"¡Ya voy!"


	15. Capítulo 15: Cavallone

**Ohayo! owó7**

 **Daria más saludos pero hoy no me fue muy bien y no tengo muchos animos. Tuve una clase de dibujo técnico (que aun no se me el nombre completo) y tenía que dibujar objetos de forma frontal, lateral y superior. Y mi querido profe (por favor nótese el sarcasmo) nos dijo que hiciéramos una bicicleta ¿Suena sencillo? Pues déjenme decirles que no, NO es para nada sencillo! Mucho menos cuando te vas a blanco y no recuerdas de donde carajos salen los pedales! ;n; me siento una basura… una principiante nivel niñito de 5 años! No, incluso un niñito de 5 años me gana! Dx Soy una des-honra para mi casa, mi familia, incluso para mi gato! D'x**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad!: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el fanfic es mio**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 15:** Cavallone

Había sido una hermosa mañana de sábado, anoche había terminado temprano su papeleo y logro descansar sin ninguna interrupción, era realmente hermoso. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que al entrar en la sala de reuniones una pistola fue apuntando medio a medio en su frente "Buenos Días, Baka-Dino"

Nunca algo podía salirle bien ¿no es así? "¿¡R-REBORN!?"

"Si fuera un enemigo ya estaría muerto" Lal negó con la cabeza

"Reborn! Eres un horrible tutor! KORA!"

"Cállate idiota" El aura asesina de Reborn se dirigió a Dino "Lal tiene razón, eres demasiado lento. Se necesita más entrenamiento"

Sudor frio cayo por la nuca del Rubio "¿M-Mas entrenamiento...?" ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué acaso no había sufrido suficiente ya? ¿Realmente el mundo lo odia tanto? "¡E-Espera!, ¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?" Luego miro a todo el mundo detrás de su ex-tutor "¿¡Que hacen todos aquí!?"

Como buen ex-tutor que Reborn es, dio una patada en el actual pánico de jefe mafioso "Tranquilízate Baka-Dino" Se cruzo de brazos "Actualmente estamos aquí para un asunto de suma importancia"

Captando el tono serio del Hitman, Dino dejo sus lloriqueos y aprovecho que Reborn se bajaba de él para levantarse "¿Asunto de suma importancia? ¿Qué ocurrió Reborn?"

"Bianchi ya te conto las nuevas noticias ¿Verdad?"

El rostro del rubio se ilumino "¡Sí! ¡Dijo que mi hermanito volvió!" Escaneo la habitación mirando confundido "¿Por cierto donde esta?"

"No está con nosotros"

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no viajo junto a ustedes?"

"Si, pero nada más despertamos ya no se encontraba en el hotel. Dejo una nota diciendo que nos adelantáramos y luego el nos alcanzaba"

"Ya veo..." Murmuro decepcionado, de verdad que quería ver a su hermanito... ya eran 2 años sin saber de él "Y... ¿Como esta?"

"Dame-Tsuna llego bien, pero hay algo que nos está ocultando"

Bien, esto si capto su atención "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nada importante por ahora" Ignoro la mirada molesta del rubio "Hablaremos del porque estamos aquí cuando llegue Tsuna"

"¿Yo?" Dino salto al sentir una repentina presencia detrás de él. Los demás solo sudor cayó al ver al jefe de mafia escondido tras Reborn. Quien suspiro

"Dame-Tsuna..."

El castaño solo miro sorprendido por la acción de su autoproclamado hermano mayor "¡ni siquiera lo toque!" Se defendió al sentir la mirada de todos en él

"¿T-Tsuna?" Los ojos de Dino estaban abiertos a más no poder. Bueno, cualquiera lo haría si su querido hermano menor menudo y tímido se viera como este luego de un tiempo sin verle. Además el portal negro tras él y sus ojos completamente negros no le ayudaban demasiado

"Jeje, hola Dino-nii" Saludo lo más suave que podía al pobre hombre asustado detrás de su tutor. Luego de un momento de silencio, Dino cayó inconsciente al suelo con los ojos blancos "¡Dino!"

"Tranquilo Dame-Tsuna, solo esta inconsciente" Reborn anuncio golpeando al rubio con un Leon convertido en un palo

"¿P-Pero porque ocurrió?"

"Tsu-kun..." Volteo la mirada a su madre que demostró leve temor en sus ojos

"¿Qué pasa?" Observo que todos le miraban de la misma forma "¿Qué?"

"Dame-Tsuna, tus ojos" Reborn miro serio "Están negros"

"¿Eh?" Sus ojos se agrandaron, los cerró fuertemente y negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Para cuando termino volvió a abrir los ojos dejando ver nuevamente sus caramelos "¿Volvieron a su color?" Suspiro cuando Reborn asintió

"Juudaime... ¿Qué fue eso?" Hayato miro tranquilo y serio, aunque Tsuna podía ver sus temblores

"No es nada, solo un efecto secundario de usar las llamas negras" Suspiro nuevamente "¿Ya le contaron a Dino sobre la nota?"

"No, decidimos esperar a que llegaras" Envió una mirada a su ex-alumno inconsciente "Aunque ahora deberemos esperar a que Baka-Dino despierte"

"Ya veo..."

"Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?" Afilada mirada de Reborn llego hasta él

"Estaba buscando información"

Lal miro interesada "¿Encontraste algo, Sawada?"

Negó con la cabeza "Ninguna Famiglia tiene mayor conocimiento de ellos, para ser una Famiglia tan poderosa no tienen demasiada fama como Vongola, no hay conocimiento de un Jefe, herederos, subordinados, un lugar de encuentro ni mucho menos una mansión. Es como si no existieran en absoluto" Miro con pesar a todos "Lo único que tenemos es la información que Viper me dio hace 2 años"

"¿Información?" Fon pregunto "Nunca nos dijo nada por el estilo"

"Como ya dije en la carta que deje a mamá, Recibí una carta de la Familia Rettile, claro que en ese entonces no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Cuando la recibí no pensé que sería algo realmente serio o peligroso, hasta llegue a creer que sería una broma de Reborn" Comento tratando de aligerar el ambiente ganando un resoplido de Reborn "Decidí que lo mejor sería no mencionar nada y preguntar a Viper que era mi única fuente de información por el momento" Desvió la mirada "Una semana después de contarle fue cuando le contacte nuevamente, con el poco tiempo que tuvo para investigar no pudo obtener su nombre, pero sí que el cello al final de la misma conectaba con algunos delincuentes que lo tenían en alguna parte de su cuerpo como un tatuaje. La mayoría de ellos fueron formalizados y arrestados por delitos como venta de drogas, violaciones, abusos, maltrato intrafamiliar e infantil, robo a mano armada y muchas otras cosas por el estilo" Por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver el estremecimiento en su madre, kyoko, Haru, Ryohei y Yamamoto. Era comprensible, ellos eran más civiles que los otros que estuvieron en la mafia casi toda su vida.

Tomando la decisión de ignorarles, prosiguió "Ese mismo día decidí decirle todo a Reborn para que les alertara a todos" Trago saliva antes de seguir "Pero... ya saben lo que ocurrió"

"El ataque de Rettile Famiglia" Gokudera menciono

Asintiendo, Tsuna les miro "Esa fue la única información que tenia de Rettile hace 2 años... Luego..." Miro un poco abatido por un segundo antes de sonreírles como si nada pasara "Luego pasaron un montón de cosas que me hizo conocer más de la Famiglia, como por ejemplo su nombre y a su heredero principal"

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Reborn iba a hacerle más preguntas a su estudiante sobre el incidente pero un gemido desde el suelo lo interrumpió. Mirando abajo pudo ver que el jefe Cavallone comenzaba a despertar "Bienvenido de nuevo Baka-Dino"

"¿Reborn...?" arrastro sus palabras mientras se sentaba lentamente "¿entonces no fue un sueño? ¿De verdad estas en Italia?"

"Por supuesto que no, solo soy parte de tu imaginación. Estas en un hermoso sueño y mira que hasta puedes volar" Reborn rodo los ojos cuando los ojos de Dino se iluminaron "Es sarcasmo Baka-Dino, algún día te lo volveré a enseñar"

"Que malo Reborn~" Dino se quejo, luego de unos segundos sus ojos se agrandaron "Espera, si estas tu... ¡Entonces mi hermanito también!" Y ahí estaban de vuelta los ojos con estrellitas

"Es peor que Iemitsu..." Murmuro Tsuna con sudor caído recordando cuando al idiota se le ocurrió volver de visita a su casa para el conflicto de los anillo con la varia. Luego salto hacia atrás cuando la mirada de Dino llego hasta él "¡HERMANITO!" Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y corrió directamente hacia el castaño atrapándolo en un enorme abrazo _'¿¡Ni siquiera se acuerda de lo ocurrido!?'_

"Etto... Dino-nii?" Flores aparecieron a su alrededor entes de que abrazarle con más fuerza dejando al moreno sin aire

"Me llamaste Dino- **nii**!"

"N-No pu-edo R-Respirar!"

"¿Eh?"

"N-NO R-RES-PIRO!"

"¡LO SIENTO!"

Reborn suspiro viendo a sus estúpidos estudiantes ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estudiar a los más idiotas? Aunque viéndole el lado bueno, sin esa idiotez no podría haber tortura justificada. Claro que siendo él no necesita la justificación "Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Dino" ambos lo miraron al sentir el aura amenazante proveniente del Hitman "Como su actual tutor y ex-tutor les ordeno que dejen de ponerme en vergüenza con sus idioteces o me veré en la obligación y necesidad de darles una nueva sesión de entrenamiento"

De inmediato Dino se separo completamente de su hermanito y se arrodillo frente a su ex-tutor pidiéndole perdón y rogándole no torturarlo más ganando una sonrisa socarrona de este. Frente a esto a todos les cayó una gota de sudor, incluso a Romario que estaba en la habitación desde la llegada de los otros

"¿Y bien Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn miro en su dirección "¿Acaso quieres mas sesiones de entrenamiento?"

El castaño suspiro "Lo siento Reborn, pero luego de lo que eh pasado en un año en Vendicare... tener lecciones tuyas no son lo suficiente amenazantes como para ponerme a tus pies a suplicar tanto por mi salud física como mental" Cuando volvió la vista a él pudo ver que todos lo miraban extraño "¿Qué?"

"Y-Ya no... ¿¡YA NO TIENES MIEDO DE REBORN!?" Dino grito horrorizado

"En realidad... dije que no tenía miedo de sus lecciones..." El otro intento explicarse mejor pero el Rubio lo volvió a abrazar

"¡Mi pobre hermanito! ¿¡Que atrocidades te ocurrieron en ese maldito lugar!?" Luego de gritarlo sus ojos se agrandaron y se separo del menor mirándolo a los ojos "¡ESPERA! ¿¡ESTUVISTE EN VENDICARE!?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabía?" Enma susurro a los otros que se encogieron de hombros

"Dino-kun..." Nana llamo su atención "¿No sabías que Tsu-kun estuvo entrenando con Vindice?"

Viendo la cara incrédula del Rubio Reborn suspiro cansado de su idiotez "¿Qué Bianchi no te dijo nada?"

"¿Bianchi?"

"¿Yo qué?" La mirada de todos fue dirigida a la puerta de la sala donde la peli rosa entraba

"Bianchi!" Las niñas y Nana saludaron con una gran sonrisa

"Hola~"

"Bianchi" Reborn saludo "¿No le dijiste a Baka-Dino sobre Tsuna y Vindice?"

"Lo intente" Se encogió de hombros "Pero nada más dije que Tsuna estaba de vuelta y comenzó a correr por toda la mansión gritando que su querido hermanito volvió. Luego olvide que no se lo dije"

"¡Bianchi!" Dino se sonrojo "¡No es mi culpa estar emocionado! ¡No vi mi hermanito por 2 años... 2 AÑOS!" Lloró "¿No es cierto, Tsuna?" Llamo al castaño que no respondió "¿Tsuna?" Volteo hacia él, pero su expresión se volvió seria al ver al menor sobarse la cabeza con una expresión de dolor

"juudaime, ¿Ocurre algo?" Gokudera se acerco a su jefe justo a tiempo para sostenerle antes de que se desplomara "¡Juudaime!"

"¡Tsuna! ¿¡Estás bien!?" Dino se acerco a ayudar pero este le paro con un movimiento de mano

"N-No te preocupes Dino-nii... solo... solo es otro... efecto secundario..." Se alejo de Gokudera intentando mantenerse de pie por si mismo pero fracaso completamente haciendo que este le volviera a sostener

"No se esfuerce Juudaime" Gokudera tranquilizo aun preocupado

Reborn miro seriamente al castaño "¿Otro efecto secundario de las llamas de Vindice?" Tsuna asintió débilmente "Estuviste trabajando con Vindice un muy buen tiempo ¿Esto ocurría con frecuencia?"

El castaño dudo por un momento antes de volver a asentir "Te lo dije Reborn... No estuve descansando... estos años..." Murmuro cansado

"Idiota..." Todos voltearon a un rincón donde un portal negro se abría y de allí salía Bermudas "No debiste utilizar las llamas durante tanto tiempo seguido"

"Bermudas" Reborn saludo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Visitando a mi querido e idiota ex-estudiante temporal" Aun cansado Tsuna miro molesto "Al cual enseñe que no debía utilizar las llamas negras durante tanto tiempo por su propio bienestar, aunque claramente no me hace caso"

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" Reborn le miro con falsa simpatía

"¡Reborn!" Tsuna hizo un puchero "De todos modos" Miro a Bermudas "No las utilice tanto tiempo..."

"Puedo verlo claramente" Contesto molesto "Es claro que por eso es que tu guardián de la tormenta te sostiene para que no caigas"

"No estoy tan mal!" Volvió a separarse e intentar mantenerse por sí solo pero luego de unos segundos cayó nuevamente "Esta bien, tal vez si la use un poquito demasiado de tiempo"

"Disculpen" Nana miro preocupada "Pero... ¿Por qué los efectos secundarios?"

"Buena pregunta ¿Por qué?" Gokudera miro molesto al jefe de Vindice

"Eso es fácil" Bermudas mino a Nana "Lo que pasa es que Tsunayoshi es un portador de llamas del cielo. La llama negra es una llama que nace de los portadores cuando estos están llenos de odio y tristeza, teniendo en cuanta que la llama del cielo es pura y sobre todo la de Tsunayoshi, el hecho de usar una llama tan contradictoria a la suya y tan oscura hace que el volver a su llama original le sea muy difícil. Por suerte había algunas... circunstancias por las cuales Tsuna pudo controlar mejor la llama negra, lastimosamente, eso trajo algunos efectos secundarios como los que ven ahora" Explico lo mejor que pudo la situación aunque según las miradas confundías de los demás no lo logro de la mejor manera "Aunque claro" Miro molesto al castaño que se encogió ante la mirada "Fue por eso que pusimos un tope en el tiempo de uso. Dime Tsunayoshi ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste usando la llama?"

"Pues... yo..." Tsuna bajo la mirada y susurro algo

"¿Qué?"

"Yo... tal vez... Es decir quizás... bueno..."

"Dame-Tsuna..."

"Desde las 3 de la mañana" Murmuro bajo pero los demás lograron oírle

"¿¡DESDE LAS 3!?"

"¡IDIOTA!" Tanto Bermudas y Reborn gritaron al castaño

"Sabes que utilizar tanto la llama puede hacer que tu llama del cielo deje de ser pura!" Grito Bermudas

"Ya se..." Tsuna miro avergonzado "Pero no podía dormir... y debo encontrarles la pista lo más rápido posible! No hay tiempo que perder!" Miro al vendado "Y tú más que nadie sabe el porqué..."

Bermudas miro por un largo rato al castaño que no desvió la mirada de él, luego volvió en dirección al portal negro que volvió a abrirse "Estas perdonado por esta vez, pero si vuelvo a enterarme que hiciste algo tan estúpido como esto de nuevo... créeme que una sesión de entrenamiento de Reborn sonara como un paseo por el parque" Volteo la mirada hacia el castaño "Y sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra"

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Siento la tardanza pero me quede pegada en el capítulo 18 (no sé cómo seguirlo D: ) y quería subir todos los capítulos de una :C**

 **Pero bueno, para no dejarles esperando mas subiré hoy el 15 y pasado mañana el 16. El 17 quiero subirlo con el 18, por lo que tal vez tarde un poquito más ya que quiero que el 18 sea un capitulo largo (contrario a los que eh subido ;w;)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :3 espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **PD: Gracias a** _ **'Eclipse total'**_ **por responder a mi duda sobre en qué grado o curso estarían, para ser sincera no entendí muy bien, pero gracias por intentar explicármelo (no importa quién o cuanto me lo expliquen nunca lo entiendo T^T) y si, Tsuna puede haber cambiado y hacer todas esas cosas, pero la comida de Bianchi es la comida de Bianchi, quien no le tenga miedo sin duda es un suicida :3**

 **También gracias a** _ **'Victoria Chacin618'**_ **y así a muchos más que también han subido sus comentarios y seguido mi historia. GRACIAS!**

 **Matta ne ~!**

 _ **(Kuro: … ¿¡Cómo es que no sé como dibujar una pinche bicicleta!?**_

 _ **Kat (uno de mis OFC): -suspira- Ya olvídalo…**_

 _ **Kuro: No puedo! Me siento una basura!**_

 _ **Kat: No todos saben dibujar bicicletas sin verlas…**_

 _ **Kuro: Pero no a todos les quedan tan horribles como a mí! Dx ni siquiera recordaba de donde salían los pedales!**_

 _ **Kat: -suspira-)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Notte Famiglia

**Ohayo! w7 Kuromy reportándose con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el fanfic es mío (pero algún día tendré mi propio anime o manga)**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 16:** Notte Famiglia

 _"Oi! Vamos Natchan, arribita arribita! Hora de trabajar dormilón!"_

 _"Hime, deja al pobre dormir un poco más. Ayer trabajo hasta tarde al igual que Shadow"_

 _"Pero no quiero ir sola... Además ¿Qué está haciendo Shadow? Ambos debían de trabajar conmigo hoy!"_

 _"Pedidos de Alberto, ya sabes cómo son las cosas con ese tipo. Y ya deja de saltar sobre Natsu! Ven que yo te acompaño"_

 _"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!"_

 _"Si, Si. Ya suéltame! Mejor vámonos antes de que lo despiertes!"_

 _"¿Y me lo dices a mi? Tu eres el que esta gritando"_

 _"AGH! Vamos!"_

 _"Jajaja ¡Eres un enojón!"_

 _"¡No lo soy!"_

 _"¡Si lo eres!"_

 _"¡Que no!"_

 _"¡Si lo eres! ¡Si lo eres!"_

 _"Cállate! No se porque dije que te acompañaba. Mejor me voy a dormir"_

 _"No! no me dejes sola! Ey! Espérame! Pink-chan!"_

 _"Deja de decirme asi!"_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha mientras despertaba con el seño fruncido ' _Últimamente sueño mucho con ellos...'_ Seco su rostro con la manga y luego inspecciono el lugar donde se encontraba.

Un cuarto sencillo, pero muy elegante. Una cama matrimonial donde se encontraba anteriormente acostado, una mesita de noche a su derecha y otra a su izquierda, cada una con una lámpara pegada a la pared y el interruptor bajo estas, un armario alto y de madera, también una ventana alta y dos puertas en diferentes paredes, seguramente una para el baño y la otra para la entrada y salida de la habitación.

Intentando recordar como llego allí llego a la conclusión de que Dino u otro debió haberle llevado allí después de la salida de Bermudas, sinceramente no recordaba bastante de lo ocurrido, solo que llego Bermudas y junto a Reborn le regañaron por algo... ¿Qué había hecho? Bueno, tal vez luego lo recordaría.

Se acerco a la ventana para comprobar que hora del día podría ser y se sorprendió un poco al ver que era de noche ' _De seguro dormí todo el día...'_ Suspiro resignado _'Reborn me regañara por la mañana'_ Podría hacer dicho que no temía demasiado a las lecciones de Reborn como para ponerse a sus pies, pero como **intento** explicarle a Dino (Por favor, nótese le subrayo y el remarcado de la palabra) eso no significaba que no temiera a Reborn. Quien no lo hiciera es un total Idiota y suicida.

Dándose cuenta de un reloj colgado sobre la cama matrimonial supo que eran las 01:30Am, nadie debería estar despierto a esa hora y el no tenía nada de sueño... ' _Eso significa...'_ Sus ojos brillaron _'¡Que puedo salir!'_ Miro sonriendo a sus manos y activo sus llamas negras

...

...

Nada

 _'¡Otra vez!'_

 _..._

 _..._

Nada

...

...

 _'No, no, no, no ¡Vamos de nuevo!'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nada_

 _..._

 _..._

 _'¿¡Que mierda!?'_

Intento una, otra y otra vez, pero nada ocurría ' _¿Por qué no puedo activarlas?'_ Después recordó las palabras de Bermudas cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con ellos

 _'Debes tener cuidado Tsunayoshi, el usar las llamas negras durante mucho tiempo puede tener efectos secundarios en ti por no ser un portador natural de ella. El peor escenario que podemos imaginarnos es que tus llamas del cielo se oscurezcan y su pureza desaparezca. Pero eso solo ocurrirá con mucho uso y poder de la llama, si la ocupas mucho tiempo seguido y no llega a ese punto, lo más probable es que las mismas llamas del cielo te prohíban usarlas para protegerte de su oscuridad'_

 _'¿De verdad es eso posible?'_

 _'Si aun son puras, si'_

Suspiro "De seguro eso fue lo que paso..." Suspiro con más fuerza "O sea que no podre salir..." Miro molesto alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se poso en su maleta al lado del armario. Abriéndola saco un cambio de ropa al fondo, dentro de una bolsa negra; También unos zapatos negros y una máscara.

Comprobando que se encontraba todo allí, fue al baño y se cambio lo más rápido posible su vestuario de Vindice para después salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Fijándose que no hubiese nadie alrededor, uso las técnicas de espionaje enseñadas por Chekerface a escondidas de Bermudas y paso a escondidas entre los criados y guardias de la mansión sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Hubiera sido más sencillo y rápido el huir por la ventana de su habitación temporal que esconderse por las sombras intentando que nadie le pillase, pero sinceramente era más divertido de esta manera. Saber que nadie lo atraparía aun estando frente a sus narices, era algo que le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir que Dame-Tsuna de verdad se fue para no volver más.

¿Sonaba estúpido? Si, lo más probable.

Dando vuelta en una esquina oyó algunas voces dentro de la supuesta sala de reuniones de Dino, siendo estas horas de la noche no debería haber nadie de pie _'¿Habrá llegado alguna visita?'_

Siendo ganado por la curiosidad se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta y le abrió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para oír pero no para que le pillen

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Baka-Dino?" La voz de Reborn le hizo pegar mas la oreja a la puerta ¿Qué hacia Reborn allí? ¿Acaso estaba también Dino?

"Más que seguro Reborn" Si, Dino también estaba allí "La Notte Famiglia ha sido amenazado mediante cartas y al no cumplirlas les han atacado ayer por la tarde" _'¿Notte... Famiglia?' "_ Nadie sabe quien fue el atacante"

"¿Cuántos daños?"

"En su mayor parte fue la mansión, la destruyeron casi por completo. También hubo miles de muertos y entre ellos... la esposa del actual Jefe"

"Pobre de Bernardo, debe estar devastado"

"Devastado y furioso, pero nada más se le puede esperar. De la nada una Famiglia misteriosa de la que ni su nombre se sabe aparece, le envía amenazas suicidas y después atacan con todo destruyendo tanto su hogar y matando a sus subordinados y su amada esposa. Para variar dejaron sin madre a 2 pobres muchachos"

"¿Amenazas suicidas? ¿Qué le ordenaban hacer?"

Dino estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar "Atacar a Vongola" Tanto Reborn como Tsuna quedó impresionado, claro que uno lo demostró más que el otro

"Por supuesto" Reborn suspiro "Tan solo un idiota se iría en contra de Vongola y más si su Famiglia es pequeña"

Dino asintió "Por eso mismo Bernardo no les hizo caso pensando que sería una mala broma de algún idiota, pero ya vez como termino todo" Se tomo un momento para luego mirar a su tutor "Reborn..." El otro asintió "¿Tú crees... Tú crees que sea la Famiglia Rettile quien les ataco?"

Tanto Tsuna como el Rubio esperaron la respuesta del Hitman, si así era, significa que la Rettile Famiglia de verdad era lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir varias Famiglias como si nada. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué mandar a una Famiglia tan pequeña contra Vongola si ellos podían destruirles por si solos? No tenía sentido, a menos que...

Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon '¿ _Solo era una advertencia?'_ Por supuesto, era tan obvio. Sabían que no atacarían a Vongola, por eso le enviaron la amenaza a ellos. Según lo aprendido con Chekerface la Famiglia Notte era una Famiglia de temprana edad en el mundo de la mafia, ellos recién van en su tercera generación. Su jefe es Bernardo di Notte, un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, casado y con 2 hijos, 16 y 23 años. Según lo que aprendió, Bernardo es un buen hombre, su abuelo Thomas di Notte fundó la Famiglia Notte como un medio para ganar dinero, realmente era un hombre muy avaricioso, razón por la cual su esposa le dejo junto a su hijo cuando este tenía 6 años. Cuando tuvo 52 años, fue baleado en el pecho por un ataque de Vongola en contra de su Famiglia por amenazas dadas a esta. Carlos di Notte, padre de Bernardo, fue mayor de edad cuando el incidente ocurrió. Decidiendo que no podía dejar desvalidas a las pobres personas bajo el mando de su padre, tomo el cargo de Jefe Secondo y mantuvo en pie a la Famiglia Notte. Lastimosamente, Carlos murió a los 30 años de tomar el puesto por una enfermedad muy extraña y su hijo Bernardo debió tomar su lugar a los 20 años de edad.

Bernardo era un gran jefe, siempre preocupado de sus subordinados y ayudaba mucho a las personas que lo necesitaran. Cuando Bernardo conoció a Vongola nono 10 años luego de heredar la Famiglia, supo que este era una buena persona y decidió hacer una alianza con él sin importar la historia que su Famiglia tuviera con suya. Desde eso ya han pasado casi 20 años y cada vez su alianza se hace más y más fuerte. Y aun cuando la Famiglia Notte es una de las más pequeñas de la mafia, ayuda en gran medida a la Vongola, ya sea con información o tecnología. También es una de las Famiglias con mas alianzas desde el cargo de Carlos di Notte

"Es lo más probable" Su ira contra Rettile se hizo aun mas grande al oír a s tutor _'Esos bastardos...'_

Dino miro preocupado al Hitman "Reborn, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Por ahora nada"

Ambos se sorprendieron por su respuesta "¿De qué hablas Reborn? ¡No podemos dejarlo así nada más!"

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Su voz se volvió irritada "¿Crees que no quiero meterle una bala en el cráneo a su jefe? Por mucho que me frustre no podemos hacer nada por ahora, con suerte sabemos el nombre de la Famiglia y ya oíste a Tsuna, no hay más información sobre ellos"

"Pero, esa fue solo la información de Tsuna. Tu eres el Hitman número 1 del mundo, puedes encontrar más información ¿verdad? Tú debes de tener más contactos que él"

Por más que le doliera y molestara la falta de confianza de su 'hermano mayor', también debía admitir que este tenía un buen punto ¿Por qué no Reborn intenta conseguir más información? "Porque es Dame-Tsuna" Escucho decir al pelinegro haciendo un puchero _'Ya no soy'_ "Y por mucho que nos cueste creerlo, ya no es el mismo Dame de antes" Tanto él como Dino escucho atentamente un poco sorprendidos por esto "Dame-Tsuna ah estado entrenando bajo el cuidado tanto de Vindice como de ChekerFace y aunque no me caigan de la mejor forma, son gente poderosa, estratégica e inteligente, sé que no tomarían a Dame-Tsuna bajo su ala si no fuera por una razón. También se que Dame-Tsuna ah cambiado bastante en estos 2 años, algo le ah pasado que hizo que su resolución cambiara por completo, hay una razón por la que acepto que no hay salida de la mafia y está dispuesto a tomar el mando de Vongola. Y es por esa misma resolución que se que supo aprender lo mas que pudo de ellos" El pelinegro miro al rubio seriamente "Es por eso que confió en su desempeño y sé que aunque busque más información, no encontrare nada que él no haya encontrado ya"

Mientras Dino suspiraba aceptando el punto de vista del Hitman, el castaño detrás de las puertas sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y un calor intenso formarse en su pecho ' _Gracias Reborn'_ Primero su madre y ahora su tutor, lo más cercano que tenia a una figura paternal. Saber la confianza que tenían en él aun sin saber lo ocurrido en el tiempo que no estuvo... era algo que realmente le llenaba de felicidad

"Bien" Dino acepto "pero entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nada mas esperamos?"

Reborn asintió "Esperaremos a su próximo movimiento y entonces podremos saber realmente a que y quien nos enfrentamos" Sabiendo que ya no encontraría más información, Tsuna cerró lentamente la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno y se fue lejos de la sala.

' _Aunque... Tal vez si saque buena información...'_ una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de dirigirse a la entrada delantera de la mansión dispuesto a llegar a su próximo destino

~~0~0~0~~

Todo estaba en mal estado, era peor que eso! ¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así pasara? Todo era su culpa ¡Todo! Debió haber avisado a Timoteo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió de pedir su ayuda cuando pudo! ¿¡Porque se lo tomo tan a la ligera!? Ahora estaba pagando por su incapacidad, por su idiotez, su incompetencia, su estupidez-

"Ya basta padre" Miguel, su hijo mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos depresivos. Realmente admiraba a su hijo y se enorgullecía de él, incluso en un momento tan difícil y triste como este era capaz de intentar animarle y sacarle del agujero del que estaba metido en su mente "Se lo que piensas y no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie más que quien la ataco y..." Su voz se entrecorto "Y... la mato" Las lagrimas amenazaban con caer pero las detuvo en su lugar como pudo. No podía dejar ver su debilidad ni siquiera en momentos como este, su padre lo necesitaba, su Famiglia lo hacía y también el mismo necesitaba siquiera el engañarse a si diciéndose ser fuerte.

"Lo siento"

"Tú no-"

"No por eso" Miro la confusión en su rostro "Todo este tiempo, desde el ataque de ayer, has sido el único con los pies en la tierra. Incluso después de la muerte de tu madre..." Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas "Hijo" Lo tomo por los hombros y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, pudiendo ver tanto el odio, la rabia y frustración así como la tristeza y el dolor "Quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y del hombre en que te estás convirtiendo. No sabes cuánto te admiro por tu fuerza y tu valor, siempre dándolo todo por quien lo necesita, prestando ayuda por quien la pide y por quien no" Sonrió al ver los ojos llorosos del menor "Eres tal cual yo y tu madre te imaginábamos que serias al crecer cuando naciste, todo fuerte, valiente e inteligente, pero también sensato, amable y empático" Acaricio con su mano derecha su mejilla "Te criamos para ser fuerte pero eso no significa que debas ser insensible" Sus ojos se ensancharon "Hijo ¿Alguna vez oíste que digan 'los hombres no lloran'?" Él asintió "Pues quien lo dijo es un imbécil orgulloso. Miguel, los hombres también lloran ¿Sabes por qué? Porque también son humanos y tenemos sentimientos. Y cuando perdemos algo tan valioso para nosotros como un ser querido, es cuando más humanos nos volvemos" Le miro a los ojos "Por favor, no guardes todo ese dolor en ti, compártelo conmigo. No lo retengas en tu interior"

Y sin más palabra las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como cascadas antes de abalanzarse sobre el hombre mayor y llorar a gritos

"Ya... yo también la extraño" Intento consolar a su hijo "Pero ambos sabemos que Dios la tiene en un lugar mejor..." El mismo lloraba entre sus palabras "Nos volveremos a encontrar con ella..."

Desde un lugar a lo lejos una figura les veía desde el techo de otro edificio cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban temporalmente, crujiendo los dientes con rabia ' _Primero los chicos, luego Vongola, después Shimon ¿y ahora con Notte? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cavallone? ¿Millefiore? ¿Giglio Nero? ¿Acaso otra pequeña Famiglia?'_ Dio la vuelta alejándose, no sin antes enviar una mirada a los hombres que observaba anteriormente antes irse ' _Cuantas familias más destruirás, Alonso'_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

Al día siguiente ya eran las 8:30 y todos ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la Mansión Cavallone esperando al Jefe de esta para comenzar a comer

"Buenos días, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado" Dino se disculpo mientras entraba por la puerta delantera del comedor "En mi defensa tuve varios asuntos que resolver anoche, fue por ello que apenas podía abrir los ojos hoy"

Nana nego con la cabeza "No hay problema Dino-kun, no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí"

"Me alegro" Sonrio antes de mirar alrededor "¿Y donde esta mi hermanito?"

Reborn, que ya habia comenzado tomar su adorado expreso, miro molesto a su ex-estudiante "Dame-Tsuna no esta"

"¿Eh?" Miro a los otros buscando una mejor respuesta pero solo se encogieron de hombros "¿Cómo es eso Reborn? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Ni idea" Refunfuño "Fui a buscarle esta mañana y no se encontraba en su habitación, no habia una nota ni nada que nos diga a donde fue"

"P-Pero entonces hay que buscarle! ¿Y si esta en problemas? ¿Y si esta perdido por Italia?"

"Cariño ya basta" Bianchi intento calmar a su novio a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico

"No importa Baka-Dino, de seguro llegara mas tarde. Con las llamas negras es imposible que se pierda por allí, además recuerda que ayer estuvo buscando información y lo mas bien que llego hasta aquí incluso sin decirle la ubicación" El rubio contemplo esto por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sentarse en su asiento

"Bien, entonces lo mejor será comenzar a comer"

~~0~0~0~~

"Había oído que estarías en Italia por parte de Reborn, pero no esperaba que me visitaras tan pronto" Nono miro al castaño frente de él confundido "¿No deberías estar en la mansión de la Famiglia Cavallone?"

Tsuna sonrió "Debería, si" Se levanto de la silla frente al escritorio del Nono para mirar por el enorme ventanal del despacho "Pero tenía muchas ganas de visitar a mi abuelito" Le sonrió con inocencia que claramente el otro no creyó ni por un segundo.

El Vongola Nono le miro con diversión "¿Y Reborn te ha dejado venir tu solo?" Su mirada cambio a leve seriedad "Vamos a ser sinceros, Nipote. Por mucho que me guste tu visita, tú no has venido solo a ver el estado de este viejo ¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Siempre tan astuto abuelo" Tsuna le hablo sin apartar la vista del jardín "¿Sabe? Eh oído algunos rumores por allí"

Timoteo le observo intrigado "¿Rumores...?"

El otro asintió "Unos muy interesantes" Le miro por el rabillo de los ojos "Sobre la Famiglia Notte"

El hombre mayor se tenso, pero suspiro cansado intentando verse relajado "Así que ya te enteraste"

"Si" Esta vez se volteo para que pudieran verse de frente al hablar "Supe que fueron atacados antes de ayer por una Famiglia desconocida, la mayor parte de su mansión fue destruida y hubieron muchas bajas entre sus subordinados además de la muerte de la esposa del jefe" Los ojos del mayor se llenaron de tristeza "También se que les atacaron por unas amenazas que se negaron a cumplir y que todas ellas eran en contra de la Vongola" Vio como el rostro del otro mostraba total sorpresa ' _no debió haberlo sabido...'_ "De igual manera me he informado de antemano que usted y el jefe de Notte Famiglia son grandes aliados y amigos"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tengo mis contactos" Respondió infantilmente haciendo a Nono un poco divertido a pesar del ambiente

"Bien, ¿Qué querías saber?"

"Quería tener más detalles sobre el incidente"

Nono le miro con tristeza "Lo siento Nipote, pero creo que incluso tú tienes más información que yo, ni siquiera sabía cuáles fueron las amenazas en sí mismas" Vio como el menor le miraba con desconfianza "Es la verdad, en ese momento me encontraba al otro lado del país en una reunión con otra Famiglia. Pero si quieres más información sobre lo ocurrido tal vez deberías hablar con Bernardo que es el actual jefe de Notte, de seguro el te dará más información" Le miro con pesar "Pero si yo fuera tu esperaría un poco para interrogarle, el pobre debe estar desecho por la pérdida de su amada esposa"

Tsuna asintió comprendiendo "Si, tienes razón..."

"Pero, dime ¿Por qué quieres saber del ataque?"

"Puede ser..." Tsuna le miro tan serio que Timoteo por un momento dudo que era su propio 'nieto' quien tenía frente a él "Puede ser que yo sepa que Famiglia fue quien les ataco"

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Bien, ya termine el 17 y el 18 solo tengo algunas cosas que cambiar. Lo más probable es que los suba antes de lo esperado!**

 **Matta ne~**


	17. Chapter 17: No otra vez

**CAPITULO 17:** No otra vez

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

"Sabes… sabes quienes fueron!?"

Miro un poco preocupado al hombre mayor que casi se ahoga con la nada "Tranquilo abuelito" Le tomo por los hombros haciéndole sentarse "Si, creo saber quiénes fueron"

"¿¡Quienes!?"

El castaño suspiro "Los mismos por los que me fui durante estos 2 años" Sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo haciendo que Nono no supiese cual era su expresión al hablar. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ventanal "No tengo demasiada información sobre ellos, solo que el nombre de la Famiglia es 'Rettile', van en la 8va generación y el próximo heredero de esta es Alonso di Rettile"

Nono se desplomo en su asiento pensando con más calma la situación. Los últimos días no habían sido sencillos para él, de la nada más de 5 Famiglias aliadas habían decidido romper lazos con Vongola, había tenido que viajar a 7 partes de Italia para hablar con otros jefes que también estaban anunciando que pensaban romper las alianzas con Vongola sin razón alguna, la Varia no estaba por ninguna lado de ser encontrada, la Famiglia Notte de su querido amigo Bernardo había sido atacada por una Famiglia desconocida además de matar a su esposa Carla y también buena amiga del jefe Vongola, y ahora para variar la llegada de su nieto que dice saber quien ataco a Notte y al parecer es una Famiglia rival, OTRA MAS!

Definitivamente debía dejar el cargo a Tsuna antes de que el estrés le termine matando antes de tiempo

"¿Qué ocurre con esa Famiglia? ¿Por qué atacaron a Notte?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera se la razón por la que atacaron a mis guardianes o a los de Shimon hace 2 años" Miro pensativo "Lo único que se me puede ocurrir por ahora es que atacaron a Notte como una advertencia para Vongola, si ellos hubieran querido podrían haber matado a toda la Famiglia ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? No tengo idea"

"¿Crees…?" Dudo antes de preguntar "¿Crees que sean capases de hacer frente a Vongola?"

El silencio reino por el estudio por varios minutos que para el Jefe Vongola parecían horas, hasta que el castaño respondió en apenas un susurro "No lo creo" Alivio lleno su ser hasta que el otro continuo "Lo son"

~~0~0~0~~

"¿No deberíamos de esperar a Juudaime, Reborn-san?" Gokudera miro preocupado al tutor de su jefe

"No" Miro sobre su hombro a los demás que subían a los respectivos autos "Debemos ir con Nono para informarle de la situación, Dame-Tsuna nos seguirá luego"

Gokudera suspiro en la derrota "Si usted lo dice…" Solo había una persona además de su jefe a la cual haría caso sin siquiera intentar argumentar y esa, era Reborn

"Pequeñín, ¿Qué haremos luego de hablarle al Nono?" Pregunto Yamamoto detrás de Gokudera acercándose a ellos. Desde que Tsuna se había ido reconoció que todo esto no era un simple juego, el ya lo sabía pero no lo había reconocido frente a los otros hasta ese momento y decidió aprender más sobre la mafia para poder ayudar a sus amigos con todo lo referente a la Famiglia

"Buena pregunta" Entro al vehículo seguido de los otros 2 chicos y Nana "Primero le informaremos todo lo ocurrido además de la carta llegada a mi Dame-Alumno" Nana sonrió al apodo utilizado por el tutor de su hijo "Después de eso discutiremos con él que hacer a continuación"

"Ya veo…"

Gokudera estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando un gran estruendo sacudió la zona "¿Qué fue eso?" Otra vez

"¿Un… Un terremoto?" Yamamoto intento aligerar el ambiente inútilmente cuando otro estruendo sacudió el vehículo

"Ni siquiera cerca" Reborn salió rápidamente del automóvil seguido de los dos guardianes "Mama quédate aquí!" Ordeno antes de correr a la mansión Cavallone

"¡Reborn-san!" Chrome y Mukuro corrieron hacia ellos "¿¡Que está ocurriendo!?"

"Lo que queríamos evitar" Llegaron a la puerta principal solo para verla destruida junto a gran parte de la mansión "Rettile vino contra Cavallone"

~~0~0~0~~

' _Me pregunto si Reborn estará molesto de que salí sin avisarle antes…'_ Negó con la cabeza ' _Si seré idiota… por supuesto que estará molesto… lo más probable es que me dé un tiro con Leon'_

Se hubiera quedado un poco mas con su abuelo, pero lamentablemente su híper intuición no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello y para la mala suerte de Tsuna, parecía que el aviso era necesario que fuera con dolor. Gracias a eso fue que decidió volver a la mansión Cavallone para comprobar que todo fuera bien, pero tristemente aun no podía activar las llamas negras y la mansión está muy lejos de la Vongola.

Llevaba casi una hora caminando cuando vio el humo ' _Eso es…'_ Apuro el paso rogando en su mente que no fuera lo que él esperaba ' _Por favor, no otra vez'_ Pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando llego frente la mansión, donde podía apreciar desagradablemente los daños causados.

La zona este del edificio esta destruida casi por completo y había mucho humo saliendo de la zona oeste, seguramente por un incendio dentro. Varias partes de la mansión habían sido destruidas y tanto el portón delantero como la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotos.

' _No…. no, no, no, no!'_ Corrió dentro de la mansión sin importarle los escombros. Variedad de muebles estaban destruidos y otros incendiándose "¿¡Reborn!?" Espero una respuesta por segundos antes de adentrarse más en el lugar "¿¡Chicos!? ¿¡Mama!? ¿¡Chicas!?" El humo dificultaba su vista pero no saldría hasta encontrar a alguien "¿¡Enma!? ¿¡Dino!?" ' _Tal vez escaparon antes…'_ Sacudió la cabeza _'No, Reborn hubiera encontrado alguna manera de avisarme'_ "¡REBORN!"

Al no encontrar respuesta corrió por las escaleras al segundo piso mientras estas caían por el daño causado anteriormente "¡CHICOS! ¡HAYATO! ¡TAKESHI! ¡ONII-SAN! ¡CHROME! ¡LAMBO! ¡I-PIN! ¡MUKURO! ¡KYOYA! ¡ENMA! ¡DINO! ¡QUIEN SEA!" Corrió desesperado a través de los cuartos de invitados ' _Por favor, no otra vez'_ "¡MAMA! ¡KYOKO! ¡HARU! ¡BIANCHI!" Comenzó a toser por el humo "¡F-FON! ¡LAL M-MIRCH! ¡COLO-NELLO!" Un grito salió de él cuando la madera del piso cedió al fuego y cayó al primer piso ' _Mi espalda…'_

"¿J-Joven… V-Vongola…?

Allí, a su derecha, bajo un montón de escombros era Romario. La mano derecha de Dino "R-Romario…" Tardo unos segundos antes de que su cerebro hiciera clic "¡Romario!" Se levanto como pudo y se arrastro hacia el hombre "Romario ¿Está bien?" El otro asintió "¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Romario tocio antes de responderle "No sé bien, en un momento estaba preparando los vehículos para que fueran a la mansión Vongola y al siguiente… un gran estruendo y la mansión estaba en llamas!" Tocio mientras Tsuna le ayudaba con los escombros "L-Luego… intente salir de la sala de reuniones junto a algunos empleados…. ellos lograron escapar al igual que muchos otros en distintos sectores de la mansión" Los escombros ya estaban fuera y se intento levantar "Cuando llegue afuera… los guardianes de Shimon y Vongola estaban luchando con unos tipos vestidos de negro, claramente eran de la mafia. Pregunte a su tutor donde estaba Dino y me dijo que no lo habían visto. Fue allí cuando supe… que aun no salía de la mansión…"

Tsuna escucho atentamente mientras buscaba una salida para ambos "¿Así que volvió por él?"

Romario asintió "Cuando entré lo busque por todo el lugar, pero él no estaba. Al final termine llegando aquí y…"

"¿Lo encontró?" Tsuna le miro con preocupación, su híper intuición estaba advirtiéndole que no querría saber la respuesta

"Si, pero no solo a él" Maldita híper intuición que nunca se equivocaba "Junto a Dino… había un hombre, un chico en realidad"

' _Que no sea quien creo que es…'_

"Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes muy peculiares…"

'¡ _Maldición!'_

Intento fingir calma y miro a Romario ocultando su creciente preocupación "El… ¿Dijo algo? ¿Qué ocurrió con Dino?"

El hombre estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder "El se lo llevo"

El castaño paró en seco cuando le oyó, pero debió reaccionar y seguir al ver que el fuego venia hacia ellos "¿…Se lo llevo…?"

"Si" Esquivaron unos escombros que caían del techo "Mi jefe dio pelea pero al parecer… no fue suficiente" Bajo la mirada "Era demasiado fuerte" Ambos corrieron por unas escaleras de emergencia fuera de una ventana, incluso estando en el primer piso estaban lo suficientemente agotados como para saltar "Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y quede semiinconsciente" Aterrizo en el piso y espero al castaño a bajar "Cuando volví en mi, mi Jefe ya no estaba a la vista, pero si el otro chico" Volvió la mirada a Tsuna "El le dejo un mensaje"

"¿Un mensaje?" Las sirenas de bomberos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos

El mayor asintió "El dijo _'Dile que la historia se repite nuevamente y nunca podrá huir de mi'_ "


	18. Chapter 18: Misión rescate

_**~Capitulo anterior~**_

" _ **¿Un mensaje?" Las sirenas de bomberos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos**_

 _ **El mayor asintió "El dijo 'Dile que la historia se repite nuevamente y nunca podrá huir de mi'"**_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **CAPITULO 18:** Misión Rescate

Todo era un borrón en su mente, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Apenas si podía recordar su propio nombre. El estaba en un habitación grande… ¿Era una mansión?... ah sí, la mansión de la familia… ¿familia? No, eso no suena correcto… familia, famiclia, Famiglia… ¡Famiglia! Esa era la palabra, pero no solo era Famiglia ¿Cierto? Algo mas venia con el nombre, era 'mansión de la Famiglia…' ¿Qué seguía luego de eso? Agh, no importa. Su cabeza duele demasiado como para pensar en algo así… Volviendo al principio, estaba en una habitación de la mansión… parecía un despacho o algo así, luego… un gran estruendo… toda la habitación se movió… después… no podía recordar mucho, pero había mucho fuego… mucho, mucho fuego…. Y un hombre entro corriendo y… ¿Gritando? Si… estaba gritando su nombre ¿Por qué lo hacía? Parecía preocupado… Pero antes... había un hombre con él… en realidad parecía un chico, casi de la misma edad que su hermanito… espera, ¿hermanito? ¿Tenía un hermano? No, estaba bien seguro que era hijo único… ¿verdad?

"Baka-Dino" ¿Quién era ese? Sonaba muy familiar… "Vamos Baka-Dino, despierta" ¿Despertar? Pero si él no estaba dormido… ¿No lo estaba, cierto?

"Reborn-san ¿Está bien?" '¿Reborn?' ¿Que es un Reborn? Espera, ¿acaso era el tipo de hace un rato? Debe estar volviéndose loco, sonaba como la voz de un bebe. Además sus padres deben estar locos para ponerle un nombre como ese ¿verdad? Reborn… ¿Quién se llama así? ¿Y porque el 'san'? ¿Qué significaba eso?

"Al parecer le inyectaron varios sedantes… o alguna droga por el estilo, no parece estar en su sano juicio" ¿Acaso ahora hay alguien más? Suena como una chica…

"Bianchi tiene razón, está en su modo idiota" ¡Hey! …. ¿La chica se llamaba Bianchi? Hum… Lindo nombre "¿Aunque cuando no lo ha estado?" Tonto niño Reborn… el no es un idiota

…Al menos según lo que sabe no lo es…

~~0~0~0~~

"Reborn, volvió a caer inconsciente" Fon miro con lastima el cuerpo inerte del rubio

"Déjalo, mas ayuda quien no estorba"

"Hablando de eso ¿Qué está haciendo?" Takeshi vio a través de las rejas como el Hitman buscaba con la mirada algo en el lugar

Bianchi miro en su dirección "Buscando cámaras"

Takeshi le envió una mirada confundida por lo que Hayato continúo "No sacamos nada con salir de aquí si de alguna manera saben cómo y cuando lo hacemos"

"Ya veo…" El moreno desvió la mirada en las demás celdas donde sus amigos estaban inconscientes. Para él también era un borrón todo lo ocurrido, en un momento estaban todos a punto de partir a la mansión Vongola, luego hubo varios estruendos y él junto a Hayato habían seguido al Hitman en dirección a la mansión Cavallone. Después de que Reborn anunciara que posiblemente era un ataque de Rettile, se encontraron con unos hombres de negro y lucharon contra ellos. De un momento a otro hubo un gas y… luego todo se fue a negro.

Cuando despertó ya estaba metido en esta celda individual con una pierna atrapada en una clase de metal conectado con cadenas al suelo y todos sus amigos y los ex-arcobalenos estaban igual que él en sus propias celdas, también los jefes de Shimon y Cavallone

Reborn había sido el primero en despertar, luego él y Bianchi, unos minutos después Hayato y después Fon, hace un rato creyeron que el jefe de Cavallone despertaría, pero al parecer fue una falsa alarma. Hasta ahora eran los únicos que no se encontraban inconscientes

"¿Creen que Tsuna… ya haya descubierto el ataque?" El ambiente se volvió tenso, pero era una pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes y uno de ellos debía de decirla tarde o temprano

Hayato bajo la cabeza "Somos un asco…" Murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyesen "Dejar que nos atrapen de esta manera… Tanto entrenamiento para nada" Sus ojos se volvieron duros "Ni siquiera pudimos hacerle saber del peligro a Juudaime"

"Realmente… ¿Realmente no sirvió de nada?" Miro al techo de la celda metido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que conoció a Tsuna y a los otros. Cuando piensas que estas siendo metido en el bajo mundo por alguien sin tu consentimiento, quitándote una vida normal y pacífica, obligándote a luchar. Enseguida crees que deberías de odiarlo, debe será una persona mala y sin sentimientos. Pero para él fue todo lo contrario, el conocer a Tsuna y meterse en la mafia, fue como si hubiera conocido un mundo completamente diferente, uno lleno de opciones que al lado del beisbol este último no significaría nada. El beisbol era su vida, su todo. Pero cuando conoció a los demás… Cuando se junto con Tsuna y Gokudera… fue como que se llenara un vacio dentro de sí, un vacio que deseaba jamás volver a sentir.

Incluso después de tantas batallas y pruebas, después de casi perder la vida en tantas ocasiones… felizmente podría decir que seguiría a Tsuna y a todos sus amigos donde quiera que vayan, sin importar el peligro.

Fue por eso que comenzó a incrementar su entrenamiento cuando su cielo se fue. No podía dejar a su amigo/jefe cargar con todo él solo, debía de ayudar como la lluvia que es. Pero ahora, saber que aun después de todo ese esfuerzo… esas horas de entrenar sin parar… no habían servido para nada, seguían siendo igual de débiles que cuando Tsuna se fue. Sin importar cuanto lo intenten siempre es Tsuna quien debe salvarles, siempre le hacen bajar en vez de subir, siempre deben esperar para que él les ayude…

"Eso no es cierto"

La voz del boxeador le saco de sus pensamientos "¡Sempai!"

"Por fin despiertas cabeza de césped"

Sorprendentemente Ryohei decidió ignorar el sobrenombre y hablo seriamente "No es cierto"

Takeshi le miro confundido "Que… ¿Qué no es cierto?"

"No es cierto que no sirvió de nada" Ryohei les miro duramente "Nos ganaron, si. Pero dimos mas pelea de la que hubiéramos dado hace ya 2 años"

"Aun así nos ganaron" Hayato no le encontraba lo tan especial que era aguantar un poco más cuando aun así los capturaron, sinceramente Takeshi le encontraba toda la razón

"Pero no a Sawada" Ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos aunque Hayato mas confundido que nada

"Ryohei tiene razón" Reborn se metió en la conversación "Si hubieran tenido la misma resistencia y fuerza de hace 2 años el daño a Cavallone hubiese sido aun mayor y probablemente otras Famiglias hubieran sido advertidas. Los rumores en la mafia corren rápidamente y seguramente Tsuna se hubiera enterado en segundos, habría vuelto y también estaría aquí con nosotros"

"O sea que…" Takeshi pensó bien lo que diría "¿Si valió la pena nuestro entrenamiento?" Miro esperanzado a Reborn "¿Lo hicimos bien?..."

Reborn le miro durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada en busca de una nueva salida "Lo hicieron bastante bien" La respuesta no parecía levantar el ánimo de los chicos, al menos no hasta que Reborn agrego "Dame-Tsuna debe estar bastante orgulloso, tiene suerte de tenerles como sus guardianes"

~~0~0~0~~

La silueta de una chica se vio arriba en un árbol "Maldición, otra vez llegue demasiado tarde" Observo alrededor de la mansión destruida en busca de alguna persona, pero ninguna estaba a la vista "Alonso debió de haberlos capturado… me pregunto si lo llevo a él con ellos" Un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, saliendo por una escalera de emergencia era el próximo a ser Decimo Vongola y un hombre mayor que él, según lo que sabía era la mano derecha del actual jefe Cavallone ' _así que no fue capturado…'_ Se escondió tras unos arbustos e intento oír su conversación

" _Cuando volví en mi, mi Jefe ya no estaba a la vista, pero si el otro chico_ _"_ ¿Otro chico? ¿Acaso podría estar hablando de Alonso? _"Él le dejo un mensaje"_

" _¿Un mensaje?"_ Ya podía oír las sirenas de ambulancia a lo lejos

 _Vio como el hombre mayor asintió al Decimo Vongola_ _"El dijo 'Dile que la historia se repite nuevamente y nunca podrá huir de mi'"_

' _La historia se repite…'_ Varias imágenes invadieron su mente ' _No, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra'_ Miro al castaño por un momento antes de correr lejos de la mansión ' _Pero tu tampoco lo dejaras salirse con la suya una vez más, ¿No es así?'_

~~0~0~0~~

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, las palabras de Romario no dejaban de resonar por su mente _'la historia se repite nuevamente'_ No, no dejaría que eso ocurriera. No otra vez.

Miro abajo en la foto que tenía en sus manos ' _Hime, Red, Shadow. Se los juro, no dejare que ese bastardo se salga con la suya'_ Guardo la imagen en su cartera _'Lo hare pagar por todos sus delitos y no dejare que mis amigos tengan el mismo fin que ustedes'_

"¿Decimo?"

Tsuna se sorprendió "¿¡Gianini!?"

El hombre asintió antes de entrar en la habitación "Disculpe que lo haya sorprendido pero no respondía cuando toque. Nono le espera en su despacho"

"¿Tienen noticias de Rettile?" Gianini negó mientras le acompañaba

"Nada. Hemos intentado localizarles pero no ah habido ninguna nueva noticia"

"Ya veo…"

"¡Pero no se desanime Decimo! ¡Apuesto a que pronto les encontraremos!"

"si…" No pudo evitar enviarle una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro, era lo mínimo que podía hacer a sus intentos de animarle. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación y Gianini se despidió diciendo que tenía muchos asuntos que atender en la búsqueda de la Famiglia. Tsuna asintió y toco la puerta, después de unos segundos de silencio logro escuchar un 'pase' y el entro "¿Abuelo?"

"Por favor pasa y cierra la puerta Nipote" Luego de hacer lo que se le pidió miro más a su alrededor y se sorprendió en encontrarse al líder de Varia, Xanxus

"Xanxus ..."

"Basura" Sudor cayo al moreno ' _no ha cambiado nada…'_

Nono suspiro "Xanxus…" Negó con la cabeza cuando el chico mayor desvió la mirada sin hacerle caso. Luego paso a mirar al menor "Nipote, ¿alguna noticia?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza "Nada, no dejaron rastro alguno. Incluso la híper intuición no me atrajo a nada en el lugar como para saber donde se encuentran"

Nono se pellizcó la nariz en el cansancio, realmente ya no estaba en edad para estas cosas "Bueno, de todos modos no es el asunto que te llame aquí" Anuncio mirando a los chicos frente a él "Xanxus dice tener que hablar contigo" Miro intrigado a su hijo, no había podido localizar a la Varia durante tanto tiempo y ahora, de la nada, llegaba a la mansión Vongola como si nada hubiera pasado

"¿Conmigo?" Tsuna miro extrañado al chico mayor "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No es cosa mía" Aclaro echándose en un sillón cercano "Es Mammon"

"¿Viper?"

Xanxus le miro molesto ¿Cómo consiguió que Mammon le deje llamarle así? "el mismo"

"¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Tranquilo Basura. Está todo bien. Cuando dije que vendría a ver al viejo me dijo que te dejara un mensaje"

"¿Y cuál era?"

Xanxus le paso una nota "Dijo que te diera esto, que te dijera que esperaba que tuvieras suerte y que por favor no hagas que te maten" El castaño le miro sorprendido ¿De verdad Viper se preocupaba por él? "Dijo que aun le tienes una deuda" Si, definitivamente Viper

"Si, aun le debo por alguna información sobre la Famiglia Rettile de hace 2 años" Informo abriendo la nota. Sus ojos se agrandaron "Xanxus…"

"¿Hm?" Se confundió al ser recibido con una de las sonrisas más grandes del castaño

"Dile a Viper que es el mejor y ni con todo el dinero de Vongola lograre pagarle por esto!"

"Eh…" Nono estaba más que confundido "disculpen, pero ¿de qué me perdí?"

"Viper me mando un mapa, debió de haber logrado encontrar la ubicación de algunos de mis amigos o de los ex-arcobalenos"

"O sea que…"

"Si, ya sé donde están!"

~~0~0~0~~

"Baka-Dino…" Un aura oscura emanaba de Reborn "Idiota ¿Acaso piensas dormir todo el puto día…?"

"Reborn…" Bianchi decidió intervenir al verlo golpear a su prometido con un Leon convertido en vara

"Déjalo Aneki. Reborn-san está haciendo lo correcto, el idiota de tu novio es el ultimo en despertar y no podemos quedarnos aquí lo suficiente como para que termine de despertar" Gokudera apoyo al tutor de su jefe mentalmente feliz de que hiciera daño al idiota del prometido de su hermana. Con el tiempo él y Bianchi habían logrado mejorar en gran manera su relación, e incluso Gokudera practico severamente para no desmayarse al verle a la cara, aunque lamentablemente el entrenamiento no hace milagros, pero logro al menos durar mucho más tiempo consiente (aunque el dolor en su estomago no le ayuda mucho). No es que no le agradara el Cavallone, después de todo si su Juudaime le quería entonces a el también debía de agradarle, pero aun así había algo que no le permitía simpatizar con el rubio (¿Quizás celos de hermano? Bueno, incluso si fuera eso el jamás lo admitiría)

"¡Baka-Dino!" Reborn dio su golpe final

"AHHHH!"

Bianchi negó con la cabeza "Nunca cambian~"

"¡R-Reborn!" Dino miro a su alrededor frenéticamente "¿¡Que ocurrió!? ¿¡Donde estamos!? ¿¡Que-"

"¡Cállate idiota!" Reborn le golpeo en la cabeza con leon "Nos atacaron, no tenemos idea de donde estamos"

"¿¡A-Atacaron!?" Dino entro en pánico "¿¡QUIENES!?" Su respuesta fue otro golpe

"Es un idiota…" Lal miro irritada la escena

"Reborn! Eres un horrible tutor! Kora!" Colonello grito cuando una bala le roso la mejilla, miro a Reborn que tenia a Leon convertido en pistola apuntando en su dirección

"Cállate idiota, primero aprende a ser un buen estudiante tu mismo y luego discutiremos el asunto"

Colonello miro a Lal en busca de ayuda, pero contrario a su querer esta solo asintió a lo dicho por Reborn "¡Lal!"

"A mí no me mires, no eres quien para quejarte, eres un pésimo estudiante a ti mismo"

Reborn ignoro el llanto del rubio y se volvió al Cavallone "Baka-Dino. Ya que te dignaste a despertar, debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible"

"Y… ¿Cómo haremos eso?" Reborn estaba a punto de responder cuando se escucho una puerta de metal abrirse

"Veo que ya se despertaron" Una voz femenina les llamo la atención, unos pasos resonaron en el piso y luego una chica entro en su visión. Su cabello era negro y corto casi hasta los hombros, tenía unos singulares ojos verdes y piel era morena "Eso es bueno, sería muy aburrido si siguieran dormidos"

Les dio una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Dino ' _esos ojos… yo conozco esos ojos…y esa sonrisa… Pero… ¿De donde?'_

Reborn le saco de sus pensamientos "¿Quién eres?"

"Directo al grano, me agrada. Aunque no podría esperar menos del Hitman número 1 del mundo" Acomodo un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja aunque este volvió a caer "Mi nombre es Emily" Sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente "Emily di Rettile"

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ella y según lo que Dino se daba cuenta, era exactamente lo que quería. Le gustaba la atención

"… ¿Di Rettile…?" Gokudera se dio cuenta "¿¡Eso quiere decir-¡?"

La chica asintió "Soy Emily Di Rettile, hermana mayor de Alonso Di Rettile próximo a ser octavo jefe de la Famiglia Rettile y la segunda heredera de la misma"

Varios quedaron en estado de shock ante el anuncio ¿Hermana de Alonso? Reborn decidió que no era tiempo para esto, estaban atrapados por la Famiglia enemiga y frente a ellos se encontraba la segunda heredera del enemigo, necesitaban salir de allí ahora

"¿Y a que debemos el desagrado de tu visita?" Dino miro con horror a Bianchi ¿¡Como podía hablarle con tanta indiferencia!? El estaba jodido de miedo!

"oh, nada en especial" desestimo con la mano como si no fuera gran cosa "Es solo que me gusta conocer a los enemigos de mi hermano antes de que sean… exterminados"

Nana abrazo a Haru y kyoko cerca de ella tratando de consolarlas tanto a ellas como a sí misma. Por alguna razón a ellas y los niños los dejaron en las mismas celdas. ' _Eso no puede ocurrir… Tsu-kun no dejara que eso ocurra'_

"¿Deshacerse de nosotros?" Chrome se apoyo más en la celda de Mukuro que estaba al lado de la suya y este le puso una mano sobre el hombro

"Tranquila Nagi, eso no pasara"

Emily se rio "Sigo sin entender cómo pueden decir todos lo mismo ¿es que acaso no lo entienden? Cuando alguien entra aquí, nunca sale" Fingió pensar durante un segundo "Al menos no con vida"

"Pues nosotros no somos cualquier montón de personas" Gokudera elevo la voz desde su celda "¡Somos la decima generación Vongola! ¡Decima generación Shimon! ¡E incluso los Ex-Arcobalenos!" Hizo una pequeña pausa "E incluso el estúpido jefe de Cavallone!"

"Y tu cuñado" Susurro Bianchi

"No es momento" Gruño por lo bajo

"Se quienes son" Comento aburrida "Y créanme que eso no me importa ni complica en lo más mínimo" Camino hasta estar en el centro de todas las celdas "Quiero que me escuchen bien" alzo la voz "No me importa quienes se creen que sean ni lo poderosos que piensen ser! Esto es Rettile Famiglia! Y en esta Famiglia no existen débiles! La debilidad es aborrecida por nosotros!" Miro uno a uno a los ojos mientras hablaba "Esta Famiglia no es como con las que han tratado antes o luchado, ninguna Famiglia en la mafia puede compararse a la nuestra. No crean que simplemente vendrá su lindo jefecito y todo estará bien" Hayato y Takeshi gruñeron en esto "Al lado de Alonso, su jefe no es más que basura" Escupió el insulto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta "Si yo fuera ustedes -cosa que nunca pasara- disfrutaría el mayor tiempo posible, es decir, no es como que les quede mucho tiempo" Rio al cerrar la puerta tras de si

"Maldita…"

"¡Hayato!" Takeshi reprendió echando un vistazo a Nana haciendo a Gokudera callar, odiaba maldecir e insultar frente a la madre de su jefe

"Reborn…" Dino miro a su ex-tutor "¿Cómo… Como vamos a escapar?"

"Bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso" Todos voltearon a un rincón donde la rejilla de ventilación cayó al piso dejando ver unos ojos marrones caramelo que todos ellos conocían muy bien"

"Tsu-!" Hayato golpeo su mano en la boca de Yamamoto al lado de su celda

"SHHH!" Volteo donde miraba anteriormente susurrando "¿Juudaime?"

"Hai" El castaño salió de las rejillas cayendo de pie en el suelo "¿Quién era la chica de hace un rato? Podía escucharla varios cuartos de distancia"

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn le corto los pensamientos "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿yo? Nada, simplemente adentrándome en la mansión oculta de la Famiglia enemiga de la más grande Famiglia de la mafia que intenta matarnos a todos… ya sabes, lo típico"

"Dame-Tsuna…"

El castaño busco alguna manera de sacarles de sus celdas sin alertar a alguien fuera de la habitación "Viper"

"Por supuesto…" Fon suspiro

"Sigo sin entender cómo es que te deja llamarle así…" Verde refunfuño

Tsuna estaba a punto de comentarle pero Reborn le interrumpió "Dame-Tsuna ¿Cómo lograste entrar?"

"Tengo mis contactos" Reborn le envió una mirada de muerte "Es broma, es broma~ Entre por las rejillas de la ventilación en un rincón donde no habían cámaras ni guardias"

"¿Un punto ciego?"

Tsuna asintió a Enma "Fue difícil, pero logre encontrar uno. De verdad que es una Famiglia con tecnología muy avanzada" Encontró en una de las paredes una pequeña anormalidad en la pared "Aja!" rompió con un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido (estaba con el traje que usaba al trabajar con Vindice) la pared y encontró una clase de casillero, usando el mismo cuchillo hizo palanca y abrirlo dejando ver un montón de circuitos y una pequeña pantalla "Les tengo"

"Hermanito, ¿Que estás haciendo?" Dino intento ver

"Conectándonos con Spanner y Shoichi" Sonrió sacando de su chaqueta un pendray y lo miro por un segundo antes de conectarlo en una entrada USB "Si consiguen entrar en la base de datos de la Famiglia Rettile lograremos sacar una gran cantidad de información sobre la Famiglia y también podremos dejar deshabilitadas las cámaras de seguridad para salir de aquí lo más rápido y seguro posible" Explico mientras tecleaba casi tan rápido como Spanner "Solo un poco mas… Listo!" Nada mas termino la frase y las rejas se habrían automáticamente

"¡Tsuna-nii! ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?" Los ojos de Fuuta brillaban en admiración

"Jeje…" Rio tímidamente "Bueno… Vindice también tenía seguridad avanzada… tuve que aprender sobre tecnología para poder escapar sin ser detectado…" Desvió la mirada "Y Chekerface creyó que sería bueno que él fuera quien me enseñara…"

"Disculpen, pero si ya terminaron de charlar… tenemos que salir de aquí" Lal gruño

"Lo siento" Se disculpo Tsuna avanzando al frente del grupo para guiarles "Por aquí, debemos salir hacia la parte trasera de la mansión"

"¿Cómo sabes del lugar?" Enma pregunto

"Cuando entre en la ventilas y venia hacia aquí encontré un pasadizo que según lo que vi llevaba a la parte de atrás. En comparación al frente, no deberían de haber tantos guardias y cuando detecten que las cámaras no funcionan pensaran que el ataque es por allí"

"¿Y si no lo hacen?"

"Para eso traje compañía?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Kora!" nada mas un segundo después una gran explosión se escucho desde fuera del edificio y un estruendo les sacudió

Tsuna les sonrió "Varia"


	19. Chapter 19: Problemático rescate

**CAPITULO:** Problemas de escape

Ya estamos a punto de salir de la mansión Rettile, puedo sentir que la salida está muy cerca, pero mi híper intuición también esta hablándome y la verdad es que no me comunica nada bueno, alguien nos está persiguiendo, muy rápidamente. Y viendo la expresión de Reborn que está en mis brazos, él también lo siente

"Dame-Tsuna" Me murmura a un volumen en el que sabe que yo puedo oír pero los demás no. Por cierto ¿Por qué sigue llamándome así? ¿Qué acaso no eh demostrado haber cambiado un montón en estos años? Pensé que mínimo podría dejar de llamarme así ¿no? "¿Lo sientes, verdad?" Asentí con gravedad

La presencia era muy parecida a la de Alonso, era poderosa y desprendía un gran deseo de matar. Pero también había algo en ella que no calzaba completamente, algo no está bien en ella, algo no encaja.

"Debemos salir de aquí, rápido" El asintió y doblamos en una esquina parando antes para ver si alguien se encontraba cerca pero al parecer cayeron directo en nuestra trampa, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos Xanxus y los demás estén llevando a cabo el plan de rescate. Les señale a los demás donde debíamos dirigirnos ahora, estamos muy cerca de escapar, tan solo doblar unos cuantos pasillos y estaríamos en nuestro camino seguro hacia la mansión de Vongola.

Lamentablemente mi suerte nunca ha sido así de buena, mucho menos desde que Reborn entro a mi vida y quede amarrado a la mafia "¡IDIOTAS! ¡ESCAPARON!" Una voz femenina muy familiar se escucho a lo lejos

"Es la chica Rettile" Mire confundido a Chrome

"¿Chica Rettile?" ¿Quién es?

Reborn me miro hacia arriba "La chica que escuchaste gritar antes de que llegaras, es la hermana mayor de Alonso y segunda heredera de Rettile Famiglia" Asentí un poco distraído mientras vigilaba nuevamente el pasillo antes de pasar al otro, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo dicho…

"¿¡QUE!?" Enma que estaba a mi lado golpeo su mano en mi boca con una expresión de pánico

Todos miraron alrededor buscando alguna anormalidad o señal de que fui escuchado, cuando suspiraron aliviados supe que no fue así. Enma quito su mano "¿Cómo qué segunda heredera?" Susurre lo suficiente alto como para que todos me oyeran

Reborn fue quien se decidió a responder "Eso fue lo que ella dijo, se presento como Emily di Rettile, hermana de Alonso próximo a ser Octavo Rettile y segunda heredera al mismo"

Otra heredera… ¡Y MUJER! No soy alguien machista ni nada, de verdad, es solo que desde niño me enseñaron que a las chicas hay que cuidarles mucho y tratarles con respeto, realmente no puedo imaginarme peleando con una chica y mucho menos lastimándola, incluso quizás matarla si es la última salida si logro deshacerme de Alonso por una vez por todas, hace un año jure que me desharía de todo Rettile y no habrían excepciones. Pero creo que estoy empezando a dudar si realmente seré capaz de algo como eso.

Aunque bueno, supongo que lo mejor será pensar en eso cuando logremos salir de aquí "Ya veo… hablaremos de ello luego, hay que salir de aquí pronto" Y con eso retomamos nuestra salida.

Desde que comencé a trabajar bajo la tutela de Vindice nunca había encontrado una Famiglia tan avanzada tecnológicamente, decir que me costó entrar seria un eufemismo, cada rincón y esquina de la mansión tenía más de una cámara en todas direcciones y si no eran cámaras eran alguna clase de guardia o robot vigilante, lo más seguro es que si alguno de ellos me viera hubiera activado una alarma o me hubiese atacado. Definitivamente sean quienes sean los técnicos de Rettile deben de ser muy buenos, incluso me atrevería a pensar que son mejores que Spanner, Shoichi y Gianini (del futuro, claro) juntos, y eso es mucho que decir.

El plan se escucho bastante sencillo cuando lo hablamos en la sala de reuniones de Vongola. Yo entraría con mis llamas negras, buscaría a todos en los calabozos de Rettile, saldríamos de allí, Xanxus y el resto de la varia entretendría a la Famiglia Rettile con un ataque sorpresa, saldríamos con las llamas negras y la Varia haría su salida repentina de la lucha. Lindo y sencillo. Demasiado sencillo teniendo en cuenta lo poderosos que sabía que eran Rettile, pero bueno, si le decía eso a Nono este esperaría mucho más tiempo y no podía darme el lujo de demorar más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi Mamá, las chicas y los niños también se encontraban como prisioneros.

Fue por eso que decidí que lo mejor sería partir en seguida. Y fue allí cuando los problemas comenzaron

En primer lugar, cuando me separe de Varia e intente entrar. Sorpresa~ Sorpresa~ MIS LLAMAS AUN NO FUNCIONABAN!

 **1._ Entrar con las llamas negras= DESCARTADO**

Fue por esa misma razón que debí rodear completamente la GRAN mansión buscando un punto ciego para entrar, por suerte Dios por fin se apiado de mí y encontré uno, junto con una rejilla de ventilación lo suficiente grande como para entrar en ella. **Gracias Dios!**

Era un poco estrecho el espacio pero meses trabajando en cosas como estas con Vindice ayudaron bastante. Por fin luego de muchos esfuerzos y un montón de cabezazos logre llegar al calabozo de Rettile.

…Donde no se encontraba nadie

 **2._ Buscar a todos en el calabozo de Rettile y salir de allí = TERRIBLEMENTE DESCARTADO**

Para ese entonces sentí ganas de llorar al pensar que debería de subir por el mismo camino por las ventilas y no solo eso, también debía buscarles por toda la mansión.

Cuando escuche los gritos de la 'chica Rettile' -como Chrome le nombro- seguí su voz siguiendo las instrucciones de mi Híper Intuición que me ordenaba seguirle y así fue como llegue a las celdas donde se encontraban.

Luego de encontrar la forma de sacarles mire al pendray que llevaba escondido en mi ropa. La verdad es que Spanner y Shoichi, incluso Gianini no tenían nada que ver con ello. Ni siquiera sabían del plan o la amenaza de Rettile. La información era para mí y fui yo quien desconecto las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando ChekerFace me pregunto (más bien como que anuncio y ordeno) por ser su estudiante comenzó a enseñarme mucho sobre la tecnología e informática, según lo que dijo sería algo muy práctico algún día si lo llegaba a necesitar.

Creo que se lo agradeceré cuando le vuelva a ver

La cosa es que termine descubriendo que contra todas las creencias, si le pego a la informática. Y si quiero más información sobre la Famiglia Rettile ¿Qué mejor que su fuente de datos?

Ahora, el '¿porqué mentí?' Bastante fácil, no quiero más preguntas de Reborn, además quedarían más tranquilos si les digo que hay mas amigos allá afuera ayudándonos ¿no?

Volviendo al tema, ya estábamos todos juntos, era hora de salir, pero…

 **3._ Salir todos con las llamas negras = DESCARTADO**

Exacto, no tenía mis llamas por lo que no podía salir con ellas y mucho menos llevar a un montón de personas conmigo, razón principal por la que ahora nos encontramos en este aprieto.

Realmente por fuera podría no demostrar que me preocupa mucho todo esto, pero la verdad es que si, no quiero que a mis amigos les ocurra lo mismo que a Hime, Red y Shadow. No quiero que el bastardo de Alonso les haga lo mismo que a ellos!

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn me saco de mis oscuros pensamientos. Mi híper intuición grito en mi cabeza y por instinto me hice hacia atrás. Nada más me moví una bala se incrusto en la pared de al lado mío, precisamente donde estuve hace ni siquiera un segundo ganando varios jadeos

"¿¡PERO QUE-!?" ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡No sentí ninguna presencia o amenaza!

Reborn giro hacia la dirección de donde venia la bala, allí en medio del pasillo a unos 4 cuartos de nosotros, una chica de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros nos apuntaba con una pistola y corría en nuestra dirección al no haber dado en su objetivo. Por instinto sin ninguna orden ni aviso todos comenzamos a correr al final del pasillo donde al dar la vuelta por fin llegamos a una salida de emergencia de la mansión.

La brillante luz del exterior cegó mis ojos por unos segundos pero aun así no deje de correr, cuando por fin estuve consciente de mi ubicación pude ver que la parte trasera de la mansión daba hacia un bosque

"Hay que huir al bosque! Kora!" Asentí corriendo junto con los demás. Según lo aprendido, Colonello era un experto en zonas como en estas tanto como con las armas, si alguien podía guiarnos en este lugar sin duda era él.

Mire en dirección a Mukuro que estaba a mi lado en el escape "¿La chica que disparo, es la que Chrome menciono antes? ¿La 'chica Rettile'?"

Mukuro asintió "La misma" Luego de unos cuantos minutos corriendo paramos al no sentir a nadie cerca de nosotros, decidimos creer que realmente nadie nos había seguido y podíamos descansar un momento antes de seguir.

"Tengo una duda" Les mire confundido mientras ellos intentaban recuperar el aliento (claro todos menos loe ex-arcobalenos que fueron llevados en brazos de sus estudiantes (menos Reborn que en vez de Ryohei que era su llama, fue con Tsuna que era su estudiante primero)) "¿Por qué no han usado sus llamas o armas para salir antes? O incluso cuando estábamos huyendo"

"¿¡COMO ES QUE NO ESTAS CANSADO!?" Reborn hizo callar a Cráneo con una patada en la cabeza. Pobre Cráneo

"Trabaje con Vindice y entrene con el tutor mas espartano –Y para variar Hitman numero 1- Volviendo a la pregunta…"

"Juudaime, al parecer nos sedaron con algo que nos impide usar nuestras llamas"

Así que fue eso… que mal, será difícil si nos alcanzan.

Takeshi me miro confundido "Por cierto, creí que la Varia no había sido encontrada desde hace muchos días ¿Cómo es que están aquí?" Todos me miraron esperando ansiosos una respuesta ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía de eso! ¡Bermudas no me dijo nada!

"Pues… luego de volver a la Mansión Vongola se me llamo al despacho de Nono y allí se encontraba Xanxus. El me dio un mapa enviado por Viper donde salía su ubicación y luego de discutir con ellos el que hacer vine por ustedes"

"¿Así que no sabes nada?"

Negué con la cabeza "Solo ellos deben saber lo que paso" Otro estruendo sacudió el lugar ¿su origen? En dirección a la mansión Rettile "Al parecer están haciendo bien su parte…" Mire a los demás "Hora de seguir con la nuestra, vamos"

Seguimos corriendo en dirección contraria a la mansión durante unos minutos antes de que una clase de barrera nos impidiera el paso "¿Que-?"

"Una barrera con llamas de la niebla" Mukuro murmuro junto a mi acercándose a la barrera con su tridente, pero cuando este la rozo de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás como si le repeliera "No, no solo son llamas de la niebla…"

"Están combinadas con llamas del rayo" Todos miramos con sorpresa a Verde y con buena razón. Nunca había oído hablar de una llama combinada con otra, es decir, yo había aprendido a usar varias llamas con Chekerface y la llama negra con Vindice, pero el usar dos al mismo tiempo… eso era algo a un nivel mucho más superior, ni siquiera sé si alguien como Chekerface puede hacer algo como eso.

"¿Un ataque combinado?" Gokudera le miro con incredulidad para luego voltearse a Reborn que había vuelto a mis brazos "¿Es eso posible?"

Reborn guardo silencio durante unos minutos seguramente pensando en que hacer a continuación "Según lo visto si puede ser, sino no estaríamos con este problema"

"Tsunayoshi" Lal me llamo "¿Sabes algo sobre esto?"

"¿¡Yo!?" ¿¡Que!? "¿¡Porque debería saberlo yo!?"

"Estuviste casi un año con Vindice, debiste de haber visto algo como esto antes ¿no?" Está bien, lo acepto, era un buen punto, pero aun así…

"No" Negué con la cabeza "Nunca había visto nada como esto, ni siquiera cuando me enseñaron a usar las otras llamas me hablaron sobre la posibilidad de un ataque combinado"

"¿Y qué haremos?" Takeshi miro en dirección a la mansión Rettile "Pronto podrían alcanzarnos"

"Demasiado tarde" ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Otra vez no sentí la presencia! Creo que mi Híper intuición se está oxidando…

Todos nos volteamos para ver a la 'chica Rettile' arriba de un árbol sonriéndonos con malicia. De verdad se parece mucho a Alonso… me pregunto si esa sonrisa sádica la sacaron de su madre o su padre.

"Veo que ya conocieron mi barrera de la niebla ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no es majestuosa?" Creo que lo seria más si estuviera de nuestro lado…

Reborn le quedo mirando "¿Cómo es que hiciste un ataque combinado?"

"¿Ataque combinado?" Fingió sorpresa "¿De qué estás hablando? Aaaaah~ ya entiendo ¿Acaso hablas de las llamas de trueno?"

La forma en que lo dijo me dio escalofríos… realmente, como es que estos hermanos pueden dar más miedo que todos los miembros de Vindice, Chekerface e incluso Reborn juntos!? ¡Son unos monstruos!

"¡Ya déjate de jueguitos y responde!" Hayato le exigió. Tal vez si salimos de esta todos juntos y volvemos a la mansión Vongola le pueda enseñar a Hayato el no hacer enojar a enemigos tan poderosos, enserio, alguna vez esa boca suya le meterá en graves problemas

"Lo siento minis Vongola pero ese es un secretito de familia que lamentablemente para ustedes no puedo revelar. Ahora, ¿harán las cosas por las buenas y volverán solitos a sus celdas? ¿O tendrá que ser por las malas y meterlos en ellas con una patada en el culo?" Sonrió haciéndome estremecer, tal vez mi híper intuición fallara un poco pero ni siquiera la necesitaba para saber que no estaba bromeando. Ella si podría hacer eso

Al ver que no había respuesta de nuestra parte más que ponernos en posición de ataque fingió decepción y se encogió de hombros "Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren~" Jadeos se escucharon al ver sus ojos cambiar de verde a morado oscuro "entonces vamos a jugar ¿eh?"


	20. Chapter 20: ¿¡Otra Rettile?

**CAPITULO 20: ¿¡OTRA RETTILE!?**

 **Ohayo! w/ si, sigo viva TTwTT Solo quería hacer un capitulo mas largo y por eso me demore mucho (además descubrí que en realidad dibujo técnico es mucho mas difícil y comprometido de lo que esperaba, incluso llegue al punto de no querer dibujar mas… y yo dibujo a cada rato! D: )**

 _ **Total Eclipse:**_ _No me acordaba de lo de Gokudera contra Gamma ;w; la verdad es que no puse mucha atención en esas peleas cuando viajaron al futuro (estaba demasiado emocionada intentando averiguar si mencionaban mas al Tsuna futuro y vi más que nada en las partes en las que salía Tsuna menor luchando ;w; creo que debo ver nuevamente esos capítulos para ponerme más al día), pero dejémosle en que aquí nunca ocurrió -w-UU (Como no puse mucha atención en eso tampoco puse demasiada atención en los ataques, así que casi siempre pondré solo los ataques básicos, así como en el capitulo donde Tsuna entrenaba con sus guardianes)._

 _ **Mia P:**_ _Hola! owó7 Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! *w* Lo siento pero aun falta para que se enteren de todo uwu (solo bromeo, pronto se descubrirá todo, muuuuy pronto :P ) –en un rincón con aura deprimente- Ya sé que mis capítulos son cortitos…. Intentare hacerlos más largos al igual que este ;^;_

 _ **Nohemi:**_ _*0*Que bueno que te haya gustado! w/_

 _ **Dapo18:**_ _hola! owo/ que bueno que te guste como va :3 Pues… cada cuánto? No es muy específico el cuándo subo, pero intento hacerlo lo antes posible –En un rincón con aura oscura- ya sé que son muy cortitos… estoy intentando hacerlos mucho más largo…. ;-; Por el Yaoi no te preocupes, mis historias no tendrán (por fin encuentro a alguien a quien no le guste el Yaoi *0*)_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero no importa, algún día tendré mi propio anime y/o manga tan bueno que habrán muchos fanfic de él :'3**

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

"AGHH!" Sus huesos dolían como el infierno y sus pulmones no lograban recibir oxigeno. Envió una mirada a su atacante. Había sabido que intentar rescatarles de la mansión Rettile no sería fácil, incluso el ir él mismo solo contaría como un intento de suicidio. Pero nunca ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que el bastardo tendría una hermana y peor aún, ella era un usuario de la llama de la niebla. Un usuario muy fuerte.

"La verdad no consigo entender el cómo tuviste el valor o la estupidez necesaria para venir" Emily apretó su mano causando que las cadenas alrededor del castaño se apretaran aun más "hum… yo diría que es un poco de ambas…" sonrió "Pero supongo que eso solo lo hace más divertido ¿No crees?"

La chica se acerco al castaño tomándole por la barbilla haciendo que le mire a los ojos "No tienes idea de cuánto ha estado esperando Alonso para esta oportunidad, para una lucha con el Decimo Vongola renovado…" Suspiro con tristeza "Y pensar que hace un año casi cometemos el error de matarte…" Fingió culpa antes de sonreír alegremente haciendo al castaño preguntarse seriamente si es que ella seria bipolar o algo por el estilo "Pero es bueno saber que al final sobreviviste! Aunque no sabemos cómo ni quien te ayudo, pero eso no es nada, lo importante es que estas aquí y Alonso tendrá la pelea que por tanto tiempo quiso" Sus ojos brillaron "Apuesto a que incluso me dará una buena recompensa…"

Tsuna realmente hubiera deseado poder responder con alguna grosería o algún comentario sarcástico de los suyos, pero lamentablemente las cadenas que lo apresaban con suerte le dejaban respirar y por más que lo intentara no podía sacar palabra alguna. Miro a los ojos verdes de su enemiga, realmente eran peculiares. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Alonso pero también muy diferentes, y si no fuera por el color también podría decir que le recordaban a alguien ¿A quién? Ni la más mínima idea

Al terminar la 'conversación' por su parte, Emily dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándole solo en el suelo con las cadenas que se desvanecieron a su salida liberándolo por fin del gran dolor que le causaban

Descanso en el suelo con la cabeza sobre el piso intentando recuperar fuerzas mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos del día, es decir, si es que seguía siendo el mismo día ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar? Mas importante aun ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos, su tutor y su Mamá? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Habían logrado escapar o seguirían cautivos en la mansión? Teniendo en cuenta el lio en el que se encontraba lo último le parecía la opción correcta

Pero ¿Cómo había pasado esto? El plan estaba yendo a la perfección, incluso varia estaba haciendo su parte de maravilla! Hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Acaso también les habían capturado? ¿Habrían logrado escapar? Si así fuera entonces Xanxus informaría al Nono ¿Verdad?

…Sí, claro que lo hubiera hecho!

…Él no solo lo dejaría a él y todos sus amigos abandonados en la mansión de la Famiglia enemiga de la suya… ¿cierto? Aun cuando el puesto estuviera disponible en su ausencia…

' _¡NO!'_ Negó repetidamente con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente _'¡Él no haría algo así! Yo confió en Xanxus… además mi híper intuición no me alerta de forma negativa sobre él…'_ Un aura oscura se poso sobre él ' _claro que en los últimos tiempos mi Híper intuición no está en su mejor funcionamiento…'_

Soltó un suspiro resignado "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Solo unos minutos más tarde vio con incredulidad como la puerta de acero fue derribada frente a él en lo que parecía ser una gran explosión. Cuando el poco humo que se había formado se disperso, pudo divisar la figura parada fuera del pequeño cuarto "Buenas noches, Neo Vongola Primo" La voz de una chica le lleno de curiosidad y extrañeza mientras se levantaba del piso "Siento mucho la tardanza, pero el tráfico era horrible" su visión mejoro y se sorprendió al ver una chica castaña con traje extraño, lentes verdes (como los de Lal Mirch) y alguna clase de bazuca verde en sus manos acercándose a él.

La chica sonrió a su expresión y se quito los lentes dejándole ver unos ojos verde claro que emitían una extraña sensación… casi… ¿nostálgica?

"Bueno, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?" Volvió a ponerse los lentes "Mi nombre es Samantha di Rettile" Le extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Un gusto en conocerle!"

~~0~0~0~~

"¡E-ESPERA!"

"¡Shhh! ¡Si sigues así nos escucharan!" La castaña frunció el ceño antes de volver a ponerse en marcha

Dudando por un segundo decidió seguirla nuevamente "¿Escucharnos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es eso de 'Di Rettile'? ¿Acaso eres algo de Alonso y Emily? ¿Algún familiar? Si es así ¿Por qué me ayudas a escapar? ¿¡Y donde están mis amigos!?" Medio grito, medio susurro

"Realmente eres un tipo curioso ¿no? ¿Qué con todas esas preguntas?" Rodo los ojos sin desviar la vista del frente. Paro en una esquina buscando algún guardia o robot antes de continuar "En primera ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Samantha di Rettile" Murmuro algo como 'no es como que yo lo quiera' entre medio "Y bueno… si, se podría decir que soy algo de esos idiotas" Lo tomo del brazo y se escondieron en un cuarto de útiles para aseo escondiéndose de unos robots que patrullaban el pasillo "¿Por qué te ayudo?" Susurro abriendo la puerta al haber pasado los guardias "Larga historia para otro momento" Viendo el peligro alejarse abrió por completo la puerta y ambos salieron "Por lo que eh podido averiguar tus amigos se encuentran de vuelta en las celdas de detención, aunque esta vez en el sótano. Son algo así como calabozos pero con mayor seguridad y muchísimos guardias"

"¿Algún plan de cómo sacarles? Es decir, si me liberaste a mi es porque también les ayudaras ¿no es cierto?" Explico al ver su confusión

Su rostro cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa y sus ojos se estrecharon "Así que esa es la tan llamada 'Híper intuición' ¿eh?" soltó un bufido "Esta bien, me tienes allí. El problema es que en este momento Emily se encuentra con ellos" Continuo antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar "Tranquilo que no les hará daño, al menos no aun. Los necesita para chantajearte" Lo miro con extrañeza "Por cierto… ¿Por qué no has usado tus llamas hasta ahora?"

Bajo la cabeza "Creo que me sedaron con algo que impide a mis llamas salir" Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta "Ahora que lo pienso…" Frunció el ceño "¿Cuáles son tus llamas? Tampoco eh visto que las utilices y aun con los sedantes se que podría sentirlas… pero no puedo"

Ella pareció sorprendida antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran y fueran cubiertos por su flequillo. Le dio la espalda pareciendo buscar algún inconveniente en el camino "Lo siento Chibi -Vongola, pero eso es algo que no puedo contestarte por el momento" Le hizo unas señas con la mano antes de correr "Vamos"

Solo tardo un segundo en seguirle nuevamente, la chica realmente era extraña. Un tipo de familiar de Rettile que le ayuda a él y los otros a escapar, ¿Acaso es alguna traición a su Famiglia? ¿O es quizás una trampa para él? No, si eso fuera así no le habrían sacado de su celda teniendo en cuenta que podría escapar. Pero entonces, ¿Quién era realmente esta chica y porque le ayudaba? ¿Qué tenía en contra de Rettile? ¿Contra Alonso y Emily? ¿Qué era de ellos?

Por ahora lo único que tenía seguro es que la chica no era ninguna amenaza para él y Vongola, al menos eso es lo que su híper intuición le daba a entender. Realmente esperaba que esta vez sí funcionara bien…

Un momento "¿¡Como que Chibi-Vongola!?"

La chica se detuvo y aun con los lentes se notaba su ceño fruncido, aunque más que de molestia era incredulidad "¿Es enserio? Hemos caminado casi 5 minutos hacia las celdas… ¿Y recién te das cuenta de eso?"

"Estaba pensado…" refunfuño haciendo un puchero, la chica solo negó con la cabeza murmurando algo que no alcanzo a entender, pero pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"Bueno señor pensador, si ya saliste de tu mundo de fantasías, debo informarte de que ya hemos llegado" Bromeo señalando una gran puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar, no podía esperar más para entrar pero fue detenido por ella. Tenía claro que primero necesitarían un plan para rescatarles, sabía que no podía llegar y entrar a luchar contra Emily sabiendo que sus llamas aun no respondían y ella era un usuario niebla poderoso. Pero la urgencia por ver a su familia y amigos a salvo era más fuerte que él y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. No después de que la chica le recordara lo ocurrido hace 1 año con sus amigos… no podía dejar que algo como eso ocurriera nuevamente.

"Lo siento Chibi-Vongola, pero-"

"Lo sé" Le interrumpió ganando un puchero molesto de su parte "No podemos entrar así nada más" Le miro seriamente sorprendiéndola "Necesito sacar a mis amigos lo antes posible de este lugar. No sé quien realmente eres ni el verdadero motivo del porque me ayudas, pero mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en ti aun con la poca información que me das" Dudo un momento antes de continuar "De verdad no quiero arrepentirme de esto, pero…" Le miro a los ojos cambiando a naranja "¿Puedo confiar en ti para liberarles?"

~~0~0~0~~

" _ **¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?"**_ Su voz llego a través del comunicador mezclada con la estática _**"Es decir, no es como que no confié en ti o tu estrategia ni nada por el estilo, pero…"**_

Suspiro poniendo los ojos "¿Pero?"

" _ **Pero hasta ahora solo tienes un poco de tus llamas del cielo y solo somos 2 contra toda la Famiglia Rettile, sus dos herederos, tus**_ _**amigos siguen siendo encarcelados y más probablemente usados como rehenes a continuación… realmente no suena como que tengamos muchas posibilidades de salir de aquí 'victoriosos' ¿No te parece?"**_

"Bueno, no tenemos de otra. No me iré de aquí sin mis amigos y lo sabes"

" _ **Claro, claro~ ya lo sé…"**_ Hubo un ruido metálico del otro lado del comunicador _**"Listo, todo está en su lugar"**_

"Bien, sal del lugar lo más rápido que puedas"

" _ **¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Lo siento Chibi-Vongola pero voy un paso más allá de ti"**_ Su respiración se oía dificultosa, lo más seguro es que ya estaba trabajando en huir _**"Necesitaras ser más rápido que eso para darme ordenes"**_

"Disculpa por no querer que termines en pedacitos en medio de una explosión" Respondió sarcásticamente sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa "Enserio ¿Quién eres? No puedo imaginar a alguien como tu teniendo algún lazo con Alonso o Emily"

La chica resoplo por el comunicador " _ **Dame un respiro ¿quieres?, Aunque en realidad te agradezco el cumplido, aquí la gente no ve eso como algo bueno"**_

"Pues no es como que aquí sean muy normales que digamos"

Escucho la risa de la chica por el otro lado _**"Si, supongo que en eso tienes razón… ¿Listo para detonar?"**_

Sonrió "Por supuesto"

~~0~0~0~~

Grandes explosiones sacudieron la gran mansión provocando que tropezara y callera en el suelo. _'¿Qué está pasando?'_ Gruño por lo bajo al levantarse ' _Estúpido cara idiota, dijo que solo seria llegar abajo y sacarles de allí, nunca hablo de más lucha'_ Suspiro antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente por el largo pasillo ' _Más le vale que realmente nos encontremos con_ _ **él**_ _de nuevo'_ sus ojos miel se estrecharon ' _Nos volveremos a ver… después de ya un año…'_

'… _Natsu…'_

~~0~0~0~~

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Emily reaccionó al estruendo. Se volvió a dos de los guardias que custodiaban el lugar "¿¡Que ocurre haya arriba!? ¡No se queden allí parados como idiotas! ¡Vayan a averiguar! ¡AHORA!"

Como ambos corrieron fuera de la habitación Reborn tomo más atención a lo que ocurría, ese estruendo no parecía algo normal, era más como una explosión y debió de haber sido una grande para que incluso el techo cediera

"Reborn-san" Hayato aprovecho del momento de distracción de Emily para hablarle al Hitman "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Necesitamos buscar a Dame-Tsuna" Miro en dirección al ex-convicto y la chica a su lado "Mukuro, Chrome, ¿Alguna señal de sus llamas?"

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras el otro miro en otra dirección evitando sus ojos "Nada"

"¿Viper?" Miro al niño

"Incluso sin mis llamas debería ser capaz de sentir las del mocoso Vongola, pero no puedo sentir nada" Admitió frustrado "¡Y es MAMMON!"

Reborn asintió ignorando lo último "¿¡Que están chismeando!?" Emily se volvió hacia ellos molesta "¡No les eh dado el permiso para hablar así que mantengas sus bocas cerradas!"

"¡Señorita Rettile!" Una chica que parecía ser una sirvienta entró "¡Señorita-!"

Reborn realmente sintió una pista de lastima por la pobre chica peli-plata que casi se derrite ante el odio en mirada en la heredera Rettile "Les eh dicho un millón de veces que no me llamen así…" Susurró lenta pero peligrosamente "¿¡QUE QUIERES!?"

"L-La m-man-sión… la mansión e-esta siento a-atacada!" La criada lloró "S-Señor A-Alonso la m-manda a bus-buscar!" Cerró los ojos como Emily chasqueo la lengua y maldijo mentalmente a su hermano. La pelinegra hizo un gesto a los guardias dentro del cuarto para que la acompañaran

Cuando ellos salieron y la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, Reborn miro a la chica que había quedado dentro. Esperaba que se pusiera nerviosa al estar sola en medio de los calabozos con un montón de prisioneros y enemigos de su Famiglia, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, ella simplemente dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y sus ojos celestes cristalinos brillando en diversión.

"Supongo que todo salió de maravilla. Se lo dije a pinky-chan y Sensei-chan, soy una excelente actriz" Sus ojos se centraron en ellos "¿No es así?"

Permanecieron sumidos en un intenso silencio hasta que Hayato le rompió, aunque claro que nunca ha sido su estilo el ser paciente y suave "¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!?"

"¿¡HAA!? Vengo a ayudarles ¿y así me reciben? ¿Qué clase de personas son?" Hizo un puchero "al menos un 'gracias' me merezco por el esfuerzo ¿No es así?"

Takeshi se rio "Jajá, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por la ayuda!"

"¡Idiota! ¡No solo vengas y agradezcas! ¡Aun no sabemos quién es!" Hayato rugió, se volteo hacia la chica "¿¡Quien eres!?"

"Buu~ que ingratos… Bien! Pues supongo que no me dejaran sacarles hasta que conteste ¿verdad?" Sonrió "¿Mi nombre? Bueno, mis amigos me llaman 'Hime', pero…" Saco una máscara blanca de su delantal y se cubrió el rostro con ella "Lo mejor será que no me llamen así mientras nos encontremos aquí, larga historia que les contare luego" Saco unas llaves del mismo lugar y comenzó a abrir las rejas

"Un momento, ¿¡Cómo conseguiste eso!?" La peli plata solo sonrió dulcemente a Lal

"Es un secreto~" saco el primer candado con rapidez "Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos en encontrar a la Varia antes de que Emily se dé cuenta de que fue una trampa"

' _Me pregunto de donde venían esas explosiones…'_

~~0~0~0~~

" _ **Sabes… cuando dije que necesitaba que hicieras un poco de… distracción, realmente no esperaba que hicieras estallar más de la mitad de la mansión"**_ La voz aturdida del castaño llego a través del comunicador haciéndola reír

"Si… no sabes desde cuándo que tenia estas ganas de explotar este lugar" Aparto una tela de araña "¿Cómo va tu parte?"

" _ **Todo listo. Ya tengo en la mira a los guardias que dijiste"**_ Asintió sacando una ventana de la ventila por la que se arrastraba ' _todo va bien'._ Un gruñido se escucho del otro lado _**"Espera, hay algo que no está bien…"**_

Se lanzo al suelo pegándose de espaldas a la pared "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

" _ **Emily y otros guardias mas están por aquí, ¿No dijiste que estarían en los calabozos?"**_

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras corría a la puerta más cercana sin siquiera detenerse a observar su entorno. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y quedo sin aliento ' _Esta… ¿Esta vacio? Pero… ¿¡Dónde están!?'_

" _ **¿Sam?"**_ La voz del chico le hizo reaccionar

Oprimió el botón del comunicador en su oído "Chibi-Vongola, eso no es lo único que no está bien…"

~~0~0~0~~

"Sé que tal vez no sea el más listo de los presentes…" Dino se apago echando una mirada a Lambo "Pero realmente creo que esto es una mala idea"

"Lo siento, pero como un amigo mío dice: 'Mas ayuda quien no estorba'" Sonrió inocentemente

El rubio le miro con incredulidad "¿¡Que tiene eso que ver con el plan actual!?"

"Cállate, Baka-Dino" Reborn le dio una patada en la cabeza "Y eso tiene que ver completamente con el plan. Necesitamos que ustedes escapen y nosotros nos quedaremos"

"P-pero! Reborn-san!" Reborn cayó a Hayato con una mirada

"En estos momentos no hay tiempo para reclamos" Asintió a la chica incitándola a hablar

Ella miro seriamente a los otros "En estos momentos mi compañero debe haber encontrado a la Varia donde sea que Rettile les tenia cautivos. Deben dirigirse rápidamente a la salida trasera nuevamente y allí encontrarse con ellos" Señalo a los arcobalenos "Mientras tanto yo y los arcobalenos buscaremos al decimo Vongola"

"Pero" Takeshi interrumpió "¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes?"

"Lo lamento" La chica se vio realmente apenada "Pero entre menos seamos, más fácil nos será pasar inadvertidos" Les sonrió "Y así mas rápido saldremos con el decimo de aquí"

"La peli-blanco tiene razón, Kora!"

"¡Es plata! ¡No blanco!" Lloró

"Sera mejor que nos vallamos" Lal ignoro a los dos discutiendo "Aun debemos encontrar al Vongola y ustedes a Varia"

"Bien" Chrome asintió

"Reborn-kun…" El aludido le observo "T-Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun estará bien…. ¿verdad?"

El tardo un momento en responder, pero cuando por fin sus ojos conectaron negro y caramelo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro "Por supuesto. Dame-Tsuna no se salvara tan fácilmente de todo el entrenamiento y castigo que me debe"

Nana sonrió junto a las chicas. Por supuesto. El numero uno asesino a sueldo jamás dejaría que se saltase su tutoría, ni siquiera si fuese por estar secuestrado.

~~0~0~0~~

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! ¡MALDITO JEFE! ¿¡DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS!?"

' _tan ruidosos…'_

"¡CALLATE! ¡BASURA!"

' _que molestos…'_

"Ushishishi El príncipe está molesto… el lugar de la realeza es un trono, no el calabozo~"

' _cállense de una puta vez…'_

"Y estaba muy sucio~"

' _Si siguen así…'_

"¡Jefe! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Su seño se frunció aun más. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Estos tipos eran peor que Hime luego de comer montones de dulces llenos de azúcar! Tan ruidosos…. Insoportables. Y no parecía que fueran a callarse en el corto plazo. Realmente, si no fuera porque eran parte de la Vongola y gente importante para el mocoso….

"¿Y quién es este mocoso?"

 _´¿¡M-MOCOSO!?'_

Ya valieron verga **"¿¡A QUIEN DIABLOS LLAMAS MOCOSO!?"** Exploto llamando la atención de los 5 tipos "Para su información, mi nombre no es 'mocoso' es Red, Red Flame. Y soy quien los saco de ese maldito calabozo ¡MINIMO MUESTREN UN POCO DE RESPETO A SU SALVADOR!"

Solo unos minutos de silencio y luego…

"JAJAJAJAJA/USHISHISHI"

' _¿Risas?'_

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ente la mirada atónita del peli-rojo

' _¿¡Q-QUE DIABLOS!?'_

"¿¡RESPETO!?"

"¿¡SALVADOR!?" Bel y Lussuria estallaron en risas abrasando sus estómagos

"¿¡QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES 'RED FLAME'!?" Squalo imito su voz al decir su nombre

Red adquirió un color rojo tomate en su rostro en la ira y un tic se apodero de su ojo derecho

' _¿Cómo osan…? ¿¡COMO OSAN REIRSE DE MI APODO!?"_

Su puño se cerró en un fuerte apretón

' _Más vale que Hime esté haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor que este y llegue pronto…'_ Sus ojos se oscurecieron ' _porque si no…'_

~~0~0~0~~

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron y por un momento su movimiento se detuvo _'¿Qué fue…?'_

" **¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Chibi-Vongola? ¿Estás ahí?"** La voz en el comunicador interrumpió su pensamiento

Oprimió el pequeño botón "Si, disculpa me distraje. ¿Qué ocurre?"

" **Te preguntaba si estás bien ¿Qué ocurre?"**

"Nada, como te dije, solo me distraje"

" **Ok… bueno, ¿Ahora cual es el plan? ¿Alguna idea?"**

"Espiare a Emily, así quizás descubra que ocurre. Mientras ¿podrías buscar por tu cuenta en la mansión? Quizás los encuentras antes que yo"

" **Bien… ¡Me cuentas lo que descubras!"**

"Claro~ claro~" Apago momentáneamente el aparato y siguió escabulléndose tras Emily y sus guardias. Quizás si por fin le llegaba un poco de suerte podría encontrar a los demás donde quiera que ellos fueran.

' _Pero…'_ Sus ojos se estrecharon ' _lo de hace un momento… ¿Qué fue esa sensación…? No, mas bien, era un presencia... y parecía ser… conocida…'_

'… _¿Qué está ocurriendo?...'_

 _ **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**_

 **Lamento la demora. Iba a escribir un Cap mucho más largo pero descubrí que no sirvo para eso, así que lamentablemente escribiré los capítulos igual de cortitos (aunque serán publicados más seguidos)**

 **Sobre los nuevos personajes (como Sam, Hime y Red), no, no les tomare mayor importancia y tendrán más poderes que los personajes originales. Simplemente son personajes necesarios para la historia y quizás me meta más en sus mentes porque a ellos los entiendo más que los originales**

 _ **PUBLICACION: 02/05/16**_


	21. Chapter 21: Esto no terminara bien

**OHAYO! owó7 volví en poco tiempo!**

 _ **DAPO18:**_ _Lo siento, pero sobre los nuevos personajes no dire nada aun ewe deberás descubrir sobre ellos y si tienen una relación con Tsuna mas adelante por ti misma uwu  
Ñee, cualquier duda o pregunta bienvenida sea uwu me gusta que comenten. _

_Tranquila, no abandonare este fic. QwQ Realmente me siento orgullosa (y sorprendida) de que haya llegado tan lejos xD (21 caps!*O*) y con lo adicta que soy a los comentarios y votos (al menos en wattpad) no creo abandonar en el corto plazo… y si se me acaban las ideas, entonces pediré a los lectores uwu (por cierto si tienes alguna idea, acepto sugerencias uwuU)_

 _ **Eclipse total:**_ _Te detesto desde el fondo del kokoro ;-; porque eres tan observadora? Descubres demasiado… ;n;  
El pobre Red tendrá que aguantar a Varia por un buen rato mas… pobrecito, lastima ewe. _

_Jaja yo creo que aprendo mas leyendo los fanfics de los anime que viéndoles, hay muchas cosas de las que me pierdo y en los fics recién te das cuenta de otras uwuU creo que no se me entendió mucho, pero algo asi era eweU_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

"¡ALONSO!" Emily irrumpió furiosa en la oficina de su hermano azotando las puertas abiertas "¿¡Qué diablos fueron todas esas explosiones!? ¿¡Que estas-¡?" Termino interrumpiendo a si misma al no verlo por ningún lado "¿Alonso?"

De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente ' _No será que...'_ sus manos se apretaron en puños '¡ _Por supuesto! ¡Alonso no se encuentra en la mansión!'_ Dio media vuelta en su propio lugar y salió corriendo de la habitación por los pasillos ignorando a los guardias que la seguían '¡ _Ese bastardo...!_ ' A solo unos cuartos de llegar a su destino pudo sentir el humo proveniente de él _'Más vale que tu no...'_ Sus pasos disminuyeron hasta quedar detenida frente a la puerta de metal ahora destruida _'...tu...'_

 _ **"**_ **¡VONGOLA!"**

~~0~0~0~~

Desde su posición de espía, Tsuna se estremeció al oír el grito de la pelinegra. Le había sido inesperada la carrera de la chica, pero gracias a sus entrenamientos en Vendicare había aprendido a moverse rápidamente con o sin sus llamas negras y pudo ponerse al día con ella.

' _Ya descubrió que no estoy'_ Le observo desde lo lejos para no ser atrapado _'Y está muy furiosa, lo mejor será salir de aquí pronto'_

"Hey" Susurro al comunicador oprimiendo el botón "Emily ya descubrió que no estoy. Debemos salir de aquí pronto" La estática se oía aun mayor que antes "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?"

 _/FLASH BACK/_

 _'Lo siento Chibi-Vongola" La oji verde se volvió hacia él mostrándole un aparato 'pero no pude sacar los últimos modelos, eso iba a atraer demasiado la atención sobre mi. Estos comunicadores no son de los mejores pero gracias a ellos podremos hablar sin ser intervenidos por los robots de Rettile. El único problema es que en algunas cuantas zonas de la mansión no alcanzan la señal, por lo que en esos momentos no nos podremos comunicar entre nosotros'_

 _/FIN FLASH BACK/_

 _'Osea que... no tengo como comunicarme con ella hasta encontrar un lugar con buena señal...'_ Frunció el ceño y miro a la chica furiosa pateando la pared y maldiciendo ' _Pero no puedo dejar de vigilar a Emily...'_

 _~~0~0~0~~_

"¡Miren! ¡Es Varia!" Takeshi rio al apuntar los chicos riendo "Y parecen estar divirtiéndose, me pregunto porque"

"¡Idiota!" Hayato fue sostenido por Ryohei para no golpear al pelinegro "¡No andes gritando así por todos lados! ¿¡Que no ves que estamos escapando!?"

"¿Entonces no debería el chico tormenta también estar en silencio?" Chrome comento a la ligera como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Bueno para ella sí lo era

"¡VOOOOOI!" Squalo corrió hacia ellos al verlos "¡MOCOSOS VONGOLA!"

"¡Hey Squalo!" Takeshi sonrió "¿Por qué todos tan alegres?"

"Ushishishi el bufón dio al príncipe un buen momento de risa"

"¡No soy su bufón!" Un pelirrojo desconocido para ellos apareció de la nada detrás de Bel con aura asesina "Maldito idio-"

No pudo terminar su frase por un abrazo de oso de Hime que lo lanzo al suelo"¡Pinky-chan!"

"¿P-Pinky... Chan?" Todos los integrantes de Varia se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos antes de entrar en otro ataque de risa. Causando una vena aparecer en la frente de Red

"¡No me llamen así!" Miro con reproche a la peli plata "¡Hime! ¡Te eh dicho muchas veces que no quiero que me llames así! ¡Mi cabello es rojo, ROJO. No rosa!"

En respuesta ella solo sonrió y apretó las mejillas de Red moviéndolas de un lado a otro "Yaa~ ¡No te pongas gruñón Pinky-chan! Mira, cuando salgamos de aquí vamos y compramos unos helado ¿nee? O un algodón de azúcar de esos que adoras~"

Red creció aún más rojo tanto de la ira como la vergüenza al oír las risas de las varias aún más fuerte, e incluso, unas cuantas risas adicionales de los recién llegados

"Hime..." Gruño

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será presentarnos! ¿verdad?" Ignoro completamente el tono amenazante del chico y se dirigio a los demás "Para lo varia, mi nombre es 'Hime' aunque me gustaría que no me llamen por mi nombre mientras estamos aquí. Y para los Vongola, este es mi compañero Pinky-chan"

El pelirrojo La interrumpió "Soy Red Flame" Ignoro las risas de los varias

"Y es mi compañero!" Hime termino sonriendo

"Muy bien..." Dino alargo la frase sin saber muy bien que decir a esos dos

"Ya nos dijeron sus nombre, pero ¿Quiénes son?" Kyoko les tomo la palabra "Es decir, ¿Por qué nos ayudan?

"¡Hahi! ¿Acaso son amigos de Tsuna-san? ¿O son miembros de vongora?" Haru salto emocionada

"Es vongola mujer estúpida!"

"¡Como sea! ¡Y Haru no es estúpida! ¡Bakandera!"

"Jaja, ya no peleen"

"Cállate Friki del Beisbol!"

"Pues..." Hime alzo la voz interrumpiendo la pelea que se iniciaba "No, no somos parte de Vongola"

"Disculpen que me entrometa" Nana les llamo "Pero entonces ¿Por qué nos ayudan?"

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de sonreírles uno con travesura y el otro con superioridad "Nuestro maestro nos envió"

"¿Y quién es ese maestro suyo?" pregunto Dino

"Lo siento mucho Cavallone, pero se nos prohibió darles esa información al menos hasta que terminemos nuestra misión actual"

"Ya veo..."

"¡ESPEREN!" El grito de Hayato hizo a todos sobresaltarse. Apunto acusadoramente a Hime "¿¡No se supone que estabas con Reborn-san y los otros!?"

"Si..." Rió nerviosa "Es que ellos... como que comenzaron a luchar entre sí... y-"

"¿A pelear?" Dino pregunto sorprendido

"Si" puso un dedo en la barbilla intentando recordar "Los arcobalenos de la lluvia luchaban... luego el del relámpago desapareció de la nada... murmuro algo así como 'qué buena tecnología'... de la nada el de la niebla se esfumo diciendo que el decimo le debía una deuda o algo así, el de la nube intento hablar pero fue golpeado por las lluvias... la tormenta intento ayudar a calmarlos pero no sirvió de mucho... luego el del sol se fue por separado, él me dijo que buscaría por su propia cuenta porque se le daba mejor trabajar solo y me pidió que viniera para ver si todo estaba de acuerdo" Sonrió nerviosa "Y bueno... eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió"

A todos les corrió una gota de sudor, de verdad ¿Cómo es que esos eran los 7 más fuertes del planeta?

"¿Entonces?" Red se volvió a Hime "¿Ahora a donde?"

La peli plata se encogió de hombros "No lo sé, Sensei-chan no me dijo nada" Lo pensó durante unos segundos "Aunque tal vez deberíamos dejar a los arcobalenos buscar al Decimo, mientras tanto sacar a todos de aquí y luego volver por ellos"

"No, no, no, no y NO!" Hayato negó con las manos "¡No pienso irme de este maldito lugar sin Juudaime!"

"Inu-chan, tu tranquilo, nada mas salgamos de aquí volveremos por él" Se puso de puntitas (Hime es tan bajita como Tsuna antes de irse) y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza "Decimo estará bien, entre menos seamos más fácil nos será escapar luego"

"¿¡Pero qué-¡?" Hayato sonrojo de vergüenza por las risas de sus compañeros "¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!"

~~0~0~0~~

"Chibi-Vongola~! Chibi-Vongola~!" Sam intento por decimo... Bien, ya no recordaba el número de veces, pero había intentado mucho comunicarse con el castaño fracasando continuamente ' _¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?'_ Negó con la cabeza "No, no lo creo..."

Siguió vagando por los pasillos buscando a la Famiglia del Vongola ' _Sabía que sería difícil... pero no pensé que lo difícil seria encontrarles, más bien seria el sacarles sin que los guardias le avisaran a Emily...'_ Suspiro cansada _'Ahora solo quiero dormir un montón...'_ Frunció el ceño ' _Debo dejar de quedarme hasta tan tarde leyendo manga...'_ Un tinte rosa apareció en sus mejillas ' _Pero me gusto tanto ese anime... no puedo creer que el manga aun este en edición... aun falta un mes para la próxima actualización...'_ Sonrió feliz ' _El lado bueno es que el anime sube el 6to Cap. este sábado! Ahhh~ las cosas bellas de esta vida~ Me pregunto si mostraran algo interesante sobre el All for One...'_

 _'¡NO!'_ Golpeo sus mejillas _'¡Concéntrate Sam! ¡Esto aun no acaba! ¡Luego veras todo el anime que quieras!'_ Sus ojos se abrieron _'Me pregunto si tendrán fanfics...'_

"¡AHH! ¡CONCÉNTRATE!" Cayó al piso golpeándolo con las manos

"Hey" _'¿Hum?'_ Miro arriba quedando frente a frente con una pistola verde apuntando a sus ojos "Chaossu ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el decimo Vongola?"

' _Esto es...'_ Escaneo al chico frente de si con los ojos muy abiertos ' _Arcobaleno del sol... El Hitman n° 1 del mundo... Tutor del futuro Decimo Vongola... ¿¡REBORN!?'_

~~0~0~0~~

'Genial, aun no encuentro nada de señal' Pensó Tsuna con sarcasmo. Había estado siguiendo a Emily por un buen rato y aun no lograba dar con sus amigos _'Me pregunto si Sam ya les encontró...'_

"Mocoso" Dio un brinco en el aire y se volteo en posición de lucha ' _¡MALDITA HÍPER INTUICIÓN QUE NO FUNCIONA!'_ Su sorpresa fue mucha al darse cuenta de quien era

"Viper"

"Es Mammon"

"Me gusta más Viper" Recibió un gruñido del más bajito "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los otros?" Pregunto preocupado

"No tengo idea de donde estén esos" Se acomodo en los brazos del castaño "Nos separamos para buscarte y al parecer soy el primero en encontrarte"

"Ya veo..." Se sorprendió un poco de las acciones del otro, pero teniendo en cuenta que los arcobalenos habían comenzado a crecer desde que él se fue, lo más probable es que les incomodara ser llevados en la cabeza de otro. Era algo raro porque incluso cuando eran más pequeños no fueron del tipo de querer contacto físico. Nunca llegara a entenderlos "Y como fue que escaparon, yo iba a ir a buscarles pero no estaban"

"Una chica loca nos saco de los calabozos"

"¿Chica loca?" _'¿Sam? No, cuando ella llego ya se habían ido...'_

Mammon asintió "Llego vestida de sirvienta y alerto a la chica Rettile sobre un llamado del tal Alonso luego de unos movimientos que tuvo la mansión" Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Tsuna ' _nuestras explosiones...' "_ La chica Rettile partió fuera con sus guardias y la chica se nos presento, al parecer tiene un compañeros que fue por los varias, el resto fue a buscarles mientras los arcobalenos veníamos por ti"

Tsuna frunció el ceño _'Dos chicos que vinieron a ayudar... el chico a Varia y la chica a los demás... también Sam me ayudo a mi... será que Dios si se apiado de mí y me envió ayuda... o acaso hay algo mas detrás de todo esto...?'_ Suspiro cansado _'Necesito unas buenas vacaciones... unas con 0% mafia'_ "Bien, creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos con los demás y me presenten a esos chicos..."

Estaba a punto de partir cuando la idea se le vino a la mente _'Pero aunque les encuentre, no puedo dejar a Sam aquí ¿Verdad?'_

"¿Mocoso?" Mammon le miro con curiosidad

"Lo siento, es solo que... ¿Crees poder ayudarme a encontrar a alguien?"

~~0~0~0~~

"¡OI! ¡SUELTAME!" Reborn solo sonrió con diversión doblando aun más su brazo. Sam realmente no sabia como había terminado en esta situación, Sr hitman numero uno o no, era grandemente vergonzoso el ser inmovilizada en el suelo por alguien quien no mide mas que una mesita de noche "¡HEY!"

"No lo repetiré una vez mas, ¿quien eres y donde se encuentra el Decimo Vongola?" Apretó aun más el brazo de la chica. Usualmente cosas como estas no le interesarían, simplemente un tiro en la cabeza y listo. Pero algo le decía que eso estaría mal, de alguna manera algo en la chica le decía que era importante pero aun no podía descifrar el que, sobre todo ahora que seguía negándose a decirle su nombre _'algo esta ocultando...'_

"M-Mi nombre no es algo realmente importante... Y la... la ubicación del decimo Vongola me es desconocida!"

"Lo que es importante o no en el momento es algo que yo decido, no tu" Apunto con su pistola a la cabeza de la chica "Ahora responde"

"Bien!" No le quedo de otra "¡M-Mi nombre es Sam! ¡Samantha! Y realmente no tengo conocimiento de la ubicación del decimo Vongola! El Huyo de su celda pero aun no logro encontrarle el rastro!" _'Bien, no es una completa mentira...'_ La oji verde soltó un suspiro de alivio al ser un poco liberada por el Hitman _'Cuanta fuerza...'_

El pareció pensar por unos cuantos minutos, que para la chica se volvieron interminables, hasta que sonrió "¿Conoces bien el lugar?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon "¿Conocer... el lugar?" Una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda al sentir el aura oscura tras ella ' _Esto no terminara bien... al menos no para mí'_

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **PUBLICACION: 05/05/16**


	22. Chapter 22: Volver a encontrarnos

_**N/A: solo una cosita. En este capitulo los POV's son en este orden: Sam, Tsuna, Normal. Eso es todo, gracias por leer esto ^w^**_

 _ **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**_

 _ **CAPITULO 22: Volver a encontrarnos**_

 _'¿Dónde se habrá metido...?'_ Sude frio al sentir la pistola nuevamente ser presionada en mi espalda. Sigo sin saber cómo puede llegar tan alto aun siendo tan pequeño... que molestia...

Mas me vale encontrar al mocoso antes de que alguien salga dañado... aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación y quien se encuentra tras mío, creo que la única dañada seré yo...

' _ **BZZZZZ'**_

Ambos miramos a su pistola que extrañamente vibro ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Para mi alivio, el Hitman la saco de mi espalda. Hubo una luz resplandeciente y allí estaba en su lugar un teléfono con las mismas características, el mismo color y... ojos amarillos!?

Según lo poco que pude averiguar del arcobaleno del sol, Reborn. Es que posee un compañero que puede cambiar de forma, no sé muy bien a que se refieren con lo de 'compañero', pero aun así me parece algo increíble, siempre creí que era una forma de decir o algún tipo de acertijo, pero enserio ¡Cambio de una pistola a un teléfono celular! ¿¡Como es eso posible!? Hace que el simple hecho de tener llamas que salgan de tu cuerpo suene... eso, simple! Como algo normal...

"Habla Reborn"

Por unos segundos no se escucho nada más que la estática, hasta que una voz extrañamente pequeña y seria hablo " _ **esto es Mammon"**_ ¿Mammon? Así como Mammon, ¿el arcobaleno de la niebla, miembro de Varia? " **Encontré al mocoso Vongola"** ¿¡Lo encontró!?

Pude sentir que lloraría de alivio... ya no tendría una pistola en mi espalda el resto del camino! Espera... _'eso significa...'_ Sentí mi alma querer dejar mi cuerpo ' _Ya no le soy de ninguna utilidad... ¡va a matarme!'_

"¿Lo tienes contigo? Eso es bueno" Envió una sonrisa a mi manera, una sonrisa llena de maldad... MALDAD PURA! "Salgan de inmediato, nos vemos afuera. Solo tengo un... asuntito que atender" Y repito, maldad puuuuuuraaaaaa...

 **"Eso no es todo"** Mire desconcertada al teléfono celular ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? **"El mocoso aquí quiere dice que quiere encontrar a alguien antes"**

"¿A alguien?" Mis ojos se ensancharon, el no... no se estaría refiriendo a...

 **"Si, espera, mejor te lo paso. No me gusta estar con recados de la gente... sobre todo si no me pagan"** Unos cuantos sonidos y... **"¿Hola? ¿Reborn?"**

"Date prisa Dame-Tsuna, no tengo todo el día"

 **"Bien, Mira hay alguien a quien necesito encontrar antes de salir"**

"Quien y porque"

 **"Es un chica que me ayudo a salir de mi celda"**

Sentí un escalofrió cuando el Hitman me miro "Descríbemela..." Mierda. El ya lo divino

" **Em... solo uno centímetros menos que yo... cabello castaño, flequillo y un moño hacia el lado con dos mechones fuera... ojos verde claro, piel... em... normal? Su ropa era café con plomo y amarillo por lo que vi... bueno, no es muy difícil con esa descripción. Creo"** _'No sirves para describir...'_

El pequeño Hitman sonrió "No te preocupes, ustedes salgan y yo la llevare conmigo"

 **"¡Espera! ¡Reborn!, ¿¡que estas-"** Antes de que pudiera seguir, él colgó. Me miro durante unos segundos "cabello castaño, flequillo y un moño hacia el lado con dos mechones fuera. Ojos verde claro y por la descripción de la ropa. Apostare a que eres tú" hubo un brillo y ya estaba siendo apuntada por una pistola... _**¡DE NUEVO!**_ "Tienes mucho que explicar"

Y reitero. MIERDA.

~~0~0~0~~

"Me colgó... ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo con él?" Mire de reojo a Viper que se iba alejando "¿A dónde vas?"

"Ya lo oíste, hay que salir de aquí. No puedo creer que hago cosas como estas sin cobrar... ¡Llama a los demás arcobaleno y avísales!"

"Claro..." Me pregunto qué quiso decir Reborn con eso... ¿acaso él ya la encontró? Una parte de mi espera que si, la otra sin embargo... teme tanto por su seguridad física como mental...

Hice caso a Viper y llame a los demás, les avise que ya me había encontrado y que debían salir todos lo más rápido posible de la mansión. Las alarmas ya habían sido activadas, por lo que los guardias tanto robots como humanos ya deben haber tomado nota y nos estarán siguiendo. Espero que no se crucen con ninguno.

Me pregunto dónde estarán Emily y Alonso. Por el último episodio que tuve con Emily puedo decir que es fuerte, mucho. Sus ilusiones son tan poderosas que llegan a parecer verdaderas, como las de Mukuro ¿Diferencia? Gracias a Dios las suyas solo son eso, ilusiones. Si realmente pudiera volverlas reales como las de él, entonces ahí si estaríamos completamente perdidos.

Bueno, supongo que lo mejor sería salir de una vez por todas de aquí. La verdad sea dicha, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de cruzarme con esos dos. Hablando de escapar...

Mire a ambas manos y fruncí el ceño, desde que llegue aquí mis llamas negras no han querido hacer aparición alguna, solo las del cielo se han mostrado escasamente y el resto ni hablar. Realmente debería comenzar a escuchar a mis tutores... le pediré perdón a Bermudas luego.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, en mis manos se encendieron llamas, pero no son naranjas, son... ¡Negras!

Sonreí de oreja a oreja ignorando la leve muestra de sorpresa en Viper ¡Ahora si podemos salir!

"¿Vongola...?" Viper se acerco a mí levitando

"Vamos" Estire mi brazo adelante y con mi mano cubierta de llamas abrí un portal oscuro. Le vi dudar por un momento. Por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido, después de lo ocurrido en la lucha contra Vindice y Chekerface, los arcobaleno debieron haber tomado un disgusto por las llamas oscuras, debe ser más que nada porque si no fuera por el invento de Talbot, todos ellos hubieran terminado utilizándolas, siendo parte de Vindice...

"Es seguro" Susurre. No vi mucha reacción en él, así que hice algo por lo que seguramente luego me costara caro. Lo tome entre mis brazos y salte dentro del portal ignorando sus protestas.

Viajar entre portales no es la gran cosa cuando ya te acostumbras, aunque claro, cuando estas recién comenzando y es tu primera vez, es algo de otro mundo. Los portales de Vindice son parecidos al que pasas cuando viajas a través bazooka de los 10 años, solo que no tan coloridos, bueno... Más bien como completamente negros. Es una oscuridad completa por unos cuantos segundos hasta que como dicen 'Vez la luz al final del túnel'

Al comienzo es de miedo, pero luego te acostumbras rápidamente

"Nunca... jamás... vuelvas a hacer algo como eso" No levanto la voz, pero su tono era tan amenazante que sorprendentemente podría rivalizar con el de un Reborn cabreado. Y claro, el golpe que me dio también rivalizo mucho.

Mire a mi alrededor, estamos en medio de un bosque. Por un segundo pensé que tal vez las llamas aun no están en su completo buen uso, pero pensándolo mejor... ¿No era un bosque detrás de la mansión Rettile?

"Mocoso, ¿Dónde nos trajiste?"

"Tranquilo, aun no nos hemos perdido"... "Aun no"

Lo vi suspirar exasperado, estaba a punto de hablar cuando "¡JUUDAIME!" Ambos volteamos y no pude evitar sonreír. Allí frente a nosotros se encontraban todos, literalmente, incluso la Varia.

"¡Chicos!" En menos de un segundo ya estaba siendo abrazado a muerte por mi Mamá llorando, odio verla así, no quiero que llore por mi culpa. Pero por otro lado no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro y devolver el abraso, estoy muy feliz de verla a salvo.

~~0~0~0~~

"Estoy tan feliz... de que estés bien..."

"Lo mismo digo..." El castaño se hundió más en el cálido abrazo de su madre

"¡JUUDAIME! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente!"

"Jaja Hayato ¿Qué hay con esas orejas y cola?"

"Se los dije, es un cachorro perdido, ¿no es así, 'Inu-chan'?" Tsuna se sorprendió ante la nueva voz femenina, separándose de la mujer mayor miro sobre su hombro para ver a una peli plateada vestida de sirvienta ' _ella debe ser... la chica que les ayudo a salir. De la que Viper me hablo'_

"¡CALLATE!"

"Disculpen" Tsuna se interpuso entre ambos antes de que su fiel tormenta hiciera de las suyas "Pero creo que aun no nos presentamos correctamente" Miro a la chica frente suyo "Viper, el ex-arcobaleno de la niebla me hablo de ti. Eres la chica que ayudo a mis amigos, tutor y madre a escapar, ¿no es así? Muchísimas gracias" Sonrió sin notar la tensión en la chica menor.

La chica trago fuerte, ella quería hablar, después de tanto tiempo de verdad quería decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que tanto tiempo cayó y no puedo expresar. Pero no podía, las palabras no salían de sus labios, no tenía el valor.

Viendo la lucha interna de su compañera, Red dio un paso adelante entre la multitud de guardianes y amigos del Decimo Vongola y se acerco a ellos. Dio una rápida mirada al castaño antes de posar una mano en el hombro de la oji azul y apartar la mirada al suelo. Tsuna miro entre ambos antes de entender quien era el chico pelirrojo _'El otro chico'_ Él chico pareció leer su mente y le interrumpió antes de que le agradeciera a el también"El Decimo Vongola no debe darnos las gracias a ninguno" Sus palabras eran suaves, aun negando el contacto visual "Es nuestro trabajo el ayudarle, además de ser ordenes de nuestro maestro"

"¿Maestro?" Su híper intuición comenzó a patear su cabeza "¿Quién...?"

"Ese seria yo" Sonrió bajo la máscara poniendo una mano en el hombro de ambos chicos "Un gusto volver a verte, Tsunayoshi-kun" Checkerface saludo alegre

"¿Checkerface?" Tsuna se sorprendió "¿Su maestro es... Checkerface?"

Ambos asintieron y la máscara de Kawahira desapareció dejando ver su sonrisa a todo el mundo "¡Así es! ¡Estos dos talentosos jovencitos son mis aprendices! Aunque claro, no te pongas celoso Tsunayoshi-kun, tú también has sido un aprendiz muy importante para mi"

Tsuna miro seco "intentare no llorar"

"Ese es mi chico" Abraso a sus 2 aprendices cerca de él "Apuesto a que estas confundido y con muchas preguntas. Pero supongo que lo mejor será si ambos se presentan correctamente ¿no es así? Apuesto a que así... será mucho más fácil explicar el resto"

La chica miro nerviosa a su maestro y compañero antes de tomar el valor necesario y enfrentarse al castaño conectando caramelo y azul cielo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de asentir a sí misma y con cuidado tomar su máscara lejos. Ojos caramelo se ensancharon y miraron sin creer "Mi nombre... es Hime" Comenzó con voz entrecortada y nerviosa, pero al pronunciar su nombre pareció relajarse, un gran peso saliendo de sus hombros "Tengo 16 años, soy usuario de llama de la lluvia y mi animal favorito son los conejos, sobre todo si son pachoncitos!" Entrego una gran sonrisa al final con lágrimas sin derramar en la esquina de ambos ojos.

El pelirrojo no quiso esperar la reacción del castaño y tomo su turno. Quito su máscara de manera más brusca a la chica y sonrió socarronamente al castaño apuntando a sí mismo "Mi nombre es Red Flame. Tengo 17 años, mi llama es de la tormenta y soy el mejor ladrón que puedas encontrar" Suavizó su mirada al ver las lagrimas contenidas en los ojos del castaño que miraba incrédulo "Es bueno volver a verte, Mocoso"

 **~~~0~~0~0~0~~0~~~**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza! Mi computador murió y solo pude subir a wattpad algunos capítulos QnQ subiré el resto pronto, lo prometo!**


	23. Chapter 23: ¡Dejenme ayudarles!

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! owó7 De vuelta con un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Mikan18:** Gracias a ti por seguir comentando (Amo los comentarios nwn) intentare no demorarme tanto en subir como lo eh hecho hasta ahora (Olvide por completo que estaba subiendo en FF T-T) Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Frigore:** oh si! El pasado se revelara pronto owó hum… entre Tsuna y Kyoko… no sé si ocurrirá algo, lo siento pero lo más probable es que no u-u no llegue a ser muy fan de esa pareja y realmente soy pésima escribiendo sobre relaciones de ese tipo, gomen.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: Odio admitirlo pero serie anime y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el fanfic es mio uwu**

* * *

 _Todo era un desastre,_ _ **él**_ _era un completo desastre. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo dolía como el infierno. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido pero podía adivinar que no era nada bueno. Intento calmarse y abrir los ojos, la luz le cegó durante unos instantes pero luego de unos intentos por fin pudo aclarar la vista._

 _Lo que observo, lo lleno de horror._

 _Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre, iluminados por el fuego a su alrededor. El bosque estaba completamente quemado, sin retorno a la vida y él humo cubría completamente la vista al cielo._

 _Intento moverse, acercarse a sus amigos y ayudarles, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas pero no intento detenerlas. Un pie aterrizo delante de él y alzo la vista conectando sus ojos con verde bosque cambiando a índigo. El pelinegro frente a él sonrió con demencia y rió a carcajadas al pisar su cabeza contra el suelo._

 _"Dile adiós a tus amiguitos 'Vongola'" Escupió el nombre. Sintió metal siendo presionado a su frente y cerro sus ojos apretados_

 _'Hime, Red, Shadow... Lo siento...'_

* * *

"No puede ser" Tsuna tapo su boca en la incredulidad y shock. Miro con ojos incrédulos al hombre mayor "¡KAWAHIRA! ¿¡Que significa esto!?"

Él suavizo su mirada sonriendo tristemente "Vamos, esa no es la expresión que yo quería ver" Apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de Hime y Red "¿Acaso no te gusto mi sorpresa?"

El castaño lo miro con desconfianza "Si esto es otra de tus jugarretas..."

"Nat-chan" Hime se acerco y tomo sus manos entre las suyas "Sensei-chan nos lo ah dicho todo, entre ellos... sobre tu híper intuición, puedes sentirlo ¿verdad? Esto no es un juego ni mucho menos una broma de Sensei-chan. Somos reales..." Sonrió con tristeza "Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar con todo esto tanto tiempo... me hubiera gustado que nos encontráramos los tres de nosotros antes... pero... no era el momento. Lo siento"

Red puso una mano en la cabeza del castaño "Mira nada mas cuanto has crecido... y en tan solo un año" Sus ojos se estrecharon "Un año lejos de todos..." También soltó una pequeña sonrisa débil "Lamento que no hayamos podido estar allí contigo... Perdón"

El castaño los miro sospechoso. Había soñado tanto con este momento, el encontrarse juntos otra vez... pero, nunca en esta vida. Ellos... no se supone que estar vivos. ¿Era todo esto enserio real? ¿Eran verdaderamente ellos? No podía ser... el vio sus cuerpos sin vida, pero... aquí están, frente a él, en carne y hueso.

Solo unos segundos pasaron, lo que para ambos chicos parecieron décadas, hasta que el castaño reacciono. En menos de un parpadeo estaban tirados en el suelo de espaldas siendo apretados en un gran abrazo "Y-Yo... U-Ustedes idi-otas!" Lloró a moco tendido escondiendo su rostro entre ambos que aun no reaccionaban "¡LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO!" Les abrazo con aun más fuerza "Creí... ¡Creí que habían muerto!"

Hime y Red se miraron aturdidos antes de sonreír con lagrimas en los ojos y devolver el abraso al castaño, sentándose los tres compartieron su momento sin preocuparse de los otros a su alrededor. Este era su momento, un momento que dos de ellos habían estado esperando por más de un año y no podían dejarlo pasar por nada del mundo, mucho menos terminarlo tan pronto.

Checkerface viendo que no terminarían por un buen rato, se volvió hacia los otros y les susurro "Denles un momento" Sonrió a la confusión en sus rostros y les hizo señas para dejarles solos. Ellos terminaron siguiéndole, con desconfianza, pero lo hicieron.

Nada mas unos metros lo suficiente como para estar fuera de la audiencia de su jefe, Hayato se volvió hacia Checkerface "¿Qué fue eso?" Su voz exigente se alzo

"Eso querido Decimo guardián de la tormenta, es un re-encuentro muy especial"

"¿Mas específicamente hablando...?" Enma intento

"Esos chicos que los ayudaron a huir, son personas que Tsuna conoció cuando escapo hace dos años y por causas del destino además de la intervención sangrienta de la Famiglia Rettile, no pudieron seguir juntos hasta ahora" Saco su máscara de algún lugar desconocido y se la puso escondiendo cualquier expresión facial de los otros "Aunque eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, el resto es cosa de él mismo" Se detuvo pensando en sus próximas palabras "Se que no estamos en los mejores términos, pero tengo un favor que pedirles" Tomo su silencio como su pase de seguir "Me gustaría que por favor, cuiden de esos dos chicos por mi" Sonrió débilmente bajo la máscara "Ellos han estado esperando mucho por este momento, desde hace un año que les encontré los eh estado entrenando con un solo fin, servir a Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola, y ayudarle en su batalla contra la Famiglia Rettile. Puede que ahora no parezca nada, pero esos chicos... con tal de mantener a salvo a Tsunayoshi-kun... son capaces de dar incluso su propia vida..."

* * *

"No puedo creer que realmente estén vivos..."

Red sonrió "Ni nosotros"

"¿Como sobrevivieron?"

Hime se rio "Esa es una muy larga historia"

"Una que puede esperar por un rato" El pelirrojo le revolvió el pelo a ambos chicos menores "Por ahora debemos salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible y volver a la mansión Vongola"

"¡Es cierto!" Tsuna asintió feliz antes de darse cuenta de algo que había olvidado "¿Dónde está Shadow?"

Tanto Hime como Red pareció tensarse en su lugar y compartieron una mirada de pesar. Ellos miraron al castaño nervioso y negaron con la cabeza "No está con nosotros"

"¿eh?" Su híper intuición pateo "Entonces... ¿Dónde está?"

"Shadow..." Hime pidió ayuda a Red

Él respiro profundo, tomo ambos hombros del chico y le miro con pesar "Escucha mocoso, Shadow..." Suspiro "Shadow no lo logro"

"¿Qué...?"

"Lo único que recordamos luego del ataque de Rettile, es despertar en manos del cara de idiota. El dijo que nos encontró casi muertos y nos ayudo. Pensamos que nada mas nosotros estábamos vivos, pero luego de unos meses de estar allí él nos conto todo sobre Vongola y Rettile, también sobre el asunto de ti ser el decimo Vongola y esas cosas. Descubrimos que estabas vivo pero eso fue todo. Nunca encontramos el cuerpo de Shadow, suponemos que por el fuego en el bosque..."

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos pero las limpio antes de que cayesen "Ya veo..."

Los dos chicos estaban a punto de consolarle cuando unos cuantos gritos desde lejos les interrumpieron. Rápidamente pusieron sus mascaras y tomaron posición de defensa frente al castaño, quien no se sintió perturbado por su híper intuición. A medida de que los intrusos se acercaban lograron ver una figura pequeña y los gritos se oían mucho más claros

"¡HEY! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!" Los ojos se Tsuna se estrecharon ' _Eso era...' "_ ¡OYE! ¡ESCUCHAME! Esto es denigrante..."

"¿Sam?" El castaño se levanto del suelo y paso delante de sus dos amigos. Solo en unos minutos la pequeña figura se logro divisar mucho mejor y su dueño ya estaba a nada mas unos metros frente a ellos "¿R-Reborn...?"

El pequeño Hitman sonrió inocentemente hacia él "Chaossu Dame-Tsuna" Sus ojos brillaron "Te traje un regalito" Miro a Leon transformado en saco tras de él y lo abrió dejando ver la cabeza de una muy nerviosa y avergonzada castaña

"¿¡Sam!?"

"¡Chibi-Vongola!" Lloro "¡AYUDA!"

Reborn sonrió "Al parecer si eras tú la chica"

"¡REBORN!" Tsuna regaño en voz alta antes de ayudar a la pobre chica fuera de la bolsa y desatarla "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Puso los ojos al encogimiento de hombros que recibió "No sé ni para que me molesto"

La ultima cuerda cayo y la chica corrió detrás del castaño "Es un demonio..."

"¡JUUDAIME!" Hayato corrió velozmente hacia él "¡Oímos los gritos! ¿¡Ocurrió algo!? ¡Oh! ¡REBORN-SAN!" Miro a la chica detrás de su jefe "¿Quién es ella?"

"Al parecer una nueva amiguita de Dame-Tsuna" Miro a los dos chicos nuevos "Y al parecer no la única"

Hime se inclino hacia Red "Ese es..." Él asintió "Ya veo"

"Kufufu" Mukuro rió como él y los otros se acercaron "Así que Tsunayoshi está haciendo 'amiguitas'~"

Tsuna frunció el ceño "¡No en ese sentido Mukuro!" Volvió a Reborn "De todos modos. Reborn no puedes estar trayendo gente así como así!" Reborn puso los ojos, dispuesto a discutir cuando Tsuna dejo escapar un pequeeeeño detallito muy importante "No puedes llegar y arrastrar a una chica solo por el simple hecho de tener apellido Rettile!"

Como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese punto, Sam Facepalm ' _idiota'._ En menos de un parpadeo todas las armas conocidas estaban apuntando a ella. Soltando un chillido levanto sus manos en señal de rendición

"¡Esperen!" Tsuna intento alejarlos "¡No ataquen!"

"Pero, Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-kun" Enma pidió con ojos serios "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Dame-Tsuna, tienes idea de lo que esto significa?"

"Escuchen, ella me ayudo a escapar. No es el enemigo" Reborn le dio una patada en la espinilla

"¡Idiota! ¡No puedes dejarte convencer así nada más!"

"¡No es solo eso!" Ignoro el dolor en su rodilla "Mi híper intuición... no dice nada malo"

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, excepto un cierto ex-arcobaleno "Hay algo más extraño" Mammon informo viendo fijamente a la chica "No puedo sentir tus llamas"

"¿Qué?" Lal se acerco a él "¿Estás seguro?"

"Definitivamente"

Reborn apunto con Leon "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

La chica sudo frio "¡N-No sé cómo paso!" desvió la mirada "Emily fue quien lo hizo..."

"¿Emily?" despertó la curiosidad en Tsuna "Pero... ¿Cómo y porque?"

"Dijo que así no huiría..." Los demás poco a poco fueron bajando sus armas al ver la orden en la mirada del castaño "Yo... no tengo nada de poder ni oportunidad en contra de ella o Alonso..." Oculto sus ojos bajo el flequillo "Pero al igual que ustedes... yo también tengo mis asuntos en contra de ellos dos e incluso... incluso siendo básicamente de la misma línea familiar..." Miro con ojos llorosos a Tsuna "¡Yo también quiero detenerlos! ¡Quiero derrotarles!" Bajo la mirada "Se que no tienen razones para aceptar mi solicitud, ni mucho menos la certeza de que estoy diciéndoles la verdad... pero quiero ayudarles! Por favor... ¡Déjenme ayudarles a derrotar a esos dos bastardos!"

Reborn fue el primero en romper el silencio "Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo" Ignoro la mirada sorprendida de Tsuna

Sam le miro decidida "Porque soy la mayor fuente de información que puedas encontrar sobre Rettile" Frunció el ceño "Toda la información sobre esa Famiglia está en la mansión y realmente no creo que quieran volver allí dentro. Sé todo lo referente a su sistema de seguridad, los robots y gran parte de la tecnología que poseen, en realidad incluso invente algunos de sus guardias por ordenes de Emily" Sonrió un poco "Incluso se parte de la razón por la que Rettile ataca a Vongola"

Sus ojos se ensancharon como un disparo fue a milímetros de su rostro "¡REBORN!" Tsuna grito molesto

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn lo pateo lanzándolo al suelo y apunto en dirección a donde el disparo surgió "No fui yo"

"Correcto" Una voz tan odiada por todos ellos se escucho a través de las ramas de una alto árbol "Vaya, vaya... Pero miren quien está aquí~" Salto aterrizando frente a ellos "Mini Vongola, los idiotas y la pequeña bastarda de Papá... ¿Sabes? No sé si oí bien o no, pero... Acaso será que... ¿Estabas a punto de contarles algo que realmente no deberías?"

Tsuna fruncio el ceño "Emily..."

"Hey Mini-Vongola! ¿Te vas sin despedirte? Que mal invitado eres"

"Lo siento..." activo sus llamas negras asi como emily las de niebla "¿Heri tus sentimientos?

"Si, no sabes cuánto" La pelinegra lanzó sus cadenas en el menor "¿Qué tal si te quedas un poco más?"

"Perdona, pero ya casi es hora de la cena" Esquivo los continuos ataques

"Entonces quédate a cenar" Gruño como el otro no caía en su ataque "Apuesto a que Alonso estará muy feliz de verte!" Sonrió cuando una de sus cadenas se enredó en el pie del castaño y lo arrastro hacia ella "¡Sera divertido!"

"No lo creo" Tsuna toco las cadenas con sus llamas oscuras convirtiéndolas en añicos

Viendo que esto daría para un rato más, Reborn se volvió hacia los otros "Salgan de aquí. Yo me quedo con Dame-Tsuna" Continuo antes de que alguien lo pudiera interrumpir "Dame Tsuna está controlando todo bien, por ahora. Tienen tiempo para escapar. En estos momentos sus llamas aun no reaccionan y no tienen sus armas consigo, básicamente si se quedan solo serán un estorbo. Ahora ¡LARGO!"

Dino miro a su Ex-tutor en conflicto, ¿Seria lo correcto dejar a su figura de hermano menor solo en una lucha contra una tipa loca como esta? Luego de reflexionar durante unos segundos sobre el tema dio media vuelta y corrió lejos buscando una salida del bosque junto a los otros que a regañadientes siguieron su ejemplo. Después de todo no podía dudar del Hitman, él no los enviaría lejos sin haber alguna posibilidad de escape. Por ahora, el confiaría en Reborn.

* * *

"La verdad sigo sin entender el porqué de todo esto" Tsuna ataco con sus propias cadenas dadas por Vindice "¿Por qué me atacan a mí y a mis amigos? ¿Por qué contra Vongola y no otra Famiglia?" Esquivo como pudo los ataques de Emily "Hace un año cuando nos atacaron, Alonso dijo que lo hacía porque quería superar a la familia más grande de la mafia y convertir a la suya en la más poderosa de todas" Activo sus llamas de relámpago y las lanzo a la chica "Pero si eso fuera todo ¿¡Porque no antes!? ¡Su familia pudo hacerlo hecho cuando no habían más herederos que Xanxus y el estaba congelado!"

"¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!?" Emily cabreada por las heridas en batalla corrió hacia el e impacto sus cadenas contra la cara del chico enviándolo al suelo, unos cuantos metros del lugar donde estaba "¿¡Quieres saber el 'porque'!?" Sonrió con salvajismo "eso es... ¡PORQUE SOMOS MAS PODEROSOS!" Se acercó a paso lento al castaño que no se levantaba "Vongola siempre ha sido vista como la Famiglia más poderosa del bajo mundo ¡cuando la nuestra es superior!" Oculto sus ojos bajo el flequillo aun dejando ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¡Su Famiglia es solo una vergüenza para la mafia! Personas que ayudan a otras... alianzas amistosas... ¡LA MAFIA NO ES ASI!" Tsuna abrió los ojos con cansancio "La mafia es cruel y no le teme a nada! ¿¡Qué clase de mafiosos hacen las paces con la policía!? ¡Somos delincuentes!" El castaño se levantó con dificultad "Ustedes perdieron el toque... ya han colmado nuestra paciencia... ahora nosotros... ¡Seremos la verdadera Famiglia más grande!"

"Vongola tiene más aliados... incluso si pueden vencernos... no vencerán a todas las otras Famiglia"

"¿Aliados?" Emily rio "¡Por favor! ¡No necesitamos ningún aliado!" Negó con la cabeza "No tienen que querernos... Deberán temernos! Así harán todo lo que digamos" Preparo sus cadenas "O si no..." Las lanzo contra el menor que no alcanzo a esquivar.

Tsuna lanzo un grito como las cadenas lo atraparon y apretaron alrededor de su cuerpo "Podría matarte aquí y ahora" Los ojos de Emily se oscurecieron así como su voz bajo "Pero Alonso se molestaría grandemente conmigo. Aunque... supongo que hacerte un poco de daño no dañaría realmente a nadie ¿Verdad? Es decir, además de a ti"

Como Tsuna sentía el aire dejar sus pulmones y su visión borrosa, un disparo resonó desde lejos y la bala paso entre él y la pelinegra sorprendiendo a esta que abrió sus manos dejando las cadenas libres "Dame eras y Dame siempre serás~" El pequeño Hitman suspiro "Al final siempre tendré que salvar tu trasero ¿no?"

Emily gruño "Eres un..."

Tsuna aprovechó el momento de distracción y corrió a su tutor impulsándose con sus llamas "¡Reborn!" Estiro su mano. El otro pareció entender como también estiro la suya alcanzando la del castaño. Tsuna atrajo el cuerpo más pequeño al suyo y con su otro brazo movió su mano alrededor creando un portal negro. El pelinegro menor pareció tensarse pero no discutió y con un grito de furia de Emily entraron al portal.

* * *

"¡Romario!" Dino se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre en medio bosque. Por un momento dudo si sería alguna ilusión de la chica Rettile, pero al ver la sonrisa y el alivio del hombre mayor todas las dudas desaparecieron "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a buscarlos por supuesto" Señalo detrás de unos árboles y se movió hacia ellos siendo seguido de los otros "Aunque claro que la Famiglia Vongola ayudo bastante" Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. Todos miraron con ojos ensanchados los helicópteros estacionados en medio de los arboles con emblemas de Vongola en sus costados

"¿Cómo no los sentimos?" Enma miro incrédulo los grandes aparatos "¿Y cómo lograron entrar sin alertar a Rettile?"

"Eso no lo tenemos claro" Romario frunció el ceño "Estábamos preparados para un ataque de la Famiglia enemiga. Pero nunca llego"

"Debe ser por Juudaime" Hayato sonrió "Cuando fue a rescatarnos a las celdas la primera vez, manipulo las cámaras. Lo más probable es que también lo hiciera con los censores exteriores y el resto de seguridad"

"Increíble..." Romario sonrió "Por cierto ¿Dónde está el Décimo Vongola?" Busco con la mirada

"Se quedó atrás luchando contra una de las chicas Rettile"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Reborn nos ordenó huir... Dijo que sin llamas ni armas solo éramos un estorbo en su lucha" Dino hizo un puchero "Aun podíamos ayudar..."

Bianchi abraso a su novio por detrás "Pero no es nuestra lucha, es de Tsunayoshi y no le gustara que nos metamos en ella"

Romario sonrió al ver el sonrojo en su jefe a la proximidad de la chica. Aun no podía creer que fueran a casarse en poco tiempo. Luego miro alrededor buscando alguna lesión en los presentes y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar dos nuevos integrantes, espera ¿Tres? "Señor" Dino le miro "¿Disculpe la pregunta, pero quienes son los chicos nuevos?"

Dino miro a los chicos llamando su atención y luego a Romario "Son unos... amigos de Tsuna, al parecer" suspiro cansado "Aun no nos explican mucho"

"Ya veo... Señor, ¿Deberíamos irnos?"

Dino suspiro con mas fuerza molesto "no me gusta el pensar en dejar a mi hermanito solo aquí mucho menos si esta luchando... pero creo que estando con Reborn no le ocurrirá nada malo y aun pueden huir ambos con las llamas negras de Tsuna..."

"Entonces preparare los helicópteros" se inclino un poco antes de voltearse "por favor todos, acompáñenme. Les mostrare donde ir"

Dino sonrió aun con preocupación, pero todo lo dicho lo dijo pensando claramente. Reborn no dejaría que algo malo le ocurriera a su hermanito, mientras este con Reborn nada malo ocurrirá

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna..." El chico se encogió al tono amenazante del hitman "¿Que significa esto?"

"Te juro que nunca antes me había pasado" rió con nerviosismo activando sus llamas del cielo y una mueca se formo en su rostro al ver el enojo en los ojos del Hitman, era mucho peor con toda la oscuridad detrás.

Ahora, ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Fácil, estaban encerrados en el portal de Vindice, un portal oscuro, solos, sin forma de salir por un buen rato. ¿Podría ser peor? Realmente lo dudaba.

Sobre todo al notar el cuerpo tensado del mas bajo.

Estaría muy cabreado cuando salieran de allí.

"¿Como es posible que te quedes atrapado en tu propio portal?" Aun con su voz llena de ira, pudo detectar la incredulidad. Y para que el hitman numero uno lo diga así... debe parecer demasiado estúpido

"No lo se" lloro mentalmente "supongo que mis llamas no estaban completamente de vuelta, por lo que gaste lo ultimo que me quedaba en abrir el portal"

"Y por ende, no tienes energía ni llamas para abrir una salida" suspiro cuando el otro asintió "Dame..."

"¡Que ya no me llames así!"

"Dejare de llamarte así cuando me demuestres que ya no lo eres"

"¡Me escabullí en una de las mansiones con mayor tecnología que eh visto en mi vida sin ser detectado y manipule su seguridad desde dentro! Eso al menos debe contar como algo" hizo puchero.

"Nos metiste en un abismo oscuro sin salida por tiempo indefinido" Respondió secamente ignorando el argumento de su alumno "con eso borraste todo lo demás"

"Debes estar bromeando..."

"¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?"

"Nada mas tenga un poco de llamas negras debería ser capaz de abrir una salida...mientras tanto usare las del cielo para iluminarnos"

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio esperando por alguna señal de poder salir. Reborn miro a su estudiante tomando nota del verdadero cambio en él. Ademas de sus facciones su personalidad también era diferente y no podía evitar preguntarse... "¿Que paso cuando te fuiste?" Claramente el castaño no había estado esperando esto y para ser sincero, el tampoco, pero eso no era algo que dejaría ver "Primero apareces con vindice diciendo poder controlar las llamas negras, después aparece checkerface y te llama aprendiz. Luego te infiltras en una mansión enemiga como si fuera pan de cada día, y ahora... esos chicos que dicen conocerte" conecto sus ojos con los del castaño que había desviado la mirada desde el comienzo "soy tu tutor, necesito estar al día y saber que ocurre contigo... debo saber que ocurrió..."

Tsuna miro al otro en conflicto, no sabia que hacer ¿Debería decirle todo? Realmente no veía el porque no. Nada de lo que ocurrió era un completo secreto, no había razón para ocultarle la verdad a él y los otros ¿cierto? Lo pensó por unos largos minutos antes de asentir a si mismo, conecto sus ojos caramelo con los negros de su tutor. Él merecía saberlo todo "esta bien, si realmente quieres saberlo... te lo contare... te contare todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos 2 años"

* * *

 **y eh aquí... el suspenso! muajaja! :D okno .w.**

 **Un aviso y avance importante, el próximo capitulo tratara de lo ocurrido con Tsuna en los últimos 2 años. Con Min (mi amigota fan de chinos del sur ¬w¬U) hicimos una apuesta, lograr un capitulo con 10.000 palabras uwu aunque como sabrán no sirvo para los capítulos largos uwuU pero acepte de todos modos ¿La razón? el premio es un alfajor de 100 pesos :3 si, parece poco. Pero quiero ganar owó9 Por lo que aviso desde ahorita que tal vez me tarde un poco en subirlo uwuU pero no tardare mucho (teniendo en cuenta que esto ya lo subi hace un buen rato en Wattpad…)**

 **PUBLICACIÓN: 29/06/16 (intentare subir al mismo tiempo que en wattpad ;w;)**

 **Chaossu!**


	24. Chapter 24: Memorias del pasado

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Antes de empezar quiero disculparme y no solo por la demora, si no que también por la mala redacción del capitulo. Siendo sincera me costo mucho escribirlo (cero ideas :c) y aun mas explicar varias parte, muchas no me gustaron y realmente creo que el cap pudo haber quedado mejor, tenia muchas mas ideas de como hacer que pasaron los 2 años, pero ninguna dio muchos frutos, lo siento. Esto es lo que hay.**

 **Al final acorte un poco, pero si seguía quizás terminara subiendo el próximo mes (No es broma)**

 **Ya conseguí juntar el dinero para el compu y ¡taran! ya lo compre, realmente lo amo. Asi que quizás el próximo capitulo venga mas pronto de lo esperado y como disculpas por este sera mas largo que los normales (aunque no esperen que tanto como este)**

 **El 25 quedara mejor! Nos vemos!**

* * *

 _ **Mikan18:**_ _Gracias a ti por seguir comentando en cada Cap. Eso realmente sube los ánimos y dan ganas de actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^_

 _ **Potha12:**_ _Que bueno que te gustara! Lo se, es difícil encontrar fic sin yaoi QnQ esa fue una de las razones por las que quise comenzar este nwnU_

 _Si, lamento no incorporarlos tanto e intentare informarme más sobre sus poderes para poder integrarlos más. Lo sé, intentare hacer los caps más largos (Aunque no tanto como este, este solo era una apuesta con una amiga. Pero lo intentare)_

 _Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

No debía quedarse, no podía. Apenas durmió el día anterior pensando qué decisión tomar. Él era un dame, nunca había estado fuera de casa, al menos no solo... Pero era por ellos, no podía quedarse y ponerlos en peligro

 _'Pero ellos son muy poderosos... podrían ayudar'_

La voz miedosa dentro de su cabeza intentaba aconsejarle, pero lamentablemente ya no la estaba escuchando. Reborn le enseño que su híper intuición era un preciado regalo de sus antepasados y nunca debía ignorarla, esta vez, no pensaba desobedecerle.

Corrió por el bosque a toda prisa rogando porque aun nadie se había levantado en su casa y Reborn no podría darle caza, podría ser un dame, pero incluso él sabía que tendría que prepararse con anticipación para cualquier movimiento del Hitman. Fue por eso que dejo su casa en esta hora de la madrugada. Eran casi las 4, Reborn se quedaría con los otros en el hospital hasta quien sabe cuándo, su madre no despertaba hasta dentro de 5 horas ya que era Sábado y los niños duermen hasta tarde, sus guardianes y amigos no estarían de pie en otro buen rato e incluso Shimon está en el hospital, tampoco nadie esperaría que se fuera de esta manera, tendría al meno horas para alejarse de todos.

Ya tenía todo listo en casa, dejo las cartas en la mesita de noche de su madre esperando que sería ella quien las encuentre, sabía que era egoísta de su parte, irse al igual que el borracho de su padre sin siquiera despedirse personalmente, pero era lo mejor. Odiaba el hecho de explicarle todo el asunto de la mafia de esa forma, hubiera preferido decírselo en persona e intentar calmarla en su preocupación.

'Debo apresurarme' Al principio pensó en volar en avión e irse lo más lejos posible del país, tal vez a un país occidental, busco vuelos a esa hora para América, entre ellos estaban Estados unidos, Canadá, otros países norte americanos y Chile, pero no hablaba para nada bien el inglés, por lo que EEUU y Canadá no eran una posibilidad. Su español tampoco era lo mejor, pero según lo que sabía el español y el italiano eran muy parecidos, estuvo recibiendo clases de Gokudera y Reborn, así que le iría mejor por allá. Pero el problema ahora sería el dinero.

Así que los aviones no eran la opción, pensó en ir en barco. Pero a esa hora solo hay de carga y no lo dejarían pasar, él no quería meterse en problemas con esos tipos grandes, así que mejor no.

¿Cualquier otra opción? Tal vez podría usar sus llamas y volar a algún lugar, pero quizás la gente lo viera y no quería explicar cómo había un chico volando en el cielo, además las noticias viajan rápido y no quería a Reborn enterarse.

La única opción que le quedaba era quedarse en Japón, pero ¿Dónde? Fuera donde fuera Reborn y la mafia siempre le encontrarían. Debía buscar refugio.

Sabía que sería difícil, pero esto sobrepasa los límites. Estuvo huyendo casi 4 horas y no lograba encontrar un lugar, ya había salido de Namimori y de algunas cuantas ciudades más en autobús, pero ninguna parecía segura para quedarse, hasta él sabía que sería demasiado obvio que estaba quedándose en un lugar así.

A medida que paseaba por una de las ciudades vio un callejón oscuro que parecía llevar a otro lugar, le daba miedo siquiera pensar en lo que habría al otro lado pero por alguna razón quería ver a través de allí. ¿Tal vez con tantos golpes de Reborn se volvió un masoquista? No, no estaba tan mal… ¿Verdad?

"¡Niño! ¡No entres allí!" una mujer le tomo fuerte por el hombro y lo alejo del lugar "Debes ser un visitante, nunca entres en sitios como esos, hay malas personas"

"L-Lo siento" Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero sintió como que debía decirlo "Gracias por advertirme"

"Está bien" La mirada de la mujer pareció suavizarse "solamente no vayas por allí ¿sí? Ten más cuidado" la mujer gruño mirando al callejón "sobre todo en lugares oscuros y aislados como este que es un lugar para vagos y delincuentes, solo gente horrible está allí. Dicen que hasta violadores hay" escupió haciendo estremecerse a Tsuna '¿¡VIOLADORES!?' Si... no pensaba entrar allí nunca

"¡Gracias por detenerme de entrar!" hizo un arco a la mujer que se sorprendió "¡No sé qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese hecho!"

La mujer vio a la gente mirándolos de forma extraña y negó al chico "No te preocupes, no fue nada. Por favor enderézate"

"Bien" hizo caso y luego de unos comentarios más ambos se despidieron ya que la mujer debía ir a su casa a ver a sus hijos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un mercado. La ciudad era parecida a la suya, pero parecía ser un poco más pobre y la gente no mostraba ser demasiado moderna. Era extraño.

Paso allí sentado en una banca por un rato pensando en que hacer a continuación. Solo tenía un poco de dinero que había ahorrado, pero eso con suerte le daría un día de alquiler en una posada barata y lo único que traía de comida en su mochila eran unos sándwiches que preparo antes. Debería encontrar alguna forma de sobrevivir con eso poco... para el resto de su vida, o lo que podría quedar de ella si Reborn o la otra Famiglia lo encontraban.

Miro su mochila a su lado, esto era todo lo que le quedaba, debería cuidarla... _'Momento, ¿¡DONDE ESTA!?'_ Se levantó apresurado al no verla, miro a su alrededor con desesperación y vio a un chico correr a lo lejos... con su mochila puesta! "¡HEY!" Corrió tras él lo más rápido posible. No era alguien de enfrentarse a la gente, si estuviera en Namimori probablemente ni siquiera hubiera gritado, simplemente le hubiera dado temor y hubiese corrido a casa nada más, pero este no era el caso. Esa mochila tenia lo único que le quedaba, si la perdía no sabría qué hacer, no comida, no dinero, no sobrevivirá! "¡OYE! ¡ESPERA! ¡LADRON!" Busco gente alrededor para que lo ayudaran, pero nadie parecía tomarlo en cuenta o simplemente lo estaban ignorando. El chico delante suyo le volvió la cara para verle correr tras él. Se sorprendió al ver en él una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro. Creyó que el otro tal vez se asustaría o intentaría atacarlo, pensamiento estúpido. El chico lo observo durante unos minutos sin siquiera pensar en mirar hacia delante para no chocar con alguna persona o cosa, el simplemente lo observo con curiosidad y luego sonrió ¡SONRIÓ! El chico dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo, ahora más rápido que antes.

Intento alcanzarlo, realmente lo intento. Pero falló miserablemente.

Ahora sentado contra las pareces de una casa apretó contra si sus piernas en un inútil intento de abrigarse a sí mismo. Hacía mucho frio y era de esperarse, estaban en pleno invierno, estaba grandemente agradecido de que no estuviera lloviendo.

Al ver las luces apagándose en cada casa alrededor pensó en las últimas 24 horas. Había huido de casa, jamás pensó en hacer algo así, aunque teniendo en cuenta por qué no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo. Pero... ¿realmente era lo mejor? Estaba dudando enormemente, extrañaba a su madre y no soportaba pensar que tal vez no la vería por un largo tiempo e incluso una parte de él quería que Reborn si lo encontrase, que lo llevara a casa de nuevo...

Él... quería volver

* * *

Despertó al día siguiente con gran dolor en el cuerpo, es su defensa, era la primera vez que dormía en el suelo de esa forma, además tenía tanto frio... y hambre, mucha, mucha hambre. Se puso de pie como pudo y camino al mercado buscando alguna forma de obtener comida incluso sin dinero

Fue claro que ningún comerciante le daría algo sin pagar, pero tenía tanta hambre. Paso horas en el lugar pensando que hacer y dando un motón de vueltas hasta que se topó con algo que no esperaba. Allí, en un callejón al lado de una tienda de dulces, era ¡el mismo chico que le robo!

Estaba sentado contra el muro buscando en un bolso 'Seguramente robado'. No poseía la máscara y tenía una ropa diferente aunque aun rasgada y sucia, fácilmente podría pasar como alguien diferente para el resto de las personas, que bueno que Tsuna no era como el resto de las personas ¿la razón? Algo hermoso llamado híper intuición. Al sentir la presencia del castaño, volvió la mirada hacia arriba.

Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca –y quieto- pudo verle mejor. Era pelirrojo, no sabía si su color era sucio por si o si era de la mugre; sus ojos eran color oro, algo que nunca había visto antes, se preguntó seriamente si eran lentes de contacto, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado del chico, no sería capaz de comprar unos –A menos que los robara-; no podía distinguir muy bien el color de piel, parecía bronceada pero con tanta suciedad en ella no podría estar muy seguro. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la larga cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, parecía tener años...

"Hey, yo te recuerdo" El pelirrojo hablo antes de poder tener la oportunidad "Tu eres el chico de la mochila!"

"¡Me la robaste!" Salió sin antes pensarlo, el chico era de la calle, un ladrón, podría ser muy peligroso molestarlo. Pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse al mismo nivel con él ¿Tal vez por la edad que aparenta?

"Si, lo siento. Suelo hacerlo mucho" Realmente no sonó para nada lo siento

"¡Pero allí tenía todas mis cosas!"

El chico mayor le miro confundido "Solo eran unos cuantos sándwiches y unas monedas..."

"Y era todo lo que me quedaba..." Se sonrojo intensamente al escuchar su estómago rugir ordenando por comida.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el chico mayor comenzara a reír a carcajadas aumentando en gran medida el sonrojo del menor "¡De verdad era todo lo que tenías!" Siguió riendo agarrando su estómago "¡Creí que solo eras un exagerado!"

"¡Deja de reírte! ¡Por tu culpa tengo hambre!" El chico trabajo por unos minutos en intentar calmar su risa.

Cuando lo logro se acercó a Tsuna y puso su brazo por los hombros del más bajo apretándolo "Bueno amigo mío, creo que te debo una cena!" comenzó a reír nuevamente tirando al otro consigo

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿¡Y porque voy!?"

"Vamos a buscar comida. No suelo compartir mis ganancias... pero entre hermanos callejeros hay que ayudarse! Sobre todo si son principiantes tímidos y lentos como tú"

"¿Lento?"

"Bueno, no pudiste alcanzarme ayer ¿verdad?"

"no... pero! Em... yo... yo no... fuiste tú..."

El chico rio nuevamente "¡Eres divertido!¡ Le preguntare a Shadow si puedo quedarme contigo!"

"¡No lo digas como si fuera un perro!"

"Bueno, ahora eres un perro callejero"

"¡HEY!"

* * *

'¿Dónde estará?' Actualmente se encontraba sentado detrás de unos arbustos esperando al chico que acababa de conocer, cuando robo su mochila por cierto. El nada más le trajo aquí y le dijo que esperara por él. No sabía porque le hizo caso, tal vez porque apenas podía moverse por el hambre y el mal sueño.

Ya había estado allí por casi 10 minutos y verdaderamente deseaba que el pelirrojo volviera, no quería estar solo, incluso si era un ladrón... se sentía seguro estando con alguien más...

Sintió alivio inundarlo cuando el otro chico apareció frente a él sentándose a su lado "Mira nada más el botín que conseguí" Miro embobado el pan en sus brazos. Tsuna podía sentir la saliva querer dejar su boca "No es mucho, pero acabo de robar en la dulcería de al frente así que están un poco alertas por allí, solo pude conseguir pan"

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido "¿Lo robaste?" Al instante se sintió estúpido, por supuesto que lo había robado!

"Claro" El chico lo miro entre confundido y divertido "¿Cómo más? No tengo dinero y tu tampoco" Tomo un pan y le lo paso "Ten, mejor come rápido antes de que te desmayes"

"gracias..." Miro el pan por unos segundos. No le gustaba el hecho de robar, tampoco el consumir lo robado. Pero tenía tanta hambre... ¿estaría bien comerlo?

"Si no lo comes me sentiré mal" El pelirrojo sonrió a la sorpresa del castaño. Sabía que se sentía mal por la forma en que consiguió el pan, todos lo hacen en su primer momento

"Ah sí!" Mordió el pan disfrutando todo lo posible el sabor y calor, nunca se sabe cuándo será su próxima comida

* * *

"¿Así que no tienes dónde ir?" El pelirrojo arrugo la nariz "Eso es triste... yo una vez también estuve así! Hasta que mi lindo angelito me rescato~"

"¿Lindo angelito?" Tsuna frunció el ceño imaginando un pequeño ángel en su cabeza

"¡Sí!" El chico parecía brillar con su sonrisa "¡Ella es mi lindo angelito! Aunque claro, no le digas que dije eso o me matara..."

"¿Te matará...?" en la imagen, al pequeño angelito comenzaron a salirle cachitos y rio a carcajadas mientras el fuego quemaba a su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarla de sus imágenes mentales, realmente, el estar con Reborn tanto tiempo le afecto el cerebro... o quizás fueron las descargas eléctricas de lambo, todo es una posibilidad.

"Mi novia es un poco... agresiva, pero así es como demuestra su amor" prácticamente podía ver sus ojos convertidos en corazones

'Una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo...' Tsuna se estremeció

"¿Entonces?" El chico le saco de sus pensamientos "¿Estarás mucho tiempo en las calles o tienes un lugar donde ir?"

"Yo... tengo un lugar..." Miro a su regazo "Pero no puedo volver allí"

El pelirrojo lo miro por un rato, intentando obtener toda la información posible del pequeño individuo. Finalmente llego a una decisión, que esperaba no moleste a alguien más "Entonces ven conmigo"

La cabeza del castaño se quebró hacia él "¿¡Qué!?

"Que vengas conmigo" Le divirtió de gran manera la facilidad con que el más pequeño pasaba de una expresión a otra "Soy de la calle, pero me quedo con algunos amigos en un edificio por aquí cerca. Tenemos algo así como un adulto por allí, Alberto, si es que se puede llamarse adulto. Apuesto que estará encantado de tener otro en la banda. Eso sí, deberás trabajar para ganarte el sustento"

"¿Trabajar?" No le sonaba tan emocionante, pero entre ser eso y ser un real muerto de hambre... no sonaba nada mal

"Si, ya sabes... robar" Continuo antes de que el otro dijese cualquier otra cosa "Sé que puede ser un poco difícil al principio, pero de alguna forma se aprende, vamos a ayudarte y no robamos a cualquier persona, no somos desalmados. Solo robamos a quienes no les afecte, como los tipos ricos y arrogantes!"

"Que hay de la dulcería?"

"Ese hombre es un demonio y sus precios son un pecado total! Es un desvergonzado y es muy avaricioso!"

"Eso no suena mejor..." Jugueteo con sus manos "Pero... supongo que podría intentar" 'Después de todo Reborn me está entrenando para ser un jefe mafioso, no es como que robar sea el mayor delito de todos'

"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Eso es genial! Por fin no seré el único hombre entre Hime y Shadow!" lo pesco de la muñeca y lo arrastro por la calle "Por cierto me llamo Red"

"¿Red?" ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

"¡Sí! En el escondite todos tienen un sobrenombre que usan para sí mismos ¡Es muy divertido! El mío es Red flame, quizás en otro momento te cuente porque ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre... es Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Hum... Tsuna... Suena bien, pero solo cortas tu nombre, te encontraremos un nombre luego con los demás! ya verás ¡Sera muy divertido!"

No estaba seguro de que pensar, pero viendo al otro chico así de feliz solo podría esperar que no fuera un error ir con él

* * *

Olvídenlo, SI fue un error ir con él

"¡Espera!" Agarro el brazo de Red deteniendo su movimiento

"¿Qué pasa?" el chico parecía genuinamente confundido

"¡No vayas por allí!" Apunto al callejón oscuro "Cuando llegue aquí una señora me dijo que hay gente muy mala allí!" Bajo la voz "Incluso violadores..."

El chico contemplo lo dicho por un momento antes de que una gran sonrisa llenara su rostro y comenzara a reír abiertamente. Tsuna le miro confundido.

"Niño, esos solo son rumores que inventamos para alejar a los intrusos" Seco una lagrima falsa "No pasa nada si pasamos"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto" paso su brazo detrás de los hombros del más bajito y lo empujo más cerca haciéndole caminar "Confía en mí, te encantara este lugar! No es un hotel 5 estrellas, realmente no alcanzamos ni para una sola estrella... Pero no pasamos frio! ...al menos no mucho" Como el chico seguía balbuceando sobre lo que llamaba su 'hogar', Tsuna continuo mirando a su alrededor con temor, su híper intuición no le gritaba sobre peligro, pero nunca había sido muy amigo de la oscuridad y este callejón tenia escrito por todos lados ¡No pasar! ¡Retrocede!

Este no era su tipo de ambiente

"Y bueno, este es el lugar!" Miro confundido al oji oro, el solo veía el término de un callejón cerrado

"Es... ¿aquí?" Señalo alrededor

Red rió "Que la vista no te engañe" Tapo los ojos del castaño "Donde pareciera haber nada" saco sus manos "Podría haberlo todo" Su sonrisa se deslizo un poco pero no desapareció al ver la confusión crecer en el castaño "Vamos, no me mires así, eso es algo que Shadow me dijo un vez. Y déjame decirte que son muy sabias palabras" Se acerco al muro frente a ellos y golpeo con cierto ritmo en distintos lugares.

Su confusión creció como nada ocurría, hasta que una voz llego por el otro lado "si la policía me atrapa..."

Red pareció muy confundido "¿Disculpa?"

"Si la policía me atrapa..."

"No... no entiendo ¿Es un pregunta o...?"

El tipo por el otro lado suspiro ruidosamente "La contraseña idiota! Debes seguir la frase para que te pueda dejar entrar! 'Si la policía me atrapa...'"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Sacudió las manos ignorando que el otro chico no podía verlo "¿Contraseña? ¿¡Desde cuando tenemos contraseña!?"

"Siempre hemos tenido"

"¡Mentira!" Volvió hacia Tsuna y sonrió tímidamente "Lo siento, tomara solo un momento, un pequeño mal entendido" le resto importancia y volvió a gritar a la muralla "¡Nunca hemos tenido tal contraseña! ¡Solo había que tocar la muralla!"

"Pues ya no, así que o respondes o te quedas allí afuera"

"¡Pero no se la contraseña!"

"Que lastima..." Tsuna escucho como el otro tipo estiro las palabras "Entonces no podrás pasar"

"¡Shiro no seas bastardo! ¡Soy yo Red!"

"No conozco ningún 'Red'"

"Hey Shiro! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?" La voz de una chica vino del mismo lugar

"¡Mei!" Tanto Red como el otro chico, que ahora Tsuna conocía como 'Shiro', gritaron. Aunque mientras el pelirrojo parecía alegre, el otro sonaba sorprendido y molesto.

"¡Mei ayúdame! ¡El bastardo de Shiro no me deja pasar!"

"¡Shiro!"

"¡Pero la contraseña!"

"¡Red no sabe de la contraseña!"

"¡Esa no es mi culpa!"

"Shiro..." La voz amenazante hizo a Tsuna estremecerse y al parecer al chico tras la muralla también como un suspiro se escucho y de pronto el muro comenzó a moverse.

Como Tsuna chillo y se escondió tras el pelirrojo, este sonrió y le empujo delante de sí. Ahora gran parte de la muralla ya no estaba "Un... ¿pasaje secreto?"

"¡Exacto!" Red le empujo hacia dentro y el castaño paso siendo seguido por el pelirrojo tras de sí "Luego te enseñare como tocar para entrar" murmuro sonriendo antes de fruncir el ceño "Eres tan agradable de ver, Shiro"

"Tch, como si me importara tu opinión Fire" Tsuna siguió la mirada de Red sorprendiéndose al encontrar dos chico frente a él, una chica y un chico para ser más precisos.

El niño parecía ser de la misma edad de Tsuna y su estatura también, tenía el cabello blanco y su piel era del mismo tono, casi como un fantasma. Su ropa solo constaba de una polera negra manga largas que parecía ser una talla más grande de la apropiada para él; unos pantalones negros gastados, unas zapatillas blancas viejas y por ultimo unos lentes negros que prohibían a Tsuna el conocer los ojos del peli blanco.

"Es Flame! Red Flame!"

"¡Ya deja de molestarlo, Shiro!" La chica le dio un codazo en las costillas, al parecer fuerte porque lo hizo encorvarse

La chica parecía ser unos 2 años más pequeña que Tsuna y el chico Shiro, también unos pocos centímetros más bajita. Tenía el cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas bajas y sus ojos eran café oscuro, su piel era morena; el vestuario constaba de un vestido verde amplio con algunos pedazos de tela cocidos en sí y lo que parecían ser pantuflas parecidas a botas, sucias.

Ella abrazaba un viejo peluche de conejo como si tuviera 6 años y al ver a Red sus ojos brillaron, dio un pequeño chillido y corrió a él atrapándolo en un abrazo "Onii-chan! ¡Tardaste mucho en llegar!" Sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego se volvió hacia Tsuna que estaba al lado de ambos "¿Y quién es él?" Le miro con desconfianza

"E-Em yo soy..."

"¡Es Natsu!" Tsuna brinco al nuevo apodo 'Es Tsuna! No Natsu!' "El se quedará con nosotros a partir de ahora!"

"¿Un nuevo miembro?" Shiro se sorprendió, pero la niña parecía entusiasmada

"¿De verdad?" Soltó a Red y volteo feliz hacia Tsuna "¿Te quedaras con nosotros?" Tomo la mano de Tsuna y la sacudió con fuerza "Un gusto en conocerte Natsu! Mi nombre es Mei! Ya conociste a mi hermano Red, es decir, viniste con él. Este dé por allá es Shiro! Puede parecer –y realmente ser- un gruñón pero es buena persona te agradara cuando lo conozcas mejor!" Tsuna asintió nervioso

"Mei, dale su espacio" Red rió al ver a Tsuna mareado con tanto hablar y mover de la morena

"¿Alberto está de acuerdo con esto?" Shiro estrecho sus ojos cuando el pelirrojo no respondió, como si algo hiciera clic en su cabeza apunto acusadoramente al más alto "¡Lo sabia! ¡No se lo has dicho!"

"Se lo diré luego~" Resto importancia con la mano

"¡Idiota! ¡No puedes traer a cualquiera cuando quieras! ¿¡Y si fuera un enviado por la policía!?"

"No soy tan idiota, no es uno"

"¿¡COMO LO SABES!?"

"... intuición"

"¿¡QUE!? ¡Esa cosa no sirve de nada!" Tsuna realmente estaba muy tentado a decirle que la de él sí, pero mejor no.

"Claro que si, solo que tú no sabes utilizar la tuya"

"¡Maldito seas Red! ¿¡No puedes tomar nada en serio!?"

"Sería muy aburrido si lo hiciera~"

Como ambos seguían discutiendo cosas estúpidas, Mei tomo la mano de Tsuna y se puso un dedo en los labios diciéndole que no hiciera ruido, Tsuna miro a ambos chicos antes de asentir y ser guiado más adelante por ella "No te preocupes por ellos, siempre son así. Creo que discutir es su forma de demostrar su cariño" sonrió mientras bajaban unas escaleras

El castaño estaba a punto de replicar eso cuando una imagen de Colonello y Lal luchando llego a su mente, al parecer si podía haber personas que demostraban su afecto con violencia...

"No te preocupes por nada, te agradara estar aquí" Llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra muralla pero esta vez había una puerta en ella "El muro anterior era solo una cubierta que hicimos para que nadie viera la entrada verdadera, claro que antes tuvimos que inventar un montón de rumores para que nadie se acercara y poder construirlo" Tsuna sudo 'Los rumores de miedo...'

Ella hizo un golpeteo en la puerta, diferente del que hizo Red. Ella pareció ver su confusión como le sonrió "Antes era un golpe en general para todos, el de ahora es uno personal, cada quien tiene el suyo, así sabemos quién es quién cuando llega" Él asintió como parecía comprender esa parte.

Nada mas unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y una chica peli plata con cabello corto y ojos azules brillantes salió a recibirles "¡Mei! Creí que ibas al mercado..."

"Iba, pero me encontré con Red-nii y Shiro peleando en el muro"

La peli plata gimió "¿Otra vez? ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansan?" Sus ojos se posaron en Tsuna "¿Y tú eres...?"

"Yo soy-"

"Es Natsu. Red lo trajo, es un nuevo" Tsuna suspiro '¡Es Tsuna! ¡No Natsu!'

"¿Nuevo?" La chica Hime sonrió "¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Hime, gusto en conocerte!" estiro su mano

"Igualmente..." Estrecho la mano de la chica un poco incomodo

"Ven! Te enseñaremos el lugar!" Ambas chicas sonrieron entre sí ignorando el nerviosismo en el otro. Cada una tomo una mano del chico y le guiaron dentro "Puede ser un poco pobre pero este es nuestro humilde hogar, próximamente tuyo también"

Tsuna miro a su alrededor con asombro. El edificio podría ser pobre pero vaya que era enorme, podría fácilmente ser unos 3 pisos de altura por lo que veía en el circulo abierto hacia arriba en el techo, seguramente porque cuando bajaron las escaleras estaban yendo a lo que en otras casas podría ser el sótano, solo que ellos lo utilizaron como un primer piso "Esto solía ser una discoteca hace un montón de años" Hime explico "Según Alberto, era uno de los lugares más frecuentados, era todo un éxito!"

"Hasta que los pobladores de más edad comenzaron a disputar diciendo que era un lugar de perdición donde sus jóvenes se drogaban y las chicas se prostituían" Mei informo aun sonriendo como si fuera pan de cada día

Hime asintió "Al final tuvieron que cerrar y el lugar quedo abandonado, o al menos así fue hasta que los mayores a nosotros tomaron el lugar como suyo"

"Ya veo..." Tsuna siguió examinando alrededor. Todo se veía tan de película, esas típicas donde el chico quedaba sin padres, escapaba del orfanato y terminaba con un grupo de chicos mala influencia en su pandilla llena de drogas.

Debería preguntar luego por las drogas

"El primer piso es solo como sala de estar, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, realmente nadie toma el cuidado de los demás en ese sentido" Mei dijo. Le mostraron partes como la cocina, que realmente no era una, si no que solo un lugar con algunos utensilios de distinto tipo (claramente robados) y diversas cosas para cocinar, pero nada de comida, según lo explicado salen día a día a buscar que comer.

También le mostraron donde habían baños, según Mei había un chico llamado Nick o Mick había hecho algo para que no les cortaran el agua, algo como de... quitarle a los vecinos o algo por el estilo, al parecer algo que aprendió en América

Luego pasaron al segundo piso, no parecía haber mucha gente. Cuando se lo pregunto a Hime, ella dijo que era porque la mayoría salió a 'trabajar'.

Todo el segundo piso estaba lleno de mantas a un lado y otro, también las paredes estaban rayadas y diferentes pertenencias en cada lugar "Como vez cada quien aquí tiene su rincón" Explico Hime "Muchos vivimos aquí, todos de la calle. Algunos porque huyen de padres mal tratadores o borrachos, otros de orfanatos, a varios los echan de sus casas, etc, etc, etc. Todos tienen su historia. En el día casi todos están afuera, pero en las noches nos juntamos aquí a dormir, al menos la mayoría. No tenemos mucho pero al menos si mantas con las que abrigarnos y un techo sobre nosotros. Con eso nos conformamos"

Mei asintió sonriendo, Tsuna comenzó a dudar seriamente si la chica podía dejar de hacerlo, ambas se veían tan... entusiastas "Pronto te daremos tu propio lugar y podrás decorar alrededor como quieras"

"¿Decorar?" Pregunto desconcertado

"Si" Mei apunto a un rincón "Como el sitio de Kira" Sus ojos se abrieron al rincón cubierto de grafiti y pintura "Le gustan las letras de colores"

"Se llama arte callejero" Tsuna dio un grito silencioso al ver tras de sí a alguien con una máscara de oxigeno extraña, su voz siendo amortiguada haciéndola sonar ronca "Mas específicamente 'grafiti' Mei"

"Lo siento"

"Sé que no lo haces" Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Tsuna "¿Quién es?"

"Nuevo miembro, Natsu. Natsu, esta es nuestra 'artista callejera' Kira" Hime presento

"Kira, Natsu" Mei señalo a uno y luego al otro "Natsu, Kira"

"¿G-Gusto en... conocerte?" Tsuna pidió nervioso

"De igual forma" Contesto cortante sacando su máscara y gorro dejando caer su cabello a la altura de los hombros "Bienvenido a nuestra demente familia disfuncional"

"Kira" Mei se quejo arrastrando las palabras "Lo haces sonar como un mal lugar"

"No, creo que eso es exactamente lo que es" Kira insistió "Es mejor ser sinceros desde el principio ¿No?" Mei suspiro molesta y Hime rio "Por cierto ¿Dónde está Shadow? Tengo algunos bocetos que mostrarle"

Hime se encogió de hombros "Desapareció de nuevo, no la veo desde ayer por la mañana"

Eso llamo la atención de Tsuna "¿No es eso preocupante?" Susurro a Mei que simplemente se encogió de hombros

"No es algo nuevo en ella"

"Ya veo" La chica Kira murmuro molesta. Aplasto nuevamente su cabello con el gorro "Entonces saldré por un rato, hay algunos colores que quiero probar fuera. Si Shadow vuelve dile que la estuve buscando"

"Bien" Hime asintió

* * *

"¿Por qué no se puede subir al tercer piso?"

"Ese es un lugar prohibido, es donde Alberto ocupa" Hime le explico mientras buscaba algunas mantas para él

"Han mencionado mucho ese nombre desde que llegue, incluso Red lo dijo ¿Quién es Alberto?"

"Es algo así como el dueño del lugar, es el 'adulto' a cargo" Hizo las comillas con sus dedos "Cuando llegue esta noche te presentaremos a él"

Tsuna solo asintió. Aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace nada mas unos cuatro días todo estaba bien, luego sus amigos atacados, la noche anterior estaba completamente solo en la oscura y fría calle sin techo bajo el cual estar y ahora... ahora estaba en un lugar lleno de chicos como él (al menos en la edad, realmente dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera metido en una vida como la de él, llena de mafia, llamas que salen de tu cuerpo, gente loca y peligrosa siendo tus más cercanos aliados... si, su vida suena como un manga extraño), no sabía si sentirse feliz o... sinceramente no sabia

"¡Aquí esta!" Hime sonrió muy feliz al encontrar dos mantas grandes, parecían viejas y un poco sucias, pero él no iba a quejarse, estaba muy feliz de no tener que dormir a la intemperie nuevamente.

Ya era casi de noche, por lo que Hime se ofreció a buscarle un rincón y mantas con las que abrigarse al dormir. En lo que tuvo de día dentro del lugar logro llegar a conocer algunas cuantas personas más y aprender más sobre ellos

Descubrió gracias a Hime que el tan mencionado 'ángel' de Red era en realidad una chica apodada Shadow, quien realmente NO era su novia y le daría una patada en sus partes si descubría que él la llamaba así con otras personas.

También supo que Mei no era la hermana de Red, si no que ella llamaba a todos Onii-chan u Onee-chan dependiendo de su grado de cercanía con los mayores, para ella todos eran familia.

Sorprendido fue cuando descubrió que en realidad el gruñón de Shiro era el hermano mellizo de Hime, casi se ahogo con su propia saliva haciendo reír a carcajadas tanto a Mei y Red.

Aprendió que la máscara que Red poseía en su primer encuentro, era algo que todos tenían, cada quien tenía la suya y todas eran confeccionadas por Kira, quien comenzó a dibujar una para él. En un principio le pregunto qué color quería, respondió naranja, pero comenzó a murmurar algo sobre colores llamativos no sirven o algo por el estilo. Al parecer terminara con una máscara negra con detalles blancos.

Conoció a unos chicos que se hacían llamar ying y yang, que en vez de robar, se dedicaban a ponerse en semáforos a hacer malabares juntos para ganar dinero. Mei le dijo que eran extranjeros y eso lo hacían en su país muchos jóvenes para ganar dinero extra. Ellos le dieron una demostración rápida y quedaron muy satisfechos al ver los ojos del castaño más pequeño brillar con asombro en sus trucos.

Terminaron prometiendo enseñarle algunos malabares en otro momento y quizás un día llevarlo con ellos para mostrarle su acto completo. Acepto con entusiasmado haciendo una nota mental para luego preguntar si podría hacer algo por su cuenta para ganar dinero como ellos en vez de robar como los otros.

También conoció chicas muy maquilladas con ropa muy pequeña que eran demasiado coquetas. Nada más se acercaron a Tsuna, Kira lo alejo de ellas. Le explico que ellas conseguían el dinero de otra manera de forma lenta como si le hablase a un niño, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo inocente que el chico había actuado frente a ellas, era lo correcto de hacer.

Kira le explico que esas chicas dormían en otra habitación del segundo piso, por separado de ellos, ya que todos dormían de forma mixta y Alberto no dejaba que los chicos se acercaran a ellas de noche. La verdad no le entendió muy bien, pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza restándole demasiada importancia.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y así como muchos llegaban al lugar, otros iban de salida. Red le dijo que no todos salen en el día a 'trabajar', casi la mitad de ellos salen por las noches, al igual que las chicas muy maquilladas.

Hime lo presento a muchos chicos y chicas, pero aun no lograba conocer al tal 'Alberto' y entre más pensaba en el hombre, más nervioso le ponía ¿Qué pasaba si no le agradaba? ¿Y si lo echaba? ¿Qué pasa si debía volver a la calle? ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

"¡Shadow!" El grito alegre de Hime lo saco de sus pensamientos "¡Volviste!" Siguió su mirada hacia una ventana más alta donde una chica venia entrando sin dificultad "¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

La chica invadida en preguntas intento calmarla hacia abajo "Hime, al menos déjame bajar primero"

"¡Perdón!" Se hizo a un lado como la chica más grande entro y cerro la ventana tras de sí. "Ah!" Exclamo mirando a Tsuna, corrió de vuelta hacia él y lo llevo donde la nueva chica aterrizo "¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Red trajo un nuevo miembro!" Observo desconcertado a la peli plata. Antes de llevar la chica... ¿Shadow? Había actuado completamente normal, pero nada más llego ella, se volvió una niña de 5 años!

"¿Un nuevo miembro?" la chica le miro de pies a cabeza "¿Alfredo sabe?"

"Pues..." Hime arrastro las palabras riendo tímidamente "Lo sabrá cuando llegue" sonrió haciendo suspirar a la chica mayor

Ella se volvió donde Tsuna e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en reconocimiento "Soy Shadow" Tsuna tomo nota de sus características ahora que se encontraba mas a la luz. Su ropa era oscura, chaleco mangas largas negro, polera blanca y chores negros sucios. El cabello castaño oscuro casi negro era corto tomado por una coleta y con flequillo que tapaba unos de sus ojos, los cuales le sorprendieron por el color purpura que poseían ¿Acaso ella también usaba lentes de contacto? Recordó vagamente los ojos de Chrome, ella también los tenia morado, no tan claro o violeta, pero quizás la gente tenía colores exóticos sin lentes?

"Em... creo que ahora soy Natsu" sonrió con torpeza. Hime y Mei ya lo presentaron así con todo el mundo, así que... mejor lo dejaba así.

Shadow sonrió "Bienvenido al club de locos" Paso entre ellos revolviendo el cabello de ambos antes de ir a un rincón lleno de dibujos "Me gustaría charlar, pero la verdad no eh dormido en casi 40 horas"

"¿40?" Los ojos de Hime se abrieron con preocupación "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Hime, quiero dormir..."

"Shadow, ya llegaste" Kira llego al 2do piso sacando su máscara "¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Van todos a preguntar lo mismo?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Red se asomo "¡Shadow!¡Ya volviste!" Tsuna sudo como brillos parecían salir de él chico pelirrojo. Shadow gimió tirándose en las mantas y cubriéndose completamente

"¡Déjenme dormir!"

"No, eso no" Una voz profunda llego desde las escaleras llamando la atención de ellos 5 y todos los demás en el piso "¿Dónde estabas Shadow?"

"¡Alberto!" Mientras todos sonreían Tsuna noto que la chica Shadow parecía molesta y un poco... ¿miedo?

"¿Y bien?" Incluso viendo al hombre de mayor edad sonreír cariñosamente muy parecido al Nono, algo en él no calzaba, su Híper intuición le estaba alertando "¿Shadow?"

La chica aparto la mirada molesta "No paso nada, solo estuve fuera más tiempo del que esperaba"

"¿Cumpliste con lo pedido?" Ajeno para todos, excepto Tsuna, algo en los ojos del hombre pareció endurecerse

"Yo..." Shadow frunció el ceño "No" suspiro

Red miraba de un lado al otro preocupándose por la expresión de la chica "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No es nada" El hombre le resto importancia "Solo que la chica ninja fallo en un pequeño encargo que le di" Tsuna se estremeció por la mirada enviada por la oji morado al escuchar el apodo 'ninja'

"No fue mi culpa" Gruño "Dijiste que no había patrullaje por ese lugar y al final habían más policías de lo normal"

"¿¡Te vieron!?" El castaño se sobresalto en el grito del anciano, al igual que los otros viendo sorprendidos, de seguro él nunca muestra esa faceta suya. Al ver los rostros de los más jóvenes tosió en su mano y suavizo su mirada a la chica "Bien, estas aquí, eso es lo que importa" Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera para el 3er piso "Sígueme Shadow, tenemos que conversar sobre tu próxima"

Como el hombre subió las escaleras todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que hundió la cabeza en lo que parecía una almohada improvisada y gruño irritada para luego levantarse y seguirlo arriba

"¿El siempre es así?" Tsuna susurro con temor a Hime quien negó con la cabeza

"No, debe estar estresado, le preocupa mucho cuando los policías están detrás de nosotros, es muy problemático cuando atrapan a alguno de nosotros, quien es atrapado puede confesar donde estamos"

"Pero Shadow no haría algo así" Red defendió de inmediato "Lo extraño es que la hayan atrapado" Murmuro pensativo

"¿Es raro?"

Mei asintió "Shadow tiene algo extraño" Hizo unos movimientos con sus manos "Hace algo raro y aparecen cosas"

Esto llamo su atención y sin querer recordó a Mukuro y Chrome "¿Aparecer cosas?"

Kira golpeo a la chica en la cabeza "Dijimos que no hablaríamos esas cosas Mei"

"¡Pero Natsu ya es de la familia!"

"¡Aun así! Shadow dijo específicamente que no le contáramos a nadie, si ella quiere decirle entonces ella le dirá" miro con tristeza a Tsuna "nada personal niño. Pero una de las reglas aquí es no confiar en nadie. Ella nos compartió su secreto y no podemos andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, perderíamos su confianza"

Tsuna asintió "comprendo" por supuesto que lo hacía. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirles sobre su vida ni la mafia, hay que cosas son para uno mismo y nadie más saber

* * *

Luego del escándalo del tal Alberto, cuando finalizo su 'conversación' con Shadow, pudo conocerle. El hombre era de mayor edad o al menos eso es lo que sus canas parecían demostrar, su voz era suave y sus ojos demostraban honestidad, pero algo en Tsuna le decía que no confiar en ello y si su Híper Intuición estaba de acuerdo con ello ¿Como ignorarla? Alberto lo dejo quedarse con ellos, claro que como Red había predicho, tendría que trabajar para ganar su estadía al igual que todos los demás.

Solo fueron tres días después de acomodarse que comenzó a aprender el 'oficio' como Red solía decirle. Resulto que su tutor seria nada más ni nada menos que el pelirrojo que lo guio hasta ese momento. El resto de los chicos parecían reacios a esto y no paso ni una hora fuera del escondite hasta que supo el porqué.

Red era un maestro terrible

y eso era ser considerado.

Nunca pensó decirlo, pero gracias a Dios por la maldita formación de Reborn! Si no fuera por ello, no habría podido correr todas las cuadras que corrió seguido de policías por todos lados por culpa del idiota de Red que no encontró nada mas fácil por que comenzar, que robar a un policía ¡UN POLICIA!

Agradecería toda su vida a Kira que los encontró en un callejón e hizo una distracción suficiente para que ellos huyesen. Cuando llegaron a lo que ellos llamaban escondite, Hime casi destroza a Red luego de lo ocurrido y entre todos los integrantes del grupo esa misma noche decidieron cambiar a Red y en su lugar pusieron a Shadow como tutora.

Ella se negó de inmediato. Pero ni ella ni Tsuna sabían cómo terminaron juntos al otro día robando en una panadería cercana "Tienes buenos instintos, te ayudaran contra la policía" Su comentario lo sorprendió, pero logro alegrarle por alguna razón. Según lo aprendido de Red, esa chica no se llevaba bien con las personas y esto sería lo más cercano a un cumplido de su parte.

Los días en el escondite se volvieron semanas, esas semanas pasaron a meses y entre más tiempo pasaba, más cercano se volvía Tsuna al lugar y sus 'compañeros'. Red se había convertido en algo así como una figura de hermano mayor, siempre molestándolo e intentando enseñarle cosas que un verdadero hermano seria apresado por hacer.

En estos meses con Shadow como tutora había aprendido mucho sobre las calles también y estaba seguro que la mayoría de ese 'aprendizaje' hubiera hecho muy orgulloso a Reborn. Sobre todo ahora que podía usar sus llamas para ayudarse sin que nadie se enterara.

Había prometido volver y no estaba dispuesto a fallar a su palabra, cada día que pasaba los extrañaba aun más y no podía esperar para volver a verles, pero para eso debía cumplir y volverse más fuerte. Razón por la que cada noche después de que todos cayeran dormidos, se escabullía por alguna ventana como Shadow le enseño y salía hacia un bosque cercando a entrenar. Físicamente no era un gran problema gracias al entrenamiento dado por la ladrona y su 'oficio', pero sus llamas debían fortalecerse.

Hasta el momento había sido capaz de ocultar su poder de los otros, excepto por una persona, Mei. Mei había despertado de la nada una noche encontrando al castaño salir por una ventana y lo siguió al exterior. Ella parecía brillar en su alegría al ver sus llamas y más aun cuando Tsuna le presento a Nuts, quien le tuvo mucho miedo a la chica impertinentica. Mei prometió no contarle a nadie su secreto si él la llevaba de vez en cuando para jugar, claro que no la contradeciría.

Se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que conocía a alguien más que era capaz de crear llamas como él, le tomo 3 helados y 24 horas de sufrimiento de Nuts junto a la peli negra para que soltara la información.

"Shadow puede hacerlas, aunque las de ella son purpura" sonrió "También hace aparecer y desaparecer cosas"

5 días después fue capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos. Solo era una patrulla, algo normal que hacían para pasar el rato fuera. A unas pocas cuadras Hime estaba estafando a turistas en una esquina para ganar dinero, unos policías la encontraron y la persiguieron, terminaron juntándose con ellos. Él y Shadow intentaron ayudar a Hime, pero todo se complico cuando pistolas aparecieron y apuntaban a ellos.

Luego de estar tanto tiempo junto a Reborn, uno esperaría que ya no le afectara ver un arma frente a su rostro. Bueno, quien pensara eso estaba jodidamente equivocado.

Entro en pánico y estaba a punto de activar sus llamas cuando alguien se le adelanto. En menos de un parpadeo estaba doblando un callejón y un muro hormigón de formo frente a ellos. Volteo confundido encontrando una sonriente Hime y una molesta Shadow, miro a las manos de esta última sorprendiéndose al encontrar sus manos cubiertas de llamas color índigo

"Ni una palabra" murmuro en voz baja pero oscura haciéndole temblar. No importa cuánto pasara, esa chica siempre le daría miedo. Como Reborn.

Desde ese día nunca menciono algo sobre lo ocurrido, claro que no era necesario, el poder de Shadow ya no le era un secreto. Una parte de él se preguntaba si ella sabía exactamente que eran las llamas de la niebla y sobre la mafia o si solo las descubrió algún día de la nada y ya. Reborn nunca menciono el aprender a usarlas sin tener el conocimiento de ellas por algún medio adicional, tendría que preguntarle cuando volviera.

Los meses seguían pasando y Tsuna se volvía más cómodo con su entorno, ya no era el mismo miedoso, claro que tampoco se podría decir que creció valiente, pero estaba progresando _._

Cada vez el 'trabajo' se volvió más fácil y rápido de realizar. También los hermanos Ying y Yang le habían llevado a sus presentaciones y lo dejaron participar en ellas como ganancia adicional.

Extrañaba de gran manera a su familia, pero se alegraba al pensar que cada vez se iba haciendo más cercano su retorno, estaba pensando en hablar con Shadow e intentar pedirle que le enseñe un poco sobre sus llamas, tal vez de alguna manera podría mejorar aún más.

"¡Vamos Natsu! ¡Ya es hora!" Hime giro en la esquina sonriendo como siempre bajo su máscara de base superior "¡Si no llegamos a tiempo Shadow se enfadara!"

"¡Voy! ¡Voy!" Rodo los ojos. También había comenzado a aprender sobre la vida de quienes llama amigos.

Red le conto que su familia era adinerada, el vivía con sus padres y un hermano mayor. Pero la vida de ellos era complicada y al final termino hartándose. Según lo dicho el aun los amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Le dio mucha lástima su historia, Red parecía una persona tan alegre –Aunque fuera de burla la mayor parte del tiempo- que era extraño ver la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos al hablar de quienes eran su familia.

La familia de Mei que consistía en su madre y una hermana mayor murieron cuando ella era 10 en el incendio de su departamento, ella fue la única en sobrevivir.

Kira vivía sola con su padre que era un alcohólico abusivo desde la muerte de su madre, cuando un amigo le gano una apuesta y la encerró con él en un cuarto, fue cuando la gota rebalso el vaso. Dejo inconsciente al tipo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de la escoba y escapo.

Quien más le sorprendió fue Hime, a ella no le importaba hablar de su vida antes de llegar al refugio ' _No se los otros, pero para mí ya eres parte de mi familia'._ Eso estaba bien, pero realmente nunca espero escuchar que era parte de la mafia así como él. Ella le conto que con Shiro eran parte de una Famiglia llamada 'la Famiglia Coral', era pequeña pero eso hacía que todos se conocieran entre sí. No se podría decir que eran poderosos, pero tampoco eran los más débiles del bajo mundo. Según ella los jefes de su Famiglia tenían un poder especial que los diferenciaba del resto como la Híper intuición de los Vongola (Sudo frio cuando mencionaron su famiglia). Lastimosamente su vida de mafiosa no duro demasiado. Cuando cumplieron los 12 años una Famiglia desconocida ataco y solo ellos dos lograron salvarse.

Tsuna no sabía que decir en esta última, pensó en lo que estaba viviendo con la Famiglia que lo amenazo y no podía ni quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de amenazar nada mas, los hubieran atacado enserio desde el primer momento. Probablemente estaría en el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que la peli plata. Eso si es que hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Ying y Yang fueron huérfanos desde que eran bebes, ellos simplemente se hartaron de no ser adoptados y decidieron escapar para formar sus propias vidas a los 12 años.

Fue complicado pero pudo aprender un poco de Shadow. Según lo que Mei le había dicho, era de una familia adinerada como Red, pero algo estaba mal con su padre y unos hermanos, por lo que huyo. La peli negra le rogo que jamás le digiera a la oji morado que lo menciono o la haría desaparecer. Literalmente.

"¿Dónde diablos estaban?" Shadow los encontró en la puerta de entrada al escondite "¡Estamos a punto de comenzar!" Si, realmente no dudaba que ella seria capas de algo como eso

"¡Lo siento!" Hoy era uno de esos extraños días donde la mayor parte del grupo se reunía para hacer un atraco grupal. Las maravillas de la familia.

Se suponía que sería algo sencillo, por caminos separados irían a la ciudad vecina (la suya estaba comenzando a tomar demasiadas precauciones en su seguridad desde que Tsuna comenzó con el 'oficio') y robarían un banco. Bonito y sencillo.

"¿Están todos listos?" Nick, uno de los mayores lideraba el evento "¿Sabe cada quien su parte?" Todos los demás asintieron "Bien, hoy mientras Mei estaba afuera de paso, escucho una conversación interesante por parte de unos policías" Miro a la chica detrás de él "¿Podrías repetir lo que me dijiste?"

Ella asintió colocándose frente a él "Ellos dijeron que la seguridad seria aumentada en gran parte de la ciudad. Según lo que pude entender, ellos ya están buscándonos, al parecer uno de sus superiores fue robado y nos están echando la culpa" Alguien –Que todos reconocieron como Red- murmuro un _'¿Por qué será?'_

"¿Eso quiere decir que abortaremos el plan de hoy?" Kira pregunto

Nick negó con la cabeza "No, solo seremos un poco más discretos y sigilosos" Miro un su dirección "Shadow, ¿Puedes guiar a algunos otros contigo hasta la parada de autobuses y el terminal más cercano? Necesitamos saber cuánta seguridad hay hasta el momento y si podríamos llegar allí de buena forma?" Como Shadow asintió el suspiro "El resto se quedara aquí a esperar, voy con ellos. Quiero que nadie salga" Miro a las chicas que Tsuna conocía como las 'divinas' por Hime "Nadie" Recalco haciendo que ellas suspiraran resignadas "Bien, vamos"

"¿Quién va con nosotros?" Shadow le pregunto nada más se acerco a ellos

"Los que tu desees, con quienes mejor te manejes" Sonrió

Tsuna sintió tanto alegría como miedo cuando la chica se volvió hacia él "Llevo a Natsu" Seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a ese nombre, aunque lo manejaba mejor que al comienzo "y a Hime" Escucho un chillido alegre de la chica al otro lado del lugar, de seguro espiando su conversación, parecía tener un oído biónico cuando lo quería.

"Bien" Como los cuatro se agruparon se dispusieron a salir del lugar. El castaño pequeño vio las manos de la oji-morado tornándose con llamas purpura, la razón de porque Nick la escogió completamente clara. Con sus llamas de la niebla ella podría hacerlos invisibles ante los ojos de los demás, les seria muchísimo más fácil el moverse a través de las calles. Inteligente. Sería muy útil tener unas de esas.

"No parecen haber muchos policías por la zona" Hime le llamo la atención "¿Estarán disfrazados o algo?" Sonaba estúpido, pero teniendo en cuenta cuanto han tratado de atrapar al grupo y nada a funcionado, a estas alturas todo es posible

"Hay unos por allá" Nick les informo

"Y los que están vestidos de traje allí están de encubierto" Todos voltearon encontrándose un sonriente Red apuntando a dos tipos a su izquierda.

"¡Idiota!" Shadow le tomo la mano haciéndolo parte de su ilusión de forma invisible a los ojos "¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí!?"

"¡Red!" Nick rugió "¡Les dije que no quería que salieran del refugio!"

"¿Por qué?" Aprovechando la mano de la castaña en la suya la empujo hacia si mismo tirándola en un abrazo que saco un pequeño sonrojo en la castaña que se sorprendió al movimiento inesperado "Querías quedarte a solas con mi querida Shadow ¿Verdad?" Tanto Tsuna como Hime suspiraron al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo siendo pateado por la castaña aun sonrojada. Tsuna sabía que a ella también le gustaba Red –Aunque estaba claro que jamás lo admitiría- era como un secreto a voces o algo por el estilo. Pero también sabía que el pelirrojo era un completo idiota celoso de todo el que estuviera a menos de 5 metros cerca de la chica, no entendía porque con él no, tal vez porque ambos lo veía como un hermanito pequeño –Incluso siendo solo un año menor-. Aunque podía entender porque los celos por Nick.

Nick era un chico listo y según las chicas muy guapo. Era unos centímetros más alto que Red y Shadow, cabello castaño claro con ojos celestes. El era un gran líder y se preocupaba mucho sobre quienes consideraba importantes para él, razón por la cual Tsuna encontró a si mismo teniendo mucho respeto por el chico mayor, si todo esto de la mafia seguía en pie y Reborn aun lo obligaba a convertirse en Capo, esperaba profundamente crecer siendo un líder como Nick, con su carisma y seguridad en sí mismo y otros.

Entre Nick y Red, como dice Hime, no hay donde perderse. Nick gana por mucho. Pero a Shadow parecía gustarle más el idiota. Jamás entendería bien los gustos románticos de las chicas.

"¡Idiota! ¡No andes diciendo cosas como esas!" Shadow grito "¡Además estamos en medio de algo serio!"

"Y nosotros también estamos aquí" Hime levanto la mano "Solo para informar"

Nick intento calmarse a sí mismo "Red, estamos algo ocupados por el momento" Tomo la muñeca de Shadow y la alejo del cuerpo tirado en el piso "Si nos disculpas" Hizo señas a Tsuna de seguirlo "Vuelve a la base"

"¡No! ¡Shadow, no me dejes! ¿¡Tu también Natsu!? ¡Creí que éramos hermanos!"

"Lo siento, soy hijo único" Tsuna respondió sonriendo sin detenerse a voltear, después de todo este tiempo era común para él hacer esos comentarios

"¡NATSU!" Hime rio al escuchar los gritos del chico mayor. Continuaron su camino al terminal y la parada de autobús encontrándose con algunos policías, nada serio con lo que tratar por lo que decidieron volver al refugio y avisar a los otros, aun no era muy tarde para seguir el plan.

Como iban unas cuantas cuadras del edificio un estruendo se sintió a través del suelo haciendo a Hime tropezar sobre Tsuna. Tanto Shadow como Nick se miraron preocupados haciendo la Híper intuición golpear su cabeza con fuerza cuando comenzaron a correr en dirección al refugio sin darse cuenta que por la sorpresa Shadow había dejado de utilizar sus llamas.

Cuando Hime se repuso ambos corrieron tras los otros, sus ojos creciendo en preocupación cuando el humo era visible sobre las otras casas y el horror los invadió al ver la construcción cubierta en fuego y varias partes cayendo a pedazos. Pudieron ver a Red corriendo hasta ellos tirándolos al suelo con un grito de "¡CUIDADO!" Antes de que una explosión estallara en el lugar.

Creyó que habían muerto, no había como salvarse de eso. O al menos eso pensó antes de abrir sus ojos encontrándose con Nick cubriéndoles con su propio cuerpo y Shadow creando una pequeña barrera frente a ellos. Como el humo se mantuvo en calma tras unos minutos después, la barrera cayo al igual que su creadora siendo atrapada por Red que se había apartado del grupo "¡Shadow!"

"¿Qué…. Que está pasando!?" Hime miro asustada a Nick en busca de respuestas

"No tenemos idea, cuando llegamos estaba todo en llamas"

"Hubo una explosión hace unos minutos antes" Red les informo acunando el cuerpo de la morena inconsciente en sus brazos, por lo que Tsuna podría decir, la chica no solía usar tantas llamas en un solo día, debe de estar agotada incluso con todo lo ocurrido a su alrededor "Estaban todos dentro, yo salí para esperarlos afuera" Sus ojos estaban vacios, el shock e incredulidad "De pronto… ¡solo ocurrió! ¡Fue de la nada!" Abrazo a la chica intentando no calmarse "No pude hacer nada…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!"

"No…" El rostro de Nick se volvió lleno de furia "¡MENTIRA!" Se levanto y corrió al edificio

"¡Nick!" Hime grito con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, tapo su boca con sus manos intentando inútilmente detener sus propios sollozos cuando la realización la golpeo "No puede ser… ¡Shiro!" Lloro a gritos "¡Hermano!"

Tsuna miro a todos sin poder creerlo, no podía hacerlo! Esta mañana, todo estaba bien. Todos lo estaban. Y ahora, el lugar que llamo casa por más de medio año se encontraba en llamas a punto de caer en pedazos y sus ocupantes, todos muertos en su interior. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Shiro, Mei, Kira, incluso los hermanos ying y yang, todo el mundo… muertos.

"¡SHIRO!" Hime lloro levantándose y corriendo al mismo lugar que Nick. Tsuna miro a Red llorar con Shadow en sus brazos y decidió correr tras la niña asustada. El humo cubría todo y no le dejaba moverse con libertar ¿Acaso debería activar sus llamas? Había aprendido a activarlas sin el uso de las pastillas, pero no sabía si lograría ver algo o empeorarían la situación.

No fue necesario como una silueta apareció frente a él, espero a que fuera Hime o Nick. Pero no era ninguno de ellos. Era un chico, parecía ser joven, no podía divisarlo bien por el humo "Joven Vongola" El nombre le hizo estremecerse.

Nadie en el lugar debería saber sobre eso ¿Quién era este? "¿Quién eres?"

"Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Me equivoco?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando ¿Quién eres?" Intento no mostrar su sorpresa y busco la mejor cara de confusión que poseía, algo tenía que haber aprendido de Red en este tiempo, mentir.

"No tienes porque mentir Capo Vongola" El chico se acerco más haciendo a Tsuna retroceder lentamente "Se quién eres. En realidad es por ti por quien eh venido"

La sangre pareció congelarse en sus venas "¿Quieres decir… que fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto!?" Señalo a su alrededor "¿¡Tu mataste a todos dentro del edificio!?"

Incluso sin ver su rostro podía sentir su sonrisa en sus palabras "Solo tecnicismos. Necesitaba llamar tu atención"

"¿¡Mi atención!?" ¿Acaso el tipo no tenia escrúpulos? ¡Acaba de matar a mas de 20 chicos! ¿Solo para llamar su atención? "¿¡Quién diablos eres!?"

"¿No te acuerdas de mí? Entiendo, nunca nos encontramos de frente, aunque debes recordar muy bien mi carta ¿No?"

"¿Tu... carta?" Sus ojos se ensancharon "No me digas…. ¡Tú eres-!"

"Así es" El espeso humo comenzó a alejarse dejando ver por completo la figura del chico y su sonrisa ensanchar "Mi nombre es Alonso" Sus ojos verdes bosque con pupilas parecidas a las de los gatos se estrecharon "Alonso di Rettile" El cabello negro soplaba con el viento "Heredero N°1 al puesto de Octavo jefe de la Famiglia Rettile"

"Tu enviaste esa carta… mandaste a tus hombres contra mis amigos… ¡Hiciste explotar todo esto con esos chicos en el interior!" Sintió la ira corriendo en su interior y no pudio controlar sus llamas que se activaron con la mayor fuerza posible iluminando todo a su alrededor "Tu…" Sus manos temblaron por la furia "¡Bastardo!"

El chico no pareció inmutarse, es mas, sonrió aun más "Eso es… ¡déjalo salir todo!"

"Dijiste que me dejarías en paz…. ¡Nos dejarías en paz a todos!"

"Si... pero cambie de planes" Sus ojos se tornaron purpura y en sus manos aparecieron llamas del mismo color "Creo que sería mejor para mi… si en vez de desaparecer de Japón, desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!" Corrió hacia el cargando las llamas en una sola de sus manos. Tsuna mismo estaba preparando para cargar contra él de la misma forma, eso hasta que una mano tomo la suya y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Rápidamente vio a Red atraparle y Shadow, ahora recuperada, creando una barrera para protegerle de las llamas de Alonso, las cuales fueron más fuertes que las de ella y la enviaron hacia atrás siendo atrapada a medias por Red

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" Red lo tomo a ambos por las muñecas y los hizo correr junto a él

"¡No!" Tsuna intento soltarse sin resultado "¡No los busca a Ustedes! ¡Esta tras de mí!"

Como siguieron huyendo un auto paro en frente de ellos, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió vieron a Nick en el interior "¡Suban! ¡Rápido!" Sin darle tiempo para objetar, Red metió a Tsuna en el asiento trasero junto a Shadow y él subió al copiloto

"¡Nick!" Shadow lucia completamente agotada "¿¡De donde sacaste el auto!? ¿¡Y como sabias que lo necesitábamos!?"

"Tengo mis trucos" Respondió como si nada "Vi el interior, nadie sobrevivió" Las lagrimas retenidas se posaron en su rostro "Natsu" Miro por el retrovisor "¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

"Esto es mi culpa" Respondió con los ojos siendo ocultos tras el flequillo "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Venia por mi!" Las lágrimas por fin se deslizaron por su rostro "¡TODO ES MI CULPA!" Oculto el rostro entre sus manos sollozando por unos cuantos minutos de silencio en el automóvil cuando sintió dos delgados pero cálidos brazos a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó así, su rostro escondido en el pecho de Shadow llorando sin poder detenerse, dejando todo salir. Su tristeza por la separación de su familia en tanto tiempo, las lagrimas retenidas en su interior desde que escapo de Namimori dejando todo atrás por un tiempo indeterminado sin siquiera despedirse, la culpa por la muerte de quienes ya consideraba su familia, la impotencia de no haberle dado su merecido a ese idiota y el miedo de que el peligro aun los acechara

"Tranquilo" Jamás creyó oír la voz de su 'tutora' tan suave como ahora, de seguro por el cansancio "Vamos a arreglar esto, nada es tu culpa"

"Si lo es" Lloró "Me buscaban a mi…" Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer "No podemos solucionarlo ¡Todos están muertos!"

Como Shadow intentaba consolarlo (cosa que no hacía por cualquiera) en sus brazos, Red retenía las lagrimas de querer escapar. Él había sido por así decirlo uno de los fundadores del equipo, él los reunió a todos y cada uno de ellos. Eran su familia ¿Cómo paso todo esto? "Natsu" Su voz se quebró "¿Por qué dices que venían por ti?" Nick le envió una mirada de advertencia.

Tsuna tardo en responder, tomando consuelo en el calor que la usualmente fría chica le entregaba "Ellos…" Tomo una respiración profunda intentando sacar su voz "Ellos atacaron a mis amigos… días antes de conocernos"

"¿Por qué?" Shadow le sostuvo cuando Nick dio una vuelta brusca "¿Qué tienen en tu contra?"

"Yo... no lo sé!" Lloro, quería tanto contarles sobre su papel en la mafia, su familia y todo lo demás. Pero no podía, no quería meterlos en más peligro que el actual, no quería que murieran por su culpa como todos los otros "¡Solo enviaron una carta de advertencia! ¡No los conozco!" Aunque no era toda la verdad tampoco era una completa mentira.

"Natsu, concéntrate" La voz de la castaña volvió a ser firme "Tu no pusiste la bomba, tu no la detonaste. Esto NO es tu culpa ¿Entendido?"

La miro sin comprender "¿Porqué… Porqué no estás furiosa!?" Dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos delante de ellos "¿¡Porque no lo están ustedes también!? ¡Todos están muertos por mi culpa! ¿¡Porque no me dejaron morir como ellos!?"

Shadow le tomo por los hombros "¿Sabes porque nos duele que ellos… estén…" Bajo la mirada sin querer terminar la frase "Es… porque ellos eran nuestra familia" Lo miro a los ojos "Así como tú" Tsuna vio sorprendido como sus ojos se encontraron vidriosos "Incluso si llevas menos tiempo con nosotros que ellos… tú también eres parte de nuestra familia"

Sintió las lagrimas amenazar con caer nuevamente y no sintió deseo de detenerlas, se abalanzo hacia ella atrapándola en un gran abrazo sorprendiéndola por unos segundos –Definitivamente las muestras de cariño a través del contacto no eran lo suyo- antes de devolverlo, sosteniéndolo nuevamente al dar otra vuelta.

Los pocos minutos que siguieron los pasaron planeando una vía de escape, escuchando los sollozos del castaño en la parte de atrás. Todos ellos tenían su cuota de peligro en sus vidas, incluso antes de llegar al refugio, por lo que pelear no les sería un gran problema, pero no sabían si Natsu podría, por lo que intentaban cada cual por si encontrar otra salida.

En un momento Red abrió sus ojos como platos mirando a Nick y luego a los dos de atrás antes de repetir la acción. Al ver su movimiento Nick aparto la mirada de la calle hacia su compañero "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nick…" Red arrastro las palabras "¿Dónde está Hime?"

Como si el tiempo se detuviera, Shadow y Tsuna miraron a Red con la misma sorpresa que él poseía. Con todo el desastre no habían recordado a la pequeña peli plata. Nick volvió la vista al frente del camino suspirando "Me encontré con ella fuera del edificio, estaba destrozada por la pérdida de Shiro por lo que le dije que se quedara escondida en un lugar cercano. Volveremos por ella en algún momento pronto"

"Nick" Shadow murmuro llamando la atención de los otros ocupantes del vehículo"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Los ojos purpura se dirigieron a la ventana de atrás "Ya nos encontraron, nos están siguiendo" Fiel a su palabra, una camioneta negra iba unos metros tras de ellos a la misma alta velocidad.

"Son rápidos" Red maldijo entre los dientes "Necesitamos desviarlos, Nick!"

"¡En eso estoy!" Dio una vuelta brusca entrando en un pasaje sin pavimentar

"¿Dónde nos llevas?" Shadow pregunto al no reconocer el lugar, por lo que Tsuna podía ver la chica estaba más cansada de los esperado al notar sus brazos aflojar su agarre sobre él

"Un pasaje a un bosque cercano" Respondió buscando por el retrovisor el vehículo tras de ellos. Suspiro con un poco de alivio al ver la luz al final del pasaje y los arboles a su alrededor "Creo que los perdimos"

"Gracias a Dios" Red sonrió con pesar "¿Creen que-?"

Tsuna no alcanzó a notar que si Red termino su frase o no, no sintió el golpe en la parte trasera ni la explosión que siguió luego de eso. No recordaba como el automóvil llego a estar de cabeza, ni como los brazos de Shadow apretaron a su alrededor protegiéndolo del impacto, tampoco reconocía los gritos a su alrededor y no entendía porque su visión se encontraba completamente en negro

No fue hasta que sintió la risa enloquecida recientemente conocida que obligo su cuerpo a reaccionar y sus ojos a abrirse. Una vez con sus parpados arriba no podía ver nada, alejándose del cuerpo de la chica mayor a él miro a su rostro arrugándose de dolor incluso en estado inconsciente. Dirigió su mirada a la cabeza de la morena donde la sangre caía deslizándose por la puerta en que choco y los pedazos de vidrio en sus brazos con los cuales lo resguardó del choque protegiéndolo del golpe.

Intento llamar por su nombre fallando miserablemente al sentir la garganta ronca por el humo que la explosión dejo. Miro a los asientos delanteros buscando a los ocupantes de estos. Ambos chicos estaban inconscientes seguramente un golpe en la cabeza como la chica. Movió a Red rezando en su mente por su reacción "Ni-ck…" Intento llamarle. Las lágrimas de desesperación brotaron en sus ojos al sentir al portador de la risa maniaca acercarse cada vez más a su ubicación "¡Por… favor!" Lloro sobre el chico "Des…pierten…" Se dirigió al pelirrojo a su lado y le sacudió con brusquedad "Re-d" Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas "Vamos… idiota… ¡Red!" Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Sus amigos estaban muertos y los que quedaban estaban heridos e inconscientes sin poder defenderse del maniático a unos metros de distancia. Sus llamas habían mejorado, pero no esperaba poder contra este tipo, se sentía tan malditamente débil y vulnerable ante la gran perdida y miedo que le poseía.

'' _Decimo…'_ Su cuerpo se tenso al reconocer el seudónimo, pero no en miedo al reconocer la voz como una completamente diferente a su atacante _'Decimo, levanta tu cabeza'_

Las lágrimas disminuyeron, pero no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Alzo la mirada conectando sus ojos con intensos dorados armados de tranquilidad y preocupación como el tiempo parecía detenerse "P-Primo…" Tartamudeo en incredulidad. Ajeno a él el anillo colgando en su cuello resplandecía considerablemente.

El hombre o espíritu frente a él pareció suavizar su mirada al posarla en sus ojos caramelo _'Decimo ¿Qué son esas lágrimas? ¿Por qué estas allí temblando en vez de salir a luchar?'_

"Primo…" Negó ferozmente con la cabeza "No… ¡No puedo!"

' _¿Por qué?'_

"Yo…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a dirigir la mirada a su antepasado, la vergüenza inundando su ser "¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte!"

'¿Eso es lo que crees?'

"¡Es así!" Se sintió horrible por gritar al hombre, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba furioso, triste, frustrado y miles de emociones mas en conflicto en su corazón. Necesitaba descargarlo con alguien "Todos… todos están muertos… ¡Y todo por mi culpa!"

'Sin embargo, no estás solo' Miro al rubio con sorpresa 'Mira a tu alrededor Decimo' Como el chico hizo caso lentamente, él continuo 'Nada de esto es tu culpa e incluso si tu lo crees así, no estás solo. No todos están muertos, ellos continúan luchando a tu lado incluso sabiendo que no les has contado la verdad completa' Vio como las lagrimas del chico regresaban a sus ojos 'Y todavía está tu familia esperando por tu regreso' Espero la reacción del chico. Quien cerró los ojos, las lagrimas deslizándose sin piedad por sus mejillas y los sollozos de forma audible '¿Piensas dejarlos esperando en vano?'

"Yo…" El chico le miro buscando una respuesta "Yo… no se qué hacer…" apretó su mano en el anillo bajo su camiseta "Quiero volver… con ellos… yo no… ¡no quiero que más de mis amigos mueran!" Afirmo mirando a los tres chicos a su alrededor "Nadie más… no quiero…" Lloró "Pero… ¡no hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡No puedo hacerle frente!" Sin esperarlo segundos después se encontraba frente al rostro de Primo quien le daba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

' _Decimo, mi descendiente'_ Puso su mano sobre el cabello de Tsuna dando al chico extraña calidez en el contacto fantasmal _'No te denigres como esto. Eres el primer descendiente de tan puro corazón y mas fuerte determinación que eh tenido. Has pasado tantas pruebas para alguien tan pequeño y reciente en este oscuro mundo…'_ Observo con cariño los ojos castaños del chico _'Has conseguido proteger a tu familia de tanto daño y enemigos poderosos ¿Por qué será diferente esta vez?'_ Como los ojos del más pequeño se ensancharon el cerro los suyos suavemente _'Eres poderoso, mucho más de lo que crees. Hay solo una forma en la que puedes defender a tus amigos y tú sabes cual es'_ Abrió los ojos mirando con firmeza al castaño ' _Lucha por quienes quieres Decimo, si no quieres más muertes… si no quieres perder a quienes amas. Entonces lucha, lucha por protegerlos. Destruye a quien desea hacerles daño, solo así terminara todo'_

"Yo…" El chico apenas podía articular palabra, conmovido por el pensar de su antecesor "No puedo matarle…"

El rubio sonrió con pesar _'Eso lo sé, tu corazón es demasiado puro para eso'_ Frunció el ceño _'Pero debes detenerle de alguna manera. Si no…'_

Tsuna asintió "Lo sé" Seco sus ojos con las mangas rasgadas y sucias de su playera "Primo…"

El otro asintió ' _Apresúrate, está llegando y tus amigos no despertaran en el corto plazo'_

Tsuna asintió con una mueca en su rostro _'_ No puedo matar a Alonso, eso es algo obvio, todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero no dejare que mate a nadie más, después de tantos años de estar solo… por fin tengo personas a mi alrededor que velan por mi y quiero devolverles el favor. ¡No dejare que acabe con mi familia! _'_ Pensó con determinación

' _Ya va siendo momento de que me vaya'_ Anuncio al ver la luz del anillo extinguirse _'Tú ya sabes que hacer, Decimo. Confió en ti' Tsuna_ asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro al ver su antepasado desvanecerse en el aire convirtiéndose en llamas del cielo

"Gracias, Primo" Frunció el ceño al regresar a la realidad donde la risa del maniaco volvía cada vez mas fuerte _'No puedo permanecer aquí dentro, hará explotar nuevamente el auto'_

* * *

"Vongola~" Alonso grito con voz cantarina "¿Dónde estás?" Rió "¡No tienes idea de cuánto te eh buscado!" Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver al castaño salir del vehículo dado vuelta "¡Ahí estas!" ¿¡Porque demoras tanto!?"

El castaño se puso metros frente a él metros de distancia sin alzar la mirada permaneciendo en silencio absoluto "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso el golpe afecto tu cabeza? ¿Por qué no contestas? Que mal educado eres" El pelinegro continuo parloteando sin notar el creciente resplandor del anillo ubicado en el dedo del castaño "¡Vamos! ¡Habla!"

El más pequeño gruño "Bastardo…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" Puso una mano en su oído inclinando la cabeza "No pude oírte"

"Dije…" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el puño del castaño estaba a centímetros de distancia del rostro del peli negro "¡Que eres un bastardo!" Con sus llamas activadas y ojos ardiendo en ira puso toda su fuerza en el puño esperando el choque en la cara del chico mayor. Sorpresa fue cuando a milímetros de este, su puño choco con algo más _'¿Una… barrera!?'_

El pelinegro sonrió "Je" El castaño fue goleado por una barrera invisible a metros del otro cayendo en el suelo y rodando a unos cuantos metros del vehículo "Veo que no eres muy observador que digamos" Comento sin moverse de su lugar con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro "Antes de atacar deberías darte cuenta del poder de tu enemigo ¿No crees?" Se burlo como el castaño intentaba ponerse de pie "Mis llamas son de color índigo, sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?"

"Niebla…" Gruño antes de toser con fuerza

"Exacto" Levanto una de sus manos al nivel del rostro sonriendo "Mis llamas son del tipo niebla" activo sus llamas cambiando sus ojos al mismo color "Y así mismo como la chica de antes yo también puedo crear barreras y toda clase de objetos ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

' _Es como Mukuro y Chrome…'_ Sus ojos se estrecharon "Significa…"

"¡Que no podrás acabar conmigo!" Como alzó sus manos el piso bajo él tembló rompiéndose a la mitad "No importa lo que hagas" Fuego acorralo al castaño "¡No podrás escapar de mi ilusión!"

'Mierda' Maldijo entre dientes como las llamas comenzaban a quemarle 'Es solo una ilusión. ¡Es solo una ilusión!' Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en salir de ella, pero por más que lo intentara las llamas del fuego seguían quemando su piel _'¿Qué… ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¡No es solo una ilusión!'_

"¿¡Que ocurre Vongola!? ¡No me digas que no te gusta el fuego!"

' _Esto es malo…. Yo no… ¡no puedo salir!'_ Gruño cuando sus rodillas cedieron, sus pulmones tapados en humo _'¡No puedo respirar!_ ' Tosió

"¡Sabia que vencerte sería fácil! ¡Pero no tanto!" El pelinegro rió "¡Y pensar que ni siquiera Byakuran pudo vencerte!"

' _¿Byakuran? ¿Cómo... cómo lo conoce?'_ Tosió sin aliento tapando su nariz ' _¿¡Que hago!?'_

" _¡Déjale en paz!" Escucho una voz a sus espaldas antes de que el fuego se detuviera. Volteo la cabeza encontrándose con Nick apuntando una pistola en Alonso. Seguramente obra de Shadow, ella solía robarlas a los oficiales._

"Nick…" Murmuro su nombre "Red..." vio al otro chico correr hacia él y arrodillarse para intentar levantarle, sus llamas ya se habían apagado hace minutos y por alguna razón no lograba reactivarlas '¿Qué está pasando?'

"Tch" Alonso arrugo el ceño "¿Por qué no dejan de molestar? ¡Estamos en medio de algo!" Rugió tomando metiendo su mano entre la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Todo fue un borrón para él. En un segundo todo parecía detenerse en su lugar y al siguiente Alonso tenía un arma en su poder y en la frente de Nick, entre sus ojos, un agujero del que una gota de sangre se deslizaba hacia abajo por su nariz, su cuerpo dejándose caer con un ruido sordo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Red apretó aún más su agarre sobre él y en el shock pudo escuchar también gritos femeninos. Giro la cabeza esperando ver a Shadow, pero en su lugar, encontró una atónita Hime mirando desde la distancia. Sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas corrieron como ríos por sus rojizas mejillas, sus manos tapando su boca en la incredulidad y sus piernas sin fuerzas dejándola caer en el frio suelo.

"Estúpida escoria" Dirigió sus ojos a la chica peli-blanca "¿Por qué no dejan de estorbar?" Levanto su arma dispuesto a apretar el gatillo.

"¡No!" Tsuna vio con impotencia como la bala se incrusto en el estómago de la chica creando rápidamente un charco de sangre a su alrededor mientras intentaba tapar la herida

"¡Hime!" Red corrió hacia la más pequeña para ayudarla, fallando miserablemente cuando la tercera bala impacto en su pierna derecha.

Alonso sonrió sádicamente viendo al pelirrojo caer al suelo, su arma todavía levantada, ahora apuntando al castaño con la cabeza baja. Puso su dedo en gatillo "Morir"

* * *

"Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho, sé que activé mis llamas y de alguna manera fui capaz de tirar la pistola de sus manos, pero aun podía activar sus llamas. Luchamos por un buen rato e incluso recuerdo una gran explosión que provocó un incendio en el bosque. Después todo es borroso, recuerdo el fuego a nuestro alrededor y… mi cuerpo dolía demasiado, cada musculo y hueso… apenas podía moverme. Sé que en algún momento él logro dar un gran golpe en mi cabeza, también había mucha sangre. Caí en el suelo y lo único que recuerdo ver antes de la oscuridad… fue la sonrisa de ese bastardo" Cerro los ojos "Cuando desperté… estaba tumbado en una camilla en la 'enfermería' de Vindice, con Bermudas a mi lado. Él dijo que me encontraron en el lugar de la lucha casi muerto, solo unos segundos más y no la habría contado" Sonrió sin humor "El resto tú ya lo sabes, estuve en coma durante unos 3 meses, me metí en Vindice para encontrar más información sobre Rettile, Checkerface se autonombro mi tutor, etc, etc, etc. Un día uno de los subordinados de Bermudas que estaba encargado de cuidar de los chicos le informo que había un sospechoso en la escuela y yo fui a verles, desde entonces ya es historia" Miro a su tutor esperando una respuesta de él, sin recibir nada a cambio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que él otro procesaba toda la información obtenida cuando las manos del castaño pasaron de naranja a negro apagando su única fuente de luz.

"¿Dame-Tsuna?"

"Volvieron mis llamas negras"

"O sea…"

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido que la oscuridad escondía la humedad en sus ojos "Ya podemos salir"

* * *

¿Muy mal? Lo sé (Hay cosas que quedaron no muy explicadas ¡Se verán luego!)

Cumplí con la meta, más de 10.000 palabras (¡Quiero mi alfajor!) pero lamentablemente estoy en vacaciones de invierno así que debo esperar a volver (No hay alfajor... ;n;)

En total fueron 12.920 palabras, según wattpad. Aunque en word salian 13.224 u3ú

¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!


	25. Chapter 25: Recaudar información

_**CAPITULO 25:**_ **Recaudar i** **nformación**

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo ¿Quieres decir que tienes casi toda la información sobre la Famiglia Rettile, pero no dirás nada?"

"Exacto"

"¿Sabes que estás encerrada en la Mansión de una Famiglia enemiga?"

"Enemigos míos no son, son de Rettile"

"Eres una Rettile"

La chica resoplo "Un apellido no es nada"

Tsuna suspiro al otro lado del espejo "Reborn, ¿Por qué Hayato y Takeshi están haciendo el interrogatorio?"

"Nono pidió personalmente que la Décima generación se hiciera cargo de ella ya que no sentía ningún peligro de su persona"

Tsuna arrugo la nariz "Y ellos están allí… ¿Por qué…?" Arrastro las palabras

Reborn sonrió "Hayato se ofreció gritando que era tu mano derecha y como tal debía tratar con algo tan importante para su jefe como la interrogación de un peligroso sospechoso enemigo de la Famiglia Vongola"

"Yo no le veo lo tan peligroso" Comento secamente viendo a su guardián de la tormenta perder los estribos "¿Y Takeshi…?" Observo al pelinegro sostener al otro cuando intento atacar a la chica que ni siquiera se inmuto "Olvídalo"

Reborn asintió "Es el único que logra detenerlo" Lo miro de reojo "Claro, a excepción de ti"

"Y de ti" Tsuna sonrió con una gota de sudor "¿Sabes? Cuando regrese creí que había algo diferente en ellos. La seriedad con la que estaban a punto de luchar contra el falso Alonso…"

"No te dejes engañar Dame-Tsuna, tus guardianes han madurado en gran manera durante tu ausencia" Regaño

"Lo sé" Suspiro el castaño enviando una extraña y débil sonrisa a sus amigos a través del vidrio "Es solo que… me dio miedo pensar que tanto habían madurado"

Antes de que el Hitman pudiera reaccionar, él ya estaba saliendo del cuarto oscuro "¡Iré a hablar con Nono, avísame si ocurre algo!"

El pelinegro gruño volteándose a ver nuevamente el espectáculo tras el cristal. El peli plata había vuelto a concentrarse e intentaba sacar la información que se solicitó. Estrecho sus ojos como la chica se negaba a hablar, si esto seguía así… tendría que tomas medidas.

* * *

"¿Querías hablar conmigo Nipote?" Ojos cansados se volvieron hacia él

Asintió tomando asiento en el lintel de la ventana que daba al jardín, un habito que había tomado en los últimos días que se habían estado alojando en la mansión. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el escape de la Mansión Rettile, nadie había salido gravemente herido y los que tuvieron que visitar la enfermería Vongola solo era por rasguños o leves golpes que sufrieron.

Cuando Tsuna llego a la mansión con Reborn, fue informado de la situación de sus amigos y la aparente autodestrucción de la Mansión Rettile _'No sabemos que paso, cuando íbamos a metros de distancia simplemente exploto de la nada'_ había dicho Dino. Los investigadores de Vongola no habían conseguido nada del lugar. Desde ese día no había tenido más noticias de Rettile ni sus herederos más que la chica castaña encerrada actualmente en la sala de interrogatorios que negaba a dar cualquier información, al contrario de cómo había acordado en el bosque aquel día, a Tsuna se le negó cualquier contacto con ella.

Red y Hime fueron llamados por Checkerface dos días después de lo ocurrido, dijeron a Tsuna que volverían luego de hablar con él para pasar el rato juntos. Desde ese día aún no han regresado.

Varia salió de la mansión hace 2 días a una nueva misión de Nono, al parecer varias Famiglias aliadas están teniendo problemas y se están volviendo contra Vongola, era necesario demostrarles porque es la Famiglia más grande del bajo mundo.

Tsuna había querido enviar a sus amigos de vuelta a Japón lo antes posible, pero ellos se negaron. Además, Reborn le dijo que hay más posibilidades de que los ataquen lejos de él que más cerca, por lo que, tras unas muy locas e increíbles historias al teléfono, lograron inventarles excusas tanto a sus padres como al colegio de porque no podrían llegar al país. Y gracias a eso pospusieron su regreso al menos por unos cuantos días más.

"Solo quería preguntar si ya encontraron algo en los escombros de Rettile"

El hombre mayor suspiro "No, aun nada. Al menos nada importante, solo trozos de maquinaria y esas cosas"

"Ya veo… ¿Y sobre Emily o Alonso?"

"Mucho menos suerte. Solo tenemos lo dicho por tus amigos, los aprendices de Checkerface. Alonso estaba de viaje un poco lejos, pero ni siquiera la dirección hemos podido encontrar, realmente son personas muy inteligentes y precavidos. No dejaron ninguna pista" Observo al chico asentir y suspirar luego de un largo momento de silencio. Se acomodó en su asiento "Nipote" Llamo su atención cuando este volteo "¿Qué ocurre? No viniste solo por eso ¿Cierto?"

El castaño le miro a los ojos por unos segundos antes de suspirar y volver su atención al jardín "Nada se te pasa ¿Verdad, abuelo?"

El anciano rio "Por supuesto que no, llevo más en este negocio de lo que piensas" Sus ojos se dirigieron únicamente a él "¿Entonces?"

El chico volvió a suspirar por casi décima vez desde que entro en su oficina "Estoy aburrido"

El hombre parpadeo "¿Disculpa?"

"Estoy aburrido" Repitió. Observo al anciano que lo miraba sin comprender "Ya sé, suena y es estúpido. Pero así estoy"

"Así que… ¿estas aburrido?" Intento dar sentido a la situación ganando una pequeña sonrisa del menor que asintió "¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros "No lo sé" Miro al jardín "Talvez el estar tanto tiempo en misiones para Vindice me hizo alguien más activo. Para estar todo el día aquí encerrado sin nada que hacer…"

Nono cerro los ojos sonriendo "Entiendo" Pasaron los próximos minutos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Nono firmando sus papeles mientras Tsuna balanceaba sus pies por fuera de la ventana "¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" Nono le saco de sus pensamientos

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Rettile ¿Qué harás ahora?"

El castaño miro sus pies en movimiento "No lo sé" Admitió "Creí que con todo lo aprendido… podría hacerle frente a Alonso, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención

Apretó sus puños "Pero apenas pude hacerle frente a su hermana. No se… no sé si pueda hacerle frente a Alonso... incluso pudiendo controlar diversas llamas yo…"

"Nipote" Tsuna se negó a mirarlo "No te hagas ese daño" Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él poniendo una cálida mano en su hombro "Todo en esta vida tiene solución Nipote, incluso cuando pareciera que no. Tus amigos, han estado esforzándose en mejorar mucho desde que te fuiste, todos lo han hecho. No estás solo, no debes enfrentarte a ellos solo. No tienes por qué temer"

"Ellos podrían lastimarlos" Murmuro recordando aquel fatídico día hace un año "Podrían matarlos"

Nono hizo una mueca "No puedo decirte que no, porque sé que sería mentir" Poso sus ojos en el hermoso paisaje afuera "Pero eso no quiere decir que deban hacerlo. Tengo plena confianza en que podrás contra ellos, sé que podrás proteger a la Famiglia y a tus amigos"

"Sigo teniendo dudas sobre eso" Admitió el castaño con pesar, pero de todos modos envió una cálida sonrisa al hombre mayor "Pero gracias de todos modos, abuelito"

El hombre sonrió golpeando suavemente los hombros del castaño "Todo por ti, Nipote" Se alejó yendo a su escritorio mientras apuntaba la puerta "Ahora sal, este aburrido lugar no es el mejor para levantar los ánimos. Ve con tus amigos e intenta relajarte un poco, te hace mucha falta"

"No soy el único" Sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando volteo nuevamente, suavizando sus ojos al hombre firmando documentos "Abuelito" Llamo ganando su atención "Gracias" El otro simplemente sonrió asintiendo.

Salió del despacho metido en sus pensamientos, camino por largos pasillos de la mansión dirigiéndose inconscientemente al comedor. Se sorprendió al escuchar voces dentro, sobre todo ya que pertenecían a sus dos guardianes que se suponían estaban en el interrogatorio "¿Hayato? ¿Takeshi?" Abrió la puerta su curiosidad ganando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con él cual sea la discusión que tenían murió enseguida.

"¡Juudaime! / ¡Tsuna!" Ambos sonrieron a su manera. Él castaño sonrió

"Hey chicos" Saludo cerrando la puerta tras de sí "Creí que seguirían en la sala de interrogatorios"

"Deberíamos" Takeshi sonrió ganando una mirada molesta de Hayato

"Pero Reborn-san nos envió fuera"

"¿Reborn?" Algo en su Intuición golpeaba su cabeza "¿Qué dijo exactamente?"

Hayato paso a ser un poco nervioso, seguramente por el ceño fruncido de su jefe "Dijo que no estábamos logrando grandes progresos, así que nos envió fuera. Dijo que seguiríamos más tarde" Dudo por un segundo "¿Hicimos mal, Juudaime?" Junto a él Takeshi miraba confundido

Tsuna suspiro "No" El ceño aun oscuro "Pero creo que no solo fue por eso que lo hizo"

* * *

"No suelo ser muy simpático cuando estoy interrogando a las personas" El pelinegro anuncio estrechando los ojos con una inocente, pero peligrosa sonrisa "Así que no pienses que lo seré contigo"

"No, de eso me doy cuenta" La chica gimió cuando su brazo hizo un sonido extraño "¿¡Porque esto de nuevo!?"

"Quiero información y la obtendré de una forma u otra"

"¿¡No has pensando en pedirle a la gente 'por favor'!?"

El solo sonrió con negando con la cabeza "Ese no es mi estilo" Golpeo la cabeza de la chica con el suelo "Ahora habla"

"No"

Frunció el ceño "¿De verdad quienes que te de un disparo en medio de los ojos? Parecías tener una pisca de sinceridad en el bosque cuando gritaste que querías acabar con esos bastardos ¿Acaso era mentira?"

"¡No estaba mintiendo! ¡Odio a esos dos!"

"¿Entonces?"

"No voy a darte la información" Grito cuando su muñeca se dobló dando un aspecto extraño

"No juegues conmigo" La voz infantil de hace un momento se volvió oscura haciéndole temblar

"No estoy jugando" Tartamudeo "No te daré la información a ti, ni a ninguno de los que ya han venido" Le miro por el rabillo de los ojos "Pero si la quieren, quiero hablar a solas con el Nono y el Décimo Vongola. A solas" Repitió decidida. Reborn gruño antes de golpear la cabeza de la chica en el suelo dejándola inconsciente.

Salió de la habitación dando una señal a los guardias de turno "Llévenla a su celda" Sin esperar confirmación camino a paso lento por el pasillo gruñendo para sí mismo. Luego de escuchar la historia de su alumno lo menos que quería era que este se acercara a uno de los bastardos Rettile, pero la chica no les estaba dando mayor opción, era eso o torturarla, no sonaba nada mal para él, pero seguramente para el castaño sí "Malditos bastardos…"

* * *

"¿Quiere hablar conmigo?" Tsuna casi se atragante con la comida. Actualmente eran en el comedor junto a nono, sus guardianes y los amigos del castaño junto a sus guardianes. Les era extraño poder juntarse todos al mismo tiempo, pero este era uno de esos momentos en que se daba la ocasión. La única que faltaba era Nana que fue de paseo con el idiota de Iemitsu y los Shimon junto con el jefe de Cavallone, que atendían los asuntos de sus respectivas Famiglias.

"Contigo y con Nono, a solas" Contesto sin abrir los ojos desde su posición en la pared al lado de la puerta, su apetito perdido desde hace ya un buen rato

Nono miro a su nieto y luego al Hitman respectivamente hasta terminar su mirada nuevamente en el menor "A mí no me importa, la decisión final es tuya, Nipote"

"¡Yo quiero!" El chico salto de su asiento golpeando ambas manos en la mesa con más entusiasmo del que esperaba mostrar "Perdón, quiero decir, si está bien con Ud. Entonces no me importa" Intento corregir sus palabras viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de todo el mundo, excepto su tutor que solo fruncía el ceño.

"No esperaba tanto entusiasmo" Kyoko murmuro a Haru que asintió rápidamente

"Nipote ¿Estás seguro?" Nono dudo

"¡Si!" Puso en su mano en cuello frunciendo el ceño "Es decir, si es la única forma en la que dará información…"

Mukuro sonrió "Solo estas buscando excusas"

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome regaño

"No es mi culpa estar tan aburrido" Cayo en su asiento sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, codos en la mesa "Después de tanto ajetreo con Vindice es aburrido estar sin hacer nada…"

"Deberían dejarme interrogar a mi" Mukuro sonrió "Apuesto a que le saco toda la información en menos de un segundo"

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome suspiro rendida

"¡Apuesto a que Hibari demora menos que él!" Ryohei medio susurro a Takeshi que sonrió en respuesta

"¿Cuál de los dos torturaría mejor?" Ambos rieron mirando a los dos mencionados que los fulminaban con la mirada

"Obviamente yo sería el mejor" Mukuro movió su cabello "Después de todo incluso soy capaz de torturar la mente de la querida alondra ¿No es así?" De la nada creo una flor de sakura poniéndola frente al otro que en un segundo había sacado sus tonfas y golpeo en pleno la flor

"Kamikorosu"

Tsuna sonrió mientras veía a sus… em... amigos, comenzar una pelea en frente de la novena generación, en la que su líder masajeaba su frente mientras algunos de sus guardianes intentaban inútilmente ocultar sus sonrisas a los actos de mal comportamiento de sus cargos. Observo a sus propios guardianes, mientras que Hibari y Mukuro luchaban sobre la mesa arruinando toda la comida, las chicas habían logrado salvar las suyas y de los niños, Haru animándoles a luchar junto a Lambo, Takeshi y Ryohei, estos últimos haciendo apuestas 'discretamente'. Chrome suspiraba pesadamente cansada de las estupideces del otro al lado de Kyoko que veía con preocupación, pero una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente acostumbrada en el último tiempo de todo eso. Volteo la mirada esperando ver a su fiel mano derecha gritando a los chicos por su mal comportamiento frente a él, pero en lugar de eso lo encontró silencioso sin prestar demasiada atención a la lucha frente a ellos "¿Hayato?"

El peli plata dirigió la mirada rápidamente haciéndose preguntar al castaño si le había dolido el cuello "¿Si, Juudaime?"

Frunció el ceño "¿Ocurre algo? Pareces pensativo"

"¿Eh? Oh, no es nada. No se preocupe por mi"

Sonrió "Claro que me preocupo por ti, recuerda que eres mi amigo ¿No? ¿Entonces?"

El otro lo proceso un momento con los ojos abiertos, entonces bajo la mirada "Juudaime…" Murmuro "¡Pido permiso para preguntar algo fuera del tema!" Cerro los ojos esperando la reacción de su jefe

"Emm" Tsuna tropezó con las palabras sorprendido "Permiso… ¿concedido?"

"¿¡Cómo consiguió sus llamas negras!?"

El castaño abrió los ojos "¿Eh?"

"Me ha tenido muy confundido por un tiempo, según lo que tengo entendido de lo que Bermudas-san explico a nosotros en el asunto de los representantes cuando se rompió la maldición, las llamas negras vienen del sufrimiento u odio del individuo ¿No es así?"

"Em… si, algo así entendí" Respondió confundido pero una parte de él odiaba a donde estaba llegando todo eso "¿Por qué?"

"¿Entonces cómo es que usted logro tener las suyas?" El peli plata sintió horrible luego de preguntar, realización golpeándolo al ver el sentimiento en los ojos de su jefe

"Fueron… fueron duros meses" Respondió nada más escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo "Supongo que eso sirvió para que Bermudas sacara llamas negras de mi" Termino el ultimo bocado de su plato dejándolo limpio "Ya termine, con permiso" Se levantó "Lo esperare en su estudio" Hablo al oído de Nono que asintió, sin verlo realmente a los ojos antes de salir

"Juudaime" Alcanzo oír a Hayato murmurar débilmente antes de cerrar las puertas tras de él

* * *

' _¿Estás seguro de esto chico? Aún podemos dar marcha atrás' La persona a su lado hablaba_

' _Seguro' Respondió con la voz entrecortada y jadeante, sus brazos tapando sus ojos, todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, dificultad para respirar 'Es necesario… para poder vencerle. Quiero… ¡Quiero protegerles!'_

' _Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien' Suspiro agarrando uno de los brazos del chico y amarrándolo al costado de la camilla 'Tanto que no sé si esto funcionara'_

' _Funcionara, tiene que hacerlo' Cerro con fuerza los ojos al ser tomada su otra mano, la luz blanca segando su visión._

' _Eso espero' Escucho los pasos del hombre a su lado, la luz cada vez más cerca 'Sabes que dolerá'_

' _Si, Bermudas ya me lo advirtió' Sintió la correa ser presionada alrededor de su abdomen, ahora desnudo, su cuerpo siendo tapado nada más que por su ropa interior._

 _El sonido de una puerta abrirse al fondo de la habitación llamo su atención '¿Está todo listo Jager?'_

' _Si señor' Los pequeños pasos se acercaban_

' _¿Estás listo mocoso?'_

 _Abrió sus ojos esforzándose contra la resplandeciente luz frente a él 'Como nunca'_

' _Jager… activa la maquina'_

 _La oscuridad llenó su visión_

Salió de su mente como llego frente al despacho de Nono. Sus ojos posados en la perilla en su mano mientras su mente se encuentra en otro lugar.

Quito su mano de su lugar y la apretó contra su pecho en el lugar donde el anillo Vongola se encontraba, luego de unos minutos dio la media vuelta siguiendo su camino cada vez más lejos de la puerta, su lugar de destino cambiando repentinamente a uno más alejado donde hace días no se le dejaba ir.

Cuando la Intuición llama, hay que contestar.

* * *

Golpeo sus pies en la muralla sin importarle el llevar falda, su aburrimiento sacando lo peor de ella. No es como que haya mucho que hacer en un lugar cerrado sin nada más que una cama de piedra ¿Verdad?

Claro, salvas a su heredero y te meten a un calabozo. Cuanta lógica

Como estaba a punto de volver a dormir pasos se escucharon en su dirección. Había aprendido que los guardias no pasaban mucho tiempo dentro de los calabozos, sino que se paraban en la puerta trasera que era la única forma de salir del lugar. Sin ventanas, razón por la que estaba todo oscuro.

El que vinieran a dentro solo podía significar dos cosas. Una, ya era tiempo de otro inútil interrogatorio o dos, era hora de esa cosa extraña a la que ellos llamaban comida, sinceramente, si eso se mueve, no puede ser comestible ¿O sí?

"Por favor, díganme que es la primera opción" Hablo a si misma gruñendo

"Eso depende de que opciones hablemos" La voz de un cierto castaño llamo su atención lanzando una mirada a los barrotes, donde dos perlas caramelo podían apreciarse

"Vongola" Respiro sorprendida

"Supe que querías discutir conmigo y Nono a solas. Él no está aquí, pero supongo que conmigo bastara por el momento" Levanto una bolsa que tenía colgando de su mano "¿Podemos hablar?"

* * *

"Eres alguien muy extraño" Tsuna miro a la chica a su lado mientras masticaba unos dangos "Sentarte aquí conmigo dentro de mi celda y para variar traerme comida… ¿Por cierto, que es esto?"

"Son dangos, son japoneses"

Ella levanto una ceja "¿Dónde conseguiste comida japonesa?"

"Los chefs"

Rodó los ojos "Por supuesto"

Sonrió "También traje sushi, mi amigo hizo esta mañana para el desayuno y… digamos que se emocionó un montón"

"¿Sushi?" Sus ojos parecieron brillar "Hace tantos años que no como sushi" Menciono con nostalgia

"¿Habías comido antes? No sabía que en Italia había tiendas de sushi" Murmuro sorprendido

"No sé si hay aquí" Comenzó a comer otro dango "Pero mi mamá era mitad japonesa, por lo que vivíamos allí la mayoría del tiempo visitando a mi abuela materna"

"Así que… eres parte japonesa?"

"Se supone"

"No entiendo nada" La chica levanto una ceja "Es decir, cuando estas con los otros no dices casi nada y cuando te preguntan te pones a la defensiva ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?"

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos minutos "No lo sé" Se encogió de hombros "No tengo idea de porqué, pero me das más confianza. Dentro de la mansión no tenía mucha libertad que digamos, tenía que escabullirme para salir a otras habitaciones y me costó mucho recaudar información sobre Vongola. Las únicas personas que pude encontrar fueron a Vongola Primo, Nono y el próximo jefe, es decir, tú. ¡AH! Y claro, tu tutor espartano, Reborn. Para mí los demás son completos desconocidos, no es como que pueda confiar en ellos así nada más, es la mafia después de todo"

El miro su regazo "Entiendo" Sus ojos se abrieron "¡Pero aun sabiendo de Reborn no le dijiste!"

Ella le envió una mirada de póker "Me inmovilizo en el suelo, por segunda vez. Y me apunto con su pistola, ¡Por segunda vez!" levanto los brazos de forma exagerada "¿¡Quien confía así!?"

"Buen punto" Le cayó una gota de sudor ' _Después de todo es Reborn'_ Negó con la cabeza "De todos modos, ¿Eso significa que si me contaras a mí la información que dijiste?"

Ella asintió sonriendo "Supongo..."

"¿Y porque querías a Nono?"

"Creí que sería lo correcto hablar también con el actual jefe, pero supongo que estará bien contarte a ti nada más, tu puedes decirle luego"

* * *

"Nipote" Nono frunció el ceño "¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que estarías aquí y no te encontrabas cuando termine de comer"

"Lo siento abuelito. Estaba ocupado con un asunto" Se disculpó entrando en el despacho

"¿Un asunto?" Levanto una ceja

El asintió "Estaba ayudando con la recolecta de información" Sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre quien frunció el ceño

"Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ella, Nipote ¡es peligroso!"

"Ya sé lo que me dijeron tú y Reborn, pero también recuerdo que dijiste que dejarías su interrogatorio en manos de la Décima generación Vongola, por lo cual como el Capo de la Décima generación Vongola, creo que es parte de mi deber el sacar la información requerida"

Por casi dos minutos las miradas de ambos cielos se encontraron de forma desafiante hasta que el Noveno se rindió, suspirando y masajeando el puente de su nariz "No sé qué te hicieron o enseñaron en Vindice, o si fue su entrenamiento espartano pero cada vez discutir contigo es tan difícil como discutir con Reborn"

Tsuna sonrió con orgullo "Un poco de ambos, aunque creo que más obra de Reborn"

"Solo a mí se me ocurre enviarte a un tutor tan espartano y mala influencia como él" El anciano sonrió aun molesto "¡Bien! ¡Estas fuera de problemas por verla y tienes libre de hacer lo que quieras con este caso!"

"¡Gracias abuelito!"

Nono sonrió con cariño "Lo que sea por ti, Nipote" Luego sus ojos se estrecharon "Ahora… cuéntame sobre esa información"

* * *

"Nat-chan" Alguien sacudió su cuerpo "¡Nat-chan!" Como la voz femenina susurraba otra resopló irritada y de un solo movimiento su cara estaba estampada en el suelo "¡Pinki-chan!"

"Ugh…" Levanto la cara del piso mirando arriba en las dos figuras escondidas en la oscuridad del cuarto "¿Hime? ¿Red?" Encendió sus llamas del cielo en una mano ganando más luz "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¡Ohayo!" Hime saludaba con una gran sonrisa "Vinimos a visitarte como prometimos"

"¿A visitarme?" Miro al reloj digital en su mesita de noche "¿A las… cuatro de la mañana?"

"¿¡Cuatro!?" Red tomo el reloj en sus manos "¡Hime! ¡Dijiste que eran las 10 de la noche!"

"Upsiii"

"¡Nada de 'upsiii'!"

El castaño les miro fastidiado "¿Podrían bajar la voz? No somos los únicos en la mansión ya saben"

"¡Perdón!" Susurraron mirando con dagas el uno al otro

' _Nunca cambian…'_ Cambio su mirada a una seria "¿Entonces? ¿Van a decirme cómo es que están vivos?" Pregunto sentándose en la cama

"Vaya eso duele" Red hizo un gesto agarrándose el corazón "Suena como que nos quisieras muertos"

"¡No digas eso! Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir"

Red sonrió "Ya lo sé, no seas tan gruñón ¿Qué paso con el pequeño cachorro asustadizo que encontré muerto de hambre en la calle hace años?"

"Te eh dicho que no me trates como un perro ¡Y no hubiera estado muerto de hambre si no hubieras robado mi comida!"

"Y sigues con eso ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?"

"¡Porque tú siempre llegas a ese tema!"

"Hombres, no se ven en años y siguen peleando por lo mismo" Hime murmuro a sí misma, su voz llena de nostalgia. Miro el calendario en la pared de la habitación ' _Mañana será un día duro ¿Eh?'_ Trago toda su amargura y envió una radiante sonrisa al castaño "¡Nat-chan! Supe por Sensei-chan que sacaste información de la chica ¿Es cierto?"

Los otros dejaron de pelear "Si, es verdad. Fui a su celda y nos pusimos a conversar"

"Lo dices demasiado casual" Comento el otro a su lado

"¿A conversar?" Incluso con la sonrisa un poco forzosa en su rostro, algo en su interior le molestaba "¿Te sentaste con ella a conversar? Sabes que podría intentar matarte"

"No lo hará" Su híper intuición golpeo en su cabeza, pero al no sentir peligro a su alrededor intento ignorarla, lástima que desde hace un tiempo no podía lograr algo así

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" La voz seria de la peli-plata le dejo sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego su propia voz cambio a una más determinada

"Híper intuición" La chica frunció el ceño al voltear la mirada. La habitación quedando en un silencio incómodo.

Desde un rincón Red vio la interacción de sus dos 'Hermanitos' en silencio. La híper intuición del chico no era algo para tomar a la ligera, incluso Shadow en su tiempo de ladrones le había comentado sobre lo útil que los instintos del castaño eran, claro que en ese tiempo no sabían realmente cuánto. Si el castaño decía que confiaba en la chica, él tendría que confiar en su hermanito también.

Pero tampoco podía hacerse ojos ciegos a la realidad. La chica Rettile podría ser solo una trampa, podría estar a favor de Alonso al igual que Emily y esperar el momento para atacar. Además… podía entender los sentimientos en conflicto de la peli-plata, la Famiglia Rettile les había quitado mucho, en muchos sentidos, solo que el castaño no lo sabía.

"No puedes fiarte solo de eso" Hime negó con la cabeza "Debes tener más cuidado. Por más ojitos de cachorro que te pongan un Rettile es un Rettile, no puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos"

Tsuna levanto una ceja _'¿Ojitos de cachorro?'_ Sin querer una imagen de Alonso poniendo los ojitos vino a su cabeza _'¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!'_ Negó internamente con la cabeza intentando borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente "Hime, no digas eso. Sabes que odio a Rettile, no confiaría en uno de ellos a menos que tuviera total certeza de que no es peligroso"

Ella solo resoplo "Espero que luego no te arrepientas" Diciendo eso salió de la habitación del castaño "Iré por unos dulces a la cocina de Vongola, ¡nos vemos luego! No te demores Red"

"Si, si" Ambos vieron como la chica desaparecía detrás de la puerta en silencio. Red se volvió hacia el menor alborotando su cabello "No pongas esa cara, ya sabes cómo es de obstinada cuando la contradicen, ¡es mujer!"

"Si Shadow te escuchara te mataría" Murmuro el castaño sin expresión haciendo estremecerse al pelirrojo.

"Si..." Suspiro de forma dramática "De todos modos, por ahora supongo que deberé volver con cara de idiota"

"Ese 'cara de idiota' que llamas, podría matarte sin siquiera moverse" Sonrió a la cara indignada del otro

"Vaya, cuanta fe en mi" Puso una mano en su pecho "Me siento honrado señor Vongola"

Tsuna rio y golpeo a su amigo en el hombro "No me llames así"

Red suspiro nuevamente sentándose al lado del moreno, paso un brazo por sus hombros "Y pensar que el pequeño cachorrito terminaría siendo un jefe mafioso de la Famiglia más poderosa de todas. Realmente, nunca lo vi venir"

"¡Que ya no me llames así!"

"Tsuna" El castaño miro sorprendido al chico mayor, nunca solía llamarlo por su nombre aun siendo el único en el refugio que lo conocía "Intenta tener cuidado ¿sí?" Continuo antes de que el otro pudiera interrumpirlo "Sé que confías en tu Híper intuición, Shadow lo hacía y yo también lo hago. Pero eso no significa que debas relajarte demasiado en su presencia, podría estar buscando algo más en ti. Desde ahora Emily informara a Alonso de tu salvada de la muerte, no creo que el este muy feliz" Tsuna hizo una mueca asintiendo brevemente " Vendrá por ti, quizás no ahora ni en unos días más, pero volverá y tendrás que estar preparado" Sonrió con pesar revolviendo su cabello "Estaremos viniendo a entrenar contigo y tus guardianes, no sabemos mucho de estos poderes todavía, pero siendo usuarios de Tormenta y Lluvia tal vez podamos ayudarlos un poco"

"Si… aunque ten cuidado con Hayato, si te ve como un oponente fuerte usara toda su fuerza. También cuídate mucho de Mukuro y Hibari, no los provoques"

Red le miro confundido "¿Por qué Mukuro y los demás con nombres y al otro con apellido?"

Se encogió de hombros "Porque Hibari querrá matarme siempre que le llame kyoya y no quiero volver a entrar en coma"

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de todo esto?" La pelinegra miro por el enorme ventanal sin prestar realmente su atención al paisaje frente a ella "Si esperamos demasiado lo más probable es que vuelvan a Japón" Miro por reojo al sujeto tras de ella sentado en un escritorio de madera "acaso me equivoco ¿o eso es exactamente lo que quieres?"

El oji-verde sonrió de forma depredadora "Cuanto me conoces querida hermanita"

Ella frunció el ceño "No lo entiendo, tienes el poder, los medios ¿¡Por qué no quieres destruir de una maldita vez a ese bastardo de Vongola!?" Apretó sus manos en puños "Si demoras mucho, Padre se enfadará"

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron "No me importa lo que diga ese viejo" Tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino en su mano "Yo sé lo que hago, Emily. Cuando llegue el momento esperado, Vongola caerá y Rettile, será por fin la Famiglia más poderosa del bajo mundo"

* * *

' _¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!'_

' _Todo acabara en un momento'_

' _¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame!' Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro '¡Los mataste! ¡Maldito bastardo!'_

' _Desde hoy comienza un nuevo comienzo para ti, hermanita'_

' _¡No me llames así! ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda!'_

' _Dulces sueños'_

' _¡AYUDA!'_

Ojos verde selva se abrían de par en par, las lágrimas nublando su visión. Busco por el lugar algún indicio de donde se hallaba, encontrando los gruesos barrotes como su punto de referencia ' _Los calabozos de Vongola'_ Cerro los ojos tapándolos con su brazo derecho ' _Solo un sueño, solo un sueño'_ No ' _Un recuerdo'_ Las lágrimas volvían a correr incluso cuando las intentaba secar con sus manos ' _Ya no estoy en Rettile, ya no estoy con ellos, no estoy en ese lugar, estoy a salvo'_

Busco en sus ropas un papel arrugado. Doblándolo lo puso frente a ella aun de espaldas en la fría cama da cemento y piedras sin ningún trapo para taparse. Vio fijamente la imagen donde 3 figuras se colocaban, en lo que parecía un dibujo, dos de ellas estaban irreconocibles por lo que opinaba era sangre sobre la imagen, mientras que la del medio era totalmente identificable.

El castaño sonriente en medio de los otros dos, la razón por la que podía sentir seguridad en este lugar donde era considerada una paria. Emily había conseguido de alguna manera quitar sus llamas de ella y así mismo los recuerdos obtenidos cuando las poseía. No recordaba demasiado, nada más que su vida cuando su madre seguía viva y en parte cuando viajo a Japón luego de su muerte. Luego de eso, todo un borrón. Pero sabía que algo más había pasado y su único indicio era ese dibujo hecho a mano, seguramente por ella, que se encontraba entre su ropa ese día.

Encerrada en la mansión Rettile, Emily ordeno que buscara información al hackear la red de Vongola. Su mente en shock al encontrar una foto del chico del dibujo. Algo estaba mal, ese chico podría saber algo de ella, debía encontrarlo.

Cuando llego el día esperado y el castaño ingreso en la mansión… sus esperanzas cayeron cuando no encontró reconocimiento en su rostro. Ella lo conoció, pero él no la parecía conocer. Algo estaba mal. Tal vez él si la conocía, pero con el ajetreo seguramente no la reconoció. Sí, eso era.

Pero tampoco ocurrió nada cuando la visito en su celda. Las esperanzas bajaron a 0%, todo estaba mal.

"No lo entiendo" Una lagrima corrió por su rostro sin que ella intentara detenerla "Se suponía… que todo se arreglaría ese día, pero… aun no entiendo nada ¿Qué hice en esos años? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada? El chico Vongola estaba… pero… No entiendo nada…" Dio vuelta el papel entrecerrando los ojos en la pequeña firma a un costado, aun con la marca de agua que arruinaba el escrito lograba leer las letras claramente _'Shadow'_

"¿Qué ocurrió… en esos años?"

* * *

 **Eh fallado a mi palabra ;-; otra vez subi antes en Wattpad que aqui, gomen ne**

 **Mikan18:** _Gracias por seguir comentando! ;w; que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior y entendieras lo ocurrido. La verdad es que ya había escrito parte del pasado con Vindice antes de ver tu comentario xD salio naturalmente sin esperarlo igual que la aparición de Primo en el cap anterior, no lo tenia previsto pero salio de la nada uwu_

 _acerca de tu pregunta, no había pensado antes en poner a la primera generación, pero cuando me lo mencionaste me llegaron algunas ideas, así que creo que si aparecerán con el tiempo ^^ taran~!_

 _PD: gracias! *-* aun no me entregan mi alfajor ;n; y dudo que lo hagan algún día Dx estúpida Min! T-T siempre me estafa!_

 **Estoy trabajando en el próximo Cap. Intentare subirlo lo antes posible (¿Alguien esperaba lo del final? °0°)**

 **Matta ato de nen!**

 ** _(02.08.2016)_**


	26. Chapter 26: La despedida que merecian

CAPITULO 26: La despedida que merecian

"¡Hayato!" El moreno corrió hasta su amigo sonriendo como siempre junto a un animado peliblanco agitando los puños "¡Estas temprano!"

"Como siempre, friki del béisbol" Resoplo frunciendo el ceño, aunque ya acostumbrado a la compañía de los otros en la madrugada. Todavía recordaba el día en que estas 'actividades en equipo' comenzaron. Estaba devastado por la desaparición de su jefe, por lo que comenzó a alejarse de los otros sin siquiera notarlo, entrenando diariamente en solitario, fortaleciendo sus llamas y a Uri.

Eso, hasta que un día por la mañana un idiota pelinegro irrumpió en su departamento gritando algo sobre el compañerismo y ejercicio madrugador. No entendió nada, solo que el resto del edificio termino quejándose por ser despertados a las 6 de la mañana un fin de semana.

Desde entonces cada día el moreno iba a buscarlo a la misma hora y se unían a trotar con Ryohei. No le había gustado la compañía de los otros al principio, pero luego entendió que, si quería ayudar a su jefe y no volver a pasar la misma vergüenza contra otra Famiglia nuevamente, debería entrenarse en muchos más sentidos, no solo como lo había estado haciendo.

Así fue como terminó entrenando con los otros cada día, incluso ahora en Italia.

"¡AMBOS ESTAN TEMPRANO!" No pudo evitar una mueca en la voz alta del peliblanco, podrían llevar tiempo juntos, pero eso no significaba que ya se había acostumbrado a sus gritos

"¡No levantes la voz! ¡Podrías despertar a Juudaime!"

"Maa Maa Hayato, no te pongas gruñón"

"Es más ¡Deberíamos invitar a Sawada a correr con nosotros!"

"Senpai ¡Esa es una gran idea!"

"¡No! No no no no no y ¡no!" Cruzó los brazos "No dejare que vayan a molestar el tranquilo sueño de Juudaime"

"Gruñón" Ambos murmuraron.

"¿¡Van a entrenar o se quedaran parados como idiotas!?" Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria sin esperar sus respuestas, segundos después podía sentir sus pasos tras de él junto a sus risas. _'Idiotas'_

* * *

" _Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me invocabas, Decimo"_ Miro al castaño que admiraba el jardín frente a él

"Lo dices como si fueras un demonio ¿Acaso debo dibujar un circulo de invocación? Por favor, no me digas que eso significaba la cresta de Vongola" incluso con el tono burlesco en sus palabras, sus ojos seguían sin un punto fijo, su mente en otro lugar o recuerdo.

" _Ja ja_ " Su sarcasmo evidente mientras cruzaba sus brazos " _Muy graciosito ¿No? En vez de jefe mafioso deberías dedicarte a la comedia, ganarías mucho mejor que en esto"_

"En si no me pagan nada"

" _Decimo…"_

"Ya se… lo siento mucho. No había encontrado el valor de llamarte… no desde aquella tarde"

Miro al jardín _"Eso fue hace ya un año ¿Verdad?"_

Sonrió con ironía "Creo que esta fecha es la más oscura para mi ¿no crees? En esta fecha que Enma y su Famiglia nos atacaron acusándonos de traidores, dos meses después hui. En esta fecha hace un año el escondite fue atacado y casi todos murieron. Me pregunto si hoy volverá a pasar algo trágico" Miro al otro "¿Tu qué crees? Primo"

Él sonrió con pesar _"Creo que cada año te haces más tétrico"_ El castaño estrecho sus ojos _"¿Qué? No me has contactado en un año ¿Esperabas acaso una felicitación?"_ Puso una mano en su cabello revolviéndolo, llenándole de un calor fantasmal que extrañaba " _Eres el descendiente más malcriado que eh tenido"_

"Soy el único con el que hablaste tanto"

" _Buen punto. Todos fueron unos malcriados. Pero sobre todo tú"_ Tsuna sonrió antes de reír confundiendo al ancestro que frunció el ceño _"¿Qué?"_

"Es que siempre creí que eras tan serio y fruncías tanto el ceño… pero ahora estas aquí todo infantil!" Rio a la expresión incrédula del mayor

" _¡No soy infantil!"_ Suspiro como el castaño no dejo de reír _"Soy serio cuando quiero. Es solo que tú ya sabes por mis recuerdos y los de Cozato como era antes, por lo que no encuentro nada malo en dejar de ser serio por un momento"_

"Pues no importa, me agradas así también"

" _Me alegro"_ Tsuna sonrió al oír un murmullo de 'Pero no soy infantil' _"De todos modos, no me llamaste solo para hablar de tus malos presentimientos"_ Movió las manos como si de una historia de terror se tratase _"¿Qué ocurre, Decimo?"_

"Debemos volver a Japón"

El espíritu le miro con sorpresa _"¿Y porque es eso?"_

"Exámenes finales. Hana llamo a Kyoko diciendo que ya dieron las fechas, son exámenes importantes que deciden en gran parte si pasaran el último año o no. Podrían darlos aquí en Italia y enviarlos allí, incluso podríamos enviar resultados falsos por parte de Vongola…"

" _¿Pero?"_ Suavizó sus ojos

"Pero eso no sería justo para ellos. Es el último tiempo que les queda en la escuela, su último año. Takeshi aún está en el equipo de béisbol, así como Ryohei en el de Boxeo. Kyoko y Haru tienen sus amigas en sus respectivas escuelas, sin mencionar que Hana está sola en Japón, también Chrome a quien tan difícil se le hace socializar está teniendo su propio grupo. Hayato no tiene más amigos que a nosotros, pero, aunque no lo quiera admitir sé que le gusta estar allí en la escuela, supongo que debe ser un relajo al estar toda su vida en la mafia, encerrado en su mansión sin ningún chico de su edad" Sudó "Además… siendo un genio, la escuela no debe de ser un problema"

" _Supongo que estas en lo correcto Decimo"_ Sudó cuando el otro le miro molesto _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

"¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Al menos cuando estoy contigo quiero olvidarme sobre todo este asunto de la mafia…"

Primo río _"Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas olvidarlo cuando estás hablando con el creador de la Famiglia mas grande… de quien eres descendiente directo"_

El castaño suspiro recargándose en el marco de la ventana "¿Cuándo fue que incluso hablar con un ancestro de casi 10 generaciones antes se volvió tan normal?"

" _Hum… vives en un mundo donde tu tutor es un bebe sicario con quizás la misma edad de nono, conoces un tipo con una tortuga que crece al echarle agua encima, salen llamas de tu cuerpo como si nada, tu mascota es un león formado de esas mismas llamas que vive en un anillo, viajaste al futuro, luchaste con un tipo que viaja entre mundos alternos, sumándole personas que hacen ilusiones muy realistas y conviviste casi un año con momias absurdamente poderosas"_ Puso las manos en las caderas como madre que reprende a su hijo _"Teniendo todo eso en cuenta ¿te atreves a decir que hablar con tu queridísimo antepasado es algo completamente extraño?"_

"…Mi vida es jodidamente extraña"

" _Bienvenido a Vongola"_

* * *

"Entonces quieres decir que cada punto rojo es un lugar con posibilidades de un cuartel secreto" Nono apunto al mapa holográfico de Italia.

"Exacto" La chica a sus espaldas asintió "Pero teniendo en cuenta que hicieron explotar su mansión más grande, deben saber que tengo parte de la información sobre ellos, por lo que sugeriría un poco de precaución si piensa ir allí"

"Lo tendremos en cuenta"

"Me hubiera gustado saber si tenían algunos en otras partes del mundo como Japón, así como informantes, pero lamentablemente eso no se encontraba en el disco duro cuando revise"

"Una verdadera pena, pero supongo que con esto tendremos suficiente por ahora"

"Me alegro ¿Sabe? La información dentro de la mafia no suele ser gratis…"

Nono suspiro "Me lo temía, pero ya la disté, no eres una muy buena negociante que digamos"

"Hum…" Gruñó "Yo solo quería pedir que me sacaran las cadenas" Murmuro levantando sus manos encadenadas "¡Por favor!"

"No" Una voz chillona se escuchó en el rincón oscuro de la habitación, haciendo suspirar a nono con cansancio y la chica refunfuñar "Eres prisionera de Vongola, acepta tu realidad"

"¡Pero estoy ayudando!"

"Eso aún no lo sabemos, podría ser que nos estas enviando a trampas de Rettile, no podemos confiar en ti todavía"

"El decimos Vongola lo hace" Murmuro mirando a otro lado

"Ese Dame tiende a hacerse amigo de todos sus enemigos incluso si lo matan en todos los otros mundos alternos, es parte de su idiotez al parecer" Desestimó limpiando a Leon transformado en pistola para luego apuntarla "Ahora deja de quejarte antes de que te meta un tiro entre los ojos"

"Reborn…" Nono suspiro por casi décima séptima vez desde que entro en la pequeña celda "Escucha" Se dirigió a la chica "Rettile ya ha causado mucho daño a mi nieto, Tsunayoshi. No podemos confiar en ti de la nada, mucho menos sabiendo tu origen. Deberás entender nuestra precaución"

"Lo entiendo" Murmuro molesta "De verdad que sí, pero no por eso me agrada más estar encerrada de esta forma, mucho menos encadenada como si fuera un delincuente" Gruñó "Sé que Alonso ha hecho mucho daño, no son los únicos que lo sufrieron, incluso me da asco pensar que llevamos la misma sangre. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea como él, prácticamente ni siquiera crecimos juntos, no soy como ellos"

Nono permaneció en silencio, su mente viajando a otros momentos, sus recuerdos de Xanxus más pequeño, gritando las mismas palabras en su cara tiempo después de descubrir que era adoptado _'No soy como ellos'_ El disgusto en su voz, la forma de escupir las palabras… ese odio en sus ojos…

Así como estaba a punto de hablar, Hayato entró "Disculpe la interrupción Nono, Reborn" Inclino la cabeza levemente en forma de respeto "Coyote me ha enviado a informarles sobre unos invitados inesperados que han llegado a la mansión, están en la sala de reuniones esperando por ambos"

Ambos asintieron, ninguno dejo pasar la mirada de desconfianza enviada a la figura femenina en la habitación "Estaremos allí en un minuto" El peli plata asintió antes de retirarse "Debemos subir" Informo a la chica que simplemente asintió "Volveré en otro momento pronto"

"Ciao" Se despidió de ellos sin siquiera alzar la vista

* * *

"Dime Hayato, ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?" Reborn sonrió con malicia, cualquier oportunidad de tortura le haría muy feliz en estos momentos

"Lo siento, pero no eh obtenido mucha información. Lo único que conseguí de Coyote es que uno es un gran amigo de Nono, pero el otro no me lo informo"

"Ya veo" Caminaron por los largos pasillos antes de llegar al lugar. Abriendo las puertas para ellos, Hayato compartió una mirada con Coyote antes de retirarse.

"¡Timoteo! ¡Mi amigo!" Un hombre mayor se acercó a abrazarle, Nono sonrió antes de devolver el gesto

"¡Bernardo! No esperaba verte tan pronto. Siento mucho no haber ido a visitarte luego del incidente con esa Famiglia, no he encontrado el tiempo"

El otro interrumpió descartándolo con la mano "Eso no importa, eres un hombre ocupado, eso toda la mafia lo sabe. Pero agradezco la preocupación" incluso con la sonrisa en su rostro cualquiera podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Timoteo miro al chico detrás del hombre llamando la atención de este "Oh, mis disculpas" Se alejó del hombre mayor para pasar al chico más joven "Este es Miguel, mi hijo mayor. Miguel, este es Nono di Vongola, un buen amigo y aliado"

El chico dio un paso adelante estirando su mano al frente "Un gusto conocerle, mi Padre solo habla maravillas sobre usted"

"El gusto es todo mío muchacho" Estrecho su mano y se dirigió al padre "Pero supongo que esto no es solo una agradable visita ¿Verdad?"

"A veces detesto tu híper intuición ¿Cómo esperas recibir una fiesta sorpresa con esa cosa?"

Nono rió "Lo siento amigo, no puedo controlarlo"

Murmuro un acuerdo "Como sea, tienes razón, no solo venimos a visitar" Estrecho los ojos "Tenemos información importante"

"¿Es sobre…?"

Miguel asintió "Así es" Estrecho los ojos "Tenemos información sobre la Famiglia Rettile"

* * *

"¿Red?" El castaño levantó una ceja "No te oí entrar, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo de visita" Respondió simplemente "¿Con quién hablabas?"

"¿Hablar?" Miro a su costado derecho donde se suponía debería estar su antepasado ' _Siempre me deja explicándome como un tonto…'_ "Supongo que conmigo mismo..." Sonrió antes de notar la expresión de pesar en el otro, incluso con su máscara puesta, no podía engañar su híper intuición "¿Red? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Na' Solo la fecha que me pone de mal humor" Recordando su anterior conversación con primo, bajo los ojos mirando al jardín frente a ellos "Es bastante triste ¿Verdad? Incluso luego de lo ocurrido… y tanto tiempo después de eso, aun no les ofrecemos un entierro y despedida digna"

"Tienes razón" Abrió los ojos en la realización, era verdad, nunca había pensado en eso.

"Lo mismo respondió Hime, pensamos que te sentirías de la misma forma" Sonrió cuando el castaño levanto una ceja "Queremos darles una despedida como la merecían, por lo que se nos ocurrió venir a buscarte y llevarlo a cabo"

El más pequeño sonrió "Eso sería lo mejor"

"¿Pinky-chan?¿Nat-chan?" Hime corrió dentro "¿Ya están listos? Si nos demoramos se hará muy tarde" Reclamó frunciendo el ceño

"Si, ya vamos" Red asintió colocando un brazo tras los hombros del chico

* * *

"Muy bien, me tienes aquí, no entiendo nada" Apuntó las pequeñas balsas de madera "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Su funeral" Red respondió simplemente enviando los pequeños botecitos flotantes mar adentro (en este caso lago)

El chico le miro confundido por un par de segundos antes de entender todo. Con una pequeña sonrisa paso una mano por su cabello "Solo a ti se te ocurriría algo así"

"¿Qué?" Se encogió de hombros "¿A quién no le gustaría algo así?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Ayudo a mover las figuras de madera "Cuando muera también quisiera un funeral vikingo" Red sonrió "¿Dónde está Hime?"

"Aquí" La chica peli plata apareció de la nada, sus ojos colorados demostrando señales de llanto "¿Todo listo?"

"Todo listo" Asintieron ambos observando los botecitos alejarse en el agua "¿Algunas palabras?" Red pregunto a los otros

"Supongo que lo justo sería que cada uno diera su pensamiento" Tsuna cerró los ojos "En primer lugar, quiero darles las gracias por aceptarme en su _'demente familia disfuncional'_ " Sonrió ligeramente al citar las palabras de kira en su primer encuentro "También, lo siento mucho, por ser parte de la causa de sus muertes" Ignoró la mirada de los otros "Los extraño mucho, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su amistad y por todo lo demás, descansen en paz" Tomó una de las flores que sostenía Hime y la lanzó al lago.

Tomando una mirada mutua hacia Red, este se aclaró la garganta "No soy alguien muy sentimental con las palabras, eso todos ustedes lo saben por experiencia. Pero quiero que sepan que tengo mucho cariño y agradecimiento a todos ustedes, por aceptarme cuando muchos otros no lo hicieron. Básicamente yo fui quien recogió a muchos de ustedes de la calle, pero fueron ustedes, quienes me hicieron feliz a mí. Gracias por todo. No saben cuánto los extraño, pero sé que siempre estarán con nosotros" Repitiendo la acción de Tsuna, tomó una de las flores y la lanzó.

Hime miro a los dos de ellos antes de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, su mirada fija en los pequeños objetos de madera flotando cada vez más lejos de ellos "Chicos…" Su voz tembló "Los extraño... tanto a todos, como no tienen idea. Sobre todo a ti Hiro, hermanito" Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Miro hacia arriba pestañando en un intento fallido de retenerlas "La única familia de sangre que me quedaba… eras tú. Quiero que sepan que fueron lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, todos y cada uno de ustedes, siempre será importante en mi corazón" Lanzó el resto de flores con los brazos abiertos al agua "Descansen en paz"

* * *

"Nono"

"Si, ya lo sé" Ambos hombres observaron la salida de sus visitantes en silencio, esperando hasta que el vehículo se pusiera en movimiento y desapareciera de sus vistas "Debería decírselo a Tsuna" Más que una pregunta, una afirmación.

"Sería lo mejor" Asintió el más bajo "Ya está pronto a ser jefe, debe ser capaz de decidir por sí mismo sus próximos movimientos como tal"

"¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?"

"Lo vi salir con los aprendices de Chekerface, no deberían tardar mucho en volver"

El anciano sonrió con diversión "Enviaste a alguien a espiarlos, ¿Verdad?"

"Tú sí que me conoces" Leon se transforma en un celular en su mano "¿Cómo va todo?" Nono sonrió una despedida como el otro salió de la habitación hablando por el dispositivo, sus pensamientos corriendo con la nueva información obtenida.

" _¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Miguel?" Los hombres en la habitación miraron al chico que tecleaba en la computadora sin siquiera mirar las teclas "¿Cómo podrían ellos estar observándonos?"_

" _Como en toda buena película de mafiosos" Se detuvo para mirarlos "Espías" Continuó_

" _¿Espías?" Nono frunció el ceño "¿Dentro o fuera de la mansión? Siempre hemos estado al tanto de todo nuestro personal para que cosas como estas no pasaran, sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido con Shimon hace años, además todos nuestros trabajadores están aquí por opción propia, todos son muy leales. Les sería casi imposible burlar la seguridad"_

" _Bueno, en realidad eso es lo que más nos preocupa" Bernardo frunció el ceño "Timoteo, has mantenido a esa chica con vigilancia 24/7, ¿Verdad?"_

" _Por supuesto" Bajo la mirada "Tsunayoshi dice confiar en ella y en todo lo que nos dice. Pero aun así no hemos decidido soltarle por cuestiones de seguridad"_

" _Lo mejor será que siga siendo así" Miguel alzo la voz "También le sugeriría que eligiese y mantuviera a la vista a todos los guardias que protegen las celdas. Hay posibilidades de que uno de ellos podría llevar información a Rettile desde aquí"_

" _Entiendo" Asintió "Y agradezco mucho su apoyo contra esta Famiglia"_

" _No tienes nada que agradecer, viejo amigo. Después de todo" Bernardo estrecho los ojos "También tenemos cuentas pendientes con ellos"_

Si lo que estaban diciendo era cierto, entonces eso significa que tenían un espía en sus propias narices, pero entonces ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Fuera de los trabajadores los únicos que podía imaginar serian Bakuran Gueso, quien no necesita siquiera entrar para saber qué ocurrirá, después de todo tiene la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones; Enma Shimon, quien ya había intentado un atentado contra Vongola, aunque era poco probable luego del largo tiempo que llevaban junto a Vongola, además de ser uno de los afectados hace dos años con su Famiglia contra Rettile, y entre otros también se encontraba Mukuro Rokudo, guardián de la décima generación, sus intenciones contra la mafia siempre han sido sabidas por todo el mundo, incluso amenazas contra el mismo decimo Vongola. Pero… era algo muy peligroso desconfiar de su propia gente, sobre todo una generación del Capo.

Fuera de ellos no encontraba otras personas, claro que como jefe siempre tuvo enemigos que podrían querer venganza contra él o su Famiglia, pero… ¿Quién haría una alianza con Rettile?

" _Me hubiera gustado saber si tenían algunos en otras partes del mundo como Japón, así como informantes, pero lamentablemente eso no se encontraba en el disco duro cuando revise"_

Hablando de eso… si el espía hubiera sido uno de los trabajadores de Rettile, su nombre hubiera estado en la información de la Famiglia, ¿El disco duro que extrajo la chica podría tener alguna pista?

Necesitaba mas información.

* * *

"Has estado allí por más de 20 minutos, simplemente observando fijamente" Frunció el ceño "¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué? ¿Y quién rayos eres?"

"No solo observo, te analizo. Es lo que mi maestro me enseño" La dueña de la voz femenina avanzo a las barras de acero que impedían su salida al mundo "¿Quién soy? ¿Eso no se pregunta luego de presentarte?"

"Bien chica genio" Se levantó del suelo, aun su espalda apoyada en la muralla "Me llamo Sam y como vez estoy bajo custodia de Vongola, ahora…. ¿Tú quién eres?"

"Mi verdadero nombre fue escondido y el apellido que le acompañaba pisoteado por tu maldita familia. Pero muchos ahora me llaman 'Hime'"

"¿Princesa? Interesante" Cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados "Nombre olvidado y apellido pisoteado, también mencionaste una supuesta familia mía… ¿Debo adivinar? De seguro Alonso te hizo algo ¿Verdad?"

"No tienes idea" Apretó los barrotes "Alonso, Emilia, su actual jefe, ¡Toda su maldita familia!" Incluso sin ver bajo la máscara podía fácilmente reconocer el llanto apagado "Arruinaron mi vida… y la de mis seres queridos…" Golpeo los metales "¡Ustedes me quitaron todo!" Segundos de silencio "Si no fuera por Tsu- El décimo Vongola…. Entraría allí y te mataría con mis propias manos" Sus rodillas cedieron "A ti… a Alonso… A Emily y todo Rettile…. Les haría pagar… por todo el dolor que me causaron… a mí, a Red y a Tsuna…" Lloró "También a Shadow…"

La castaña dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa "¿Shadow…?" 'El nombre en el dibujo…'

"La mataron… los mataron a todos… ¡MALDITOS ASESINOS!" Lloró en el piso por un largo momento en que la oji verde no sabía si acercarse a ella o no, podían estar separadas por los barrotes, pero el aura de matar de la peliblanca no descendía ni un pequeño grado.

Solo fue cuando sus sollozos se convirtieron en simple hipo que tuvo el valor de ir donde ella "Si de algo te sirve… también quiero acabar con Alonso y Emily"

"¿Por qué?" Escupió "Eres una de ellos… pero sigues diciendo esas estupideces"

"Porque no soy una de ellos" Frunció el ceño "Tal vez la sangre nos una, pero eso no nos hace familia"

"Aun así… ¿Por qué los odias…?" Su voz como susurro se convirtió en fuerte "Dame una buena razón para creerte"

Tomó asiento contra la pared cerca de las barras "Ellos… me quitaron algo muy precioso para mi"

"Es eso tan 'Precioso', por lo que Nat-chan tiene confianza en ti?"

'¿Nat-chan?' Por alguna razón el nombre le hacía doler la cabeza "¿Hablas del décimo? La verdad no tengo idea del por qué confía en mí, yo no lo haría si fuera él. Pero por alguna razón… desde que nos encontramos no ha dudado de mí en ningún instante"

"Es demasiado bueno para su propio bien" Murmuró la otra "Si fuera por mi te hubiese mandado a matar… no, te hubiera matado yo misma"

"No lo dudo" Sonrió "Rettile ha hecho mucho daño a tantas personas…" Al ver que la otra chica no respondería, tomó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y comenzó "¿Sabes? La razón por la que no llamo a Alonso y Emily mis hermanos no solo es por lo que han hecho ellos… en realidad mi odio por Rettile viene de mucho antes de conocerles. En realidad, no soy por completo su hermana de sangre, yo… soy una 'hija bastarda' como suelen llamarle en la mafia" Utilizo sus dedos para el efecto entre comillas. Sonriendo continuó "Mi madre tampoco quiso al padre de Alonso y Emily, en realidad solo lo vio una vez en su vida"

La peliblanca le miro por detrás de la máscara "Creo que lo mejor será explicarlo, como dije antes, la Famiglia Rettile es un poco machista. Por lo que, antes de que Alonzo y yo naciéramos, el séptimo jefe estaba muy preocupado al no haber concebido un hijo 3 años luego del nacimiento de Emily. Razón por la cual, luego de una gran noche de borrachera, acorralo en un callejón sucio y oscuro a la primera chica linda que se encontró, en este caso, mi madre"

"Él la violó" Sintió sus ojos húmedos "Días después, la señora Rettile descubre que estaba embarazada, de Alonso. Es irónico ¿No lo crees? Violó a mi mamá para tener un hijo y en su lugar tuvo una niña, cuando ya estaba esperando a un varón" Desvió la mirada ignorando por completo la mirada calculadora de la chica tras la mascara.

* * *

"Entiendo, ¿Qué ha decidido hacer con ella?" Frunció el ceño "Como usted ordene, no le quitare la vista de encima, si, por supuesto, cuente con ello" Detuvo su andar "Lo siento Nono. Debo cortar, lo veré más tarde" Un segundo después el teléfono es convertido en una pistola, apuntando a un arbusto en el inmenso jardín "Salir, ahora"

"Tan alerta como siempre Reborn" Voz chillona salió de las ramas que se meneaban en su movimiento "Aunque no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido por eso, no serias el 'Asesino a sueldo número uno del mundo' si no lo estuvieras cada segundo"

"Verde" Mantuvo su arma al nivel del sujeto "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No bajarás esa cosa? Que cruel eres" Puso su sonrisa torcida "Deberías mas ser respetuoso con tu salvador" Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al pelinegro "Tal vez deba comenzar a cobrar como lo hace Mammon, así al menos tendría como financiar mis experimentos"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?" Guardo a Leon "Si solo vienes a molestar ya puedes ir yéndote, no tengo tiempo para todo esto"

"Oh, créeme, te interesara" Le sonrió, la luz cubriendo sus anteojos "Aunque claro, eso si te atreves a intentarlo"

* * *

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

 **En resumen, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo de escritura. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Solo como aviso, todo este mes de Octubre estaré tan absorbida en un proyecto sobre una catedral tanto en maqueta, planos y Sketchup, que se que con suerte voy a poder dormir unas cuantas horas y por ende... apenas tendré tiempo de escribir en uno que otro recreo. Así que probablemente la próxima actualización (Si Dios quiere) sera en Noviembre, perdón.**

 **Gracias a todos los que esperan pacientemente mis actualizaciones y quienes comentan este fic (Que en realidad no son muchos ¬-¬ pero se agradece un montón a quienes se toman el tiempo de hacerlo, los quiero).**

 **Ya van 26.5K en wattpad! *-* ojala aqui tambien se pudiera ver eso... ;-;**

 **Por cierto, estoy pensando en reescribir esta historia cuando termine esta versión ¿Que opinan?**

 **También subiré un fic de Ao no Exorcist, pero con Fem Rin. Quizás luego con uno normal :3 ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Otro anime?**

 **Lo mas probable es que suba alguno de D. Gray-man... quien sabe**

 **Matta ne~!**

* * *

 **Mikan18:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por siempre comentar en cada capitulo! nwn También por la preocupación cuando no me reporte en tanto tiempo!

 **Frigore:** Que bien que te gustara mi fic ^^ pues... la verdad no se me da muy bien lo del romance (/w\U) soy un asco en eso... pero gracias por el apoyo!


	27. Chapter 27: ¿No hay escapatoria?

**Ohayo! Un mes pero ya esta! Termine la bendita maqueta ;w; tengo tiempo libre ¡Yey!**

* * *

(Pov. Tsuna)

"No volverás a Japón" No pude evitar suspirar. Sabia que tal vez no se lo tomarían de buena forma, pero esto ya era ridículo.

"Chicos, es necesario" Negaron con la cabeza "De verdad, es su ultimo año"

"Mejor a que sean sus últimos días de vida" Red negó con la cabeza "Enano, Sabes que Alonso será capaz de seguirte allí ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasara si se mete a luchar en medio de una clase? ¿Podrás defenderte a ti mismo y al resto de tus compañeros?"

Si, ya lo había pensado "No pasara nada. Alonso no es tan tonto como para meterse en un recinto publico con un montón de testigos"

"Si, si es capaz y lo sabes" Hime aplasto las manos en la mesa "¿En que diablos estas pensando? ¡Es mas seguro para todos si tan solo se quedan aquí!"

"¿¡Encerrados todo el tiempo!?" Apreté los labios juntos "Esto ya se nos esta saliendo de las manos, Alonso podría estar por cualquier parte del mundo ahora mismo y no podemos quedarnos atascados aquí esperando encontrarlo!" Baje la voz "Eso podría tomar años. No tenemos ese tiempo"

"Lo sabemos, pero Nat-chan, no podemos simplemente enviarlos a todos a otra parte del mundo esperando que nada les ocurra, entiéndelo"

"Lo entiendo, pero no puedo mantenerlos presos en la mansión" No, no puedo hacerlo. Como discutí con primo, es su ultimo año en la escuela, no puedo arrebatarles eso. Mucho menos a las chicas, ellas ni siquiera deberían estar aquí.

Pero entonces ¿Qué hacer con Alonso?

Tal vez en realidad esta esperando que volvamos para poder atacar, quizás aquí tal vez allá, todo es una posibilidad. Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos encerrados esperándole. Necesitamos acabar con esto pronto.

 _'Estas pensando en jugar a la carnada ¿No es verdad?' Primo miro con imperturbables ojos dorados anaranjados 'Estas jugando con fuego, Tsunayoshi. Y sabes lo que puede pasar'_

 _'Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. La espera cada vez se vuelve mas dolorosa y frustrante. Necesito vencer a Alonso, saber que ya todo esto termino y podre dormir sin pesadillas por una sola vez, sin tener la pistola bajo la almohada esperando un ataque sorpresa'_

 _'Esto es la mafia' Cerró los ojos 'Tal vez venzas a Alonso, pero ¿Crees que eso significa que todo estará bien? En este mundo un final es también un comienzo. Alonso no será el ultimo que intentara destruirte a ti y a Vongola, otros vendrán, mas fuertes y sanguinarios' Desvió sus ojos centrándose en el jardín '¿Estas seguro de poder con ello?'_

No, jamás podría estar seguro de ello. Sinceramente no me importa la Vongola, no me interesa el puesto de Décimo Vongola.

Pero no significa... que dejare que Alonso toque a mi familia.

"Lo siento chicos, pero la decisión ya esta tomada" Una parte de mi se sorprendió al no recibir protestas. Alcé la mirada a ellos, ahora sin sus mascaras puedo ver completamente sus rostros. El dolor de recuerdos de años anteriores demostrado en sus expresiones, lo mas seguro imaginando mil y una situaciones de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

Como ellos terminaron suspirando simultáneamente no pude evitar sonreír. Había ganado.

"Esta bien, tu ganas. ¿Cuándo partimos?" Si es posible mi sonrisa se ensancho. Eso hasta que procese bien sus palabras

"Hime... ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Partimos'?" Sentí un horrible escalofrió correr por mi espalda al ver sus sonrisas.

"No pensaste que te dejaríamos partir solo a Japón ¿verdad?" Los ojos dorados de Red demostraron mucha diversión... no me gusta esa mirada.

* * *

"Haru no puede creer que volverá a Japón ¡Estoy dan feliz desu!" Si... incluso con las miradas de muerte de los dos tras de mi comencé a sonreír. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado, ellos si querían volver.

"No puedo esperar por ver a Oyaji cuando vuelve, ¡Estará muy feliz de que le ayude en la tienda!" Takeshi paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hayato consiguiendo un gran gruñido de él

"Chicos" Llame su atención "Que volvamos no significa que esto haya terminado, Alonso todavía esta suelto y por favor les pido que mantengan los ojos abiertos, cualquier cosa extraña que noten quiero que me informen de inmediato ¿Bien?" Todos asintieron.

"Juudaime, ¿Cuándo partimos?"

"Tan pronto como le informe al Nono" Maldición, había olvidado eso...

"¿Aun no se lo dices?" Red tomo mi hombro como Hime se golpeo la cara con su propia mano, soltando un gran gruñido de frustración.

"¿Si quiera se lo dijiste a Reborn-chan?"

Tan pronto como termino la oración sentí una ráfaga de viento pasar a milímetros de mi rostro "¡Reborn!" Mire la bala metida en la pared tras de mi tragando saliva.

"No, no me lo dijo. Pero no hace falta, ya lo sabia" Algo anda mal. Su voz...

"¿¡Reborn-chan!?" Boquiabierto miramos al hombre entrando por la puerta. Reborn... ¡En forma de adulto! ' _La misma que me ayudo aquel día contra Iemitsu..._ ' Con la cara roja remolacha recordé ese tiempo, donde como un idiota no le reconocí ¡Incluso tenían la misma ropa! Con razón todos me llamaban Dame... También fue muy vergonzoso cuando Bermudas me lo dijo, hasta Jager se había reído en mi cara.

"Caos" Incluso el mismo saludo... si seré idiota.

"Reborn... ¿Cómo es que...?" Hice un gesto hacia el con las manos sin encontrar una palabra correcta, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

"Un invento de Verde" Se desplomo en uno de los sillones como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Supongo que solo cambio la apariencia... "Admito que no le tenia fe"

"Tan directo como siempre" Nuevas voces hicieron su aparición "Hieres mis sentimientos" Cabellos verde rebelde, bata de laboratorio y gafas. Hasta su versión Dame lo reconocería.

"Verde"

"Un gusto volver a verle Decimo, tengo un montón de inventos para probar en usted" Tapo su boca fingiendo un descuido "Es decir, para dar a usted. Mi error"

"Maldito..." Gruñidos de Hayato.

Suspire "Muy bien, son los únicos ¿O debería esperar a alguien mas?"

"En realidad..." La voz de verde fue silenciada

"¡TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡KORA!"

Suspire "¡SENSEI!" Ryohei le saludo con un fuerte choque de manos que el rubio respondió.

"¡Gusto en verles niñatos!"

"¿Lal-san también esta aquí?" Kyoko le miro esperanzada. Ahora que recuerdo ellas no la ven desde el viaje al futuro ¿Verdad?

"¡Si! ¡Esta por allí buscando a Nono! Dijo algo sobre CEDEF... ¡Pero no alcance a escuchar mas!"

"Como siempre no sirves para nada" Reborn suspiro

"¿¡Que dijiste!?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso también te volviste sordo? Pobre Lal, tener que aguantarte cada día..."

"¡OYE!"

"Tan ruidosos..." Un cierto miembro de Varia entró flotando a la habitación

"¡Viper!" Sonreí "Tu también estas aquí"

"Por supuesto, oí de la maquina de Verde y ya que me debe dinero..."

Reí "Aprovechaste la oportunidad"

"Por supuesto. Ahora solo falta Fon que esta en China en estos momentos" Sonrió ligeramente en mi dirección "Ahora que hablamos de cuentas pendientes..."

Reí con nerviosismo antes de girar hacia Hayato "¿De que estábamos hablando antes?"

"Del viaje a Japón, Juudaime" Con alivio vi a Viper suspirar antes de ir donde los otros estaban sentados. En mi defensa aun no me convierto en Décimo Vongola, por lo que aun no poseo su fortuna y no puedo pagar los costosos tratos de información de él.

"Así que tienes pensado volver Japón, ¿sabes lo que eso implica?" Refunfuñe hacia Reborn. No la misma conferencia...

"Si, por casi décima vez. ¡Ya lo se!"

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor confundidas "¿Qué pasa?"

"El ir a Japón puede implicar encontrarnos con Alonso antes de lo esperado" Hayato frunció el ceño "Podría estar esperándonos"

"¡Y es por eso que iremos con ustedes! ¡Kora!" Colonello Levanto sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"No es necesario. Solo serias un estorbo" Reborn dio un sorbo a su café, que claramente ni idea de donde o cuando lo saco.

"Lo siento Reborn" La peli azul entro por la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno sorprendiendo a algunos, interrumpiendo el insulto que Colonello estaba a punto de lanzar al otro "Pero son ordenes directas. Tendrás que soportar a este idiota un tiempo mas"

"¿De CEDEF?" Asintió

"Ya que lo que ocurra con Vongola afecta directamente al CEDEF, se ah decidido que ayudaremos a la famiglia contra la nueva amenaza, es decir, Rettile"

"Entonces vienen todos con nosotros" Chrome murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Mukuro sonrió "Pero ya que están todos crecidos... ¿Con quien se quedaran?"

"Yo me quedo en casa de Dame-Tsuna. De todos modos sigue siendo mi alumno" Reborn sonrió

"¡Entonces nosotros con Ryohei! ¡Aun es mi alumno!"

"Lo siento erm..."Kyoko lucho por contestar su nombre, por poco olvido que no todos se conocen apropiadamente

"Colonello ¡Kora!"

"Si, Colonello-san. Perdone pero la verdad no tenemos mas habitaciones disponibles"

"Idiota, recuerda que como bebe ocupabas menos espacio" Lal suspiró y Colonello hizo un puchero. De verdad ¿Cuántos años tiene?

"¿Entonces?"

"Buscaremos alguna posada u hotel cercano"

"Solo quieren pasar tiempo de calidad juntos" Reborn rió

"¡REBORN!"

* * *

"Supe que querías hablar conmigo, Nipote"

Trague con nerviosismo, podrían decirme Decimo Vongola, pero la ultima palabra siempre la tendrá Nono. Si el dice no darnos permiso entonces no queda nada mas que hacer. "Venia... a informarle sobre..."

Él levanto una ceja "¿Qué pasa Nipote?"

"Yo... quiero volver a Japón con los demás" Solté reteniendo el aliento. Lo vi observándome detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que suspiro.

"¿Cuándo?"

Ensanche los ojos "¿¡Puedo ir!?"

Él suspiro con cansancio "Si algo eh aprendido de ti, Nipote. Es que eres un montón de terquedad. Cuando tienes una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la saque de allí. Incluso si digo que no, encontraras la manera de salir de aquí y viajar sin que nadie se entere. Además tienes las llamas negras, ¿no?"

Sonreí tímidamente sonriendo "Gracias abuelo"

"Ve con cuidado. No te descuides en ningún momento"

"Lo se. Tengo a Reborn conmigo, nada va a pasar"

Sonrió con cariño "Cuídate"

Me acerque a él envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo "Tu también abuelo" Bese su mejilla "Te mantendré informado"

"Mas te vale" Frunció el ceño

Reí "Lo prometo" Desvié la mirada. Si la primera pregunta fue difícil, esta lo seria aun más... "Abuelo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

* * *

(Pov. Normal)

"¿¡Te vas!?" Dio un paso atrás en la sorpresa como ella apretó los barrotes "¡No puedes irte!"

"Lo siento pero debo volver a Japón"

"¡Pero!" Miro desesperada "¡No puedes simplemente irte y ya!" Humedad en sus ojos "Por favor... no te vayas..."

"Debo hacerlo..." Si Reborn le viera lo mataría. Se acerco a los barrotes y revolvió su cabello "Volveré en un tiempo"

"¡Por favor no te vayas!" Se estremeció en el contacto "¡Por favor! ¡Eres el único aquí que me cree! ¡Si te vas van a matarme!"

"No, no lo harán" Frunció el ceño "Lo prometo, ya hable con Nono, el no permitirá que nada malo te pase"

"No..." En un movimiento rápido tomo su mano entre las suyas "Por favor..." El pánico consumirla. El castaño era la cara mas familiar que tenia allí, incluso si solo era por un viejo dibujo malgastado. El único posible aliado. Además, si él va entonces esa chica que vino a verla antes también. Ella sabia algo sobre 'Shadow', debía saber mas sobre esa persona. Quien era, de donde, como la conocieron. Tantas preguntas que solo ellos podían responder. No podía simplemente irse así nada más "Por favor, no te vayas" En su mente era un completo extraño, pero aun así... su calor era familiar, como el que recordaba de su madre, como... un hermano o un familiar cercano "Por favor"

"Lo siento" Apretó su mano "Debo ir" Sonrió "Me gustaría traerte con nosotros, pero ya sabes lo que piensa Reborn. No puedo sacarte de aquí"

"Entiendo" Soltó su agarre "Perdona. No se que me paso" Si, si lo sabia.

"Escucha, no porque me vaya estaremos incomunicados" Tomo algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón "Ten, es un teléfono celular. Tal vez no sea el ultimo modelo, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir sin levantar sospechas" Ella sonrió al recordar las mismas palabras cuando estaban en la mansión Rettile, los comunicadores que le dio tampoco eran la ultima tendencia en moda "Intenta que nadie mas lo vea. No tiene algunas funciones como internet y eso, pero tiene suficiente dinero como para llamar en lo que este por allá. Cargare un poco mas de vez en cuando. Si algo malo pasa quiero que me lo comuniques de inmediato ¿Bien?"

Asintió lentamente "Lo mismo digo... ¿como confías tanto? Podría llamar a Alonso con esto ¿sabes?"

"Confió en mi intuición"

Asintió y guardo el artefacto en un pequeño bolsillo escondido en su chaqueta corta "Ten cuidado, Alonso podría estar esperándolos allá"

"Lo se, por eso vamos mas que preparados" Sonrió con confianza, contagiándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Suerte, Décimo Vongola"

* * *

"¿Qué le tomara tanto tiempo?" Red espero pacientemente fuera de las celdas, como su amigo/hermano había pedido. Podía haber prometido no seguirle, pero eso no significaba que no se preocuparía. Sobre todo por con quien y cuanto tiempo ya había estado allí ' _Ese idiota... ¿Por qué debe ser tan imprudente?'_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su búsqueda, la puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa al verle "Ya esta todo listo"

Frunció el ceño "¿Por qué debes avisarle? Si lo que Nono Vongola dijo es cierto, entonces podría ser que le diga a algún espía de Rettile"

"No seas tan gruñón" Sonrió "Algo que eh aprendido en estos años, es que no todo es lo que parece

"¿Y que rayos significa eso?"

"Que no podemos desconfiar de la gente solo por sus orígenes"

"Sigo diciendo que esto esta mal, muy mal" Red gruño "A veces realmente odio que seas tan inocente"

El castaño simplemente sonrió antes de dirigirse por el pasillo _'No es así Red... esta vez, estoy escuchando mi intuición'_

* * *

 **¡POR FAVOR LEER!**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Estuve un poco aburrida escribiendo la misma historia tanto tiempo y PAM! Me llego una buena idea *-* o al menos creo que lo es.**

 **¡NUEVA HISTORIA!**

 **Se llama 'Tiempo espacio. Un verdadero asco'**

 **Si... necesito trabajar mas en los títulos ;-; ¡Aquí el resumen! Por favor revisen, quiero comentarios, criticas y todo lo que puedan entregarme ¡Gracias!**

Bazooka de los 10 años, una de las mas grandes invenciones de la Famiglia Bovino. Vas al futuro y el tú de esa época viaja a la tuya. Mismos cuerpos distintas épocas. Lindo y bonito ¿Verdad? Pero entonces ¿Podría alguien explicarle a los guardianes Décima generación porque al ser golpeados con esta Bazooka, despertaron 10 años futuros en el cuerpo de sus yo diez años mayores!? -No emparejamientos-.

 **Allí esta, ya esta publicado el primer capitulo.**

 **Gracias a Vale7887 y Mikan18 por sus comentarios en el ultimo capitulo, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo ^^**

 **Vale7887:** Hola! Gracias por la comprensión y me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic!

 **Mikan18:** Jeje Parezco disco rayado cada capitulo pero de nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad es que veo Yu gi oh y eh leído algunos fics del anime, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente fan como para poder escribir uno por mi misma, no se demasiado de la serie, gomen ne.

 **07/11/2016**


	28. Chapter 28: Hogar, dulce Hogar

**Ohayo! Intento de escritora con demora de actualización reportándose! owó7**

 **Como en cada capítulo, mi frase estelar "Siento mucho la demora" u_u no se si cada vez es más sincero o simplemente ya es cosa de rutina, creo que esta vez demore más de un mes y escribir mucho menos, ¿Dónde está la lógica? Jamás lo descubriré.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Serie anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo el fic y los OC's son mios uwu_

 **(~°0°)~**

Solo basto una despedida lagrimosa con Nono y sus guardianes para partir a su tierra natal. Sería un tremendo descarado si dijese que el viaje fue una tranquilidad pura, cuando de su familia se trata, la tranquilidad es algo que ya no se encuentra en su vocabulario.

Sobre todo con sus nuevos miembros, y por supuesto, los Ex-Arcobalenos en sus formas originales.

Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces el pobre de Skull había pasado volando sobre su cabeza gracias a una patada de alguno de los otros. Incluso en su cuerpo de semi-adulto los golpes le afectaban de la misma forma.

Solo unas cuantas horas en una posición incómoda y ¡Pum! Hogar dulce hogar.

Cada quien partió a su propia vivienda, muchos solo con ganas de descansar. El pobre castaño añoraba por un poco de sueño.

El problema apareció cuando por fin logro llegar a su propia casa, el descubrimiento que su tutor espartano y aprendices de Checkerface no tenían intención alguna de ir a otro lugar…

Debería haber sido obvio, no podría ser de otro modo.

"No hay más espacio en casa" Su única respuesta: Un golpe de mazo de parte de Leon. Hace mucho que no recibía uno de esos, debía admitir que parte de él lo extrañaba.

El acuerdo incluso fue agradable para su madre. Los niños dormirían con ella en su cama matrimonial, mientras que Hime y Red ocuparían el cuarto de invitados. Gracias a que Bianchi decidió quedarse en la mansión Cavallone con Dino y Fuuta con ellos (algo sobre demasiadas clasificaciones en el lugar, sobre todo con Dino y su nivel de incapacidad separado de sus guardias, quería saber si rivalizaba con el lado Dame del próximo Decimo Vongola) el cuarto estaba desocupado y ellos dos lo ocuparían. Reborn se quedaría con él en su habitación, estaba claro que la pequeña hamaca ya no era una posibilidad, pero podrían poner un futón para el Hitman (¿A quién engañaba? Seguramente él seria quien termine en el suelo y el peli negro sobre la cama, el espartano jamás dormiría en el suelo mientras que él estuviese cómodo ¡Jamás!)

Y fue asi como termino acostado en el frio suelo de su habitación con apenas una manta encima, sorprendentemente sin ninguna pisca de sueño.

Volteó a ver a su tutor, supuestamente dormido. Parte de él tenía sus dudas pero su intuición no le decía nada y según lo averiguado por parte de Verde, el crecimiento de sus cuerpos tan rápido podría causar efectos secundarios transitorios, como por ejemplo dolor en huesos y extremidades, así también, cansancio excesivo, lo que le llevaría a dormir de verdad y no estar alerta todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido -un poco de piedad de su parte- se levanto lentamente y abrió la puerta de s habitación, agradecía a Dios que esta no chirriara, incluso sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de romperse el otro era capaz de molerlo a golpes por despertarle en medio de la noche.

No sabía a dónde iba, realmente solo quería salir por un momento de su habitación, estar encerrado de esta forma sin poder conseguir el sueño comenzaba a asfixiarle, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

El exterior se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, una suave corriente de aire soplar su cabello haciendo su piel de gallina, nunca fue un gran fan del frio, pero le prefería un millón de veces antes que el calor. Por un lado le alegraba el haber salido tan solo con una playera manga cortas suelta y shorts de pijama. Sus pies desnudos disfrutaban del rocío sobre el césped sin importar la suciedad que esto traerá en breve, por primera vez hace mucho tiempo disfrutar de la comodidad de la soledad, un momento de descanso del mundo.

Por instinto salió a la calle, desolada, solo las luces del alumbrado público iluminar en medio de la oscuridad.

Como si sus pies estuvieran en transe comenzaron a caminar sin su permiso, el ruido de automóviles a lo lejos, las ruedas rechinar, bocinas sonar, una que otra ave por allí, los grillos…

Es increíble la paz que se encuentra cuando no hay nadie alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo y espacio recorrido, llego a un pequeño parque cerca de su casa.

' _Donde todo comenzó'_

Todo rastro de lucha había desaparecido con el tiempo, eso era de esperarse… pero no podía borrar la imagen de su mente, ese día cuando sus instintos le llevaron a correr al hospital más cercano en busca de sus amigos. El miedo, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente, le costaba creer que algún día lo lograría.

"¿Sabes? El folleto del avión decía que esta es una de las ciudades más tranquilas de Japón, sus niveles de criminalidad son los más bajos de la región. Supongo que no mentían del todo" Una voz bastante conocida resonó en el silencio del lugar, busco con la mirada por todos lados sin poder encontrarla "Parece bastante en paz aquí, sobre todo por la noche ¿No crees? En Italia no es así" La mirada hacia arriba y allí estaba, sentada en una rama gruesa del árbol más grande del parque, la tercera heredera de Rettile.

"Sam" Tsuna frunció el ceño "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en Italia!"

La chica solo le miro mientras balanceaba las piernas, su espalda apoyada en el tronco sin importarle para nada el uso de la falda, todo gracias a las patas negras bajo ella "No te sulfures Vongola" Volteó la mirada a un nido de aves cercano "Tengo mis motivos para estar aquí"

"¿y esos serian?"

Ella guardo silencio por unos momentos "No puedo confiar en la familia de Nono"

El castaño levanto los brazos en señal de irritación dándole la espalda por un segundo "¡Oh, vamos!" Se volvió asía ella "¿Ahora qué paso?"

"¡Tú no lo entiendes!" Gruñó levantándose de su lugar quedando parada en la rama, el otro desvió la mirada rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de sus patas negras "Rettile… esta dentro" Desvió la mirada frustrada "Vongola ya no es segura, para nadie. Rettile logro adentrar a sus espías"

"¿Espías?" Un sonido a su lado y la chica ya estaba abajo.

"Están dentro de la mansión, principalmente los guardias que me estaban custodiando"

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Negó con la cabeza "No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, la verdad no creí que actuarían de esa manera, la fuente principal de poder de Rettile es su tecnología, no suelen enviar en misiones a personas de carne y hueso"

"No sentí nada cuando estuve allí… Mi híper intuición no dijo nada"

"Debieron cambiar de bando luego de que se fueran" Sus ojos se abrieron "Eso lo explicaría todo"

"¿Crees que les ofrecieron algo?" Frunció el ceño "¿Tal vez dinero?"

"Es lo más probable…"

Sentados en un par de columpios continuaron discutiendo lo ocurrido. Tsuna no dejaba de repasar el tema una y mil veces en su cabeza. Para empezar, su abuelo no le había llamado aun para decirle de la fuga de Samantha, lo cual debió haber sido hace muchísimo tiempo teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de horarios y el tiempo de vuelo. También estaba el hecho de los espías en la mansión, ¿Y si había pasado algo allí? Tal vez por eso aun no recibían noticias. Necesitaba hablar con Nono pronto.

Pero si los espías se encontraban allí… y no solo eran los guardias…

"Por supuesto" Declaró sin querer en voz alta ganando una mirada confusa de la castaña a su lado. Si la Vongola está comprometida… también lo podrían ser otras Famiglias, un ejemplo claro era Cavallone, ¿De que otra manera podrían haber adentrado la mansión como si nada? Alonso debió elegir subordinados nuevos o desde el principio metió espías para el ataque. Debe prevenir a Dino.

Shimon es pequeño, solo gente de mayor confianza, Enma fue demasiado cuidadoso con eso, pero deberían repasar por si las dudas.

Pero si sabía con quienes podía contar en Italia sin duda alguna, solo los más cualificados para una batalla como esta, un solo grupo que sin importar nada sabía que en el fondo no traicionarían su confianza o la de Nono.

/

"VOOOOOOOI! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?" Golpeo su cara con la palma de la mano, sabía que no sería sencillo, pero esto ya era el colmo ¿Cuántas veces debía explicarlo?

"Squalo, por favor,  .imploro. Pásame con Xanxus" Si Reborn le escuchase en este momento… de seguro lo mataba. Implorando. JA! ¿Qué clase de inútil jefe es?

"¡Escúchame maldito mocoso-!"

"Squalo" Un profundo silencio inundo el otro lado de la línea, la voz autoritaria del castaño hacer efecto por su nivel de seriedad "Necesito a Xanxus, ahora"

El silencio prosiguió por varios segundos poniendo nervioso al chico, por un momento pensar que el otro colgaría "En un momento"

Un par de gritos, muchas voces de fondo y por fin el teléfono móvil llego a manos del buscado "¿Qué quieres, Basura?" Aun con calma podía identificar algo más en su voz, ¿Preocupación? ¿Curiosidad? Mucha seriedad disfrazada de indiferencia.

"Necesito de tu ayuda" Eso no estaba planeado, según Reborn y Bermudas un jefe no debe mostrarse tan débil, pedir ayuda es algo extraño entre los mafiosos. Pero de alguna manera no encontraba otras palabras para describir lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. De todos modos ya los sentía ser parte de la familia, sin importar lo trastornados mentales que parecieran "Tenemos una situación… delicada, en Vongola"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"…Hay espías en la mansión"

"¿Disculpa?" Podía imaginar tanto sus expresiones como sentimientos a través del celular: incredulidad, ira, negación, furia y finalmente, instinto asesino descontrolado. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de Xanxus?

"Lo que escuchas. Estoy preocupado por Nono, ocurrió algo por allá de lo que debería haber sido informado hace un buen rato, pero nadie ha llamado, ni siquiera el mismo Nono. Tengo mis razones para ser preocupado por su seguridad y de la mansión así como la familia" Sin poder evitarlo su voz se convirtió en tono 'Jefe' como a Jager le gustaba llamarle "Necesito que envíes a tus hombres a investigar, a cualquiera de ellos, confió en tu elección. También tengo razones para creer que la Mansión Cavallone y Dino pueden encontrarse en las mismas condiciones sin su saber. Necesito que vayas a él ¿Entendido? Infórmale sin matar a nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario" Pudo oír un gruñido molesto del otro lado, pero para su sorpresa el otro no pareció querer detenerle, por lo que prosiguió "Los ex-Arcobalenos se encuentran aquí conmigo, un estado no muy favorable por el momento. Eres al único que eh contado esto por lo que espero quede entre nosotros"

"Tsk, ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, Basura?" Sin esperar la respuesta del castaño interrumpió "Enviare a alguien de inmediato a la Mansión con el anciano, intentaremos llegar a algo. Por lado del potro idiota, enviare al bastardo de Squalo" Un '¡Vooooi!' de fondo haciendo sonreír al castaño "No le cuentes a nadie más sobre esto hasta que envié noticias desde aquí. Tal vez al ex-arcobaleno del Sol, pero nadie más. Mantén los ojos abiertos" Y sin nada mas, corto.

Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Gracias, Xanxus"

"No esperaba que ayudara" Sam sonrió sentada desde la otra rama "De verdad eres algo ¿No? Mira que convencer al jefe de Varia tan fácilmente…"

"Xanxus no es mala persona, solo es… Xanxus" Hizo un gesto con sus manos como si lo explicase todo haciéndola reír "Por cierto… ¿Dónde te quedaras? No creo que vuelvas a Italia"

"Claro que no, solo… estaré por aquí… y por allá…"

"Que especifica"

"Solo digamos que investigare algunas cosas por mi cuenta" Se levanto "Si averiguo algo te llamare"

"No tienes mi numero"

"No lo necesito" Sonrió "Conviví años con Rettile, sé cómo encontrar tu numero de mil formas diferentes"

"Parece útil, me deberás enseñar a hacer eso algún día" Sonrió para sí mismo ' _Como si Vindice no me hubiera enseñado nada…'_

"Por supuesto, muy bien, entonces…" Hizo una pequeña reverencia "nos veremos luego, Vongola"

El castaño gruño "Ya tengo suficiente con Hayato llamándome 'Juudaime', ¿Podrías dejar de decirme-?" Se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la falta de la chica en el sector. Su escape siendo desapercibido.

"Necesito conseguir amigos normales…" Sacudió la cabeza "Mira quién habla de normalidad…"

En estos momentos no le quedaba nada mas que hacer, solo esperar noticias de sus aliados.

Y claro… volver a casa antes de que Reborn pueda despertar. Lo matara por enterarse que salió sin nadie más en momentos como estos.

Solo su vida.

 **(~°0°)~**

 **Al terminar esto comenzare a subir el reescrito (¿Así se escribe?), estoy muy emocionada, será como una versión alternativa de esta historia, distintos finales y eso pero con la misma trama (/w\\) que emoción! Espero a Uds también les guste!**

 **Matta ne~!**


	29. Chapter 29: Parecchi Familia

**Vaya. Tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí e.e**

 **Lo lamento mucho. Y también las próximas faltas ortográficas ;-; mi celu no tiene auto corrector y odio realmente escribir en celular. Me equivoco mucho y da flojera devolverse a arreglarlo.**

* * *

"Ya veo, esto representara un problema" Suspiro "sobre todo porque le dejaste escapar. Si que eres un dame"

"¡Que ya dejes de llamarme así!" El castaño gruño desde su posición de cabeza contra la muralla. Podría haber pasado mucho con vindice, pero Reborn siempre encontraba una forma de que doliera aun más. Luego de tres infernales horas de regaño la sangre ya comenzaba a llenar su cabeza y estaba viendo un poco doble...

"Y reitero. Dejare de hacerlo cuando dejes de ser uno"

"¡Pero no lo soy!" Con la pequeña gota de fuerza que tenía sus brazos terminaron rindiendose, dejando caer todo su cuerpo directo al suelo "Mas importante aun, ¿No deberíamos estar tratando el asunto de Nono y su espía?"

Gruñó cuando un pie descanso con demasiada fuerza en su cabeza enviándolo directo al suelo "Xanxus aún no envía su mensaje, no podemos comprobar nada a menos que estemos alli y eso no se nos es posible"

"Yo puedo ir con mis llamas..." más presión fue puesta en el pie, esta vez restregando su rostro contra el piso.

"Bermudas dijo que no las usaras en el corto plazo, imagina lo que ocurre si vas allí y termina ocurriendo que no puedes usarlas para regresar. Además..." de pronto frunció aún más el ceño, esta vez tomando el brazo izquierdo del castaño tirándolo hacia atrás formando un postura no muy saludable "No tendríamos tanto que pensar si cierta persona no hubiera dejado salir a la sospechosa número uno!" Tiro brazo más atrás sacando un grito de dolor al castaño que se retorcía intentando salir.

"¡No es mi culpa que para ti todos sean sospechosos!" Adiós linda carita.

"Idiota. Que no ves que aun no sabemos nada de esa mocosa? Además de ser una rettile, una enemiga? No tenemos conocimiento de sus armas, ni siquiera de su llama"

Sus ojos se abrieron "ahora que lo mencionas... no eh podido sentirla..."

Como Reborn estaba a punto de responder otra voz hizo acto de presencia "Juudaime" ambos miraron directamente a la puerta el dormitorio, donde un Hayato algo preocupado y confundido miraba la escena con un poco de interés.

"¡Hayato!" Tsuna agradeció en su mente por la intromisión de su futura mano derecha.

"Eh... disculpe Juudaime, Reborn-san. Pero necesito hablar con ustedes" Frunció el ceño dirigiendo la mirada a la tableta electrónica en sus manos "Es sobre Shimon"

Tsuna arqueo una ceja, por fin siendo soltado por el hitman "¿Que ocurre con ellos?"

"Enviaron un mensaje, al parecer descubrieron algo en la mansión de Cavallone" levanto los ojos del correo electrónico encontrándose con los de su jefe "Un espía"

"¿Han descubierto su identidad?"

"Aun no, incluso con los interrogatorios de Adheleid no ha soltado nada de información, ni quien es o su respectiva familia. Kozato Enma ha enviado una petición usted" la mirada en los ojos de su tormenta le dio aviso de lo serio que esto era "al Decimo Vongola"

* * *

"¡Hermanito!" Dino apareció en la pantalla, el castaño arqueo una ceja en el gran moretón que se presentaba en la mejilla izquierda del rubio

"Hola..." señalo el lugar en su propio rostro "¿Debo preguntar?"

"Xanxus" contesto el rubio con simpleza, como si eso respondiese a todo. Si lo hizo.

Tsuna suspiro "tiene sentido"

Reborn tras de él se cruzó de brazos "¿Que tienes para nosotros?"

Dino asintió a si mismo tomando aliento, listo para repetir lo que ensayo en su cabeza ya una media hora para su ex tutor espartano "El espía fue descubierto por uno de mis hombres al revisar su historial de vida luego de tu aviso, lo hicimos con todos los encargados" Tomo una fotografía junto a el y se las mostro "su nombre clave dentro de cavallone era Ronaldo... , nacionalidad portuguesa por parte materna y no se tiene información del padre, 28 años de edad, sin estudios superiores y preparatoria sin terminar"

"¿Porque lo dejaron entrar en Cavallone" pidió el azabache viendo la imagen del hombre moreno.

"Ahi esta lo extraño" Dino tomo un formulario y lo coloco frente a la camara "segun sus datos, Romario fue quien le acepto en la famiglia"

Tsuna arqueo una ceja al ver la firma con el nombre del hombre "¿Romario lo hizo?"

"No" bajo la hoja para mostrar su rostro "Romario lo negó todo" Tsuna asintió. No necesitaba preguntar si lo confirmo. Romario era más que un simple empleado para Dino, era su amugo, hombre de confianza, incluso apostaría que lo veia como una posible segunda figura paterna. Tsuna le tenía total confianza.

"Comprendo" Al otro lado de la computadora puso ver los hombros del joven mayor relajarse "¿Que más?"

"Cuando fue encarado entro en pánico y ataco de inmediato"

El castaño frunció el ceño en la mirada del otro "¿Ocurre algo más?"

"Si, yo..." Suspiro "Según esta forma... él... lleva trabajando en Cavallone durante más de 10 años" Los ojos de los presentes se ensancharon "Es posible que este tipo, lleve aquí incluso desde que mi padre era jefe" sonrió sin gracia, la fotografía del acusado apretada entre sus manos "aquí todos son compañeros, hermanos, somos como una verdadera familia, todos colaborando los unos con los otros... pensar que uno de ellos..." Suspiró "¿Que se supone que haga con todo esto? No puedo siquiera mirar a mis hombres sin pensar que tal vez alguno de ellos sea otro espia"

"Dino..." Tsuna cerro los ojos, el temor en su voz... ese tono, conocia muy bien ese tono, y no era para alguien como él.

"¿En quien se puede confiar?"

"Veo que mi entrenamiento no fue suficiente" Ambos se sorprendieron. Olvidando por un momento al hombre escuchándolos "Si no eres capaz de manejar la presión luego de un solo error de administración en tu famiglia... entonces supongo que deberé volver a darte... tutorías, luego de que esto termine" A pesar de su propio temblor en el cuerpo, sonrió al ver a su figura de hermano mayor palidecer de tan solo procesar las palabras del hitman. Reborn siempre sabia como reaccionar a situaciones incomodas como esta, cambiar el tema y hacer olvidar el problema actual... incluso si es con miedo.

"N-NO! ¡Estoy bien! ¡De verdad! ¡Muy, muy bien! ¡Perfectamente!" El rubio rió con nerviosismo "bien, ahora..." rebusco en una carpeta a la mano intentando cambiar el tema de cualquier manera "Sobre el sospechoso... converse con algunos de sus compañeros cercanos en la mansión. Nadie encontró algo extraño, era un tipo reservado, callado y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no era un mal tipo, siempre al servicio de quien lo necesitara" Tsuna vio sus ojos caer antes de volver a la normalidad "hay varias posibilidades de que pudo haber pasado, tal vez lo convencieron en este último tiempo de traicionarnos o... estaba amenazado, tal vez controlaban su mente, no es la primera vez que algo asi ocurre con las llamas de la niebla" Tsuna asintió, recordando la historia de Lanchia y su famiglia.

Reborn gruño "se te olvida la otra 'posibilidad'"

Dino del otro lado del mundo suspiró, era obvio que no podría ocultarle nada a su ex tutor, Reborn era un genio después de todo. "También... pudo haber sido su plan desde el comienzo, tal vez toda su información de contacto es falsa y nos a engañado todo el tiempo. Tendría sentido al no ser la firma original de Romario la que se encuentra en sus archivos de admisión a Cavallone. Pero... no podremos confirmar nada hasta que hable y eso, se está haciendo difícil"

"¿No ha soltado nada? ¿ni una sola cosa?"

"Nada hermanito. Shimon ya ha intentado de todo con sus guardianes y nada parece dar resultado"

Tsuna cerró los ojos pensando en sus posibilidades, Adheleid era como una versión femenina de su guardián de la nube. Es decir, que si ese tipo estaba en estos momentos siendo interrogado por ella... incluso Tsuna podía tenerle un poco de lastima.

Y si alguien como adheleid no lograba interrogarle efectivamente...

"¿Has llamado a Varia?" Como si el golpe fuera actual, el jefe Cavallone agarro su mejilla con una expresión de dolor y horror profundo.

"Lo intente en persona, pero no salí como lo esperaba" Lloró "Nada más dije que el espía se encontraba en mi mansión, Xanxus corrió a mí y me golpeo en la cara! Dijo que no valía nada como jefe si no me daba cuenta de espías en mi famiglia..." Tsuna hizo una nota mental para poner un poco de razón en esa cabeza dura de Xanxus ¿Que no ve que el tonto ya se sentía horrible? "Luego ya no lo encontré por ningún lado y no pienso insinuarles a sus guardianes que se conviertan en interrogadores, necesitamos al hombre vivo"

"Entonces llama solo a Viper" Tsuna sonrió con cansancio en la mirada dudosa del rubio "Confio en que será lo suficientemente profesional para no matarlo en el proceso, pero si perturbarlo lo suficiente como para informarnos de la familia que lo envió" Esta vez sonrió de verdad "Todo estará bien" La mirada desconfiada continuaba, pero Tsuna conocía el toque final, la guinda del pastel "Dino-nii"

A su lado, Reborn sonrió bajo la Fedora, orgullosos del nivel de manipulación de su alumno actual con el antiguo, había aprendido bien y eso se hacía notar en la radiante sonrisa del estúpido rubio, así como en las flores a su alrededor. Era como ver a Gokudera en su estado de cachorro cuando el castaño le alagaba "¡Si tú lo dices, hermanito!"

* * *

 **"Un objeto que vibra produce una onda mecánica y longitudinal de 20 m de longitud de onda-**

Desde la comunicación con Dino la mañana anterior, no había vuelto a tener contacto con nadie en Italia. Parte de él gustaría hablar con Bermudas y pedir su ayuda, pero no habían contactado desde el incidente con Cavallone, seguramente debe seguir estando molesto por usar las llamas negras durante tanto tiempo. Incluso ahora... tiene dificultades para controlar su aparición.

 **que se desplaza por el aire. Si la perturbación llega a oídos de Nicolás, y tomando en cuenta que la onda viaja por el aire a 340 m/s, es correcto afirmar que él:**

¿Y que se suponía exactamente que hiciera ahora? ¿Quedarse quieto mientras Rettile posiblemente prepara su ataque? Sus amigos actuaban como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Tsuna podía ver a través de sus fachadas. Estaban tensos, cautelosos. Parte de él estaba orgulloso de ello, se estaban tomando esto con seriedad, pero también era la razón contraria al porque los trajo a Japón, la idea era que se divirtieran, que disfrutaran su ultimo año escolar, no esto.

 **A) Escuchara un sonido agudo**

Red y Hime estaban por ningún lugar de ser encontrados, pero si Tsuna tuviera que apostar, estaría seguro que Reborn tiene algo que ver con eso, seguramente les envió en alguna misión estúpida espartana...

 **B) Escuchara un sonido grave**

También cave la posibilidad de que estén buscando pistas sobre Rettile.

 **C) Escuchara un sonido intenso**

¿Y si Alonso venia a Japón? Solo se habían cruzado en persona una vez y no salio demasiado bien. Nada bien. Aun con todo el entrenamiento obtenido... ¿Seria capaz de hacerle frente? Apenas pudo con Emily di Rettile y según Sam ella es mas débil que Alonso, Tsuna puede confirmarlo.

 **D) No escuchara nada, pues se trata de un infrasonido.**

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver.

 **E) No escuchara nada, pues se trata de un ultrasonido.**

Esperar a que el supuesto espía hable, a que Alonso anuncie su jugada, a que todo se arregle de una vez por todas...

 **"¡SAWADA!"** La voz del maestro de Física le saco de sus pensamientos y cuando levanto la vista pudo ver a toda la clase mirarlo con caras divertidas. Por un momento olvido todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años y volvió a ser el Dame que fue durante 14 años. Curiosamente, no se sintió tan mal como en esos tiempos.

"¿Sí?" Ignoro la mirada preocupada de sus guardianes y amigos, en su lugar, intento fijar la mirada en la pizarra para descubrir el tema de la clase, fracasando miserablemente por la figura no muy esbelta del hombre mayor.

Frunció el ceño "¿Serias tan amable de responder a la pregunta?" Pudo escuchar risas en algún lugar del salón.

"Disculpe, ¿Me repetiría la pregunta?" Tan pronto como el maestro estaba a punto de responder, el timbre sonó. Tsuna sonrió ante su fiel compañero de niñez. Siempre en el momento oportuno.

Saliendo rápidamente del salón espero a sus amigos en el pasillo, para cuando por fin salieron, se dirigieron al primer piso en busca de sus zapatos para irse.

Cuando Tsuna llego a los suyos, encontró una carta al lado de estos.

Su mente viajo a kilómetros por hora, su memoria volviendo a aquel dia hace 2 largos años, cuando inocentemente abrió esa carta con sello de reptil esperando un tonto juego de Reborn.

¿Que sería esta vez? ¿De quién? ¿Para que?

"¿Tsuna?" Takeshi miro sobre el hombro con curiosidad, pero Tsuna fue más rápido y escondió la carta entre los pliegos de su ropa "¿Que pasa?"

"Nada" Agradeció mentalmente a Chekerface y Red por haberle enseñado a mentir sin titubear "Acabo de recordar que olvide algo en el salón" Sonrió hacia ellos dando unos pasos hacia atras, directo a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

"¿El salón? Si quiere yo puedo ir por ud ¡Juudaime!" Hayato salto adelante de inmediato y Tsuna arqueo una ceja en la cola y orejas de cachorro. Siempre pensó que solo eran efecto de la luz. Quizás debería revisarse los ojos.

"No es necesario, yo puedo ir. ¡Ustedes adelántense, vuelvo enseguida!" Corrió arriba antes que pudieran mencionar palabra. Nada más se encontró a unos metros de distancia abrió rápidamente la carta antes de arrepentirse.

Sus ojos se abrieron en el contenido y soltó un fuerte suspiro que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

Letras negras 'Tengo información' Un dibujo morado de una flecha hacia arriba 'Ve al techo' Una estrella del mismo color 'Sam 3' y unos dibujos extraños que suponía eran conejos bailando. Si no fuera porque conocía a la emisora, diría que era la obra de un infante. Como I-pin o Lambo.

* * *

"Puedo preguntar...?" Tsuna apunto a la figura defensiva de la chica, buscando por los lados algún posible enemigo. Si no fuera por su Híper Intuición, pensaría que le quiere atacar a él.

"¿Solo?"

"Si...?"

Ella soltó el cuerpo, bajando las cuchillas en sus manos "Lo siento, Vongola. Creí que vendrías con tus amigos"

"¿Acaso querías atacarlos?" Arqueó una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza "Claro que no, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos a mi"

"Es un buen punto" Levanto la carta en sus manos "¿Entonces?"

"Oh! La información" Le tomo la muñeca y lo arrastro a la orilla del techo para que se sentara "Escucha, esto te va a interesar" Saco una libreta de la nada y comenzó a rebuscar en ella antes de dársela "Mira nada más lo que encontré en los archivos escondidos"

"Famiglia... ¿Parecchi?"

"Si, al parecer la imaginación no es un requisito para comenzar una famiglia en la mafia" Tsuna comenzó a marearse al verla caminando de un lado a otro, así que decidió mejor fijarla en la libreta buscando alguna otra información "Parecchi en italiano significa 'varios', ¿Sabes porque eligieron ese nombre? Es curioso, investigando su origen encontré que al parecer todos sus integrantes son extranjeros"

"¿Que?"

"Así como lo oyes. Usualmente al menos el 80% de los participantes de una familia son del mismo pais, en este caso Italia, pero en esta ni siquiera el 10% lo es"

"¿Como funciona eso?" Arqueó una ceja "¿Acaso son pocos integrantes?"

Sam resopló "Ya quisieras. Revise sus registros, son más o menos unos 30.000 integrantes, no es mucho, pero son bastantes" Tomo su agenda buscando otra página y la devolvió "El resto de sus integrantes son de, como su nombre lo dice 'varios' lugares"

"¿Que tan... 'varios'?"

"Brasil. Chile. Argentina. México. Bolivia. Ecuador y sobre todo Venezuela. En su mayoría son países latinoamericanos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo mismo me pregunte. Por eso hable con Xanxus-"

"¡WOW!" Interrumpió levantando las manos "¡Espera! ¿¡Xanxus!?"

Sam miro a los lados "Bueno... le dije que iba de tu parte... luego le hable de lo bastardos que son en Vongola y pareció creerse el cuento"

"¿Le dijiste... qué de los Vongola?"

"Como sea, después busque a Mammon que según lo que supe, tú le enviaste a interrogar al espía"

"¡Momento!" Sam resoplo al ser interrumpida nuevamente. Tsuna frunció el ceño "¿Como sabes sobre el espía? Nunca te dije que lo encontramos. Y aun asi, ¿¡Como llegaste tan rápido a Japón!? Le dije a Dino que enviara a Viper ayer por la mañana"

"Si, bueno. Me tomo toda la tarde investigar sobre el acusado, la noche en colarme en un avión y la mañana siguiente comunicarme con Mammon sobre que descubrió y- ¿¡Quién es Viper!?" Negó con la cabeza "¿Sabes que? No importa. Supe del espía porque todos están hablando de eso"

"¿Todos?"

"¡Si! Todo el mundo de la mafia esta hablando de lo que ocurre con Vongola, claro, nadie sabe realmente sobre Rettile, sigue siendo una familia escondida en las sombras, pero nadie sabe muy bien sobre ellos. Lo que si tienen claro, es que Vongola tiene infiltrados enemigos en sus tropas. Alguien esta de soplón"

Tsuna suspiró. Lo que le faltaba "¿Entonces... ¿Solo era eso? ¿Que tiene de importante Parecchi en todo esto?"

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Estoy tan emocionada por descubrir algo con NADA de información, que estoy divagando un montón, lo siento" Rebusco nuevamente en la libreta morada "Como dije, Parecchi esta formada por extranjeros de diversos países del mundo, sobre todo Latinoamericanos. Son personas -en su mayoría hombres- que viven en sectores vulnerables, muy pobres. ¿La razón por la que están en Parecchi? Dinero. Algunos avaricia, otros necesidad"

"¿Necesidad?"

"Es como la milicia. Trabajas con nosotros y mantenemos a tu familia, la diferencia, es que aquí no siguen pagando luego de que mueres, por lo que deben hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse con vida" Saco una fotografía, el hombre que encontraron en la mansión Cavallone "Este tipo era parte de Parecchi"

Tsuna se levanto "El espía de Cavallone, era parte de Parecchi?"

"Si. Su verdadero nombre, Daniel Rojas. Nacionalidad Chilena pero estancia en Brasil gran parte de su vida"

"Eso explicaría el tono de piel y acento"

"Tiene dos hijos fuera de matrimonio, 17 y 10 años, distintas mujeres. En resumen, gran pensión alimenticia. Y teniendo en cuenta las malas juntas que tuvo en su adolescencia, te imaginaras el lugar donde vivía"

"Puedo hacerlo"

Asintió "Esa es la razón por la que trabajaba con Parecchi, por muy desconsiderado que fuera con sus hijos, supongo que los quería un poco, como para meterse en este lio por dinero para ellos..."

"Si..." Suspiró "Pero ¿Que tiene Parecchi contra Vongola?"

Ella le miro de forma extraña, llena de confusión "Es la familia mas poderosa de la mafia" Respondió como si eso fuera a explicarlo todo "Todo el mundo quiere derrocarla, tomar su puesto" Agregó.

"Si. Pero entonces, ¿No tiene nada que ver con Rettile?"

"No lo sé" Cerro su libreta dejándose caer contra la pared "Pero deben tener cuidado, si resultan ser aliados de Rettile..."

Tsuna cerró los ojos "Pueden no ser los únicos"

* * *

"¿Chicos?" Tsuna miro a sus amigos dispersos cada quien en lo suyo frente a la entrada de Nami-chuu. Tal cual los habia dejado, hace... ¿1 hora?

Takeshi le miro con una pequeña sonrisa tensa, que claramente no llego a sus ojos "Te demoraste mucho, Tsuna. ¿Encontraste lo que se te quedo?"

"Eh... si" Agarro con firmesa su mochila. Debio haber imaginado que no le dejarian solo para volver a casa. Tampoco habia esperado demorar tanto "Lo siento, creí que... irían por su cuenta"

"Si, bueno, no es como que podemos dejarte a tu cuenta cuando hay una familia jodidamente poderosa detrás de ti" Los ojos del Yamamoto menor parecían tener un brillo afilado "¿Verdad?"

Hayato se apoyo al lado del usuario de la tormenta aplastando un cigarrillo recien gastado, ignorando el ceño fruncido del castaño en el aroma a humo en su amigo "Juudaime ¿Ocurre algo que debamos saber?"

Tsuna los miro por unos momentos, en su mente debatiendo que hacer. Según Bermudas cuando debes hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo, sin ayuda. Pero según Reborn, la familia esta para algo. Pero Reborn es un sádico que ama meterlo en líos y no ayuda que Bermudas haya dicho eso después de que Jager haya roto su tasa favorita al intentar cambiar una bombilla en la cocina. Seguía sin entender porque tenían una cocina si no tenían la necesidad de comer y porque Bermudas tenia una tasa en primer lugar teniendo en cuenta lo anterior.

Pero si sabia que Jager sufrió por su error.

Oh si, pago muy caro.

Tsuna suspiró "Lo siento, tienen razón" Reborn fue su tutor en primer lugar "Les contare todo lo que ocurre, pero hay alguien mas que tiene que escuchar lo que aprendí"

Ambos guardianes se miraron entre si, una conversación silenciosa antes de asentir.

* * *

"Ya veo" Dino cerro los ojos, masajeando el puente de la nariz. Ya podía sentir una nueva migraña venir "Entonces... Ronaldo, es decir, Daniel... es parte de Parecchi..."

"Exactamente" Tsuna, a través de la pantalla arqueo una ceja en el peli plata a su lado, este anotando furiosamente en una pequeña libreta. Le escucho murmurar algo sobre la gente extraña y libretas de color.

"Comprendo" Suspiró "Hablare de esto con Enma y los demás, si hubo un infiltrado en mi familia durante tanto tiempo, entonces hay grandes posibilidades de que en las suyas también. Bueno, en la de Enma no tanto, pero se entiende"

Tsuna asintió "Investiguen a todos, especialmente a los extranjeros. Pasado, identidad, ciudadanía. Todo es importante. Mas tarde hablare con Nono y le advertiré a él también"

"Correcto" Dino suspiró "Te enviare por correo el informe escrito del interrogatorio de Mammon" Miró de reojo "Que por cierto, nos salió un ojo de la cara"

"Te lo pagare" Tsuna sonrió. Actualmente le estaba debiendo muchos favores al usuario de la niebla, un poco mas y dejaría en quiebra a Vongola antes de tomar el manto.

"Bien. Entonces ya es hora de que me vaya" Dino bostezo "No dormí muy bien anoche y estoy muy cansado. Hablare con los otros mañana en una reunión. Nos vemos. Me saludas a Reborn, donde sea que este"

Como la conexión se corto, Hayato miro a su jefe con curiosidad "Por cierto Juudaime… ¿Dónde esta Reborn-san?"

Tsuna suspiro "A decir verdad. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea. Pero si algo eh aprendido es que tan misteriosamente como se va, vuelve. Probablemente este ocupado con cosas espartanas de las suyas"

* * *

"¿Encontraron lo que les pedí?" Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Cámaras fotográficas en sus manos.

"Hasta ahora nada sospechoso" Hime hurgo en su cámara buscando imágenes "Se reunió con Nat-chan en el techo de su escuela y hablaron, pero nada mas"

El pelirrojo a su lado asintió "Tampoco se han visto señales de Alonso. Hasta ahora. Nadie mas que sus amigos se han acercado a él"

"Comprendo" El mayor asintió "Bien hecho" Ambos chicos le sonrieron satisfechos "Sigan observando e infórmenme cualquier cosa sospechosa"

"Si. Reborn-san!"

* * *

 **¡Estoy de vuelta con más ánimos! Poca imaginación ¡Pero más ánimos!**

 **También estoy actualizando mis otros fics por si les interesan.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
